Don't Leave Me Hangin'
by BlazeOfVenus
Summary: Amy is at war with herself when her best friend since her first breath, Sonic, is deeply in love with Sally- the new girl who made Amy open her eyes to her eclipsed love for Sonic she never knew existed until he started slipping away. Are Amy's shunned feelings for Sonic for the sake of keeping their once tight friendship strong and alive really worth fighting for at the end? AU
1. Intro

**_Disclaimer: Sonic & Co. belong to SEGA  
><em>****_Sally Acorn, Mina Mongoose, Bunnie "Rabbot" and The Destructix belong to (Sonic)Archie_**

* * *

><p>"Hello Speedy."<p>

"Greetings, Hammer-Wielding-Lunatic."

I scoff.

"I'm just gonna ignore that. So, how ya been since the past…_5 hours_ without me?" I asked smirking,"Must've been the worst 5 Amy-less hours of your life."

"It was a living Hell. There wasn't any loud, obnoxious noise for me to tune out. Or someone constantly eating up all my food. Or, or taking up all the space on the bean bag. And ESPECIALLY not constantly fawning over a fictional character. " Sonic jabbed, leering.

I stared at him deadpan.

We were on our infamous Friday Night Dinner at 8 o' clock on the dot at our favorite diner. Sonic went with his usual chilli dogs and I with my double cheeseburger. No, we never got tired of it if that's you're wondering.

I'm Amy Rose the Hedgehog. My interests include comic books, baseball, running, photography, video games, hanging out with my friends, music and crazy adventures. I've been considered different from most girls at my school who majority of have an interest in the basics of gossip, trendiness and doing what they can to be socially acceptable. I'm not judging though, different strokes for different folks. But when you go to a school like mine and are constantly surrounded by females that fall under the same grouping, it can get quite bland.

_I'm not saying I'm a special snowflake. But I would do anything to stray from usual._

Anyways, I have many amazing friends; Cream, Knuckles, Rouge, Tails, Silver, Shadow and Blaze being the best of the best. Love 'em infinitely.

But who's my all-time best friend you ask? Well that should be easy, the blue hedgehog with a need for speed and undying love for chilli dogs. But that's not all there is to him.

Sonic is a complete ladies' man. All the girls are crazy for him and dream of havin' little hoglets with him one day (ew). He definitely enjoys the attention but none of them can truly win his heart. He's the _cool_ guy at school everyone loves to hang out with, want to be around or just know personally. Friendly, but with a small side of cockiness. Though that's overlooked by, thanks to his passionate will of wanting to help anyone, any possible way he can.

Okay, now lemme tell you about the hedgehog he is when he isn't at school, underneath all that persona. The one I know, love and have the honor of seeing everyday when it's just the two of us. The one who prances around in dinosaur onesies at home with a box of any kind of cereal glued to his hands. The one who takes part in my feminist rants with full support, or cries with me everytime an animal dies in the movies we watch. The one who snores so loud, he scares himself awake. The one who will throw a Human Torch action figure at you and then ask if it burned when you react, or casually ride a bicycle exercise machine while simultaneously eating a doughnut. The one who will learn and practise all the Michael Jackson dance moves with you. Basically, the Sonic who's actually a complete goon, a goofball, a stranger to many.

He was my other half.

The two of us deserved an award for 'The Most Inseparable Best Friends.' The whole school, no, the whole world knew how close we were and by each other's side since basically in our diapers. We've fought against crime together, went on wild adventures together, tried new things together, defended and cared the most for each other. We were so close that whenever we got in a fight, it was always a big deal that spread around school like wildfire.

"Sonic and Amy are in a fight!" Would be heard out of each and every person's mouth. It was that surprising. But it most definitely didn't last longer than a few hours and would usually be over the smallest, stupid stuff, like who won in a game of 'Chubby Bunny.' Sometimes we would be mistaken for twins, and I wouldn't blame them. We were like peanut butter and jelly, Jessie and James, ketchup and mustard, music and a heartbeat. We were close. You get the point.

Key word: _**Were.**_

* * *

><p>"So I hear a new girl is coming next week, and I hear that she's hot!" Sonic grinned as I took a bite into my burger.<p>

"And I should care because...?"

"Hook me up! Get to know her and give her a few ideas about a certain fast, blue and devilishly handsome hedgehog!" He smirked, poorly referring to himself.

I rolled my eyes, wiping the corner of my mouth.

"Hook you up? You haven't even met her. Sure she could be hot but you don't know the slightest thing about her or her personality. She could be dumb. Haha."

"Meh, as long as she's good lookin' I'm 'way past cool.'" He chuckled.

"Oh Chaos- not that phrase again! Haha, I can't believe you used to say that. Could you get any cheesier?" I grinned, shaking my head, "And that's not like you. Nor is it wise. But fine. Whatever. I'll see what I can do."

"I'm just really bored with all the girls at our school, y'know? But thanks Ames, I knew you'd come through. Have I ever told you you're the best?"

"You haven't told me enough." I smirked.

He chuckled, "Being egotistical is my job! I think I'm rubbing off on you too much."

"Oh dear, let's hope not." I smiled.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Crappy ass<strong>_** intro, I know. But I guarantee you, what lies yonder is a thousand times more detailed, lengthy and developed!**

**I wrote this a while back. And then I dropped it around chapter four, but then picked it back up. And since then, I personally believe the story and writing improved. So don't hesitate to read ahead! I promise you, you won't be disappointed.**

***Intro has been rewritten**

**Much love,**

**Venus**

**Xx**


	2. Surprise

_"I gotta pocket, gotta pocketful of sunshine!-"_

"UGH! Shut up." I slammed my hand down on my alarm clock but accidently ended up knocking it off the table, causing it to break into a few large bits.

"Shit. What a way to start this dreadful day. Mondays. Bleaugh."

No choice but to get up, I lazily made my way to the bathroom and began to freshen up. After a hot shower which got me going, I quickly picked out my clothes, pulled on my Chucks and headed out the door grabbing my bag.

_Hmm, I still have half an hour before class starts. Wow, why am I inna rush to get to class?_

Shrugging off the thought, I took a seat on one of the benches on the school yard and decided to finish reading my comic book until I spotted a blood red Porsche in the lot, somehow managing to gleam spotless in the slightest bit of sun which peaked its way through the clouds. It was never seen here on school grounds before.

_Well ain't that something?_

Continuing to admire its beauty, a sudden gust of wind flew past.

Not surprised, "Sonic, quit fooling around and come help me with this Science chapter." I called out, remembering we had a test.

"Well good morning to you too Amy."

"Sorry, it just suddenly hit me we had a test and now I'm starting to freak out. Oh and mornin'."

"Heh, no problem. We should hurry though, class is 'bout to start. I'll try to explain the best I can."

* * *

><p>"I'm screwed, completely screwed, totally effed up that test!" I whined, lightly banging my head against my locker.<p>

"C'mon, don't beat yourself up Ames! It wasn't a matter of life and death! You can do better on the next one."

"Yeaaah, but it was still worth a good amount of marks… What about you?"

"Piece of chocolate cake!" he grinned ear to ear, "And now I'm hungry…

I grabbed my books and we walked down the hall to Sonic's locker. As he went through his, pulling out what looked like an old piece of brownie, examining it then shrugging and stuffing it into his mouth like there was no tomorrow, I leaned on the locker next to his and began to wonder.

"Hey Sonic, any news about that new girl you spoke of?"

"What? Oh yeah! I almost forgot about that. Hmm, no signs yet…"

Signs… the red Porsche suddenly popped in mind.

_Hmm… maybe._

After what seemed like an eternity, he finally grabbed his set of books and we made our way to the same class together.

History.

It was actually something to look forward to, 'cause it was the only class we shared together and whenever the two of us were together, there were bound to be some stunts pulled or ridiculous remarks passed that got the whole class laughing. Even the teacher, Mr. Riley enjoyed our company.

I took my usual seat, with Sonic doing the same next to me. There were still a few minutes before the last bell rung so I doodled on my binder mindlessly while Sonic sat back with his hands rested behind his head and eyes closed.

"Hurry up guys, otherwise your marks are gonna slowly slip away by the minute you're late!" Mr. Riley exclaimed as students slowly piled in.

The last bell finally rung, making Sonic jump a mile and causing me to explode into a laugh along with several others. His sheepish blush faded away and class began.

After a few minutes into the lesson, the door suddenly burst open, causing everyone's heads to snap up and in rushed a girl.

"I'm so sorry I'm incredibly late Sir! But it's my first day here and I got lost. I hope you will forgive me."

"You must be the new girl I was expecting! I was wondering when you would show. Oh and not a problem, I understand and excuse you this time. Please, take a moment to introduce yourself!"

"Yes, well, umm, okay my name is Sally Acorn and I look forward to a great year with you all!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, yes, a short chapter. But, she's here!<strong>


	3. Just Showing Her Around

"Well Sally! We look forward to this year with you too! Go ahead and take a seat in that empty chair on right next to Sonic."

_Sally Acorn…_

The name sounded so familiar. Sonic heard right. She was definitely hot, with curves in all the right places. Her bangs gently swished over her left eye while her silky, red ponytail bounced perfectly as she walked. She had a catwalk, without even trying. It was her natural way of walking, one foot in front of the other, but with style. Her only attire was a blue vest with matching blue boots, revealing her smooth, brown fur.

"Hi! I'm Sonic, fastest, blue hedgehog around, but I'm sure you already knew that!" he introduced himself, adding a charming wink at the end.

"Hehe! Sally Acorn! A.K.A. the President's daughter, but I'm sure you already knew THAT." she replied, mocking him in a friendly manner.

_Oh right! So that's why the name sounded familiar. Being the President's daughter, you'd hear it on the news every once in a while, for giving to charity, a good deed, or something or the other._

I figured I'd introduce myself after class.

**xXx**

The bell for lunch rung at last and everyone rushed out while me, Sonic and Sally took our time.

"Hey Sonic, why don't you help Sally out and show her around so she won't be late for future reference." suggested Mr. Riley as we walked out.

"I'd be glad to!" he replied, smiling at her.

We stood outside the classroom and I took my chance to introduce myself.

"Hey Sally! I'm Amy Rose, nice to finally meet you!" I greeted with a welcoming smile.

"Nice to finally meet you too Rose! I hear you and Sonic make a great team in everything!" she grinned.

"Heh, no doubt about that!"

"Well now that you two met, I should show Sally around. You go ahead and I'll catch up with you later Ames!" Sonic winked at me. I took the hint.

Guess he won't be needing my help after all.

"Okay, bye you two. I'll be with the gang in case you finish early. Laters!"

I rushed to the cafeteria and immediately spotted my group.

"Sup guys!"

"Finally. Where were you? And where's Mr. Chillidog?" Rouge questioned.

"Hmm, what do you think? He's already 'showing the school around' to the President's daughter!"

"There's no stopping that faker, is there?" Shadow said in disgust.

"Ha! Not a chance. So what do you guys think of her?"

"She's pretty!" Silver exclaimed. Blaze immediately kicked him under the table.

"Hahaha! You need to be more careful!" Knuckles remarked.

"Oh yeah? Don't act like I didn't catch you staring at her in math!" Rouge yelled with a threatening look.

"Uh…" was all he managed to respond.

"Love is just so beautiful, isn't it?" I asked, completely entertained. Shadow smirked while Tails and Cream continued to giggle.

"Well I don't like her. Something about her has _drama_ written all over it. It's as if my drama senses began to tingle whenever she's around." Rouge spoke up as the laughter died

"I couldn't agree with you more Rouge.." Blaze supported.

"Considering what just happened between you and your partners over there, that's sorta expected," I said, still smiling over what just passed through. "I think she's sweet."

"I agree, she's not that bad." Cream spoke up.

"I'm not just saying that because of these guys," Blaze said, pointing to the guilty looking silver hedgehog and red echidna, "But something about her in general just gives a bad vibe. I say be careful, it could all be an act..."

"Yes! Exactly!" Rouge exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>TUESDAY<strong>

**WEDNESDAY**

**THURSDAY**

* * *

><p>The gang was once again assembled at their usual table.<p>

"3." I paused. Everyone turned to look at me.

"3 whole frickin days and not _one _word from him, not even in History, ever since that Sally girl showed up."

Rouge and Blaze exchanged glances.

"I smell something burning…" Knuckles chuckled. I glared at him, about to say something when just then the two came up from behind.

"Hi guys!" Sonic greeted, as jolly as ever.

"Well look who decides to join us!" Silver greeted back, speaking my thoughts.

Sonic lightly punched him.

"Where ya been, bro?" Tails piped up, "It's been a week since you last sat with us!"

"Oh, ya know, just helping and showing Sally here around." Not taking his eyes off of her.

"Hello everyone," she finally spoke, "So glad to finally meet you all personally! I see I have classes with most of you but never got to formally meet. You must be Blaze, Silver, Knuckles, Rouge, Cream, Tails, Amy of course and…?"

"Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog." completing her guess without any emotion.

"Right! You're the only one I don't have a class with. Pleasure to meet you!" she cheerfully greeted.

Shadow's response was just a small, forced smile. I managed to hold back a giggle.

Sonic pulled up a chair next to mine and another for Sally.

After a few group convos, all the couples began talking amongst themselves, planning their next date or just being cuddly. Knuckles & Rouge. Tails & Cream. Blaze & Silver. And Sally & Sonic.

Only I and Shadow were left, clueless about what to speak of. So I just poked at my so called 'food' while he folded his arms and closed his eyes, with his head slightly bent down. Mini nap. Or just in thought again I guessed. A question came to mind for Sonic.

"Sonic."

...

"Hey, Sonic.."

...

"Son-"

"FAKER!"

"What!" he finally snapped out of his deep talk with Sally.

"ROSE IS CALLING YOU. LISTEN TO HER." Shadow barked back. Everyone was now staring at us.

"Oh, uh, sorry. What's up Ames!"

"Well umm, I was wondering if we were still up for our Friday Night early dinner like always…?"

"Of course we are Ames! Why wouldn't we be?" he questioned with a warming smile. For some reason I felt a huge relief.

"Yeah," I said, "Why wouldn't we be?"

* * *

><p><strong>Lol, ok I promise you this was the last crappy chapter. :D<strong>

**Things should get far better and interesting after this.**


	4. The Diner

I reached the diner on time and took my seat at our usual booth.

15 minutes passed.

_Where is he? He's the one usually first, and now he's late._

To my relief, Sonic entered. But a few steps behind him trailed Sally.

_You have GOT to be kidding me!_

"Hiya Amy! Sorry we're late, Sally couldn't find her purse."

So many thoughts raced my mind at once.

_What the hell is she doing here? Why didn't Sonic inform me, no, check with me first if Sally could join us in OUR thing? Wasn't there some sort of unspoken policy that stated that this was strictly mine and Sonic's thing? And that purse better have money to pay for herself, otherwise she'll be sorry to waste 15 minutes on nothing._

"Uh, no prob." I managed to choke out. They scooted into the booth together, a bit too close.

"So Sonic, what makes you bring Sally to _our_ thing?" I asked casually, but with obvious emphasis on 'our'. Hopefully he'll get it.

"Oh, well I figured, why not, right? It'll be a great way for us three to hang out and she can also check the amazing food here too!" he grinned, clearly not getting the point.

"Yeah, why not, eh?" I said with a pint of sarcasm.

Our usual waiter, who was sort of a friend now, Jet, finally came and immediately recognized us.

"Hey Amy! Sonic….!" He looked a bit surprised when he saw an addition.

"Sally!"

"Oh hi, Sally! So will it be the usual?" He was just about to scribble it down.

"Yeah-" I began to say.

"Actually, I'll have what she's having!" Sonic pointed to Sally, cutting me off.

"Oh?" he asked.

"Oh?" I repeated.

"Yeah! So what will it be Sal?"

"Umm, I'll have some pepperoni pizza!"

_Ha! The only thing Sonic hated was their pizza. He thought it tasted like rubber. This'll be good._

I couldn't help but smirk. Sonic glanced at me, but kept a calm face.

"Hardy Har Har." I mouthed, making him roll his eyes.

"And you, Amy?" Jet turned to me.

"_The usual_, of course." I smiled.

"Ok, be back soon! Oh, and drinks?"

"Grape soda."

"Lemonade."

"Sprite."

"Alrighty then!" he scribbled and walked away.

While waiting for our order, Sally whispered something to Sonic to which he responded in the same manner, and so they continued like that back and forth, occasionally busting out into a giggle.

_Alright. So they decide to forget I'm sitting across from them. Whatever. I'm not gonna let it destroy my meal._

But then another thought crossed my mind.

_Why am I acting like a jealous bitch? Isn't this what I wanted for him, what I was gonna originally HELP him out with? I should be happy…right? Then why was I in a battle with myself?_

Before I could answer my own questions, I caught an ebony, well-known hedgehog walk in, and he noticed me too. I couldn't help but smile, and he gave one in respond. I was just so happy to see him, not knowing why. He placed his order and walked over to our booth.

"Shad! Hi! 'Surprised to see you here!" I jumped up, excited.

"Hello Rose." He greeted back, smiling while gazing into my eyes with his own scarlet ones.

"Shadow."

"Sonic…Sally..Hi." Having the same reaction as Jet on seeing Sally next to him.

"Hey Shadow." She replied, with less cheer than last time.

"What brings you here?" Sonic asked.

"Oh I dunno. FOOD maybe?" Stating the obvious, annoyed.

Sonic rolled his eyes, something he has been doing a lot lately, as if everything else besides Sally annoyed him. He went back to convo with her like before.

_What were they even talking about?_

I could barely hear, even though they were just inches away from me.

Shadow noticed me, out casted and quiet, so he immediately plopped down next to me.

Sonic shot him a quick look, as if to say 'Who invited you to sit?' but didn't say anything.

_Well Sonic, I did…indirectly._

We sat there, idle and not saying a word, just like we did at lunch. The thing about Shadow was that I could be placed in the most awkward situation with him and still feel as comfortable as ever. And it was the same for him. Nothing would be said between us yet we still silently enjoyed the other's company. There was never any tension between us, everything was just cool. Something connected, a bond, that we shared with no other. With him around, I suddenly feel at ease. He defended me, had my back no matter what. It explained why he shouted at Sonic at lunch earlier to get his attention, just for me, so I could speak. And he was so protective, that he wouldn't even allow an ant near me. He didn't say any of this to me, but he made sure he showed it. He's the older, protective brother I never had, and I admired him so much for that. He sat with his arm stretched out around the seat, so it was almost as if his arm was around my shoulder. Our bodies were a lot closer than usual, so close, I could feel his energy radiating off of him. I was cool with that, and apparently he was too.

"Say Faker, isn't this whole Friday Night Diner thing yours and _Rose's_ thing?" he questioned bluntly, after observing the two's extreme closeness in my presence.

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

"Well then, that just leads me to the question: what the h-..What's Sally doing here?" he asked without a care.

_Oh shit, Shadow! What the hell are you doing?_

I sat there staring at him in shock, and he continued to wink at me out the corner of his eye like it was no big deal. Well, for him it wasn't.

Sally became silent and lowered her gaze.

"What the hell Shadow? It's just one time, what's the big deal!" Sonic shot back defensively.

"Did you check with Rose first?" Shadow replied, keeping his cool.

"Why would I have to? You're fine with it, right Amy?" he turned to me.

"What? Umm, yeah, of course, no biggy." I replied, trying my best to say it as casually as possible.

"Well then I don't see what the problem is having Sally around." he said, cooling down.

"Pfft! Clearly!" Shadow murmured. He saw right through my lie. He knew.

Awkward silence fell.

After a few minutes, Shadow turned to me and asked, "Rose, why don't we get the hell outta here?"

Before I could even answer, Sonic perked up saying, "In case you haven't noticed, she's hanging out with ME."

"Correction: she's sitting here, completely forgotten, ignored, alone and on top of that, forced to have to watch you two whisper, cuddle and all this other shit. Last time I checked, that was being called being a third wheel, not 'hanging out.'" he threw back harshly.

Sonic was too appalled to have a response and when realization struck him, too guilty.

Another awkward silence.

"Well I can't stay here any longer and view all this. Rose, your offer still stands."

"That's okay Shadow. I think I'll stick around. Thanks though." I added with a warm smile.

"Alright then. Later, Rose."

With that, he grabbed his take-out and strolled out. As he did so, I saw him pass a supporting wink. I smiled, making me feel a lot better.

We quickly finished our food, wanting to prevent any more awkward moments. As we headed out, Sonic suggested we catch a movie, I guess to lighten up the heavy atmosphere that still hung around us.

"You guys go ahead. Imma turn in early for the night." Adding a small, fake yawn, which lead to a real one. I had no intentions on continuing this night with them.

"Are you sure Amy?" Sally asked, concerned, or at least pretending to be.

"Positive." I said with a reassuring smile.

"Well…Okay then, catch ya later Ames!"

"Enjoy!"

We shook hands goodnight, and I made my home in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review please! Much appreciated!<br>**

**X  
><strong>

**-Venus. :)  
><strong>


	5. More Than A Feeling

I decided to walk home, needing some time to think and go over what just passed through tonight. It was a warm night with a cool breeze. Summer was right around the corner and so was vacation.

"What a strange night." I spoke aloud.

"I agree." Spoke up a second voice.

I snapped my head around to find Shadow walking next to me.

"What the fuck! When did you get here?"

"Haha, I've been next to you for a while now."

My eyes grew wide as I asked, "Well, why the hell didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to disturb your thoughts and plus you look cute while you think." He smirked.

I couldn't fight back a tiny blush. "Well, uh. Thanks, but don't do that again. 'Could give someone a heart attack. Geez!"

"Oh Rose, you know very well I'm capable of doing much more than that."

"Yes, yes I do. You're able to make little kids shit their pants at first glance. Oh hey that rhymed. I should write a song about you." I beamed.

"Gosh, you're so immature." He couldn't help but laugh and I joined him.

It was the first time I actually paid attention to his laugh. And I realized I haven't seen him in that mood very much. But whenever he's alone with me, he's seems to be a lot more brighter than he usually is…

"You should laugh more, Shadow. I don't understand why you don't."

"Really? Now you're also implying that I'm emo?"

"What? No, I never said that, I'm just saying you should laugh more. That's all."

"Hmmm. Nothing's really fun without you around. So nothing is worth laughing about."

"Really? You think I'm fun to be around?"

"Why else do you think I hang out with you more than anyone else in our weird ass group?"

I busted out laughing about his remark of our group. Yeah, it was weird, which is why I loved it.

"Well.. That's nice to know." I smiled up at him and he gave one in return.

"So, are you turning in for the night?" he asked.

"Not really, I was just gonna head home and chill. Watch a movie or something and eat lots of junk food."

"Ok, before you end up exploding from your fatness, let me save you and take you somewhere."

"Are you calling me fat?"

"No…" He smirks, mischievously.

"Shadow, I swear to Chaos if you're calling me fat, your balls will be my next set of key chains." I replied with a serious face.

He looked at me wide-eyed.

"What…I…How…You know what, I don't even wanna know."

"Haha, yes, which is why I suggest you to shut it." I said, adding an 'innocent' smile.

"So…you would actually carry my balls around on a chain?"

"Shadow. Just shhh. Please."

"Hahah, you're really something, you know that?"

"Whatever."

"Well anyways, since you're not doing anything…"

In an instant I was lifted off the ground and in his arms bridal style.

"Where do you plan on taking me?"

"You'll see. But with your slow ass, I must carry you so we'll get there before, I dunno, the next century?"

"Ha ha, very funny." I retorted with an annoyed look.

He just smirked, and began running faster than the speed of sound.

This feeling. Being in the arms of a good friend with cool wind blasting your face but in a relaxing way because of how fast we were going. I forgot how it felt. I used to be in the arms of Sonic all the time whenever we would hang out. But that has died down ever since he got busy with Sally. I missed my hair being blown in the opposite direction, or feeling protected from anything in his arms… I held Shadow closer as I thought of him. He noticed and looked down to me, his scarlet, shimmering eyes full of warmth. I gazed back at him, lost in thought. We both came to our senses once we arrived at our destination and he had stopped. He gently put me down, his hand still on my shoulder in support as I regained my balance. I felt a bit dizzy after the sudden movement but managed to keep my face from planting the ground. Once I gained my composure, I looked around to see where we were and my breath was immediately taken away.

We stood on a cliff looking over the sea. Dark blue waves crashed upon the sandy shore, leaving behind white trails. The night was pitch black, perfectly sprinkled with pure white stars. But the most amazing thing was the moon. It was the biggest I had ever seen and I felt as if I could just reach out and touch it. It illuminated enough light to give a perfect view of the scenery before me. Everything was absolutely amazing.

"Beautiful." I whispered.

"Not more than you." He replied.

I looked to him, and saw him sitting on the ground with his one of legs stretched out and the other bended with his arm rested on it. He patted the soft patch of grass next to him, motioning me to come sit down. I walked over and sat down with my legs crossed and just admired the view and breeze with him.

After a few minutes, he spoke up.

"I come here occasionally, on nights like these, to think. It really helps clear my mind and calm me. Seeing you tonight in deep thought, I thought you might need it."

"Thank you Shadow, for sharing this place with me. I've never seen anything like it."

"Anything for you Rose. And only you."

I scooted closer to him and gave him a side hug, catching him by surprise. Without further hesitation, he wrapped an arm around my waist in response. I pulled away the same time he did but remained close to him, and rested my head on his shoulder. I knew he wouldn't mind.

"When do you plan on telling him?" He blurted out, again breaking the calm silence.

"What?" I looked up to him, confused.

"When do you plan on telling Sonic about your true feelings?"

"Oh. As soon as I figure them out _myself._"

There was no denying, or refusing, especially around Shadow, how I truly felt. I wasn't gonna start being stubborn and go against what he said. There was no point since he saw right through me. Read me like an open book. And I let him too. There was nothing to hide from Shadow. Even if there was something to hide, I wouldn't want to.

"What's there to figure out? You love him, don't you?"

I sighed heavily.

"It's not that easy Shadow. I don't know why I've been feeling so possessive over him ever since Sally came. I mean, I never cared when other girls fell all over him, so why is it different this time?"

"Because you're afraid of losing him. You don't want to admit that Sonic actually sees Sally differently from other girls."

"But… why am I having these feelings _now_. Why couldn't I have them earlier?"

"You did. You just didn't know it. Sally made you realize what you're losing and opened your eyes."

I was silent for a few minutes, processing what he said. But then another problem hit me.

"Ok so even if I do love him, what difference would it make? He doesn't look at me that way, I mean c'mon we've been best friends since basically birth and I'm pretty damn sure that's all we're ever gonna be. Just. Best. Friends."

"You don't know that Amy, maybe he _does_ have feelings for you but probably thinks the same thing you're thinking, that you just see him as a friend."

"Oh who are we kidding Shadow, he's probably in the back seat of his car sucking face with that squirrel. Or chipmunk. Whatever she is."

"You gotta have _some_ faith, Amy."

He barely called me by my first name.

"Since when did you care about getting me and Sonic together?"

He chuckled, and replied, "Amy I don't give a damn about Sonic. He can do whatever the hell he wants to. But if what he does upsets _you_, then I'm willing to step in. I can't bare to see you unhappy Rose. It doesn't suit you." He winked.

I giggled and looked up to him.

"I don't know how to thank you Shadow."

He smiled deviously, and replied, "Lay one, big fat one on here," as he pointed to his cheek.

"What the? Are you serious?" I ask him, slightly bewildered.

"Yup."

"Umm, okay, if that's what you really want."

I sit up on both of my knees to come face to face with him and grabbed his face gently with both of my hands. I take my time doing so, deliberately wanting to tease him. He just watched everything I did intently.

Before leaning in, I gaze intently and warmly straight into his crimson eyes, looking at my own reflection within them. I noticed a light blush forming on his cheeks! Well, someone take a picture of this! Shadow blushing! I fought back the smile that tried to creep on to my lips to, not wanting to ruin the serious moment.

His eyes wouldn't leave mine for a second and not once did he blink unlike me. Afraid that if he did, I would be gone from his sight. His gaze grew softer and softer, watching my every move.

Thinking I teased him enough, I leaned in slowly until finally my lips made contact with his cheek. His smooth skin brushed against my plump lips as I laid one on him, softly and slowly. I paused mid-kiss, holding the moment then finally pulled away gently with my gaze lower this time. I could feel his eyes burning through me while I looked at the ground.

"You're most welcome." He spoke up.

I look up to him to find him with his eyes closed, head slightly bent back towards the sky, in peace.

A smile crept on my face as I went back to staring at the ocean.

* * *

><p>It was 4 in the morning now and Shadow and I were standing on my front porch, turning in for the night…or morning.<p>

"I had an awesome time tonight Shadow. Once again, thank you so much. I really needed that."

"Stop thanking me Rose. It's nothing. Really."

"Hehe, still."

"Pretty, lil Rose."

I blushed madly.

"Why do you blush like hell every time I compliment you?" he asked amused, and with a little humor in his voice.

"Because! I'm not used to being complimented by guys… I mean look at me. I don't know the slightest thing on how to look pretty, put on makeup and dress like a girl! I'm so dull…"

"Amy- Look at me!"

The tone of his voice surprised me and I looked up to him, his expression showing…anger?

"Don't you ever and I mean _ever_ doubt your beauty! You don't need pounds of makeup caked on your face and pointless fashion telling you how pretty you look. You're the most beautiful being I have ever come across, and you don't even have to try. You're beautiful just the way you are."

I stared at him in disbelief, and maybe even frightened because of how serious and stern he looked. I nodded my head, afraid if I contradicted he might rip my head off.

He noticed my expression and chuckled, going back to normal with a soft gaze.

"Goodnight Rose."

I sighed, shaking my head at what just passed through with a small grin.

"Goodnight Shadow." I replied, adding "Crazy mutha…" in a much lower voice.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"Good." He smirked, pecked my forehead and turned to walk off into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You guys might be confused, 'Is this Sonamy or Shadamy?' well it isn't Shadamy, I'll tell you that. Shadow has some feelings for Amy, but decides not to tell her since he wants her to be happy and well, if that happiness is caused by Sonic, then he doesn't want to stir up trouble and just let's things be the way they are. Amy sees Shadow as a really, really, good and close friend, but that's all. There might be some ShadAmy fluff, like this, but nothing too serious. Hope that makes sense.<br>**

**Much love,**

**Venus**

**Xx**


	6. Boogie, Boogie Hedgehog

**SATURDAY MORNING**

I woke up to the sound of a small ring that came from my cell. Still groggy, I unlock my cell with one eye open to find one new text message from Rouge. What's she doing up so early? I look at the time to find it read 2:30 in the afternoon and my eyes shoot wide open. Wow, have I really been sleeping that late?

_**Rouge: Wake up sleepy head! I know you're still knocked out in bed! Had a bit too many last night? ;)**_

I roll my eyes.

_**Aaaanyways, the whole gang is planning to meet up at the mall to hang out, catch a flick or something, so get your ass up and hurry up and get ready! Be there by 3. Laters boo. X**_

_**Amy: Ok I'll be there babe. :D**_

_**Rouge: :***_

I realized I only had thirty minutes to get ready.

I shot out of bed throwing my covers aside and almost tripping over 'em as I got up and stumbled my way to the bathroom. Once fresh, I ran to my closet and picked out a graphic white T, with colorful Rubik's Cubes printed all over it. I threw on some dark skinny jeans and pulled on my yellow Chucks.

I tied my hair up in a high pony tail leaving some random strands by the side of my face. I decided to apply some eye liner on and stopped right there, not going any farther with makeup before I made a clown of myself.

_Hmm, not too bad._

I had to admit, it really brought out the color of my jade colored eyes.

I grabbed my bag or should I say 'purse' in girl terms and swung it over my shoulder, letting it dangle from the side of my hips, just how I liked them and walked out to my car.

10 minutes later I pulled up to the mall's parking lot and texted Rouge.

**_Amy: Where are you guys?_**

**_Rouge: Come to the food court and you'll eventually spot a head the shape of weed, if ya know who I mean.  
><em>**

I giggled and rushed over and find them all sitting at a table. Wasn't hard to spot them, considering how colorful the group was including Rouge's little description of Silver. Everyone was there and apparently I was the last one to arrive.

"Haaaaai guys, did I keep you all waiting?"

"Yes Amy, where the hell were you? We thought you were kidnapped by giant, mutant waffles. Don't scare us like that!" Silver shouted back.

"D'aww, I'm sorry. I'll be sure to let you know next time that I'm fine and no waffles have captured me, k?"

"Why thank you."

I giggled as I took my seat next to him.

"Is that…..eyeliner I see on your eyes!" Rouge was quick to notice the slightest addition to my usual look.

Everyone was suddenly examining at my eyes.

"_Yes_, Rouge, it is." I replied with an annoyed tone.

_Seriously all this attention was completely unnecessary. It was just eye liner, geez!_

"What made you do a crazy thing like that Amy?" Cream commented.

"Crazy? Applying eye liner is crazy?"

"In your case, it is."

"What…I don't see what the big deal is."

"Amy has applied makeup! It's the _end of the world_." Knuckled exclaimed.

"You all have some serious issues, I swear… and enough about my eye liner crisis. What's the plan?"

Everyone eventually started suggesting on what to do first. Shopping, lunch, movie, etc.

I caught Shadow still staring, starting to make me feel insecure. I mouth "What?" to him and he just shook his head side to side with an amused look on his face. Obviously by the makeup. I give him the bird and he chuckles.

After another 15 minutes of continuous bickering on what to do I noticed Sonic hadn't uttered a _word_ since I arrived. In fact, he was staring at his cell the whole time with a smile on his face and typing something every few minutes.

_Texting? Who could he be texting when everyone else was here? Oh. Of course. How could I forget._

I continued staring at him, watching every change of expression on his face, from smirking to narrowing his eyes as if he was admiring something to…_wtf, blushing?_

_Did I catch Sonic blushing! _

I immediately look to the ground in anger, wanting to just punch something. My fists immediately ball up.

_Relax Amy._ _No need to get so worked up. At least she's not here_.

I release my fists and go back to the group's conversation, completely ignoring him this time.

_Fine, if he wants to ignore me then I will too. Simple. I can't let this stuff kind of stuff ruin my weekend…_

It was decided to catch a flick, but the movie we decided on didn't start for another hour so we all just strolled about the place.

The girls walked ahead while the guys lingered a bit further back, joking around with a guy in a banana costume dancing by some smoothie stand. Silver and Knuckles even started dancing with him, helping him get more attention.

I was the hardest one laughing, close to pissing my pants and actually decided to join them.

_Booogieee, boogie hedgehog_

_Booogieee, boogie hedgehog_

_Boogie boogie hedgehog_

_Eatin' on a carrot_

_Got your head stuck_

_In a toilet paper tube_

_Boogie boogie hedgehog_

_Wachoo gonna do?_

"Al-right Amy! Shake it girl!" Silver shouted once I joined them.

We looked like complete idiots and Blaze even made a video of the whole thing. We eventually attracted a crowd and they even cheered us on even though some of our dances were just downright ridiculous like the sprinkler or the cabbage patch. We managed to keep a straight face throughout the whole thing, which just made everyone laugh even more, seeing how funny we looked doing crazy dance moves with a serious expression. Tails, Cream, Blaze, Shadow and Rouge kept laughing their asses off while making videos and snapping pictures.

"This is definitely going on the internet!" Tails hollered over the crowd.

"Hell yeah!" Shadow agreed.

Sonic, who was a bit further away and still focused on his phone, pulled away from his cell, seeing the whole commotion and walked up to the front of the crowd where the rest of the group was standing.

"What the….. How much of this have I been missing!"

"A lot bro, they've been at for a while now." Tails replied.

Sonic watched Amy dance and just lose herself with the guys, a smile forming on his lips. It suddenly hit him that he hadn't said anything to her all day or even say 'hi', being so absorbed in his and Sally's text convo. He felt bad and decided to catch up with her once everything died down.

Once their little show ended, the crowd cheered, and some even ended up buying smoothies, as the three of them bowed in appreciation.

Silver, Knuckles and Amy walked back to the group, receiving high-fives and compliments. Sonic decided to take this chance to walk up to Amy and finally get to talk until Shadow stepped up beside her and pulled her away.

He watched as the two begin walking ahead of the rest of the group, engrossed in their own conversation.

_Since when did those two get so close? _Sonic couldn't help but think.

A bit pissed he didn't get his chance with her and Shadow just pulling her away, he pulled out his cell and went back to his conversation with Sally, since everyone else was busy with their own partner…


	7. Your Big Ass Quill

"I knew you were more daring than the other girls Rose, but I had no idea you were that crazy."

Shadow had pulled me away from the rest of the group and the two of us began walking ahead of them.

"Well now ya know. I just don't understand why most girls aren't as crazy as guys. I mean, you would NEVER see Blaze doing what I just did. Get what I mean?"

"Yeah, I see what you mean. This just proves my point when I said you're more fun."

"Hehe. Oh, I just remembered. Why the hell were you staring at me like that earlier?"

"Oh, um…I was checking out your new look...you know…eyeliner and all…"

"And all? All I did was rub black stuff on my eyes"

"Still. It's interesting how much of a big difference it can make in your look…But all the while, it looks…really nice. The colors of your eyes shine even more. I didn't even think that was possible."

"Oh, well, thanks, hehe."

"_But_. That does _not_ change what I said last night on your porch! Makeup or no makeup, you got it goin on like Stacey's mom." He smirked.

"Who is this Stacey and what is it 'bout her mom that's got it going on?" I say wiggling my eyebrows up in down in question.

"Uggh. Rose." He rolls his eyes, leering.

I realized we were now standing outside the theatre. The gang was now standing together and there were still 20 minutes until the movie began.

Sonic I noticed was standing a bit further off, talking on his cell to someone, but it was a quick call.

_Was that Sally? What could they have discussed only 2 minutes?_

I would expect a much longer conversation.

Just as we were about to head inside and claim our seats 15 minutes later, I hear a familiar voice chirp up behind me. I turn around to be standing right across from Sally.

"Hiya guys! I hope you all don't mind me joining! Sonic invited me at the last minute and I rushed over." she said, smilingly sheepishly.

"Oh sure thing, Sally!" Cream responds cheerfully.

_Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuh. _

My mind went blank.

Before I even started silently insulting her in my head and killing her more than 3 times, I listened to my heart, which was telling me to 'just fuck it.'

And that I did. I brushed off my shoulders and greeted her. I'm not gonna let my feelings get the best of me, as much as I wanted to. I will try to be as chill as possible…

"Hey, Sally..." I speak up.

"Hey Amy! How are ya?"

"I'm pretty…good…um, you?"

"Great!" she flashes back her blinding smile.

_GOSH! Why the heck was this girl so, I dunno, perky?_

"You guys go on ahead and Sally and I will catch up with you once we pay for her ticket and get some snacks, cool?" Sonic says once our little 'hi, hello' was over.

"Okay! See you inside." Cream responds.

"Um, Shadow wanna get some snacks too?" I suddenly ask him, without thinking.

"Sure." He responds.

Sonic and Sally go off to buy her ticket while Shadow and I join the long line at the snack bar.

"What do you wanna get?"

"I guess we can share one large bucket of popcorn and get two drinks."

I had my eyes on some candy too. But geez why the heck was the candy at the theatre so expensive? I should've snuck some Wal-Mart candy in my bag or something. Me and Rouge would always do that when it was just us two. I smile at the thought.

We move forward as the line grows shorter and soon Sally and Sonic join us.

"I can't wait to see the movie! It looks so good." Sally comments.

"Hmm, I'm pretty excited myself." I respond.

We move ahead and I notice Sonic gently places his hand on Sally's back. I quickly look away, ignoring it. Or pretending to at least.

Shadow caught what was going on with me and shortly leans his arm on my shoulder in a resting manner and plays with my loose strand of my hair while casually looking ahead. I catch Sonic's eyes placed on Shadow's arm but then quickly look away. I grin to myself and suddenly had a feeling this was going to be fun.

We grab our snacks and head inside. The seating order was Shadow, who sat next to Silver when we entered, me, Sonic and then Sally at the end.

During the first half of the movie everything was going just peachy. But then the drama began.

Giggles. Every few minutes I heard girlish giggles and whispers coming from the right side of me. It was no mystery knowing who they were coming from. At first I managed to ignore it but it was as if they grew louder and louder until it was the only thing I could hear, making it even harder to ignore.

_I didn't pay for my ticket to hear this shit!_

Having enough of it I turn to Sonic and say, "Sonic, do you mind keeping it down? It's sort of hard to focus on the movie."

"Oh. Sorry Amy!" he apologizes. I pass a tiny, annoyed smile and turn back.

Not 2 minutes later they were at it again.

_Dude, are you serious right now?_

I sigh in frustration and place my fingers to my temples. Shadow looks over to me and pats his hand on my thigh in comfort and I smile up at him.

I shift my eyes to them and out of the corner I could see Sonic's arm placed comfortably around her. His other hand was actually holding hers. Both were physically touching, Sonic all over her.

_You might as well sit in her lap and watch the movie dammit!_

All of a sudden, one of Sonic's big ass quills knocks over his drink as he turns the other way and it spills all over my lap.

I jolted up from the contact of the cold liquid with my thighs, doing so, knocking over the bucket of popcorn , spilling it all over Sonic and some even flying over to Sally.

"Geez Amy, what the heck are you doing!" He says, shocked.

"Sonic, you spilled your drink all over me!" I shout back. I was dynamite on the verge of exploding.

"No need to shout, just go to the bathroom and wash it off! Dammit, you got popcorn all in our hair Amy." He yells back.

"Hehe, yeaah." Sally agrees, picking out the popcorn from her hair.

_What._

He spills his drink on me, being the ignorant turd he is, and he complains about me shouting and popcorn in his quills _BECAUSE_ of _HIS_ stupid carelessness?

And then you got that perky squirrel/chipmunk agreeing to his complaints of popcorn-hair?

_Are you fucking shitting me?_

The fuse had officially set off.

"Sonic are you fucking kidding me right now!" I shout, louder than ever. Everyone's eyes were now set on us instead of the movie.

"You spill your soda all over me, being the careless ass you are, and complain about the tiny bits of popcorn in your and her hair as if it was _my_ fault! And you don't even apologize!"

"Why are you making such a big deal about it, just go to the bathroom and wash it off!" he shouts back. He was now standing, his face in mine.

The usher comes up behind him and tells us to take it outside. Gladly.

I storm out, shoving my shoulder against Sonic's roughly as I walk past him.

I push the doors open with such force that they hit the back walls with a bang and walk out into the hall.

_That ASS. The NERVE to yell at me for getting popcorn in his and Sally's hair when it was BECAUSE of his idiotic error! And no apology either! What the hell has gotten into him?_

Tears welled up in my eyes out of frustration and anger. I never cry, but when I do, it's because I'm _pissed_.

I kick the door open to the bathroom and walk toward the sink to wash off the soda.

A few minutes later, Rouge and Blaze come running in.

"Here you are!"

"We thought you ran off!"

"I never run away, Blaze, you know that."

"Oh sweetie, I feel so bad."

"Why, you didn't do anything Rouge." I look at her with my eyebrows narrowed.

"I know but that was just horrible what Sonic did! Who knew he could be such a jerk! It's all because of that Sally…isn't it?"

Blaze nods her head and I just look at her until finally agreeing.

"Yeah… you guys were right. I never expected _this_ to happen. I'm so naïve."

"Aw, no you're not hun; you're just not one to judge so quickly."

"Yeah, it's okay Amy. Don't put this on you." Blaze adds.

"What am I gonna do? I mean, I'm sure as hell not going back in there and apologizing for nothing I did. Might as well just go home and end this commotion."

"What! No! You're coming with us! Don't go home Amy!"

"Rouge, I mean it when I said I'm _not_ going back in there. No way in hell. But _you two_ are and finishing that movie and hanging out! Don't let my issues stop you two from enjoying this Saturday! And _please_ don't be stubborn and argue about it!"

"But Amy-"

"Blaze. Please. It's totally okay. I'm just gonna go home." I say cutting her off and adding an assuring smile.

"Okay, but tomorrow, us girls are definitely hanging out! And just us, to make up for today. Good? Good!" Rouge shouts.

_Okay, no arguing there._

I giggle and finish up.

_Great, now it looks like I pissed myself._

I let out a sigh and throw the paper towel away. Blaze looks at me with a worried expression.

"Blaze?"

"I'm sorry Amy, I just don't want to leave you alone after that!"

"Aw Blazey, I'm gonna be fine! Really! Let's not make it a bigger issue than it already is."

"I knooow, I just, you know I care about you right?"

"DUH! Ugh Blaze!" I pull her in for a hug and she responds with a death grip.

"I just don't want your heart to shatter." She whispers in my ear.

I understood what she meant and hug her tighter, in fear of what she said, just might come true…

* * *

><p><strong>OUTSIDE<strong>

"Alright guys, I'm out. I'll see you two tomorrow. And tell the others not to worry about me when they ask, k?"

"Okay hun, take care."

"Yeah Ames, take care."

"Bye babes!"

I start my car and pull out of the parking lot and head towards home.

**X**

Rouge and Blaze walk back in and come across Shadow walking out of the theater. The three of them began to talk outside.

"Where is she?" He questions.

"She went home." Blaze responds.

"What? She _left_?"

"Yeaa…"

"Dammit! I'm gonna kill him…"

"Kill who? Sonic?" Blaze asks.

"Yes! All because of him." He growls.

"I agree. What's gotten into him lately? He's _never_ acted this way with _Amy_. AMY ROSE. His best friend!"

"Anyone else notice he didn't say a _word_ to her before Sally got here? I mean even if she's _not_ around, he's weird with Amy. It's like the two are strangers now.."

"I know right!" Rouge agrees.

"Well I'm going to Amy's house." Shadow speaks up.

"Shadow, don't. She just wants to be alone and she strictly told us not to worry about her. Otherwise me and Blaze would have left with her by now."

"We can't just leave her!"

"Yes Shadow, we can! She told us to! Just do what she said!"

"Fine…" he grumbles.

They walk back in to finish what was left of the movie.


	8. Shenanigans

**SUNDAY**

I stood over the stove, making pancakes and reviewing what went down yesterday in my head.

I was suddenly interrupted from my thoughts when I heard a knock on the door. Hmmm, who could this be? Probably Rouge.

I grab my silk robe to cover up my booty shorts and cami.

I open the door to reveal a cobalt hedgehog looking down, playing with a small pebble with his foot.

"Sonic..?"

He looks up and smiles warmly.

"Hi, Amy."

"Umm, hey… did you want something?" I asked unsure of what he was doing here.

"Can I come in?" he asks sweetly.

"Sure." I move aside and he steps in.

"Smells good in here! Making breakfast?"

"Yeah, pancakes. Want some?"

"Sure."

"Okay. So, uh, what's up…?"

I have never in my life felt so awkward around _Sonic_. Yesterday was our first fight _ever_ throughout the 17 years we knew each other. This whole situation had me uneasy. Why couldn't things just go back to the way they were?

I was jolted out of my thoughts when I suddenly felt arms around me. I looked at Sonic to see his face buried in my shoulders.

"I'm. So. Sorry. Amy." He says with emphasis on each word.

I was too speechless to say anything, and his grip got tighter when he noticed I didn't respond, verbally or physically.

We remain like that for a good 5 minutes until I grab his head to pull him up and face me.

His eyes were full of sorrow and it killed me.

"For everything. Yesterday, the way I've been acting, the soda incident, not saying a word to you. EVERYTHING."

"Hey, it's okay." I say.

"NO, it's not Amy! I have no reason to ignore you or be acting this way! It's just well; Sally and I have really gotten close, cause of her dad being the president and my ally and all. And aside from that… Sally just lost her mom. Before moving here. So I just wanted to give her as much attention and make her feel happy after so much that's happening to her. Losing a love one, moving, only having her dad, who was always too busy in other affairs to pay attention to her. She's alone and just needs someone."

_Seriously? Oh my. _

It made me feel guilty as hell.

"But that's still not an excuse for me to be acting this way with _you!_ I feel _terrible_ Amy, I do! Please forgive me?"

"Uggh Sonic, I said it's okay, don't kill yourself and of course I forgive you!"

I pull him in for a hug, this time responding.

"I totally understand." I say in his ear.

"Thank you, Ames."

It was so nice to hear my nickname from him.

"I want to make it up to you. So today we're spending the day together! Just you and me! So you better cancel any other plans you have!"

I giggle and shake my head vigorously.

I suddenly smell something burning and look over to the stove.

"MY PANCAKES!" I yell, rushing over to them. Too late. They sat in the pan, crusty and black.

Sonic comes over and looks over my shoulder and cracks up.

"What are you laughing at? They were _yours_ anyway!"

He suddenly stops and looks at them with a sad gaze. He wipes away a fake tear and says, "Rest in Peace."

I laugh and throw them into the trash can.

"C'mon let's go get breakfast at Waffle House. On me." He says, pulling on my hand and leading me to the door eagerly.

"SONIC!"

"What?" he turns back confused.

I point to what I was wearing.

"Oh. Yeah, you look great. Let's go." He says, beaming.

"Uggh, dummy" I say with a grin and pull away.

"I'll be back in two minutes!" I yell, running up the steps.

"Your time starts now!" he yells back.

"Shutup and sit down!"

He chuckles.

I shake my head side to side and run over to my closet and pull out loose, khaki, six-pocket capris that stopped right below my knees and a maroon tank top. I pull on my black high top Chucks, tie my hair roughly and race back down.

"How long?" I question.

"4 and a half minutes. Slow poke." He answers.

"Whatever, let's go."

"No eye liner today?"

"What?"

"You didn't think I didn't notice did ya?" he says with a smirk.

"Um, actually I did..." I say drifting off.

"Hehe, I can't miss something big like that Amy. Even though I didn't say anything..." he says, also drifting off, looking to the ground in guilt.

I place my hand on his shoulder and say, "Hey, lighten up Speedy." adding a wink.

His cocky smile reappears immediately and we walk out to his car.

"Oh crap! I forgot to cancel my plans with the girls!" I realize once we're in the car, on our way.

"You had plans with them?"

"Mhmm."

"When do you _not_ have plans with them?"

"Haha, I dunno."

He shakes his head, "Girls."

I stick my tongue out at him.

_**Amy: Hey ladies! I'm so sorry, but I won't be able to hang out with you guys today! :|**_

_**Rouge: What! Why, is everything okay?**_

_**Cream: Yeah, why not, want me to come over?**_

_**Blaze: I second Cream!**_

_**Amy: Haha, chill guys. It's good news actually. I'm spending the day with Sonic. Ya know…making up and shit. :P**_

_**Rouge: OMG, really? That's awesome! **_

_**Cream: Woohoo! So glad to hear that, especially after yesterday. He came to his senses huh?**_

_**Blaze: Awww, yaaaay! **_

_**Amy: Haha, yeah Cream. :D**_

_**Well I'll tell you guys tomorrow about it. K?**_

_**Rouge: Sure hun, have fun! ;)**_

_**Cream: Yeah, have fun. : )**_

_**Blaze: Byee, can't wait to hear about it. ;]**_

_**Amy: Bye. Love y'all. :-***_

Just as I put my cell away, we pull up to Waffle House.

"So, that was some dance you did yesterday."

"Hahaha, you saw that huh?"

"Yes! It was hilarious. But I admit, you sure do know how to move."

"Yeah, well, you know how it is." I say with prideful smirk.

"Cocky, are we?" he chuckles.

"Well, when you tend to hang out with people, such as yourself, you sort of catch their disease." I say grinning.

"Oh so my cockiness is a disease now?"

"Hell yeah."

"GOOD."

"Really?"

"No."

"Hah. Idiot."

"I've missed you Amy. I've missed this."

Well, you're the one who left so… don't look at me." I respond casually, taking a bite of my waffle.

"Yeah. I know. See, I can't be this free around Sally. Joking, name calling, teasing. But _you_, ah, I just feel I can be myself."

"Well duh, we've known each other like forever now."

"Hmmm."

"I've missed you too, Sonic. You have no idea."

He places his hand on mine and says, "I'm sorry to have put you through that. I won't ever do it again."

"Pinky pomiss?"

"Pinky pomiss." He winks.

"Legit shit."

"Yes it is girlfraand."

"Hahaha."

"What do you wanna do after this?"

"Well we can definitely cross off going to the movies!"

"PFFT, yes."

"Haha, ummm, OOH! I have an idea!" I grin ear to ear.

"What?"

"You'll see."

"Okaaay."

We finish up our breakfast and head out.

"Give me your car keys! I'm driving." I shout.

"Whhhhhhy? I wanna drive my baby!"

"Cause it won't be a surprise if I tell you!"

"Fine." He grumbles as he tosses over his keys.

I pull up to the parking lot of Wal-Mart.

"What the hell are we doing here? You gotta get some pads or somethin'?" he smirks.

"SONIC! STFU! Ass."

He chuckles.

"Okay, remember when we had that chat on MSN where we discussed 333 ways to get kicked out of Wal-Mart?" I question with a devious smirk.

His face suddenly lights up and eyes widen.

"AMY YOU'RE A GENIUS! LET'S GO!"

I crack up and we run inside the huge market and he eagerly asks, "Okay what first? What first!" literally bouncing up and down like a kid.

"Umm, ummm, follow me! Let's see how many we can do before we get kicked out!"

"Fuck yeah!"

He grabs my hand and takes me to where the musical instruments were.

"Grab one he says." Releasing my hand and taking a guitar.

I obey and without even having to ask him, we both simultaneously start randomly strumming and singing at the top of our voices:

_"HERE COMES THE RAIN AGAIN, FALLING FROM THE STARS_

_DRENCHED IN MY PAIN AGAIN, BECOMING WHO WE ARE_

_AS MY MEMORY RESTS, BUT NEVER FORGETS WHAT I LOST_

_WAKE ME UP WHEN SEPTEMBER ENDS!_

_SUMMER HAS COME AND PASSED, THE INNOCENT CAN NEVER LAST_

_WAKE ME UP WHEN SEPTEMBER ENDS!_

_RING OUT THE BELLS AGAIN, LIKE WE DID WHEN SPRING BEGAN_

_WAKE ME UP WHEN SEPTEMBER ENDS!_

_HERE COMES THE RAIN AGAIN, FALLING FROM THE STARS_

_DRENCHED IN MY AGAIN, BECOMING WHO WE ARE"_

An employee with a name tag that read 'Lilly' walks up to us and says, "Excuse me guys, but could you please keep it down a bit?"

"But we're only testing out these guitars." Sonic responds with an 'innocent' look.

"I understand that sir, and please continue to, but keep the tone down."

*Sniff* "Okay…" he says looking down, 'sad'.

I place my hand on his shoulder and say, "Sonic, it's going to be okay, you can survive this, be strong..."

*Sniff, sniff* "Yes, you're right Amy. I WILL BE STRONG."

Lilly gives us a weird look, and then walks away.

As soon as she leaves, we quit the act and bust out laughing, high-fiving each other.

"That was wicked."

"Oh yeah! Your turn."

I think for a moment until an idea pops in mind.

This time, I grab his hand and lead him to where the clothes department was.

"Hide in one of these racks, and when someone comes by, do whatever you want to them." I snicker.

"Gotcha'." he winks.

I hide in one and he does the same in the one next to me.

I see a yellow cat walk by and decide to slingshot a bra at her, hitting her directly at the back of her head and quickly retreat back into hiding.

"HEY! WHO THREW THAT!" She looks around for a bit and stomps away when no one else was to be found.

I could hear Sonic trying to hold back his laugh.

A few minutes later, a white echidna strolls over with her cart. As she looks through other racks, Sonic quickly climbs out, grabs about 20 packs of granny underwear and throws them into her cart before hiding back into the clothes circular rack.

The echidna turns around and looks into her cart and her eyes grow wide with confusion.

"What the….? When did these get here? Is this even my cart?" She picks up the packs and looks beneath at the other items to check if it was really her cart.

"What in the world… that's so weird…" she says to herself.

I almost blew my cover from laughing too loud but managed to control myself.

Several more people came and we would continue, occasionally popping out and scaring them, or throwing more random and ridiculous items into their carts.

We finally came out of hiding when the coast was clear and began laughing our asses off. The employee that stood by the dressing rooms gave us suspicious looks but we walked away, planning our next shenanigan.

"Okay follow me…"

We stop shortly in front of a random dude and Sonic yells out to him, "JOHN! IS THAT YOU! OMG! It's been SO long! Where have you been all these years?"

'John' looks at him with a confused expression and says, "Um…I'm sorry…I don't recall who you are…"

"WHAT! DID YOU SERIOUSLY FORGET YOUR BEST FRIEND FROM HIGH SCHOOL? It's me, TIM! Meet my wife, Anna!" He says pointing to me.

"IT's a pleasure to FINALLY meet you John! Tim, here talks about you ALL THE TIME! He's missed you SO MUCH. Thoughts of suicide even crossed his mind if he never met you again!"

'John' began to worry and since everyone was now staring at us, he had no choice but to play along awkwardly.

"Uh..Oh..uh, oh my, _Tim_. H-h-ave you r-really missed me th-that much..?"

"YES! HUG ME BROTHA!" Sonic pulls him in for a rough hug and 'John' responds with a few awkward pats on his back.

"It was SO nice seeing you again!" he says pulling away.

"Um, yeah, uh, same here…"

"Aren't you gonna invite us to dinner?" I question with a cheesy grin.

"What?"

"You won't?"

"W-what, uh, yeah sure, umm, dinner...p-please come over some time..."

You could literally see sweat drops on his forehead.

I snatch his hand up and pull out a pen, writing down a fake number.

"Call us please! Anytime! Or Tim here will end up jumping off a bridge!" I say in a way too perky voice.

With that, me and Sonic walk away like none of that ever happened.

Once we round a corner, we bust out laughing for the hundredth time that day until and man in formal attire walks up to us and clears his throat. He catches our attention and we look at him with creepy smiles.

"Er, excuse me you two… but we have been observing you guys on our cameras after receiving some complaints and I ask politely if you could leave due to your… antics.."

I'm guessing he was the manager.

Sonic speaks up.

"WHY, I'm offended! Is this how you treat your customers! We're just two happy shoppers trying to look for some diapers for our 20 babies!"

I shake my head hard in agreement as the manager's eye widen.

"Sir, I just kindly request you look for diapers for your…20 children…elsewhere…please."

"FINE! We don't need your worthless service! Come Tequila! Let's go find diapers for our beautiful babies, ELSEWHERE. Hmph!"

"Hmph! Let's!"

We both turn away with our arms crossed and noses up in the air in a dramatic manner.

As we walk away, I could hear the manager say to himself, "20 babies…tequila…? What kind of couple was that..?"

We walk outside into the broad daylight, laughing as if we were drunk.

"That. Was. AWEOSME!" Sonic yells, doing a fist pump.

"I KNOW RIGHT! But we only did like, 3 out of 333 things!"

"Don't worry! We can always come back and do more! Hell, I don't care if it takes my whole life completing that list! With you, that is."

"I couldn't agree with you more!"

We were in his car now, deciding what to do since there were still a few hours left to spare.

"Wanna go for some ice cream in a park?"

"Sure!"

We arrive to a large community park and spot an ice cream truck.

"2 cones please. Both of them chocolate and vanilla twist."

Sonic pays for the ice cream and we began walking down a trail.

"Thanks!"

"No need to, Ames!"

"That was the most fun I've had in a _long_ time."

"Same here, man! I haven't laughed like that in a while!"

"M-hmmm!"

Few minutes of silence.

"Hey Amy?"

"Yeah, Sonic?"

"How do you express certain feelings to someone…? From a girl's perspective?"

_Okay, where was this coming from?_

"Umm… like..if you love them…?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I think that you should just come right out and say it. Be honest and just let out whatever you feel for that person in your heart. Bluntly."

I was starting to feel tingly inside… my hopes… as if everything was gonna be just fine…

"Really? Just let it out?"

"Yup. Let it _all_ out. Just like that!"

"Hmmm… interesting… thanks."

"Sure!"

By now we were on top of a hill, overlooking the city and it was night. I laid down in a patch of soft grass, Sonic doing the same next to me.

We gazed up at the starts, trying to make out things. The night was cool and calming. I felt so happy, just lying there next to him and nothing could take that happiness away from me. Oh how I longed for a day like this to come. Just with him. No one else. Like old times.

We became silent and just took everything in around us, getting lost in the moment.

The silence was broken when Sonic began humming the tune to 'You and Me' by Lifehouse.

I joined him once he got to the chorus.

He grabbed my hand that rested loosely next to his and tangled his own fingers into mine. So we just laid there, staring at the sky, humming with locked hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! It means a lot and keeps me motivated! Thank you! : )<strong>

**Edit: I look back at this chapter and think how lame it is now. Haha, whatever. Had fun with it.  
><strong>


	9. Creeper

**SONIC'S POV**

I dropped Amy off at her home and we said our goodnights'.

I was still pretty awake and energetic so I didn't have any intentions on driving home yet. I circled the area a few times, wondering what to do or where to go. I stopped my car outside a little ice cream shop and just sat there with the radio softly playing in the background.

Suddenly I heard a little tap on my window and pulled it down to reveal a small hedgehog with dirt on his face, wearing tattered clothes. He was mint green with navy blue eyes that glimmered in the moonlight. He looked about 5 years old and in his small hands was a single, red rose, full of life and color.

"Would you like to buy this rose, sir?" he spoke up with a tiny voice, looking down at his feet out of shyness.

I couldn't help but smile at his cuteness.

"How much lil guy?"

"Only a dollar…"

"A dollar! DOLLAR!" I shout in a joking manner.

"It's okay sir, you don't have to…" he began saying and started to turn away to walk in the opposite direction.

"Hey wait! Come back here!" I said, lightly grabbing his arm. He seemed to have missed the sarcasm in my voice. Being turned down so often, he was probably used to it. Poor thing.

"I was just kidding buddy."

I see the glint of hope light up in his glazed eyes.

"You're buying it, sir?"

"Nope. First you have to have ice cream with me. And don't call me sir! Call me Sonic!" I tell him with a wink and my signature smile.

His eyes widen and his frown grows into a toothy grin.

"Sure!" he exclaims with much enthusiasm.

I hop out of the car and grab his hand and tow him towards the ice cream shop.

"Which flavor would you like?" I ask, looking down at him.

He looks at the flavors, his face pressed against the glass with joy, taking in all the different flavors and colors of the ice cream. I took out my cell and sneakily snapped a pic of him. He was just too adorable.

"Ummm, that one!" he says after testing almost each one.

"Alrighty! Two large, three scoops of cotton-candy ice cream please!" I tell the cashier.

"Cone or cup?" he questions.

I repeat the question to the little guy.

"Cone!" he answers immediately.

"You heard 'em." I tell the cashier with a grin and he nods his head and begins to scoop our treat.

As he does so, I ask my small companion his name.

"Glen." He responds.

"Well, it's nice to meet ya Glen! And nice name." I smile.

"Thank you sir, er I mean Sonic." He replies sheepishly.

I chuckled and asked, "So where do ya live Glen? And what are you doing out here at this time of night selling roses?"

His face falls a slight bit but he responds with as much joy as before and says, "I live south of town."

_That's where most of the slums are…_

I think to myself. Explained his appearance and how I found him.

"I have to sell roses. So I can make some money…" he drifts off.

Maybe I shouldn't have asked these questions…

"Oh." Was all I managed to respond.

At that moment the cashier came back holding two large cones with 3 scoops of perfect globs of blue ice cream atop of them.

"Would you like sprinkles?" I ask Glen.

"Yeah!"

I take the two cones from the cashier, paying him and hand one to Glen, then scoop a spoon of rainbow sprinkles and sprinkle them on top of both our cones. Both of his tiny hands grasped the humongous looking cone and he enthusiastically and vigorously licked at the ice cream.

We sat down at a table and made small talk as he swung his small legs back and forth and told me about himself.

Once we were both done, we walked back out and stopped in front of my car.

"Now since you had ice cream with me, I will most definitely buy your beautiful rose."

As I said that, a vision of Amy Rose popped up in my mind. Strange.

I pulled out two, hundred dollar notes and handed it to him while he gave me the rose.

He looked confused at first.

"It's only a dollar Sonic, not two dollars."

I began laughing at his little blunder of mistaking the two, hundred dollars for two single ones.

"Look again."

He looked back at the two notes more carefully this time and my grin grew even wider once I saw his eyes nearly popping out of their sockets. His mouth hung open as he turned the two notes around and around in his hands, making sure what he was seeing even existed.

"Th-thank y-y-you Sonic.." he managed to stutter out.

"No, thank YOU for having ice cream with me!"

His eyes began to tear up and he suddenly grasped on to my legs for a hug. I immediately picked him up in my arms for a better hug and soothed him.

"Hey, don't cry lil buddy!"

"You're the kindest person I have ever met." He let out between his sobs.

"And you're the sweetest lil guy I've met! Now don't cry." I said, rubbing his back. We stayed like that for a few minutes before he pulled away, rubbing his eyes.

I put him back down and said, "Now run along home and don't let _anyone_ see your money and keep it in your pockets. Don't take it out until you get there and go _straight_ home, got it?"

"Got it! Will I be seeing you again?"

"Of course! I'll come here whenever I need a good pal to have ice cream with." I winked.

"Yay! Thanks again Sonic! Goodnight!"

"G'night Glen!"

With that he ran off with a smile brighter than the sun and headed towards home.

I shook my head slightly with a smile and hopped back in to my car.

I still wasn't tired enough to go home and sat there a couple of minutes, staring at the rose I twirled in my hand. An idea popped up in mind. I looked at the time above the radio and it read 1:00 on the dot. I decided to take my chances and revved the engine to life and drove down to a well- known residence.

I pulled up to the gates and all the lights seemed to be turned out inside the mansion. I drove around to the back and parked my car a little under the trees to conceal it.

I jumped a low brick wall and made my way over to a mini terrace on the side of the crib and began climbing the tree next to it with ease. Once I reached the top and was level with the terrace, I peered inside from where I sat on a branch and tried to make out any movements. A dim light shined through the pure white, silk curtains that softly blew in the Spring breeze.

A soft giggle was heard momentarily and I silently did a fist pump, overjoyed that the person I came to visit was still awake.

"Psst, yo Sal! Sally Acorn!" I whispered loud enough, hopefully.

Silence.

"Sally, can ya hear me? Out on the terrace!"

Soon, there was a soft, "Who's there?"

"Your favorite person in the world." I teased back

I could see her shadowy figure cautiously walk towards the curtains and pull them back steadily.

Once fully coming in to view and seeing me in a tree, she took a huge sigh of relief, placing her hand where her heart lied underneath.

"Sonic, you ass! You scared the crap out of me, what the heck are you doing out here in a tree?" She whispered harsh fully, frustrated.

"Came to see you of course." I say with a playful grin.

"Sonic, let me enlighten you in such a thing known as front doors. Ever heard of 'em? They are usually the main entrance to a house or other building, usually facing a street. Now most _sane_ people that I have ever come across tend to use them. So I advise you next time to try doing so as well." She responds with a smirk at the end.

"Now see, Sal, _I'm _not like 'most sane people' you've met. I'd much rather prefer the terrace or any other odd entrance." I smirked back as she rolled her eyes playfully in annoyance.

"Now are ya gonna invite me in?"

"Do I have an option?"

"Nah, not really." With that being said, I leapt across the tree to her terrace and landed on my feet with grace, directly in front of her.

Face to face, she stared at me for a few minutes with narrowed eyes until she swiftly turned away on her heels and started walking back into her room. Her sudden move caused her hair to brush gently across my face, causing the aroma of strawberries to invade my nose. I almost swooned from the soft touch of her hair and the aroma taking over afterwards.

Without wasting another moment of not being near her, I immediately trailed behind her like a puppy dog, and watched her as she gently plopped down on her bed, on her stomach, picking up the book she must have been reading before my appearance.

She wore what seemed to be a long, extremely fitting, gray T-shirt/dress, which stopped at her mid thighs, showing all her curves perfectly and revealing her long, toned legs. The red sleeves stopped right at her elbows and on the front was a big, red heart.

Damn. I could feel myself slightly hardening.

_Ugh, control yourself!_

I plopped down next to her in the same position as she was, on my stomach, but with much less grace and causing the whole bed to shake.

She looked up from her book at me with an expression that read, '_Are you serious?'_

I ignored the look and said, "So, that's why you were giggling. I thought you were fantasizing or something… about me to be more precise…" I speak up with devilish smirk on my face.

She remained silent but gave me a death glare.

"Sorry, sorry, that was uncalled for." I say with a sheepish grin.

"Are you always this creepy?" she suddenly asks.

"What?"

"Ya know, going around girls' houses and sneaking up to their windows past midnight, and then making pervish comments once they let you in. _If_ they let you, in that is."

"Mmmmmmmaybeh." I respond, making a creepy expression at the end.

She snorted while playfully pushing me away and saying, "Ew, get away from me you creep!"

"Ooooooh, you just made a wrong move Miss Acorn." I say mischievously smiling.

Her facial expression went from disgusted to concerned in a matter of seconds once she saw how casually I responded while not moving and just staring at her. A few moments of silence passed while just staying like that until I suddenly jumped on her, making her turn over on to her back, and begin tickling every inch of her body I could.

"Oh God! Sonic! SONIC! STOP I-I-T, I'm going to PEEEEEEE!" She squealed, trying to catch her breath while failing at attempting to get a hold of my hands.

"Naaaaw Miss Acorn, this is what you get for calling me a creep!"

"SO-NIC! G-get o-o-ffffff!"

"Say I'm not a creep first!"

"O-okaaaay, y-you're not a frea-kk-king CREEP!" she managed to sputter out between her laughs.

I stopped tickling her, but remained on top of her, her face just inches from mine.

I gazed into the pools of her shimmering blue eyes, wishing to swim in them as deep as I could.

She gazed back at me with a small left over smile on her lips and softly panting from her outburst of giggles.

Before I could bring my face any closer to hers, her cell phone begins ringing next to her, jolting us from our trance.

_Dammit. So effin close._ I thought looking down from her face.

I got off of her as she reached for her cell phone.

"Sorry, I have to take this. It's Bunnie…" She murmured.

I nodded my head, understanding, wiping away any hint of disappointment.

She walked off on to her terrace and began what seemed like comforting her friend after a break up or something from what I tried to make out. I guess this Bunnie person was having some boy troubles. _Meh._

I drove my attention away and begin thinking about what just happened. Me on top of her. Just _inches_ away from her soft, plump lips.

_Was I really going to kiss her? Would she have stopped me? Didn't seem like it…_

My eyes landed on her bedside table and there was a picture of her and with her, an elderly woman that looked very similar to her. Her mom I guess. Next to it was a navy blue, leather book with a latch on it. On the top right were the initials 'SA' in gold, cursive print.

_Was it her diary?_

Curiosity was growing inside of me and the urge to take a peek in it was spreading like wildfire. I glanced back at the terrace and saw she was deeply engrossed in her conversation.

Without thinking, I snatched the book and opened it. Skimming through it quickly, I stopped once I caught the sight of my name on one of the pages.

_Dear Diary,_

_What's wrong with me? I'm going crazy. I'm falling for him, and falling __**hard.**__ But I just MET him! Is it possible to fall for someone miserably when you've known him for only a month? Maybe even less?_

_But he's just so..so.. I dunno, I can't even find the words! Cause there are too many! He's everything! Sweet, welcoming, caring, friendly, hilarious, protective, EVERYTHING! I can't help but feel so happy around him, like he's the sunshine after every storm, which is practically every hour I'm __**NOT**__ with him. I see him, and the sun to my life comes out from hiding behind the clouds and shines radiantly. Oh my gosh, just listen to me, I'm going all Shakespeare in this bitch. Sorry. But that's what this is for, pouring my heart out because I will never in a million years be able to say this to __**him. **__The one who needs to hear it._

_He's the only one there for me. When I'm down and need a shoulder to cry on. He's there._

_Today he took me out for some dinner at a popular diner he always goes to every Friday night with a girl named Amy Rose. From what I've been observing, those two are really tight. The dinner was okay, a bit awkward, but it flew by. The fun began when he and I went to catch a flick afterwards. Amy said she was tired, so she left, leaving the two of us together, alone. You can imagine my happiness. _

_Oh, and who is 'he' you ask? Sonic. Sonic The Hedgehog._

_I just hope I'm not interfering with anything…._

_ Love,  
>Sally A.<em>

My mouth remained ajar throughout the whole entry. It took quite some time for my brain to process what I just read.

_Sally Acorn loved me. SALLY. ACORN.  
><em>

Mindlessly, I closed her diary, not wanting to intrude any more and placed it back on her table the way it was. I seemed to have gotten the answer to my unasked question.

This just made things a thousand times easier for me. I made up mind that instant that I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend and _soon_. But I had to plan everything with perfection.

_How, when, where?_

I got up from her bed and began inspecting her room for some ideas. Maybe the stuff she was interested in could help me get an idea. I walked over to her dresser table and just searched around with my eyes for anything helpful. My gaze landed on a wallet-sized picture of her lying there.

In the picture she was resting her chin on her left hand and looking directly at the camera with a dazzling smile. Her long, maroon hair seemed to be blowing from a breeze, cascading parts of her face but exposing just enough to see her perfect features. I stole a glance back at the terrace again, and quickly snatched the photo and tucked it in the inside pocket of my jacket.

_Man, am I being a creeper tonight or what? Oh well._

I was about to pick up a photo album I saw lying in the corner until suddenly the soft tone of her voice rung right next to my ears, making me jump a mile.

"Whatcha doin?" she asked casually.

"Uuh, nothing just looking around, if you don't mind…"

"Nah, go ahead."

She went back to her bed and sat down, pulled her legs up to her chest, watching me. It felt odd snooping around her room while she stared at me so I just joined her, stretching out my legs and putting my hands behind my head.

"Well, since there's really nothing to do and I wasn't expecting you…wanna watch a movie or something?" she asked.

"Sure. Whatcha got?"

"Umm, they're mostly chick flicks…" she said while walking over to her movie case, "But I think I might have something decent enough for both of us…"

"It doesn't matter, anything's fine by me."

"Oh! How 'bout Red Riding Hood?"

"Yeah, that's cool."

She popped in the CD and came back to her spot, this time much closer to me. I shifted a bit towards her as well, but not making it so obvious.

**X**

About an hour into the movie, I suddenly felt weight on my shoulder and heard a soft snore next to me. I looked to my left to find Sally knocked out in deep slumber.

_How does one manage to look so beautiful when sleeping? I thought that was only in movies. Well this certainly proves me wrong._

I didn't want to move at all, wish to just continue staring at her and savoring the moment forever. But it must have been uncomfortable for her so I slowly moved inch by inch, lightly holding her head and placing it down on her pillow. I pulled the covers out from beneath and pulled them up to her stomach so she wouldn't get too hot.

I turned off the movie and cut out the lights but before leaving, I turned back next to her and caught a small smile form on her lips. I pulled out the rose Glen gave me, and placed it on the pillow next to her. Brushing her bangs out of her face, I turned around and walked back out to where I entered from and called it a night.

* * *

><p><strong>Throughout the whole time I was writing the second half I was thinking, 'This must be <strong>_**killing**_** Sally-Haters and Anti-Sonally peeps.'  
>I myself actually have a <strong>_**very**_** strong dislike for Sally and Sonally (BLEUGH.) but this scene was necessary for reasons, lol.  
>So sorry if this was painful to read, teehee.<br>**

**I actually really don't like my style of writing in this fic. ****ESPECIALLY**** in the beginning. It was too rushed and bland but I'm working on that now. Trying my best to add as much as I can to it and stretching it out.  
><strong>

**R&R please!**

**Love, **

**Venus**

**P.S. A lot of shizz is about to go down in the future. ;P**


	10. The Other One

**Maraya Prower- LOL, I'm sorry for the confusion. It's funny 'cause the way you're describing Sally makes her sound Bipolar in my fic and I don't blame you! xD**

**Lol, anyways, I can assure you Sally **_**isn't**_** the jealous bitch type in this fic who will get all competitive with Amy and all. She's just someone who interrupts their friendship and doesn't know it but at the same time does, a little bit. She acts innocent around Amy, sort of intimidated by her, but around Sonic like in the previous chapter, she's more of herself. Hope that clears it up  
>As for the second question, this chapter should be your answer. ;)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AMY'S POV<strong>

_Woot, woot, last week of school and then Spring break! Thank goodness._

I was walking towards the school building, once again early. I wore black high-waist shorts with a graphic white T shirt tucked in, that had black thunder bolts on it. To complete the outfit I wore some combat boots. My hair as usual, was roughly tied up in a high ponytail.

For some odd reason my mood was really bright, especially for a Monday morning. I spotted the bench I always sit at whenever I'm early but saw that someone had already claimed it. To my surprise it was none other than Mr. Shadow. He wore black, boy skinny jeans with a fitting pure white T, outlining his muscles and dark red vans. My lips formed an expression that was a genuine smile mixed with a smirk, somehow.

I decided to keep my presence unknown. He seemed to be peering down in some book, lost in his own world.

I walked up behind him stealthily then threw my hands on his eyes, catching him by surprise.

He jumped for a second but then went back to his normal composure.

"_Rose,_ I know it's you." With a know-it-all- tone.

"Hmph, so much for playing the guessing game." I say taking a seat next to him.

"It had to be you. No one else has the balls to touch me like that. They know what the consequences would be." He says with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, we all know how tough you are. But why am I an exception?" I ask, cocking my eyebrow with an amused smile.

"Because it's you."

"Ha, you're so lame."

He just shakes his head while looking back at the book he was previously reading.

"Whatcha reading?"

"Doesn't matter now." He says slamming his book shut while turning to me. I glanced at the cover and it was our course book for AP Chemistry.

"Rose, why did you ditch us at the movie theater on Saturday?"

"Ugh, not this Shadow. You saw what happened."

"That doesn't mean you had to ditch _me._"

Now that I thought about it, I left Shadow there being the….oh my gosh, _ninth_ wheel of the whole group. Guilt flooded over me within seconds of thinking that.

_Shit, why didn't I think about that! I'm so __**selfish**__! Of course he was gonna end up being the only one without a partner…. DAAMMMIT._

I mentally slapped myself for being so wrapped up in my own world.

"Oh man, I'm SO sorry about that Shadow! It must have been so awkward for you! Ugh! Dammit!" I say looking down, away from his stare.

"Heh, don't worry about it. I left a few minutes after you anyway."

"Oh… Still, I'm really sorry."

He waved his hand off at me in a manner that said 'it's nothing.'

He changed the topic by looking down at me and commenting, "Nice legs." With a smirk.

A small blush formed on my cheeks while I stretched my legs out as I looked down at them, for proof if his comment was true or not.

"I guess…" I say drifting off in thought.

He stifled a laugh while continuing to look at me.

"Whaaaat?" I ask, paranoid.

_How the heck does he manage to make me feel so self-conscious? I never care about how I look._

"Nothing, you just barely show your legs, so it's amusing."

"Oh-kaaaaay. Thanks anyways."

"Mhmm."

We remained quiet for a few minutes, just looking around.

A question popped up in my mind.

"Hey Shadow can I ask you something?"

"About what?"

"I guess you can say it's personal…"

"Um, okay. Shoot."

"Have you ever gone out with someone?"

He thought about it for a second, debating whether or not to tell me and then answered.

"Yes."

My eyes widened in shock and curiosity.

"Do I know her?"

"Yep."

_Oh my God! Pfft, personal or not, I'm about to get all up in his business!_

"Are you gonna tell me…?"

"Rouge." He nonchalantly replies.

_OMGWTF! Idakfhdljfhriht! WOOOOAH! Him and Rouge! Dafuq!_

He saw the shocked expression on my face as I remained speechless and began burst out laughing. I just kept staring at him.

"Why the face?" He questions once he calms down.

"_Really, _Shadow? _Rouge?_ You went out with _her?_ Out of all the people! Even if you said Blaze I wouldn't have been surprised but Rouge! Did _not_ see that coming…" I say, totally amused.

"Yeah. But that's way back in the past. When I was an idiot and going through that 'I just want any hot girl' stage."

"Haha! How come I didn't know about this?"

"It's before I even knew you. Beginning of high school actually. Did you know Rouge back then?"

"Yeah, but she never said _anything _about it."

"Hmm, I guess she kept her word well."

I stared at him with an imaginary question mark above my head.

"That's why we ended. I wanted to keep our relationship between us and she agreed to that. But then she wanted to open up and I still wasn't okay with it. So we just called it off. But it wasn't a bad break-up. Sure we had something between us at first but then we realized it was just a temporary crush that wore off after some time. Just a small fling."

"Hmm, no surprise there. Did you guys...do it?"

He laughed and said, "Once."

That sort of hit me. Probably because I admit, I'm a bit possessive of Shadow…

He saw my expression drop a little bit; being the observant hedgehog he is and said, "Enough about me, what about you? Any boyfriends _or _girlfriends Miss I'm-A-Hot-Tomboy?" with a playful grin.

I gave him a light slap on his shoulder and answered, "No." simply.

"Seriously?"

"Yes." While casually staring ahead with a blank expression

He just stared at me in a shocked/confused expression for a few seconds before saying, "Okay one thing for sure is that it's not because you're ugly, because you're _most definitely_ not. Guys hit on you every day." He said the last part with a slight growl.  
>"So it must be some other reason. Your own reason." He continued.<p>

"Maybe." I give another short answer.

"Why?"

"I guess… because… I never saw someone like that. Sure I've checked out guys, but for the fun of it. Nothing serious, that makes fall head over heels for someone. Especially if I don't know him and he's just some dude walking by. You could say I'm picky and look at every aspect of a guy."

"Makes sense."

"Mhmm."

Silence.

"So… anything new with Faker?"

I let out a short laugh at his nickname for him.

"Um, yeah, we made up. He came over on Sunday and apologized, and then we spent the whole day together, goofing off like old times." I say with a genuine, goofy smile on my face.

Shadow looked away in the other direction and after some time spoke up.

"That's… good."

There was suddenly a weird vibe. But it passed just as quickly as it came.

"Are you gonna confess your feelings any time soon?" he questions.

"I was sort of just planning to come right out and say it today. He asked me, yesterday, how do you tell a girl you have feelings for her, and I told him to just come right out and say it, frankly. I think I'm gonna follow my own advice… But I wonder how long that's gonna last. I might be confident now, but I just know I'm gonna cower later."

"I'm sure you can do it." He said, adding a supporting wink.

I smiled back at him, my confidence growing.

Suddenly, the famous red convertible rounded the corner and entered the school parking lot.

Shadow and I watched as it pulled into a spot. I was about to look away, knowing to expect Sally to step out of it with her perfection. She wore dark skinny jeans, a crochet paneled crop top and dark red flats. I did a second take when the passenger door opened and saw no other than Sonic T. Hedgehog step out of it, dressed a in black polo, dark slim jeans and some high tops.

The two intertwined their fingers together and walked inside the school building with goofy smiles, completely oblivious of two people watching from a few feet away.

I bowed my head down and began staring at my lap, my eyebrows narrowing together.

_Were… were they together? Was Sonic talking about __**her **__when he asked me for love advice?_

"Rose."

_How did I miss that? How could I be so… naïve?_

"Rose…"

_Were they…__**official? **__I mean they were holding hands and wearing lovey-dovey faces…_

"Amy!"

I was brought back to reality when Shadow yelled out my first name.

"Y-yes?" I asked, in a daze.

"Don't lose hope." He said, grabbing my hand in his.

It was as if he read my mind.

"O-okay…" I replied absent mindedly.

"I'm serious. Don't give up, okay? They could be just holding hands, that's all. You and Sonic hold hands too right?"

"Y-yeah, you're right… I'm not gonna give up." I respond, convincing myself.

Shadow was right. There was a chance they were still just friends. I was thinking ahead of myself. I was gonna do this. No matter what.

"C'mon, let's head inside. Class is about to start." He says.

I looked around and students were already piling in.

Keeping a hold of my hand, he led me to the entrance and we walked down the hallways. I bring my loose hand that was in his to life and clutch his hand back, smiling up at him.

* * *

><p>I was sitting; lifeless at my desk in the one class I was dreading. History, with Sonic and Sally.<p>

The two still weren't here yet and I just stared out the window, looking like a statue, completely still.

"Everything alright Amy?" Mr. Riley asked from his desk, looking at me concerned. It was probably strange for him to see one of his most loud and liveliest student looking like a zombie.

I snapped out of my thoughts and answered, "Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

"You just seem a little… out of it."

"Oh, um, it's nothing important."

"Sure?"

"Yep."

"Okay, if you say so."

Other students started coming in and among them was the blue hedgehog and brown squirrel/chipmunk. I still have no idea what she is.

I acted oblivious to their entry and suddenly became interested in the stupid, thick history book.

My eyes kept reading the lines about the 'Treaty of Amiens' but my ears were focused on the conversation Sally and Sonic were having. About some movie they watched. Red Riding Hood I think.

Sonic took the seat next to me and Sally on his other side, leaving him in between us.

"G'moring Ames!" He chirped.

_Oh, so he decides to acknowledge my existence. _

"Morning." I murmured with a tiny smile that lasted a second.

**X**

Mr. Riley went on and on about Napoleon and his damn conquering's. I paid attention for the first half to keep my mind busy but that was starting to get harder to do.

I peered at Sonic out the corner of my eyes and noticed he was making a paper plane.

Oh. I know what that meant. It was an old, classic prank of ours we would play on students. If he or I found a bug, we would pick it up, make a paper plane and place it on there. Then we would throw it at some girl and then watch the mayhem erupt with tears in our eyes from laughing so hard.

"Hey Sal, watch this." He whispered to her, "It's an old prank I would play all the time."

_What the hell! Doesn't he mean 'me and AMY'! He never did this without me to accompany! Is he even gonna include me in the prank? I was his partner in crime!_

He expertly threw the paper in some green mongoose's direction and it landed smoothly right on her desk.

She looked around in confusion but Sonic quickly went into act as if he was paying attention to Mr. Riley all along and had no idea what just happened.

She looked back down at the plane and picked it up, unfolding it, expecting a love letter or something.

"3…2…1…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

Right on cue she began shrieking and jumped up from her desk, causing commotion.

Sonic burst out laughing along with Sally.

Me? I didn't even smile.

This used to have me clutching my stomach in _pain_ from laughing so hard. But now, I just sat there with a blank expression, arms crossed, just watching everything.

Sonic looked over to me and saw my blank expression.

He nudged me and asked, "Hey, why aren't you laughing?"

I just shrugged my shoulders and said, "_**Your **_prank has gotten old." with a cool tone.

"But you're the one who invented that prank, remember?"

"Oh, I remember it _clearly. _But you think you were the mastermind behind it so why don't you correct your little history about it and tell Sally, that _we_ did this all the time and Amy is the genius here." I respond with a smirk.

"Damn Amy, didn't think you would catch that _blunder_."

_Yeah, sure it was a 'blunder'._

I ignored his excuse as he turned back to Sally saying "Sorry, _we _used to play this prank all the time."

She nodded, as if it really mattered.

There was a hint of mockery in his tone that I didn't fail to catch.

I rolled my eyes.

The commotion died down and a few minutes later the bell rang for lunch.

I packed up my bag in haste and hurried out the classroom.

"Yo, Ames! Wait up!" he called down from the hall.

_What's this? Sonic calling out for __**me? **__Why, I am shocked!_

I turn back and wait for him to catch up.

"What's the rush pinky?"

"Hungry." I say adding a little effect by rubbing my stomach.

"Wanna have lunch together? I wanna show you something. It's private."

I was a bit shocked by the request but readily agreed.

"Sure! Let's go!" my mood instantly a thousand times brighter.

He grabbed my hand and led me outside the school. After walking a bit, hand in hand, I realized where we were going. He was leading me to the lake that was right by the school, hidden in the neighboring forest. Only about half of the school knew about it and it was a hot spot for make out sessions.

My heart began to race each step we got closer.

_Why is he taking me here? What's about to happen? He __**does**__ know this is where people come mostly to get it on, right? For couples only, basically?_

A million images flashed through my mind. All including me and him, making out, having a dip in the lake, foreplay underneath the trees… all so romantic and hot at the same time.

I gave his hand a little squeeze out of excitement and he did the same in response.

We were now on the outskirts of the forest and began walking in, ducking under branches and stepping over logs, the only sound coming from the crunching leaves underneath our feet until finally, the open ground came into view.

It just hit me that I never actually came to this place and just heard stories about it. It was my first time here and the sight was breathtaking.

The shimmering lake under the sunlight made a figure eight shape and it was surrounded by patches of lilies and tulips. It was so simple yet so beautiful. And romantic. Definitely romantic, considering how secluded it was and had enough privacy to do almost anything. We stood there as he let me admire the place, knowing it was probably my first time.

"Come here, I wanna show you something."

_What more can there be to this already fairytale like place?_

I trailed behind eagerly and silently. He stopped and showed me what was hanging from a tree.

It was a natural swing made out of lianas and vines. Dainty lilies stuck out from the vines that were held as ropes and it looked so delicate.

"It's so _pretty,_ Sonic! Did you make this yourself or was it already here?"

"Nope, did it all by myself during second and third period." He proudly exclaimed.

"Skipping again?" I asked, amused.

"Yeah, but in my defense it was for a good cause!"

"Hehe, true that."

"Sit down!" He says, patting on the seat.

I enthusiastically scurried over and sat down comfortably.

He started pushing me lightly and I slowly started to rise higher and higher until my hair was practically raping my face from the cool rush of the wind.

I laughed from the giddy feeling in my stomach. It felt so awesome to sit on a swing after a long time!

Sonic laughed with me as he continued to push me.

All my worries washed away and I felt so free and happy. I couldn't ask for anything else than this.

"Just so you know Amy," He spoke up after laughing, bringing me out of my trance, "You're the first person to sit on this swing… aka, my testing dummy." He said with humor in his voice.

"WHAT! Sonic! Are you serious?" I began kicking my legs to stop the swing.

He began cracking up at my antic and confessed, "I'm kidding! I'm kidding! You're not the first person! I sat on it myself to make sure it was safe." He admitted with a grin on his face.

"You doofus." I grinned back

After a little more swinging, I got off and joined him again. We walked closer to the lake and decided to dip our feet in the cool water.

_This is your chance Amy. Do it. Let out all your feelings, it's the perfect moment! You two are alone in one of the most romantic places ever! You won't get another chance better than this!_

Before I could think any further, Sonic's voice caught my attention. Especially what he blurted out in the silence.

"I love you."

I looked up at him, speechless, my eyes widening.

"I-I love you."

He continued, stuttering.

"I-I n-never thought there would come a day I would say this to someone, but I really l-love you."

I remained speechless, just listening to what he was saying, taking it in.

He continued.

"I just hope I'll be able to say all this stuff to her. I've tried so many times just going up to her and saying it but every time I do, it just _never_ comes out."

_W-what?_

"Who…?" I asked without even intending to, absent mindedly.

"Sally, who else?"

**My world stopped spinning.**

* * *

><p><strong>Yikes.<strong>

**R&R please! Thanks! :D**

**-Love, Venus. **


	11. Wide Awake

I sat there, voiceless. Clammed up. Mute. Dumbstruck. You name it.

My world came to a standstill. The birds stopped chirping. The cool breeze came to an abrupt halt. My heart literally stopped pumping blood. My body shook from his words colliding into it, and my breathing hitched harshly.

It took some time for my brain to concoct what he just said. But it struck my heart the minute he did.

'_Sally, who else?'_

'_Who else?'_

Of course.

_How…how… the hell… could I be so damn stupid? W-what was I thinking? No…that's the thing, I WASN'T thinking. _

_All this time… Sonic clearly loved Sally. And here I am, acting as if it was all just a lie. Not accepting what the truth was. Turning against it. I was what they said; blinded by love._

_I knew it. I knew it all along. But no. I trudged on._

_I was right to think wrong when I did… To have doubts, to be on my guard and be ready for the worst. I saw this coming, but still, I kept my hopes up and acted oblivious, when I could have been preparing myself for the damage. And I should have never listened to Shadow. Stupid, naïve, love-struck bitch! How pitiful! I had it coming!_

_How could I have ever thought Sonic loved me? Or even look at me like that! I'm only his best friend and that's what I'll ever be! Best. Friend. Actually, I might not be even his best friend. Hell all I could be to him was a person to go to for some shitty girl problems. _

_Pfft, he doesn't want you Amy. You're shit compared to Sally. Where the hell did you even get the idea of him liking you anyway? Just because he got kicked out of Wal-Mart with you? Or bought you waffles? Is that what told you he had feelings for you?_

_This is what you deserve!_

I finally found my voice to respond.

"Sally. Y-you really…love her, Sonic?"

"Ames I don't even know where to start. I know it's only been a matter of months, but I'm tellin ya. She's the one. And I know it because she loves me too."

"The…one? R-really?"

"Yep! This is why it brings us to this place. See, the reason why I brought you here was because I needed your approval and opinion about it. That swing? I made it for her. I was gonna bring her here after school. I have this whole planned out. I'm gonna set up candles, and even prepare a picnic basket.  
>Surprise her with this place, and at the right moment, confess my love for her. It has to be perfect. Think it's a good idea? Would you immediately fall into the arms of a guy who did that for you?"<p>

_See Amy? Ha, and you thought all of this was you. Please, get your ass down from Cloud 9._

I lightly nod my head, in a daze.

"C'mon Ames! You gotta be honest! Do you really think this is a good idea? Should I do it?"

_No…_

"Sonic…if a guy did this for me… I…I… would break out in tears. My heart. My heart would officially be his to own. It wouldn't even be mine to call. My soul. Well, you might as well claim me dead, because it would be in heaven. My life… would be complete."

_But not just 'some guy' Sonic. You._

I answered without even determining to. Mechanically. I was emotionless. A robot. I didn't even know what I was saying.

"Wow Ames…that's surprising… coming from you. I never knew you were the romantic type. I just hope she feels the same way."

_No, Sonic. I bet my life she will __**never**__ feel the same way. Nothing can compare._

I continued staring emotionlessly out to the lake before me. It had lost its shine this time I looked at it. It was nothing but a body of water now. Dull and boring.  
>The surrounding flowers were nothing but lifeless plants.<p>

_What am I doing here? Why am I still with him? W-what's going on? I'm so…numb. I can't move…I have to get out of here, away from all this. I DON'T BELONG HERE! _

I try to bring my legs to life, ordering them to stand up but I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

_Ugh! Get up! Get away from here!_

I suddenly felt the warm contact of flesh on my hand that sent a shock throughout my whole body, causing me to jump.

I looked down to my hand to find Sonic's on top of it.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked out of nowhere.

"What?"

"W-why are you holding my hand?" I stuttered.

"What do you mean why am I holding your hand, we always hold hands…Are you feeling okay?"

I stared at him a few seconds before pulling away.

"I-I have to go Sonic. Bye."

That contact gave me the energy to get up and scram.

I hurriedly got up from the ground, pulled on my shoes without even bothering to put on my socks and made a dash for it.

I barely reached the trees, my only exit, before Sonic had a grab at my hand from behind and pulled me back abruptly.

"Amy what the hell, why are you leaving all of a sudden?"

"I-I just remembered something Sonic. Please let go of my hand." I say while tugging my arm in hopes of shaking off his tight grip.

"But we've barely been here 20 minutes! Can't you stay a little while longer; I'm sure whatever it is you need to attend to can wait? I still need your help with Sally!"

"SONIC! YOU DON'T NEED MY FREAKING HELP, OK? YOU LOVE HER, SHE LOVES YOU, WHAT MORE ARE YOU ASKING FOR! YOU'VE GOT EVERYTHING PLANNED OUT RATHER NICELY, SO WHY THE FUCK DO YOU NEED ME AROUND FOR? AM I SOME PRACTICE DUMMY TO YOU? IS THAT IT? IS THAT WHY YOU HELD MY HAND? SO YOU COULD GET USED TO THE FEELING? SO I COULD HOLD YOURS AND BE ALL FINE AND DANDY ABOUT IT, THE WAY YOU WANT SALLY TO BE? GO! Go run to Miss Acorn and get this whole confession shit out of the way already! You don't need me Sonic. Goodbye."

I snatch my hand away from his and turned to leave.

"AMY!"

He grabbed me by my shoulders and forcefully turned me around so I was once again face to face with him.

"What's wrong with you!" his eyebrows furrowed together.

"Nothing." I said looking straight into his eyes.

I pulled his hands off of my shoulders and this time ran as fast as I could force my legs to, into the thick woods ahead.

_Everything._

* * *

><p>The parking lot finally came into view and opened out before me. I frantically searched for my car before the person I left behind had a chance to catch up with me.<p>

I spotted it and broke into a sprint again, pulling out my keys from my pocket.

Once I was only a few feet away from it, I caught Shadow leaning on the hood, turned in the opposite direction. He was waiting for me.

_DAMMIT, WHY CAN'T I JUST BE LEFT ALONE!_

I reached the car door and unlocked it.

"Get off the car Shadow." I commanded, without even bothering to look at him.

He turned around to my voice, surprised I came out of nowhere from behind.

"Woah, Rose, where were you?"

"The fuck it matters. Get off."

"Rose, what the hell, what's wrong?"

He came around the car and was now standing in front of me.

"Shadow, just get out of my sight and leave me alone!"

He slammed my door shut, blocking my access to getting in and having a chance to escape.

"No. I'm not going anywhere until you tell me where you have been and what the fuck is up?"

"SHADOW, I'M NOT IN THE MOOD FOR THIS GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

"It's Sonic, isn't it? What did he do?"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK? IT'S NOT THAT HARD TO REALIZE YOU KNOW? ALL THIS TIME, THE ONE THING I FEARED, CAME TRUE. I WAS RIGHT, YOU WERE WRONG; NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!"

My vision blurred as tears flooded the brim of my eyes. My head was throbbing madly.

"Amy! Calm down! Just come with me and we can talk about it!"

He continued guarding the driver's side of the car, completely barricading my way to getting in and driving off.

I shook my head vigorously.

My body trembled from anger.

_I'M NOT ABOUT TO STAND HERE AND GO BACK AND FORTH WITH HIM! I JUST WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE!_

I ran around to the passenger side and pulled the door open, scrambling in as fast as I could. I shut the door, locked it and shifted my way over to the behind the steering wheel. I didn't even bask in my triumph on successfully getting in the car and behind the steering wheel, too determined to just get the hell outta there.

I looked out the window and saw Shadow standing with his arms crossed, his expression mixed with frustration and pissed.

"I'll call you!" I managed to choke out, yelling it through the window.

He just turned away shaking his head, and tread his way over to his motorcycle. I could see his fists clenched, indicating his anger.

I immediately shifted the gear in reverse and backed my way out of there with such force that the tires left skid marks.

As I looked in the rear view mirror from where I came, I caught a glimpse of blue emerge from the woods. Upon seeing the sight, my foot automatically pedaled to the medal and I streaked past the school's exit.

My fingers tightly clenched at the steering wheel, causing my knuckles to go white.

I didn't even know what to think anymore. There was nothing left to say, think or do. It was over, all over. Only one thought overtook my mind.

_Why must we always want something, no, __**need**__ something, we can't have?_

I let my tears spill freely, wishing to just drown in them, or disappear. I turned the radio all the way up, in attempt to numb my brain.

_Yeah, I was in the dark  
>I was falling hard<br>With an open heart  
>(I'm wide awake)<br>How did I read the stars so wrong?  
>(I'm wide awake)<br>And now it's clear to me  
>That everything you see<br>Ain't always what it seems  
>(I'm wide awake)<br>Yeah, I was dreaming for so long_

_Ha, you can say that again.  
><em>

_Falling from cloud 9 (it was out of the blue)  
>I'm crashing from the high<br>I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go)  
>I'm falling from cloud 9<em>

_I'm wide awake_

_Thunder rumbling  
>Castles crumbling<br>I'm wide awake  
>I am trying to hold on<br>I'm wide awake  
>God knows that I tried<br>Seeing the bright side  
>I'm wide awake<br>__**But I'm not blind anymore...**_

_I'm wide awake_

I completely drowned myself in the lyrics, sobbing hysterically as I related to each and every word. My face was a living waterfall as tears came rolling, one after the other. I couldn't recall the last time I cried this hard. My breath hitched as I tried to pull myself together, but it only made it worse. So I just let it all flow, draining myself.

* * *

><p>For the remaining afternoon and night, I laid tangled up in my bed. My face was dry and stretched from leftover tears. My eyes had blood red veins spread all across.<p>

What killed me the most was knowing that at this very moment, while I laid miserably in my bed, my heart aching over someone, that same someone was letting his heart out to another.

While I blew my nose into tissues, he was lighting candles.

While I rubbed my eyes furiously, he was pushing Sally where I once sat.

While I was hugging my knees under hot running water, he was holding Sally in his arms in a lake under the moonlight.

And while my heart was slowly cracking into several pieces, his was pumping more than ever.

The _one _time my heart decides to beat for another, it breaks.

The _one_ time I decide to love, it hurts.

I forced myself to get up from my fetal position and sit up in bed.

I looked around my room, searching for something. I didn't even know what. Answers?

My eyes landed on my cell and I picked it up.

_3 missed calls from Shadow._

_1 missed call from Blaze._

_1 missed call from Sonic._

I didn't even hear my phone ring. I flung it aside and was about to lay back down, but stopped.

_I can't…I can't mope around anymore. _

_Yes Amy Rose, you had it coming. You decided to let your guard down, and this is what you get. Suck it up and accept your fate. Moping won't get you anywhere._

The harsh voice inside my head returned, and I obeyed.

I straightened myself up and tied up my hair in a more neat and high ponytail.

I splashed my face with cold water, letting the coolness put out the fire in my burning eyes and walked back over to my bed.

I picked up my cell again and typed a message to Shadow.

_**Amy: Shadow….**_

Sent.

A few minutes later my phone beeped.

_**Silver: Cream….**_

_What?_

I stared down at the screen, trying to make sense of what Silver sent me.

_**Amy Rose: Silver… what?**_

_**Silver: Oh, I thought we were naming our friends... you sent me a text saying 'Shadow**__…' :P_

I stared down at the cell again. It hit me that I accidentally sent that message to Silver. I let out a snort against my will, and it erupted into a genuine laugh.

_Oh God, Silver… only you would say something like that._

Amazing how he managed to make me laugh in my darkest hour. And he didn't even know it or have to try. I shake my head.

_**Amy: Oops I accidentally sent that to you, lol, sorry.**_

_**Silver: Lol, I know, just messin with ya. What's up? :]**_

_Hmm, maybe talking to Silver is what I really should do. He always brightens up my mood anyways…_

_**Amy: *Sigh* nothing much… just layin in bed… bored. You?**_

_**Silver: Hmm, I was just watching some tv, bored as well.**_

_**Amy: Catchin up on some America's Next Top Model, Silver? :D**_

_**Silver: What? Pffffffft, no!...Maybe…..**_

_**Amy: HAHAHAH, Silver what the hell are you doing watching ANTM?**_

_**Silver: Hey, in my defense, I only watch it cuz these girls are good lookin, if you know what I'm sayin. :P**_

_**Amy: Nope, no I don't. They're fugly.**_

_**Silver: You know what? Just hush. Yer just jaaaalus.**_

_**Amy: Bitch, please. :P**_

_**Silver: Ahan. Hey, you wanna go out for some shakes right now, if you're free?**_

_**Amy: That sounds very enticing at the moment. Sure!**_

_**Silver: Okay, meet me at the curb in 15 mins. :]**_

_**Amy: Okey. :]**_

Times like these made me glad Silver and I lived in the same neighborhood. We would always meet up at the curb and walk down to any joint for some late night dessert if we were bored. Come to think of it, it's been a while since the last time we did this. Good thing I accidentally sent that message to him. Maybe he was just the person I needed to go to… but he didn't know about anything the way Shadow did… Oh well, a little humor will hopefully lighten me up.

I threw on a green T-shirt that read 'Shake Your Tail Feather', some ripped, light blue, denim capris and my navy blue Vans. I pulled on my navy blue beanie as well, not wanting to waste time on my hair, but something different from the usual high ponytail.

**X**

Silver was already waiting at the curb, wearing a plain lime T-shirt, gray skinny jeans and a same lime color Kermit the Frog cap on his head, backwards.

"Nice hat." I greeted.

"Nice shirt." He smiled.

"Heh, let's go."

We walked down to the plaza, about a mile from our neighborhood while having small talk.

We decided to go to 'Cook Out' and placed our orders.

"Two banana shakes please." I told the cashier.

Grabbing our shakes, we walked back out to sit on an outdoor bench.

"Mmmm, this is sooo good and much needed." I say, letting the sweetness bring joy to my taste buds.

"Mhmm, you can say that again." He mumbles while sucking on his straw.

We sat in silence for a bit, just enjoying our treat.

"So what's up these days chickadee?" Silver broke the silence.

I let out a huge sigh.

"Nothing… nothing much Silver…" I say looking away.

"Doesn't sound like nothing much Amy…"

_Sounds like he knows something…._

"You know you can tell me anything right?"

I crack a small smile. "Yes, Silver."

"So?"

"So what?"

"Are you gonna tell me now?"

"Tell you what?" I was still hesitant.

"Oh c'mon Amy, I'm not dumb."

"Oh really now? You might wanna rethink that."

He lightly kicked my leg.

"Hey!"

"You asked for it." He winked.

"Yeah, yeah…" I grumble.

"A-my, I'm wait-ing." He sung.

"Silver! Nothing's wrong ok, just enjoy your banana shake! You know you like dem bananas." I winked.

"Haha, don't change the topic. But since you're not gonna say it yourself I might as well bring it up…"

I looked at him, confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Look, Amy… today in the parking lot…Cream, Rouge, Blaze and I saw what happened."

_Oh Chaos… _

"You mean… me and Shadow…?"

"Yeah, and well, we _heard_ everything too…"

_Oh no…_

I bow my head down, my cheeks flushing from embarrassment.

He chuckles slightly.

"Amy, there's no need for you to be embarrassed… we sort of knew all along."

"Knew all along? We?"

"Yeah. The girls weren't the only one who knew, but the guys did too. That you have a thing for Sonic."

"Heh… well that's embarrassing…"

"No, Amy, how's that embarrassing? To love is not a crime."

"I just didn't think it would be that obvious."

"Don't worry, we've all been there. "

"Yeah, but… the only difference is… you guys got what you wanted with such ease in the end. It just all fell into place. You and Blaze. Knuckles and Rouge. Tails and Cream. Why am _I_ the only one to suffer when in love?"

"Amy, where there is love, there is pain. And everyone's love story has its up's and down's. Some in the middle, some in the end. Your love story just started off with a bang. It can only get better from here."

"No Silver that's where you're wrong! My love story didn't even _start! _What's a one-sided love story anyway? Sonic doesn't love me. The end."

"Amy, this is just the beginning, trust me! You can't lose hope."

"NO, no, don't you _**dare**_ say that! That's the same thing Shadow told me and I fell for it. But not this time! No more hope, faith shit! I'm done with that!"

He let out an annoyed sigh, "You know what? Okay. Don't have hope and lose faith."

"What?"

"Yeah. Just let go."

"Umm…that's new…"

"Yep. Forget it. Forget it all."

"Silver…what are you getting at?"

"Nothing."

I cock my eyebrow at him.

"Okay fine. It's a challenge."

"You're challenging me to lose hope?"

"Yes."

"Pffffft! That's easy!" I roll my eyes.

"Okay then, let's kick it up a notch."

"Ahan, ok, proceed."

"Stop loving him."

"….."

I look at him, not at all expecting that.

"O-Kay…"

"Hard enough for ya?"

"No, you're right. Don't you worry Silver the Hedgehog; I'll be over him by tomorrow."

"So you're telling me, when Sonic and Sally come to our table, hand in hand, to disclose their new found love and relationship, you're gonna be totally okay with it and not let it phase you? You won't run out wailing?"

This time I kicked his leg.

_Well…when he puts it that way…am I really prepared for that? I mean I knew it was going to happen…_

"You don't have to do this Amy." He spoke up when I didn't reply.

"No, Silver, if this is the only way, then I'm doing it. No, I won't run out wailing. You can bet on it." I winked.

"AAAAAAAALLLLLRIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGHHHHTY THEN!" He shouted.

"Haha, moron." I flick him in the head.

He snatches my beanie and hides it behind his back.

"Oh c'mon Silver! I _hate_ it when people do that!" I say, trying to grab my beanie back.

"Should have thought about that befooooore."

He finally gives in and hands it back after looking directly at me for a moment.

"Amy. Can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you wear your hair down tomorrow?"

"That's a favor?"

"Yes, because if I told you to, then you wouldn't listen. So as a favor, wear your hair down tomorrow. You have no idea how good you look, girl." He says adding an honest smile.

"Aw, thanks Silver. That's an odd favor but uh..okay."

"Mhmm."

"Hey by the way, how did you know Sonic and Sally were…getting…together?"

"Sonic told me about his little plan to woo her as well." He says, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, anyone else?"

"Yeah, I was with Knuckles and Tails when he told me."

"What was yall's reaction?"

"We were pretty damn shocked actually. Even though we never said it, we all had a mutual feeling that you and Sonic would end up together."

"I bet… it's as if everyone saw that, _except_ him. Bastard."

He let out a chuckle.

**X**

"Well that was fun, huh?"

"Yeah, I needed that."

Silver and I now stood on my front porch.

"Hey, Amy, just so you know, I'm here for you whenever you need me. Don't hide anything from me, I won't judge. After all, I _am_ your coolest, older bro." He says, pushing pack his quills in a 'cool' manner while smirking.

I shake my head, just watching his antic, not wanting to ruin his so called 'big bro' moment.

"We _all_ are actually, but especially me." He continues dropping the act and adding a true smile.

"Thank you Silver."

I pull him in for a hug and he responds with a bear hug, rocking me back and forth.

"So you ready for tomorrow?"

"I guess so. Don't really have a choice."

"Heh, cheer up kiddo. He'll realize what he's missing out on." He winked.

I cracked a small smile, not fully believing.

"Alright then, see ya tomorrow, chickadee." He shouted as he walked backwards, saluting me off.

I saluted him back, "Laters Weed-Head!"

He flipped me off, while disappearing around the corner.

I laughed while heading inside.

* * *

><p>I laid in bed, and my thoughts naturally began to take over.<p>

_What's done is done Amy. You're gonna have to move on whether you want to or not. Tomorrow, you will no longer wake up in the hopes of becoming Sonic's girlfriend, but someone who has put her feelings behind for her own happiness. And his. Set yourself free and don't torture yourself as much as you already have. The two of you just weren't meant to be. No more loving. No more rising hopes, and no more faith._

Challenge. Accepted.

* * *

><p><strong>I laughed my head off at how everyone was beating up Sonic in the reviews. Lol, poor thing.<br>Oh! His birthday just passed! Congrats to Sonic for being old enough to drink now! xD  
>But we all know he probably did before his 21<strong>**st**** bday anyway! ;P**

**And thanks A BUNCH for the reviews/support! Love you all. :]**

**R&R please! :D**

**-Venus**


	12. Cupid's Chokehold

_What…? What just happened?_

I stood there, bewildered by what just passed through. One minute she's perfectly chill and normal then the next she's in a hurry to leave.

I didn't bother holding her back this time and let her run away into the woods. I still couldn't make sense of her demeanor, what she said practically yelled at me, out of nowhere.

"_SONIC! YOU DON'T NEED MY FREAKING HELP, OK? YOU LOVE HER; SHE LOVES YOU, WHAT MORE ARE YOU ASKING FOR! YOU'VE GOT EVERYTHING PLANNED OUT RATHER NICELY, SO WHY THE FUCK DO YOU NEED ME AROUND FOR? AM I SOME PRACTICE DUMMY TO YOU? IS THAT IT? IS THAT WHY YOU HELD MY HAND? SO YOU COULD GET USED TO THE FEELING? SO I COULD HOLD YOURS AND BE ALL FINE AND DANDY ABOUT IT, THE WAY YOU WANT SALLY TO BE? GO! Go run to Miss Acorn and get this whole confession shit out of the way already! You don't need me Sonic. Goodbye."_

_Practice dummy? What is she getting at!_

I looked around my atmosphere one last time and decided that standing here looking dumbfounded wasn't gonna answer my questions.

I jogged my way out of the woods until I was out in the opening.

As soon as I came out to the clearing, I heard a piercing screech and caught glimpse of a silver convertible zoom past the school's exit.

_Was that Amy?_

I looked back ahead and caught Shadow mounting his motorcycle.

_Maybe he knows what's up!_

"Yo, Shadow!" I called out to him.

He jerked his head up to my voice and that's when I saw the expression on his face.

His mouth formed a sharp jawline as if he was clenching his teeth and his eyes were shooting life-threatening glares. As usual, his eyebrows narrowed together, but this time it looked like they had a reason to.

"**YOU! DAMN YOU FAKER!"** He yelled back in harsh tone.

_Woah, what the hell? The last time he was this angry was when I ate his last chocolate chip cookie!_

I took my chances and proceeded towards him but stopped in my tracks once I saw him charging towards me on his bike. I skidded backwards just as he was inches away from making me into a pancake on the concrete as he made a sharp turn and rode off at full speed towards the main road without saying another word.

_What the fuck was that all about! First Amy and now him! Is everyone PMSing today or something!_

"Sonic!"

I was brought out from my fit of fury in my head when I heard Silver call out to me from the distance.

I looked around to find him, Blaze, Rouge and Cream standing by the school's large, outdoor gazebo and immediately jogged over to them.

All three girls had an uneasy look on their face whereas Silver had a look of amusement.

"Dude! Did y'all just see that? Shadow almost ran me over with his bike! What's up with that?"

"Oh dear…" Blaze murmured.

"Hahaha, I don't know man but that was one crazy scene! First Amy and then you!" Silver exclaimed.

Following right after, Rouge gave him a hard nudge and murmured something like, "Silver, keep your big apple shut!"

"Wait, what? Amy? Did you guys see her?"

"U-umm, barely...she just came and left…" Cream spoke up.

"Er, yeah, nothing much."

_Is there something going on I don't know about…?_

"Well, what happened? Did you guys see the way she was acting?"

The four gave each other uneasy looks.

Rouge finally spoke up breaking the awkwardness.

"Oh, it's probably nothing! She's probably just PMSing, that's all! Don't you worry your pretty-boy head Sonic, she's fine. As for Shadow… well you know him… he's always like that… heh, heh…"

"Err, yeah…" the remaining three agreed.

_You mean he's always trying to make me into a blue pancake?_

"Umm…Okaay...if y'all say so…Anyways if you guys ever get a chance to speak to Amy, let her know I was asking about her, but I gotta get going. Catch y'all later!"

I saluted them off, heading in the opposite direction, still a bit confused of what just passed though.

I soon shrugged off the bugging feeling; I couldn't worry about that at the moment.

_Never mind all that right now Sonic, you gotta girl to win._

* * *

><p><strong>ROUGE'S POV<strong>

"Silver, you idiot!" I scolded him while shoving him at the same time once Sonic was out of range.

"Geez, Rouge! Take it easy woman!"

"You almost let Sonic know the real reason for Amy acting that way! And Shadow! And judging from the questions he was asking, he's still oblivious to the fact Amy loves him, and we have to _keep_ it that way!"

"Why?"

"Ugh, don't you think Amy would have told him by now if she wanted him to know? Imagine the screw up if we let it slip that Amy loves him. Sonic cannot know why they were acting that way cause it all leads up to Amy's true feelings about him, k?"

"Yeah, yeah I gotcha." He huffed.

"Good to know stuff can get through that pothead of yours."

"Bitch…" I heard him mumble.

"What was that?"

"NOTHING, dammit-"

"Guuuys, cut it out." Blaze interrupted.

"We gotta figure out what happened that made Amy behave like that." Cream said.

"I think I know…" Silver admitted.

"Really? You do?"

"Um… yeah… see the thing is… Sonic is gonna ask Sally to be his girlfriend during at noon today…"

"WHAT!" the three of us yelled simultaneously, shocked.

"How do you know this?" Blaze questioned.

"Earlier during weight lifting and training, he told me, Knuckles and Tails his little plan. And I'm guessing that's what he told Amy just now, or worse, _showed _her. Explains why they both emerged from the woods, cause that's where Sonic has set up his little, um, plan? And thus, Amy's behavior."

"Oh my God, Aaaaamy." Blaze began shaking her head side to side while looking down.

"This…this is….TERRIBLE!" Cream shouted.

I completely lost it.

"THAT STUPID, ASSHOLE, SON OF A GUN, MOTHERFUCKING, BLUE HEDGEHOG! HOW COULD HE BE SO BLIND!"

_How is this happening! Sonic and Sally! Really! It was so clear, written in the stars that it was going to be Sonic and AMY. I can't even imagine what Amy is going through right now…_

"Yeah… I know… it's crazy…" Silver spoke up after each of our reactions.

"What do we do?"

"There's nothing we _can_ do. I guess now we just have to be there for her and support her."

Blaze whipped out her cell and began dialing Amy.

"Please pick up…" she chanted.

"I doubt she's gonna Blaze. You saw how she reacted towards _Shadow_. I think we should just leave her alone at the moment."

"How can we leave her alone at a time like this!"

"Trust me; once reality sinks in to her, she's bound to dial up one of us. I know."

Blaze clicks the red, 'end' key while sadly mumbling, "I hope you're right…"

* * *

><p><strong>SONIC'S POV<strong>

I ran through the hallways towards a certain locker, praying she would be there.

_Her debate meeting just ended so she should be there…_

Luck was by my side when I saw her putting her books away in her locker. I sneaked up behind her and grabbed her by the waist in a light lock.

She let out a squeal as her papers in her hands flew everywhere.

"Aah! Sonic! You know how easily I get scared! Now I have to pick up all the papers…" she grumbled.

"Pfft."

Before she even had a chance to bend down, I scooped up all the papers in a flash, handing them to her in a neat stack with a smirk on my face.

"Show off…" she murmured with a small grin.

"So are you free right now?" I spoke up.

"I should be… why?"

"Ok, I'm gonna drop you off home. Dress up nice and also grab a swimsuit, then I'll pick you up at 7:30. Okay?"

"Huh? What's the meaning of all this?"

"Just do what I say…please? It's… a surprise."

"Hmm, okay Sonic…whatever you say." She finally agreed while eyeing me suspiciously.

I flash a cheesy grin, scoop her up, and run towards her home.

**xXx**

After dropping Sally off at home so she could get ready, I raced back to my own place to freshen up within minutes, not wasting any time. I threw on a black dress coat over a white collar shirt and some black skinny jeans. I switched into my red and black high tops, sprinted on some cologne, and walked out the door with a bag full of candles, a lighter, a picnic basket and a bouquet of sunflowers.

I headed back to the lake, having only fifteen minutes left to set up the picnic basket and candles under a capacious willow tree.

_There, that looks romantic enough._

I thought as I stepped back ten minutes later to judge my work.

I approved the setting of a large picnic blanket laid out with a variety of colorful delicacies spread out on top of it and surrounding it, luminous, pastel colored candles, with a few spherical lanterns hanging from the tree above.

_Now all I have to do is pick her up… Man this is nerve wrecking! _

_Well, it's not like she's gonna object to all this you idiot, you know she loves you too!_

I shook my head to get the annoying, 'Sensible Sonic' voice out of my head and walked back to my car to pick up my date.

* * *

><p><strong>SALLY'S POV<strong>

_Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, what do I wear! This is totally out of the blue and I have nothing decent to wear! UGH! That hedgehog is so unpredictable. _

Half of my entire closet was sprawled out on the bed or scattered across my floor. I rummaged through it numerous times repeatedly, trying to put a classy outfit together in my head.

Just as I was about to lose all hope, my eyes landed on a suitcase on the topmost shelf.

I pulled it down with all my strength and plopped it on the little space I had on my bed.

Upon opening it, my heart melted. It was all of mom's treasured items…

I gently pushed stuff aside and placed it on my bed like frames, CD albums, jewelry etc. and dug deep to where the clothes were folded beneath it all.

My hands came in contact with cotton like fabric and I pulled it out, unfolding it.

It was an elegant and simple spring frock, pure white with frilly, spacious layers at the bottom, and a plain, sweetheart top with spaghetti straps.

_Oh my… this is just… perfect! Mom wore this on her first date with dad, and now I can! I wish you were here for moments like this…_

I hugged the dress tightly and breathed in her scent from the dress.

Without wasting any more time, I placed back the remaining possessions and ran back to my closet to pick out accessories.

I decided to wear a thin, jet black belt with it and slipped into some black ankle boots.

I applied light smokey eye makeup, and pulled a long necklace with a black pendent dangling from it over my head.

I took one last final look at myself in my full view mirror, completely satisfied.

_Nothing too much, but still fancy enough.  
><em>I beamed.

Just at that moment, there was a honk outside and I put on my best genuine smile, excited and nervous at the same time for the night that lied ahead of me.

I opened my front door to find Sonic leaning against his car, looking down at his phone. I locked the door behind me and walked up to him until I was right across from him.

I smiled. He failed to acknowledge my presence, so engrossed in his phone.

_My chance for payback…_

"_**SONIC!" **_ I yelled playfully at the top of my lungs.

"HO-LY SHI-!" he jumped, almost dropping his phone, fumbling with it.

I laughed for the next two minutes.

"Sally…"

I finally opened my eyes, from laughing and saw him gazing at me intensely.

"Um, so, do I look decent enough?" I spoke up once he didn't say anything.

"You look _beautiful_, Sal!"

He took out his phone again and opened his camera.

"Smile!"

I awkwardly made a decent pose as he snapped a pic.

"Ready to go?" he asked, putting it away.

"Yeah!"

**xXx**

Two minutes later he pulled up to the school and parked the car in the parking lot.

_What the…?_

He jogged around to my side and opened the door. I got out and shot him an extremely confused look.

"I'm guessing you don't know about the so called 'Secret Paradise'. Just follow me." Was all he said while gently taking hold of my hand.

_This is getting more exciting by the minute!_

We walked a short distance through woods that weren't so thick. Suddenly, Sonic stopped in front and turned to face me. He took out a bandana from his pocket and wrapped it around my eyes like a blindfold. I didn't question him and let him silently obscure my vision. I trusted him.

After tying the knot, his hand slowly grazed past my neck and trailed down my arm until it reached my hand and held it again in his grasp.

All through this, the only thing I could feel were the butterflies in my stomach that fluttered wildly, untamed.

We began walking again, much more slowly this time as he guided me. After several steps he stopped me again but didn't take off my blindfold.

I was about to peel it off but I heard him whisper softly, "Not yet…" as he placed my hand back to my side and I obeyed.

His presence left my side and for a few minutes it was too quiet. I began to worry, a slight bit, but then I heard a few 'clicking' sounds and rustles.

Two questions circled my head; _what's going on and where exactly am I?_

I was itching to take off my blindfold.

The next minute, Sonic finally untied the bandana and I opened my eyes to see his face inches away from mine with an honest smile on his face. I have never seen his face look so innocent and sweet, like a schoolboy trying to impress his teacher. I stifled a chuckle and gazed back at him.

He pulled his hand out from behind his back and in his grasp was a bouquet of bright yellow, fully blossomed sunflowers.

"Oh my Chaos, _Sonic,_ they're beautiful! You really shouldn't have!"

"Anything for a pretty girl like you, and it's really nothing at all." He winked.

He moved out of my way once I was done awing at the flowers, and that's where the real shock came in.

We stood under a huge willow tree canopy that was brightly lit with soft colored lanterns hanging all around. Right at the foot of the stump was a picnic blanket laid out with different types of desserts spread out and surrounding the whole tree, dotting the ground, were candles of all shapes, sizes and colors.

I was just _astounded_. I lost my voice somewhere between seeing the sight before me and seeing the dedicated look on his face.

"I…Wha…How…I…S-S-Sonic…I…Where do I even…begin?"

Tears welled up in my eyes and I couldn't stop them from flowing.

"Sal! Why ya cryin?" he immediately turned to me, an expression of worry overtaking his face.

"I just don't know what to say Sonic! N-no one has _ever_ done anything like this… for _me. _I just don't know how to even react!"

He chuckled, relieved.

"Well, you can start by grubbing down on this banana cream pie with me?" He said as he led me to the blanket with a full grin on his face.

I sat down with my legs underneath me and began pestering him with questions that needed to be answered.

"Sonic, how? And well, most importantly…_why?"_

"Why not?" he chuckled.

His facial expression then became serious, with a soft look.

"Sal…I've been meaning to say this for a while now and I think I've wasted enough time already so now I'm just gonna come right out and say it."

He took a deep breath and grabbed my hands and cupped them in his own.

"I love you. I really, really, and I mean _really_…love you. You're the first girl to have ever captured my heart the minute I laid eyes on you. You showed what love really is. No girl has _ever_ been able to do that and I didn't think there would have. I thought I would have always continued my womanizer ways, just messing with girls for the fun of it but you sure as hell proved me **wrong**. And this is my reward. Sally, will you be my girl?"

_NOBODY PINCH ME! THIS IS REALLY HAPPENING, OMG! OMG! OMG!_

I sat before him clammed up, until finally I began choking on my tears for the words I was searching for.

"Y-yes! YES SONIC! A thousand times yes, in every language!"

He pulled me into his lap in the next second and embraced me in a tight hug, preventing air reaching my lungs, but I didn't care. If I died, I died in his arms.

He finally pulled away just to crash his lips into mine. It was happening so fast I didn't even have a moment to sink into it deep enough.

But the kiss.

The kiss was everything I ever dreamed about. His love and energy transferred to me as our lips molded into one. My eyes drooped shut as I let the power overtake me. His muscular arms holding my composure as I drowned in him.

It was…magical.

The kiss ended but the night hadn't.

After our confession, he pointed towards the lake, right behind the willow tree and I immediately nodded my head to his unspoken suggestion. He stalked towards the lake, giving me privacy to change into my bathing suit.

I quickly changed and walked over to him, to find him already in his swimming trunks, and only those. I eyed every inch of his upper body that he revealed, outlining every muscle.

_Damn, it should be a sin to look that hot!_

I joined him in the water and we splashed around for a bit, fooled around until finally he pulled me into a hug, cuddling me in his arms again.

Another firework display kiss was shared under the moonlight, ending the night perfectly.

**xXx**

_**You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I wanted to switch it up a bit. I wrote from different point of views so I could express every character's feeling throughout everything happening. I never thought I would actually write from Sally' POV, it just came all of a sudden. But different is good right?<br>**

**It's really weird how I'm _so_ Anti-Sonally, yet here I am writing more Sonally than Sonamy. But be patient guys! It's all part of the story. Please don't hate me. :P  
><strong>

**Anyways, like always pleeease R&R! Means a lot and it's like drugs for us writers. Reviews. :P  
><strong>

**OH! And I wanna thank my SILENT AUDIENCE who has faved/subscribed/followed or whatever to me/this story!  
><strong>

**Much love and apologies!  
><strong>

**Xx  
><strong>

**-Venus.  
><strong>


	13. Pass It On

I ran the brush through my hair one last time before setting it down.

Today, like Silver requested, my hair was left open and down, stopping a few inches above my waist. I had straightened it and my bangs gently covered my left eye.

_Hmm, it'll do._

I wore a fitting light blue collar shirt with a dark gray waistcoat over it and dark blue jeggings. I pulled on my gray Chucks and once again I decided to put on some eyeliner at the last moment.

I grabbed my bag and walked out the door.

I decided to walk to school today. The fresh and cool morning breeze would do some good to my light headache. I took a big sigh as I began thinking of the day that lied ahead of me. The big confrontation.

_Well, here goes nothing. Except my feelings._

_Sonic and Sally are gonna walk through that door, hand in hand, and it's gonna be your duty to shut your feelings up, tie 'em in a trash bag and hand it to the 'Feeling Disposer' to officially light them on fire. And you're gonna have to be okay with it._

I walked into the school building, grabbed my books from my locker and headed towards Shadow's locker in Quad B, hoping he would be there or show up later.

The hallway was empty, so I leaned against his locker to patiently wait for him.

I waited and waited… and waited.

Eventually I slid down to the floor and began sketching in a notebook.

A few minutes into my drawing, I heard voices from around the corner. Voices I knew all too well and had a feeling of who they were coming from.

I placed down my drawing and walked over to the corner to peek out from it. My assumptions were correct when I saw who they were. Sonic and Sally.

Sally leaned against a locker while Sonic hovered over her, both hands placed on her waist, whispering sweet nothings to her while she giggled.

She brought her hands up to his neck, and they began to pull each other closer until…

I quickly turned back to where I came from; shutting my eyes tight, knowing what was to come next.

_Dammit Amy, why do you have to be such a creeper._

I sat down on the floor again, crisscrossed and forced myself to go back to sketching, diverting my mind from what I just witnessed.

_Dang it, where the heck is Shadow? I hope he's not avoiding me…_

The thought made me frown. I was so hard on him for just trying to help me out and being there for me.

_Chaos, I do the stupidest things out of anger._

I slammed down my notebook and took out my phone.

_**Amy: Hey Shadow, where are you? :|**_

Sent.

I went back to my drawing as I waited for his reply.

A few minutes passed and no reply from Mr. Doom and Gloom.

I picked up my cell again and began fiddling with it.

Suddenly, I heard their voices again, growing louder this time.

_Oh no, please don't round this corner!_

Too late. The two entered the hall and I all of a sudden became 'interested' in a game of Temple Run on my phone, bowing my head low.

I silently thanked Silver for forcing me to wear my hair down, as it shielded my face.

They walked closer down the end of the hall where I sat, holding hands.

_Don't look this way Sonic!_

_Of course he's gonna look your way idiot, you're sticking out like a sore thumb, sitting on the ground in an empty hallway._

_Dammit Shadow!_

I somehow always end up blaming Shadow.

"And then I was like, bitch you ain't no Barbie, I see you work at Arby's-"

_What the heck?_

His ridiculous chattering abruptly stopped.

He lowered his voice but I still managed to catch what he said.

"Is that… Amy?"

"I think so…" she replied.

_No, I'm not Amy, move along now!_

"Amy…?" he asked aloud.

_-Sigh-_

I slowly raise my head up.

"Oh, hey there… you two."

His eyes widened for a split second and he immediately let go of Sally's hand as he walked over to me, her trailing behind

"Amy! I didn't even recognize you with your hair down!"

"Heh, oh c'mon, it's nothing you haven't seen before Sonic."

"No, I don't recall… not like this at least."

"Oh, um, strange, anyways…"

"You look great though!" He said with a sweet smile.

"Thanks, heh."

"So… what the heck are you doing sitting here alone?"

"I was waiting for Shadow… have you seen him anywhere?"

"Not yet. Where's everyone else?"

"Dunno."

"Hm."

We stood there for a bit. You could say it was a tad bit awkward.

_Should I ask him how…last night went? About the two of them…? Even though it was clear…a best friend would though right…? But, should I even call myself that anymore?_

I figured he would want to tell everyone at once, so I kept my mouth shut about it.

"So me and Sally were heading to the vending machines… wanna come with?"

"Nah, I'm fine. I was hoping Shadow would show up. I had to speak to him about something."

"Oh ok then. See you at lunch, pretty." He winked in a friendly way and walked off with Sally.

_What? Did he just call me pretty? That's a first._

I shook my head to not pay much attention to it, although it was very odd.

I checked my phone again and still no reply from Shadow.

Letting out a final sigh, I made my way to first period.

* * *

><p>"KNUCKLES, SILVER AND TAILS STOP MESSING WITH THE FOOD!"<p>

The gang was sitting at their usual table at lunch and once again the three idiots were mixing different foods together to come up with another crazy concoction to dare each other to swallow down.

"This is getting old." I thought out loud while watching them throw in a bunch of stuff to a brownish liquid.

"Correct me if I'm wrong Amy, but we're in high school right, senior year to be more exact?" Cream questioned.

"Yep."

"And yet they have minds of second graders."

"Yep."

The girls began to ignore their stupidity and became engrossed in a conversation.

Shadow was still nowhere to be found so I guessed he didn't come to school.

After the food mixing dilemma died down and everyone was just sitting, a bit bored, Silver started our little game of 'Pass It On'.

Every once in a while, at random moments, someone would perform some sort of action towards the person next to them and that person had to pass it on to their neighbor. And that person had to do it, no matter what it was or who was sitting next to them.

Silver The Stupid decided to peck one on Knuckle's cheek.

Yes, a little fun bromance was something you couldn't escape in this group yet somehow Shadow always managed to.

"Oh Silver, you shouldn't have." Knuckles grumbled sarcastically once his shock died down.

"Pass It On." Was all Silver replied, sticking out his tongue.

Knuckles rolled his eyes but his attitude immediately changed to a positive one once he realized Rouge was right next to him. He hungrily passed on the sweet kiss to which Rouge happily accepted.

Rouge passed it on to Cream, who passed it on to Tails, who passed it on to Blaze in a brotherly manner and then it was me. I accepted the best friend kiss from Blaze and the game ended.

Or so I thought.

Just as Blaze finished her lil smooch, right in the open seat next to me plopped down Sonic out of nowhere, taking me by surprise. Next to him sat down Sally.

Another rule? As long as someone was sitting next to you, whether they were there before or not, you had to well…Pass It On.

_Well, shit. Thank you so much Silver, you just had to pick a kiss today. A slap on the face would have been much nicer. -_-_

"Hey guys, what's up!" Sonic greeted.

"We were just in the middle of a game of Pass It On! Great timing. It was Amy's turn." Knuckles winked.

_KNUCKLES YOU FRIGGIN AIRHEAD! That's __**NOT**__ what you call great timing! _

"Is that so?" he asked playfully.

I quickly spoke up.

"Err, actually the game ended since I was the last person…so…yeah."

My hopes of the rule flying by them were zero.

"No, no, no Amy, you know the rules." Silver teased back with an evil smirk.

_HE WAS DOING THIS ON PURPOSE! TESTING ME!_

I shot him a glare that could have been capable of burning a hole through him. He continued simpering.

The rest shook their head in agreement.

_Oooh they were enjoying this, weren't they! Some friends! -_-_

"I hate you all…" I murmured to myself.

I turned to Sonic and he just looked at me with a half-smile, waiting for what was to come.

_Amy, you can prove Silver wrong. Just do it! A quick peck on the cheek!_

Having no choice, I lifted my head up to level it with his and brought my lips closer to his cheek.

_3…2…1…_

And in contact came my lips to his soft muzzle! They lingered there for a second or two before pressing hard on his tan muzzle. I could _feel_ the muscles of his mouth pulling upwards, whether it was a smirk or a genuine smile, I didn't care, I was the one who caused it.

_I…I don't want to leave his cheek…_

_AMY! PULL AWAY! STOP! _

_But I...can't…_

And so he did for me.

His hand lifted up to my cheek, and ever so gently pulled my face away from his, aborting the contact.  
>He then fully faced me and smiled, brushing my bangs out of my eye sweetly, and then turned away to the opposite direction to…Pass It On.<p>

_Amy… how could you! How could you let your feelings take over you like that! He. HE HAD TO STOP THE KISS FOR YOU! It should've been you to pull away! You're so…weak!_

I bowed my head in shame. I couldn't face the group. I know they were watching everything intensely. If only Shadow was here. He would've understood a lot better, and grabbed my hand in his own in comfort.

I felt so…_**rejected**_.

I looked back and caught the last thing I wanted to see at the moment. Him planting one on his girl.

A thousand times more emotion in his eyes, as the lids dropped, and his hand climbed its way up to cup her cheek while the other drew circles on her thigh.

He pulled away slowly, before pecking another one on her lips, as if the one on the cheek didn't satisfy him and then turned back to the group, his arm wrapped around her shoulder. She blushed while looking down.

My nose sent a tickled up to the brim, and that's the sign for tears on the verge of forming.

_No, Amy, no, you must not cry. Look away._

My eyes landed on Silver, who actually had a look of guilt on his face. I guess he didn't expect things to heighten like that.

"So I guess by that little performance, you guys can guess that I and Sal here are officially together!" Sonic announced with a blinding smile plastered on his face.

Forced yet honest 'congrats' and 'nice going bro' were passed around from the group as well as high-fives.

I forced a small smile, barely and mumbled, "I knew you could do it."

"Thanks Ames!"

"So does this mean you're gonna hang out with us now?" Tails asked Sally.

"If that's okay with you guys." she replied, asking for permission.

_Pfft, no._

But of course, if we all spoke aloud what we thought in our minds, we would be in deep shit.

"Yeah!"

"Sure!"

The others accepted.

"See Sal, you were worrying for no reason!" Sonic told her.

"Thanks guys!" she appreciated.

_-Groan-_

* * *

><p>I sulked my way down the hall to my last period, Environmental Science. The incident that happened at lunch still fresh in my mind.<p>

"Amy, wait up!"

I turned around to find Silver running to catch up to me.

"Hey."

"Amy, I wanna apologize for what happened at lunch." He blurted out as soon as he caught up to me.

"What, why? You didn't do anything."

"No, disregarding the rules, I shouldn't have said anything and force you to kiss Sonic. I admit I was challenging you, but that pushed it too far and it makes me feel horrible. I shouldn't have put you through that."

"Oh c'mon Silver! You don't have to apologize for that, I knew you were just helping me in getting over him. You didn't have any intentions to hurt me. I'm not mad at you or anything. Plus it's just a game. Rules are rules." I added with a smile.

"Still, I feel bad."

"Just shut it Silver."

"Heh. Well, I'll see you later? Dessert tonight?"

"Umm, maybe, I was planning on going to Shadow's tonight. I still haven't apologized to him."

"I'll meet you at his place then since I have to drop off homework the teacher gave. The three of us could go get dessert together."

"Sounds like a good idea. I'll see you then!"

"Alright bye!"

"Later!"

I continued towards class and upon entering saw that half of the class was against the wall while the other half was sitting down.

"What's going on?" I asked a bear next to me.

"New seating arrangements."

"Oh."

"Amy! Where's Amy?" The teacher called out.

"Right over here."

"Oh, you can sit next to Scourge."

I looked around in confusion, until a green hedgehog with icy blue eyes rose up two fingers at me, signaling it was him.

_I should really start learning my classmates' names…_

I thought while walking over to the desk that seated two, embarrassed.

"Hey, sorry I didn't know who you were; I don't really pay attention to other students' names unless they're a friend or someone I know." I openly admitted and apologized while taking my seat.

"No prob, same is the case with me. Scourge The Hedgehog." He introduced himself while holding out his hand.

"Amy Rose." I smiled back, taking his hand to shake.

"So I guess we're new best buddies now?"

"You could say so." I lightly chuckled back.

He grinned back, flashing his spiky, pearly whites that I couldn't help but notice.

_Woah._

Now that I thought about it, I barely ever saw him around school.

_Was I that oblivious to the people outside of my group? Hmm, I should really interact more. But there's no point since my last school year is coming to an end._

_Wow, high school sure did fly by. Only a month left of school…it's almost sad. I'm really gonna miss this place. Best four years ever. Well…three and a half._

_Homecomings, Springfest, games, prom, goofing off in Mr. Riley's class, OMG wait…PROM! How could I forget about prom! It's right around the corner too! OMG! _

_Wait a minute what am I worrying about, it's not like I'm even going! Ugh, stupid me. _

I was so lost in my thoughts that I failed to notice Mr. Scourge here next to me was gazing intently at me.

I looked at him out of the corner of my eyes and he was still gazing at me.

I started to feel self-conscious and shifted around a bit uneasily.

He let out a small chuckle.

I turned my head towards him and arched an eyebrow.

"Nothing." He spoke softly in his husky voice.

I shrugged and went back to daydreaming.

And he went back to gazing at me.

* * *

><p>The last bell finally rang and I grabbed my stuff and raced out the door to my locker to put my books away. While passing by the school windows, I noticed clouds had rolled in. Hopefully it didn't start raining 'cause I had to walk home.<p>

_Hmph, the day I decide to not ride my car to school for the sake of the environment is the day it decides to rain. That's real peachy, Mother Nature. _

I threw my books in my locker and headed out.

I couldn't even ask someone for a ride home.

Blaze and Cream had lacrosse practice and Knuckles and Silver had football.  
>Rouge had to help out with the drama committee for some upcoming play and Tails had science club.<br>Pfft, I'm not gonna even bother with Sonic, knowing him and Sally will definitely be riding together.

I took my chances and just prayed it wouldn't start pouring although chances were low.

**xXx**

Halfway down the road, the rains poured down on me like someone dumped a bucket of water on me.

_FUDGE!_

I broke into a sprint, hoping I wouldn't slip even though there was no one around to witness it even if I did.

Shortly after some running, a black, polished Hummer h2 with tinted windows slowed down next to me.

_Today, I die._

I forced my legs to run faster.

"Yo, Pinky!" called out a rough male voice.

_Don't look back!_

"Amy Rose!"

_He knows my name?_

That forced me to slow down my run and look back to find a green hedgehog smirking back at me through the driver's window.

_Oh thank Chaos it's him!_

"Get in." he commanded.

"Um, it's okay Scourge, my house is right around the corner, I'll be fine!" I shouted over the thick droplets hitting against the pavement.

"That wasn't a question. Get in." he casually responded.

_Ah, what the heck!_

I dashed around to the passenger's side and literally climbed into the huge vehicle and shut the heavy door.

"I couldn't leave my new best buddy out there like that!"

"You're a lifesaver!" I exhaled while wiping my face.

"I know." He smirked back.

I playfully rolled my eyes.

"Nice car. Though I swore I thought I was gonna get kidnapped. Scared me man, rollin' around in a big ass, black car like this!"

He couldn't hold back his laughter as he sped down the road at about 100mph, or maybe even more.

"So where to, Pinky?"

"Pinky? How original Scourge."

"Ha. I'll think of somethin' later. Too lazy."

"Heh. Umm, just keep going straight for now."

"I thought you said your house was right around the corner?"

"I lied."

"Haha, why?"

"So I didn't have to get in."

"Why, I'm offended!"

"Haha, don't get me wrong, I just didn't want to be a burden."

"Yes, because giving someone a lift is asking for one to carry boulders up a mountain."

"I didn't think you were one to care for others." I said while eyeing his black leather jacket with flames riding up the sleeves, a gray muscle shirt, baggy jeans, and several piercings on his ears as well as one I caught on his tongue.

_That's sexy._

"Looks can be deceiving." He winked back.

I nodded my head until saying, "Well, not _deceiving_ in your case."

"Oh really now?"

"Yes Mr. Tough-Cookie-But-A-Softie-On-The-Inside." I grinned.

"Oh babe, you haven't _seen_ me yet." He smirked, narrowing his eyebrows together.

"Babe? Did you just call me BABE? And is that supposed to scare me?"

"Why, don't you like it when I call you babe? All girls do. And no, unless you _are_ scared."

"Mind you, I'm not part of your 'all girls'. And no, I'm not afraid."

"Hmm, looks like I'm not the only tough cookie here. I like." He grinned.

"Turn right. And then another, and my house is the fourth one."

"Alright, Pinky. There ya go." He spoke up upon reaching the destination.

"Thanks so much Scourge! And I'm glad I got to know you."

"Likewise. Want my number in case you ever need a ride again?"

"Is that the only reason I can have your number for?"

"Of course not…I could always use some help in class." He smirked.

"Ha. Sure thing."

We exchanged numbers and I hopped off and waved him bye before turning back to my house.

He made sure I got in, and then saluted me, speeding off.

_That was sweet of him._

I thought while walking upstairs.

_And I gotta admit, he's hot too…decent personality. Reminds me of a certain someone…_

_But I just met him, so I can't be too sure. Oh well. Time will tell._

**xXx**

I took a shower and changed into more comfortable clothes; gray sweats that I pulled up to the middle of my shins and a pink tank top. I pulled on my black Chucks and drove down to Shadow's house.

Just as I was about to knock, the door flew open and Shadow stood before me. He pulled me in, dragged me up the steps and plopped me down on the bed while he remained standing with his arms crossed.

"Why didn't you call me back?" he demanded.

"Oh hey Shadow! Nice to see you too, I'm fine thanks for asking. Great weather we're having huh?"

"Yeah, that's hilarious." He said without even smiling.

"Now tell me." He demanded while taking a seat and leaning back against the wall leisurely next to me.

"I sent you a message Shadow! Well actually…that message ended up going to Silver… and I ended up hanging with him. But I sent you a message this morning and you didn't even reply!"

"Haven't payed my phone bill yet."

"Could've called? House phone?"

"I figured you stop by my house, so I didn't bother. Plus I wanted you to come."

"Why weren't you at school today?"

"Overslept." He yawned.

"Still look tired."

"It's just one of those days that no matter how much you sleep, you're still tired."

"Hm. The gray weather is adding to it I bet."

"Yeah, anyways enough about that, what happened yesterday? And you ended up hanging out with Silver? I see how it is now Rose, replacing me now, are we?"

"Oh Shadow, I could never. I just needed a good laugh and face it, Silver is the person to go to for that. And he helped me out too actually."

"I see…"

"Oh that reminds me, he's also gonna stop by to drop off your homework and then later the three of us are gonna go out for something sweet."

"I don't recall agreeing to this."

"It's not an option."

"Fine."

"Hm, okay first off I wanna apologize for my behavior." I sheepishly say while rubbing my head.

"There's no need to."

"Yes, there is. That was stupid of me to lash out like that and push you way. I know you were trying to help Shady but I just wanted be alone. Still no excuse for me to take out all my anger on you like that though."

"Shady. That's a nickname I haven't heard from you inna while. Not that I like it."

"Did I just say that?"

"Yes."

"Okay, whatever, I'm sooorrryyy." I pull him in for a hug and he responded back with a one arm hug while saying, "You're wasting your breath trying to apologize Rose, it's really nothing. I understand. But I don't mind the hug."

"It will make me feel better if I do."

"Hmm."

"Hey, do you know a guy named Scourge?" I ask out of the blue, changing the subject.

_Hopefully he won't bring up Sonic. I just don't feel like talking about him._

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh… a new friend I guess you could say…"

"What? Since when?"

"Since today when we were assigned seats together."

"Oh… I don't think you should hang around him Amy…"

"Why?"

"Well… he's not so… good."

"Right and you are an angel, huh?"

"I dunno, I just think you should be cautious if you plan on being all buddy, buddy with him."

"Sure."

After some more small talk, the doorbell rang and in walked Silver, plopping down Shadow's work on his bed.

"Ugh, and to think you could escape from all this work after missing one day." Shadow groaned.

"Chop, chop sonny boy." Silver said while clasping his hands.

"You can chop, chop your ass outta my room." Shadow muttered.

"Don't be like that." Silver responded while landing roughly on the other side of me on Shadow's spacious bed. The whole bed shook from his impact.

I shook my head in annoyance while Shadow stared at him.

"I hope I didn't interrupt a steamy make out session." Silver bluntly spoke aloud while flipping through some Sports magazines nonchalantly.

"Actually we were just about to do it, Silver. Glad you came; a silly ménage à trois would be nice." Shadow shot back.

If my cheeks were hot earlier, they were on fire now.

Shadow winked at me.

_Why did I have to have so many guy friends?_

"That actually sounds really nice Shadow, great stress-reliever, I must add, especially with AP and final exams around the corner. What do you say Amy?" Silver played along.

"Yeah Rose, what do you suggest?"

"You know what; I think I can leave you two to some butt secks and go home."

"NO THANK YOU!" both shouted in union.

"Haha, you guys thought you could scare me off. Please, I'm not that easy."

"That was cruel." Silver shuddered.

Shadow nudged me with his foot on my thigh while I stuck my tongue out at him.

After a little more lounging on Shadow's king-sized bed while listening to the rain patter outside we decided to stay in and order something sweet.

"Who the hell will deliver dessert in this weather?" Shadow questioned.

"A lot of places! They gotta work, rain or no rain." I responded.

"How about Domino's? They can deliver their Cinnamon Stix." Silver suggested.

"YES! LET'S DO THAT, PLEASE! I WANT SOME!" I shouted, craving for something cinnamony.

"Geez Rose, calm down, we will."

"YAY!"

I dialed up Domino's and immediately ordered five boxes.

"What the hell! Five boxes! Are you serious Amy?"

"Yeah, I know, that's still not enough, should I order seven?"

The two hedgehogs looked at either, wide eyed, until Shadow grabbed the phone from me and tossed it aside.

"Fatso."

"Am not!"

"Seven boxes…"

"Whatever."

Our order soon arrived and we began nomming on 'em while chatting.

"So Silver started a game of Pass It On. And _kissed_ Knuckles." I informed Shadow.

He was close to choking on his cinnamon stick.

"_What?"_

"Oh c'mon, it was a small peck on the cheek. Lucky for him to pass it down to Rouge."

"Stay away from me Silver. I'm startin to have doubts…"

I couldn't help laugh.

"Man, y'all trippin. It was nothing!"

"Sure. Who'd you kiss Rose?"

_Uggh… I regret bringing this up. _

"Um, well it was supposed to end at me… but then Sonic came along… sat beside me." I rolled my eyes.

Shadow's jaw clenched for a split second.

"Silver made me." I innocently added.

Silver spit out some pieces, while shouting, "Hey! I thought we were over that!"

"He _made _you!?"

"A-MY!"

I giggled while Shadow threw a bunch of cinnamon sticks at once at Silver, but instead of blocking 'em, he tried catching 'em in his mouth.

_And so it begins._

I always did love a good guy time.

* * *

><p><strong>Boys. Gotta love 'em. <strong>

**So some of you are confused what pairing this story's about… well it's SonAmy, I can tell you that since it mainly revolves around Amy's feelings for Sonic, but that doesn't mean there aren't going to be other pairings and different romances as the story progresses like Sonally for example or a lil bit of Shadamy. And remember I said there would be a third person way back in chapter five? Well, Scourge's the guy! ;)**

**If you don't like him, don't flame.**

**I think he's sexy. :P**

**Ménage à trois: threesome in French (in case you didn't know)  
><strong>

**Sorry for any errors.**

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews! **

**R&R!**

**Xx**

**-Venus**


	14. The Art Of Deception

_**2 weeks later**_

Sonic and Sally were still going strong, so in love that if Shadow laughed, they wouldn't notice.

I learned to control my feelings a thousand times better, almost as if they didn't even exist anymore. Well, let's say about 80% they didn't. There was no denying a small part of me still yearned for him. But my friends are a great escape from that remaining 20%. With them around, I completely forget about that hedgehog.

Mine and Scourge's friendship grew, a _lot_. We would often text each other or even call, and goof around in class the way me and Sonic used to in Mr. Riley's. He was a fresh breath of air that was much, much needed.

_**Scourge: Every girl I know and talk to is either a bitch or half a bitch. Except you. Why aren't there more girls like you?**_

_**Amy: Really? That makes me feel so special. :P :)**_

_**Scourge: Yeah man. You get all the pervy jokes and laugh along instead of whacking me upside the head. You're not self-conscious so you don't worry about looking like an idiot when goofing off. You're easy to talk to and ****don't judge, at all****. There really are rare girls like you. -_-  
>It's pretty disappointing I'm getting to know you on our last year. Four years and not once did we ever bump in to each other in the hallway or somethin. :P<strong>_

_**Amy: Aw, that's so nice to hear. Yeah, it's weird how we went on all these years without acknowledging each other. Thank you Scourge, that means a lot. You have no idea. And hey, it's not like we're gonna drop contact once we get out of this place, right?**_

_**Scourge: Right. You better not. And don't mention it. ;)**_

_**Amy: Trust me, I won't if you won't. :P**_

_**Scourge: No way!**_

* * *

><p>AP and final exams started this week, so the group has barely had time to hang out altogether. A few of us would get to hang here and there, but not all at once. Everyone became so busy with exams, prom, graduation, etc. It was starting to scare me.<p>

I would often shed tears occasionally; because of that feeling that 'everything is ending' would overtake me drastically. This was definitely a big chapter in my life that I was closing. I don't know if the others saw it this way too, but I did, all the way. I valued these guys too much to lose them. Even Sonic. How could I not?

Which is why I decided to put behind what happened, and texted him for a little one-on-one. The last one-on-one was the crazy stuff we did at Wal-Mart. And that was like a month ago, maybe even more.

I can't let us grow apart, we haven't even graduated yet! That horrific moment when you can actually _feel_ you and your best friend grow distant. It's really **heartbreaking. **But I'm not gonna let that happen.

_**Amy: Hey there Speedy! :)**_

_**Sonic: Hey Ames!**_

_**Amy: What's up? Where ya lost?  
><strong>_

_**Sonic: Nothin much, just busy cramming for these stupid exams. You?**_

_**Amy: Saaaame. Hey, you wanna go out for a little break, do something fun and then have a study session together?**_

_**Sonic: Sure, a little fun is needed. Where to?**_

_**Amy: We can go ride some go-karts? :D**_

_**Sonic: Sounds awesome. Frankie's?**_

_**Amy: Yeah, let's meet there tomorrow at…4:30?**_

_**Sonic: Sure! See ya then. :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>SATURDAY<strong>

I woke up feeling the most fresh I had in weeks. Probably because of the fact that Sonic and I were gonna hang out together, finally!

After doing some house chores whilst singing and dancing, radiating my bright mood throughout the whole house and then some more studying, the time soon rolled around to meet up with him.

I picked out a baseball tee, stone washed jeggings to wear with some Vans and tied my hair up high due to the killing heat.

A thin chain necklace with the letter 'S' dangling from it caught my eye in my drawer as I rummaged around through it for some bobby pins.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_It was officially my Sweet 16 as the clock struck 12 AM right on the dot.  
><em>

_Sonic sneaked in through my balcony and was now standing in my room, cuddling me in a big bear hug, rocking us both gently side to side while singing 'Happy Birthday' softly in my ear. I nuzzled into his chest, listening to his sweet, velvety voice, basking in the moment that made me felt __**beyond special**__. _

"_Now turn around!" he commanded with much excitement in his voice once his little concert in my ear was over._

"_You know you didn't have to get me anything Sonic!"_

"_Pish posh, shut up and turn around!" _

_I carried out his order and turned, facing the full-view mirror and watched him intently in the reflection as he stood behind me and pulled out a red velvet box from his pocket. Remaining in his position, he snaked his arms forward to the front around my waist and his hands held the little, scarlet box. He opened it for me while his head rested on my shoulder, his nose tickling my neck from behind. I watched as the box revealed the treasure inside, a sparkling silver chain that glimmered brilliantly in the small amount of light emitting from the candles that lit up all around my room. Hanging from the chain was a small charm, an 'S', engraved with tiny diamonds that sparkled strikingly, proving there worth disregarding their teensy size. _

_My hands instantly flew up to cover my mouth that suddenly carried a ton as it hung low, gaping at the beauty._

"_Oh…my…goodness! Sonic, are you for real?"_

_Without answering, he pulled it out from the box and brought it up to my neck. I held up my hair as he latched the necklace against my neck with a sweet smile washed on his face. His hands grazed down my arms as he watched me in our reflection while I stared at him in awe and the necklace. It sat on my neck complimenting the beauty bones that poked out, perfectly. _

"_Happy Birthday." He whispered in my ear again._

_I managed to keep the tears that accumulated in my eyes from spilling as I turned around to face him. _

"_Thank you so much." I whispered back once I gave him a honeyed kiss on the cheek._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

My fingers gently pulled out the necklace that was entangled with the numerous items in the drawer. I gazed at it as the memory of that night played in my head like a short film.

In the next minute it was resting against my neck and I gently stroked it, a smile creeping on my face.

I glanced at the clock and thought I better get moving.

* * *

><p>I reached Frankie's a few minutes later and walked over by the water fountain to wait for his arrival. It was 4:35.<p>

_**Amy: I'm by the water fountain. :)**_

I fiddled with the necklace while watching families spend quality time together, enjoying this bright Saturday afternoon. The sound of children laughing rang from all around, bringing more life to the atmosphere. Couples held hands as they walked, deciding what activity to do next with huge smiles plastered on their faces.

I envisioned Sonic and I in the same scenario, holding hands, like friends of course, pointing at different options of entertainment to check out.

_We should also play a game of laser tag…_

**X**

Fifteen minutes passed and I began walking around the whole entertainment center, passing by the mini-golf course, batting cage, arcade…

I grew fidgety as another ten minutes passed by and still no sign of a blue hedgehog back at the water fountain. No text either.

_**Amy: Sonic, where are you? You here yet?**_

Sent.

Another ten minutes of strolling, observing my surrounding, keeping my eyes out for blue hedgehog like a hawk. No sign.

I began to grow frustrated and took a big sigh while wiping the sweat from my forehead.

_Stupid heat._

I gave up texting and gave him a call.

_Ring...Ring…Ring…Ring…RING._

_Why isn't he picking up!_

I stood there with the cell against my ear, my other arm folded and tapping my foot vigorously.

'_Hello?'_

"Hey S-"

'_Jokes! You've reached Sonic T. Hedgehog! Sorry I'm busy battling pirates so I'm not able to answer my phone right now! Leave a message and I'll get back to you ASAP! ' BEEP._

_UGH!_

"Hey Sonic, this is Amy! Where are you? It's been more than half an hour! Please respond man!"

I locked my phone and tucked it back in my pocket, hoping for the best.

_Please, please, please show up dammit, or respond!_

I headed inside the arcade to get out from underneath the sun that had my head throbbing.

I took a seat at a stool at a family bar and decided to wait some more.

_He's gonna show up, he has to! He would've contacted me if something happened. _

I convinced myself. And so I waited.

_25 minutes later…_

Denial. I was in denial sitting there with my chin resting on my hand, propping my head up. The guy behind the bar looked at me in pity, as if the words 'STOOD UP' were clearly written on my face.

_I really can't believe this…_

_**Amy: I'm leaving.**_

I climbed into my car, my head spinning from confusion, disappointment and the heat.

_What happened that made him bail? I understand if something came up but I mean… he could've contacted me! Who does that? _

I drove home as my throat ached, threatening for me to cry.

_Don't be silly Amy; I'm sure he had a valid reason for not coming._

Thankfully the aching sensation died down, but the frown remained.

Fear soon took over me as I drove in silence.

Fear that he was going to end up hurting me, somehow.

But why? I couldn't understand it.

_All because he didn't come? No way. That can't be the reason why._

The worst that could happen was already done.

_What could he possibly do now that could hurt me?_

But fear gnawed at me. I was madly itching with it as it spread throughout my body like poison ivy, particularly my heart.

_Oh Chaos, protect me from whatever it is that I fear…_

* * *

><p><strong>SUNDAY<strong>

I sat at my desk, streaming viral videos on the internet and reading comics. In other words, procrastinating like there was no tomorrow. I glanced at my homework that was open next to my laptop and had a strong urge to throw it out the window. I scoffed, glaring at it.

Mr. Homework was rescued from my death stares when Nyan Cat started meowing on my cell.

**_Sonic Calling…_**

This was his first time contacting me back since yesterday's incident. I instantly answered his call.

"Hello?"

"_A-Amy, hey!"_

"Sonic, so nice of you to finally respond! Do you mind explaining to me why you were a no-show yesterday!"

"_Yeaaaaah, about that. Listen I'm soooo sorry but I have a valid explanation! Some relatives all of a sudden showed up and mom started shoving errands up my ass! Heh…"_

"You could've called or texted me that Sonic!"

"_I_ _lost my phone and it was on silent…Just now found it so I called you right away."_

"Oh…ok then…Are you free right now?"

"_Sorry Ames, I don't have any free time today either, but I promise I'll make it up to you really soon! Next Saturday?"_

"It's ok. Sure, next Saturday's fine."

"_Thanks Ames, glad you understand! See ya tomorrow at school!"_

"Bye. Sonic."

I hung up the phone, letting out a frustrated sigh. We barely had time for each other anymore. Well actually, more like _he._

_Oh well, at least he promised to make up for it…_

I went back to glaring at my pending homework.

_Might as well get it out of the way…  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>MONDAY<strong>

_Yes! Yes! YES! Finally done with this stupid exam!_

I slammed down my pencil, hastily gathered my stuff and rushed out the classroom door after handing in my test.

_Thank Chaos I'm done with that!_

I walked out into the hallways and found them empty as hell. I wouldn't be surprised to find a random tumbleweed roll by. Obviously because exams were still in process.

The group had decided to meet up outside on the gazebo whenever we finished so we could finally all hang out together.

I strolled my way over to the destination and saw I was the first one. I decided to sit around and wait for everyone, but that soon became extremely boring and figured there would still be a lot of time left before anyone else came out of testing.

So I decided to roam around the school aimlessly, hoping to stumble across anyone I knew.

While walking down one of the quads, a great roar of laughter all of a sudden erupted and echoed throughout the hallway from around the corner.

I rounded the corner but remained hidden just to peek at who the boisterous group was.

To my surprise, it was Scourge and his gang, The Destructix.

As much as I wanted to go over and talk to Scourge, I had no intentions on intruding in on their group and being an outsider, since he was the only person I knew. That would just make things awkward.

I took my chances and turned the opposite way, just praying he wouldn't notice me no matter how badly I wanted to talk to him.

But no, Life wants be entertained.

"Oh look! It's Pinky! Amy!" he called out almost immediately after I turned the corner.

I clutched my knuckles and popped them, silently cursing my luck.

I turned around 'surprised' to see him there.

"Oh hey Scourge! Fancy seeing you here!" I replied with a forced smile.

He waved his hand energetically, signaling me to come over to him and his group.

_Here come the awkward introductions…_

I walked over to them as the group stared at me, some confused or curious, while the others didn't show it.

"What are you doing out here?" I questioned once reaching him, "don't you have to take any tests?"

"Pfft, no way, we're not doing any of that shit." He simpered.

I guess he referred to his whole group too.

Looks like we got ourselves some rebels.

"Sit down."

He patted a stool that was previously occupied by a white wolf who scooted over to the neighboring one.

"Guys," he spoke up, "meet my good buddy, Amy Rose."

He introduced me to his group.

"Amy Rose, meet Predator Hawk, Simian, Drago Wolf, Lightening Lynx, Flying Frog, Sleuth Dawg, Fiona Fox and finally Rosy…Psycho."

"HEY!" she immediately punched him on his arm after his little insult.

"Well, damn Rosy, you _are!" _Scourge raised his arms in defense.

"Rosy?" I all of a sudden questioned, interrupting their antics.

_She looks familiar…_

"Amy? Is that you?" she instantly responded, focusing her attention on me.

"So you do remember me! Oh my Chaos, it's been such a long time!"

"It is you! Yes! Geez where have you been!"

"Where have _I _been? You're the one who left town! What are you doing here?"

"Wait, you guys know each other?" Scourge interrupted.

"We went to elementary school together and she was also on my soccer team!" Rosy explained.

"Why didn't you tell me you came back?" I asked her while getting up from my seat to give her a hug.

"I lost your number and well we sort of grew apart after some time, you have to admit…" she responded, hugging me.

"Yeah…you're right, but I'm so glad to see you again!"

"Same here!"

I walked back over to my seat once our little reunion died down.

"Um anyways, nice to meet you guys."

"Nice to meet _you_ Amy!" Hawk replied with much admiration.

"Don't even bother Hawk. She's way out of your league!" Scourge teased while wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

I noticed the Fiona girl narrow her eyes at the sight, then glare at me.

I ignored her and let out a giggle at Scourge's remark.

"Shut up snot face, it's not like you have a chance with her either!" Hawk retorted.

"You don't know that, right Amy?" he questioned, turning to me.

"Err-"

"Alright, back off the poor girl guys."

Rosy rescued me from answering Scourge's question while flicking him in the head.

"She's not all that anyway…" Fiona mumbled to herself while rolling her eyes, which I just happened to catch.

I wasn't gonna sit there and pretend I didn't hear her.

"Got something you wanna say, Fox?"

The group immediately hushed down and all attention was now diverted to the two of us.

Fiona was surprised for a split second I caught and responded to her little comment but instantly repeated, "Yeah, I said, you're not all that anyway!"

"Well what the fuck makes you think _you're_ all that in a bag of chips?" I responded idly.

Scourge watched us with a look of amusement on his face.

"Bitch please; I'm much more than you could ever be." She scoffed.

I laughed.

"Pathetic, my dog can come up with a better comeback then that. And by the way, it takes a bitch to know a bitch." I winked.

"Fuck you."

"You wish, but unfortunately for you, I don't do beastiality."

"OOOOH BURN!" Drago Wolf piped up.

I smirked in triumph while Fiona fumed.

"Shut it Drago!" she shouted, close to slapping him.

"Alright Fiona, put your claws away, no need to be bitchy." Scourge softly commanded.

She got up and was ready to stomp off until Scourge grabbed her hand and pulled her back to her seat, gently.

"Oh c'mon Fi, don't be like that, just chill." he smiled

She softened up a bit, a tiny smile creeping on her face which she tried to fight back.

"Fine." She huffed, keeping up her act and taking her seat.

"I like you Amy, feel free to hang out with us _any_time." Sleuth Dawg commented.

"Yeah Rose, you're pretty tight." They all agreed.

_Awesome! They like me!_

I did a little happy dance in my head.

"Aw, thanks. You guys are pretty fun too. Not so scary as I thought." I laughed sheepishly.

"You thought we were scary?" Simian asked.

"Heh, c'mon you gotta admit, look at your size! But I shouldn't judge a book by its cover. Sorry."

"Nah, it's fine, we get that a lot."

We continued small talk and I also began goofing and laughing my ass off with them as they cracked jokes and fooled around. I seemed to fit right in.

The guys were all really sweet but I knew that they could jump your ass in seconds if you messed with them.

Rosy was always teasing and messing with Scourge while Fiona always tried getting his attention and…affection. Hoe.

All in all, besides Fiona, they were a fun group to hang out with.

Time seemed to fly by as students slowly began emerging from testing rooms, so I figured I should head back to my own group.

"Well it was nice getting to know you guys! But I gotta get going!"

"Alright Amy, see you around. And text me soon." Scourge said.

"Hang out with us again sometime!" Lynx offered.

"Sure! And it was great seeing you again Rosy! We should hang out soon!"

"Yeah, here's my number!"

We exchanged numbers and I soon went my own way, waving them off.

I rounded the corner and entered a bathroom.

As I did my business, a group of girls suddenly bursted in, giggling and chattering amongst themselves

Among the girls, I recognized Sally's voice.

_Oh dear…_

I remained hidden behind my stall waiting for them to leave, not wishing to put up with them at the moment.

"OH. MY. GOSH! Mina and Bunnie I just _don't_ know what to tell you guys!"

"I still can't believe you Sally… you're not kidding with us are you?" A girl that sounded like Mina Mongoose questioned with much cheer and slight skepticism. I recall her being in my drama class.

"I swear to Chaos I'm not! And let me tell you, that hedgehog sure does know how to live up to his name, if you know what I mean!"

"Oh Salleh gurl! You so naughteh!" A girl with a thick country accent remarked. I'm guessing that was Bunnie.

…

"So when did this happen?" Mina asked.

"Umm, it was Saturday. Sonic came over around 2 pm to have a study session with me. And then you can guess… one thing lead to the other… by late afternoon, we were hot and heavy on my bed. And BAM. Your sweet Sally is no longer a virgin."

The girls squealed in excitement followed by a bunch of giggles.

_What the…  
><em>

_Am I hearing right… did Sonic and Sally…do it..._Saturday afternoon...but that's when we had planned to meet...__

"Oh Sugah! I'm so happy for you! But you did use protection right?"

"Yea, of course! It was safe!"

"Wow…that's amazing Sally…"

"I-it really was… I didn't want the moment to ever end but I'm sure there's gonna be a lot more of it in the future. And it was a great stress-reliever too! We ended up falling asleep afterwards and he left my house at around 9 at night. Oh gosh, I'm still blushing just thinking about it!"

"Awww." They chorused.

After a little more gossiping, they made their exit.

I finally came out of hiding, slowly, once again alone in the bathroom.

I stared at myself in the mirror as tears rolled down my cheeks, numb.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I would like to say is that people have asked if they could have their OC in the story but I'm sorry to break it you guys that I'm not a fan of OCs, so sorry peeps, I won't be accepting them. Even if I did, I would have no idea what to do with 'em since the story is already well plotted out.<strong>

**Anyways, R&R please!**

**Apologies for any overlooked errors.  
>Much loveappreciation!**

**Xx**

**-Venus :)**


	15. Intoxicated Promises & Erratic Fortunes

_**FLASHBACK - 10**__**th**__** Grade**_

"_Ooooh m-mmmmy Chaaaayyaaawwwwws…." _

_I staggered out of the main doorway of the house and on to the porch, Sonic following close behind me in the same manner, nearly falling over completely._

"_W-whaat dickhead ss-ssspikk-ed the p-punch bowl?" I obnoxiously shouted with a slurred speech._

_It was another one of those typical, rowdy high school house parties we got invited to. _

_Sonic and I fought to keep our balance while trying to escape the wild party inside for a breather._

_From behind, I could hear uncontrollable fits of giggles escaping from the blue hedgehog as he made his way next to me._

"_A-aaamessss, why are th-there two, n-no wait, f-fooour of yeeeew?"_

"_I d-dunnoo Saaaawniiik. Why a-are you greeeeeen?"_

"_B-beats meeee." He sung._

_He grabbed my hand for balance and I clutched on to his arm with my free hand. We carefully made our way down the stairs of the porch, supporting each other._

"_L-let's try to mmake it down t-to the la-aake." He suggested._

"_O-okaay."_

_We swayed our way down to the lake across the street, miraculously managing to not get hit by a car._

_Upon reaching the sand, we finally gave out and dropped to the ground, toppled on top of each other._

_I landed on his stomach and could feel his torso vibrate from his uncontrollable and contagious laughter. He soon also had me in tears from giggling so much for no apparent reason._

_Once our little giggling fit died down, I slid off his stomach and plopped on to the sand next to him, letting out a huge, content sigh._

_The big orb of a full moon beamed down at us brilliantly amongst the navy blue night sky. The twinkling stars doubled in amount from my blurry vision, making it look like someone dropped a huge bag of glitter across the already dainty firmament._

_We lay there in silence, sinking into the soft and cool sand beneath our sweaty bodies._

"_A-my Rooose?" Sonic questioned, breaking the silence._

"_Y-yesh Saaawnik?"_

"_Y-youz a virgiiiiin riiiight?"_

_I let out a chuckle at his random question._

"_D-duuuh Saawnik."_

"_That's gooooood."_

"_A-are yew a virgiiiin Saawniik?"_

"_Y-yesh Amy R-rooose."_

"_That's g-gooooood."_

"_L-let's makes a prooomise, A-amy Rose."_

"_What k-kind of promise, Sawnik?"_

"_L-let's b-be gooood kids and wait afteeer m-marriage f-for the sexsss. A promise t-to each otheeeer."_

"_S-ssounds like a g-good i-idea Sawnik. I promise__**.**__"_

"_N-no wait, we have t-to do it right, m-make it official, l-like a r-ritual!"_

"_H-how?"_

_He sluggishly got up from his laying position and looked around for a long minute or two until an idea came in mind._

"_Ah-ha!"_

_I got up from my position as well to see what he was about to do._

_He took out a lighter from his pocket, grabbed a handful of sand and brushed the flame against the sand._

_I watched with growing curiosity as the sand slowly started to melt and mold together._

"_N-now repeat after m-me."_

_I nodded my head for him to continue._

"_I, A-amy Rose the Hedgehog."_

"_I, Am-y Rose the Hedgehog."_

"_Promise t-to r-remain a pure flower."_

"_**Promise**__ to remain a p-pure fl-ower."_

"_Til the day arrives that I a-am lead t-to the altar."_

"_Til the day arrives that I am l-lead to th-the altar."_

_He picks up a random twig and hands it to me._

"_Now c-carve your initials in thisss ball of glass sand while it's still h-hot."_

_How the hell did he think up of all this in a drunk state?_

_I silently did as told and carved 'ARtH' into what looked like a deranged heart._

_The process was repeated as I also grabbed a handful of sand and slowly lit it on fire, once again enchanted by the burning dust._

_He repeated the vows I recited for him as the small particles molded together._

"_I, Sawnik the Hedgehog."_

"_I, Sawnik the Hedgehog."_

"_Promise t-to remain a b-burning candle."_

"_**Promise**__ to r-remain a burning can-dle."_

"_Til the day arrives that I am l-lead to the altar."_

"_Til the day ar-rives that I a-am lead to the altar."_

_He proceeded to carve his initials 'StH' into another demented looking heart._

_We set the two weird looking heart-shaped sand glasses down and stared at them._

_Then stare at each other._

_Then stare back at the…thingamajigs… we created._

"_N-now the day we're no l-longer pure, we break-k the other's glass."_

"_O-okay."_

_He took the one with my initials imprinted on it and tucked it away in his pocket while I took his._

_He laid back down and stretched out an arm to his side for me._

_I followed after and placed my head against his arm as he pulled me closer and soon, we knocked out cold simultaneously._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

That night, Sonic and I had made a promise to each other. We even performed some sort of weird ass ritual to make it 'official'.

So why am I hearing he had sex with Sally?

I lingered down the halls of the school like a ghost. Physically there, mentally in pits of befuddlement.

He lied to me.

Stood me up.

Broke a promise.

Why is this bizarre, intoxicated vow so valuable to me?

Because it reminded me of our youth. The young blood that still flowed in us. That the time to step into the world of adults was still very voluminous. Our adolescent days were given for a reason. Not to be getting baked more than your grandma's chocolate chip cookies. Not to be walking on two legs as if you have four and shouting incoherent shit which half of it is barely understood, just because your brain decides to go stupid on you when you have some sprituous liquid. And most definitely not to lie down on a bed, giving up your innocence like it's just another stick of gum in your packet, to someone you're most likely are not even gonna be betrothed to.

I mean c'mon, even when we were drunk that night, it wasn't because we had a few inebriant drinks, but because we had no idea someone spiked the friggin, harmless looking punch bowl. 'Til this day I curse the idiot kid, whoever he/she was that did it.

_Is it too much to ask to just subsist in the point of time? Live our puerile days to the fullest, harmlessly?_

This is why that promise meant something so much more to me. And I thought it was an asset Sonic and I both shared, that this whole _living in the moment_ was a **mutual feeling** between us.

To be young, happy and free.

But it obviously wasn't. Not two years after and it was already annihilated, still in this wonderful world of developing youngsters, high school.

He was the last person I thought would do this kind of ludicrousness. How could he back away from his own pledge, shatter it like it didn't even exist?

I somehow managed to maneuver through the crowd and reach the outdoors. From afar I could see everyone in my group sitting in the gazebo on the mini hillock. I spotted the blue blur.

His aura that was once pure and surrounded in a glowing white light was now filthy and a disgust to look at.

My anger took over right after beholding sight of him and automatically my feet were leading me towards him.

Hate mixed with animosity was spreading in my blood in seconds.

"SONIC HOW COULD YOU!"

He turned around along with everyone else, taken back by my sudden, rage-filled appearance.

"HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU DECIEVE ME LIKE THAT!"

"Whoa, whoa, Amy, chill out, what are you talking about?"

He got up from his seat and walked over to me.

"What am I talking about? WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT? Are you seriously gonna stand there and act oblivious, stupid, ignorant and DUMBFOUNDED? Oh c'mon Sonic, I know you're smarter than that!" I scoff.

"W-what?"

I throw my hands up in the air in annoyance, rolling my eyes at the same time.

"Mom shoving errands up your ass huh? Or did I hear you wrong and what you actually said was that 'I was too busy fucking a squirrel/chipmunk hybrid!'"

The lime orbs in his eyeballs grew wider as if it was even possible. His mouth gaped open to say something but no words escaped.

Gasps were let out from the group behind that was witnessing all this.

"The hell?" Shadow mumbled.

Yeah, you could say it looked like a scene out of some soap opera.

"A-amy, h-h-ow did you…?" Sonic began once out of shock.

"You lied to me Sonic. You stood me up then lied to me. But it doesn't end there, no; you went and broke a promise! Or should I even call it that!"

Tears were streaming down my face by now, once again.

"P-promise? What the hell are you talking abou-… Oh my…"

He suddenly lost his voice again as realization hit him like a shitload of cinder blocks.

"Remember now? But what does it matter anymore? What's done is done."

"Amy! You can't be serious… that promise we made way back in tenth grade?"

"YES!"

"Oh dear Chaos, c'mon Amy, we were DRUNK!"

"DRUNK MY ASS, SONIC! A promise is a promise and they're not made to be broken! For crying out loud, we even made vows and put together a strange ass ritual! In fact, _YOU_ were the one who created it! This promise was something _YOU _came up with! I thought we had an understanding but clearly I was out of my mind for thinking that!  
>And do you know what it feels like to find out from behind a bathroom stall that while I was waiting underneath the scorching sun for more than an hour for some fun with my best friend, someone I haven't spent some time with in a vast amount of time, that same best friend was getting fucked? IT FEELS LIKE SHIT. NO WAIT, I BET IT FEELS TONS BETTER TO FEEL LIKE SHIT THAN WHAT I FELT. HELL, I'D RATHER FEEL LIKE LYING ON A HIGHWAY AND HAVING MY GUTS SPRAYED OUT UNDERNEATH A BUNCH OF CARS. "<p>

He held his head in his hands, hiding his expressions.

"And… you lied to me. Explain that."

"Amy…dammit I…Oh c'mon Amy, I'm sorry, I-I-m _honestly_ sorry! It all just happened so fast-"

"Save it Sonic." I cut him off.

I walked away from him with those final words. His lame and pathetic attempt of an apology was a waste of his breath and my time.

_No, no, wait, I'm not done yet._

I stop abruptly in my tracks, just a few feet away from him.

The only sound being produced from a squirrel chase up some trees that also happened to die down.

With my head lowered and my gaze stuck to the fresh, growing grass underneath my feet, I slowly turn around to face the victim and the audience behind him that watched the scene curiously.

I walk up to him, closing in the gap between us until I was approximately a foot away from the cyan demon.

He looked back at me with pleading eyes that were full of sorrow and guilt. But that didn't faze me.

In one swift movement, I brought up my arm, clenched my fingers tightly into a fist, pulled back as far as my arm allowed me to and with all my power, thanks to a few boxing classes, connected it with his sorry excuse of a face.

"HO-LY SHI…"

He tumbled backwards, cupping the left side of his face while I continued glaring at him, not feeling one pint of remorse and breathing heavily from the blow and rage.

"A-Amy…"

He slowly raised his bewildered gaze back to mine, the whole left side of his face still scrunched up.

Satisfied seeing him in pain, I make a sharp turn on my heels and stomp off the way I came from.

"Let her cool off…" someone had spoken up, their voice fading away from every step I took further away from the scene.

* * *

><p>I barged straight in to my bedroom once reaching home.<p>

I sprinted over to my closet the minute I stepped foot in and fell to my knees to begin searching for a certain green plastic tub that was overflowing with old possessions.

I pulled out the tub once spotting it concealed underneath a pile of old clothes and begin jerking stuff out of it, throwing it over my shoulder, not caring what is was and where it landed.

_Where is that little piece of shit!_

My eyes caught something orange-yellow, slightly glowing.

_Get out here you little bastard!_

I grabbed hold of the cold glass and pulled it out.

I snarled at it once it fully came into view resting on my palm, the heat of anger emitting from my hands warming it up within seconds.

I scowled at the letters 'StH' that were once upon a time carved into it on what now seems like an absurd night.

_Yeah that fits about right, Shitface the Hedgehog!_

I got up from my kneeling position and stormed out of my room, making my way out to the driveway.

I stood on my driveway, looking down at the off-white concrete like a mad scientist, grinning like I never have before with my eyebrows narrowed together. Not giving a fuck if the neighborhood kids that rode by on their bikes gave me looks like I was a maniac because at that moment I was.

And I was loving it.

"Good afternoon Ms. Ro-!"

I silenced my next door neighbor who was watering her rose bush by holding up only my index finger towards her and without bothering to look up at the gray, female wolf.

She immediately shut her trap, backed away and went back into her house, perplexed.

_Just let me…bask in this moment people…_

I looked up at the frozen vow that I clutched in my hands. That night had once again started playing out, but this time, because of my crazy, angered hallucinations, it played out in the reflection of the haphazard, two year old sand glass memoir.

Having enough of it, I raise my arm up high, and with all my outrage, frustration, heartache, animosity, hatred, and sorrow, I chuck the memoir on the concrete.

_**CRASH!**_

The sound of the shattering glass brought such pleasure to my ears; it could've been capable of making me have an eargasm.

Shards of orange-yellow glass flew everywhere, littering half of the driveway.

The sight was beautiful. Just. Beautiful.

Something about throwing glass on hard surfaces brought relief and peace over my body and mind.

As if all the negative feelings that I ever bottled up were free with each piece that scattered across the surface.

_That felt…so good._

_Maybe one day I should go out and buy boxes of just glass, and throw them at something whenever I get mad…_

_Oh Chaos I'm going crazy._

I remained in my position, not done admiring my work, having an urge to call the whole world over and show off my damage.

I stepped on some bigger pieces, and crunched them into smaller ones with the pressure of my shoe.

The kids that were passing by on their bikes by my driveway to 'casually' get a glance at what I was doing now stopped altogether next to my mailbox and sat there gawking at me, not caring anymore if I caught them staring.

I looked up at them and smiled innocently as if what I just performed was perfectly normal.

They gave back a nervous smile and suddenly rode off in fear.

With one last thought, I looked back at the ground.

_Broken promises…heh…literally.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>SONIC'S POV<strong>

I stood there, gaping at her retreating figure.

The pain from the powerful impact of her fist against my face diminished a slight bit but throbbed as if a frog has grown in my cheek.

"Damn…you ok bro?" Tails finally spoke up, breaking the silent atmosphere.

I rubbed my cheek a bit more and managed to respond, "Y-yeah, I'll be fine."

"Did you really ditch her for sex though?" Knuckles questioned.

I finally took my eyes off from the pink blur that was far off in the distance, getting in her car.

I looked over to the group sitting at the table, all staring at me, perplexed. Blaze and Rouge, along with Shadow though, gave me dirty and threatening looks.

"I-I, n-no, **NO**, I didn't _ditch her_ for sex!"

"Then what just happened? What is Amy talking about?" Blaze demanded.

_You're such an idiot Sonic! How could you think you could get away with this! You screwed up big time. _

"I didn't exactly _ditch_ her, it's just that…"

…

"…Well?"

"Okay look! She and I were supposed to hang out together at Frankie's last Saturday and all was going fine. But then Sally texted me and asked if we could have a little session of studying together. There was still a lot time left before I had to meet up with Amy, so I went over to her place. After some time of studying though… things got a little… heated…and I lost track of time. I ended up falling asleep after our…activity… and woke up too late…"

"And lemme guess, you lied to her saying your mom gave you errands to run so you got busy…?" Rouge pestered.

"Yeah…" I answered, looking away in guilt.

"Give me…one good reason…why I shouldn't be the next one to pop you…" Shadow slowly demanded.

"Cool down Shadow…" Silver softly commanded.

If my left eye wasn't swollen, I could've sworn I saw Shadow's fist trembling.

"That was low bro…" Knuckles let out.

"You deserved that!" Blaze shouted.

"Guys, guys, I'm sure he didn't do that on purpose. Sonic would never deceive Amy like that, right?" Silver turned to me, backing me up.

"OF COURSE NOT! I'm telling you, I feel TERRIBLE for what I did, I do! I admit it myself, that I _did _deserve that punch and I understand her anger! But Silver's right, it's not like I did it on purpose! I just lost time!"

"Then what are you standing here for idiot, GO MAKE UP FOR IT!" Shadow yelled.

"I-"

"Sonic!"

A girly voice shouted out my name from a distance, interrupting me.

I turned around to find Sally at the bottom of the knoll, waving her hand at me.

"H-hey Sal!" I waved back. She started making her way up the hillock to us.

Rouge let out a small grunt.

"Hey guys!" She greeted while giving me a bone-crushing hug.

"How did your test go, Blue Boy?"

"Err, great…yours?"

"Perfect! So I was thinking we should-"

"Pardon me for my intrusion Sally, but Sonic is busy at the moment and has to go **fix** something, _right this minute, _am I right Sonic?" Blaze coldly questioned.

I nodded my head, "Y-yeah, I do."

Sally was slightly taken back by Blaze's sudden approach towards her but nevertheless responded in her same tone, "Oh o-okay! No biggy! Call me later Sonic!"

"I will."

I gave her a quick peck on the cheek and dashed off.

I began to scold myself as I ran over to Amy's place.

_I really am an idiot for thinking I could get away with her not knowing! And that promise… I didn't know she valued it so much… it never even crossed my mind once! Even when I…entered Sally….or throughout the whole thing. UGH, I'M A DUMBASS! I should have known better! How could I, her best friend, let her down like that? I didn't mean for any of this to happen…I never wanted to hurt her like this, or anyway at all! I would never hurt Amy! And I was never this stupid. _

I rounded the corner to Amy's street and jogged up to her driveway.

My eyes popped out of their sockets when I got a hold of the sight in front of me.

"SHIT, what the fu…"

Glass was everywhere. Big pieces, small pieces, they all littered the driveway. And the color, an orangish-yellow. One would almost think they were a bunch of pieces of more than one shattered beer bottles, but Amy doesn't drink. At least I hope not.

I walked over, more pieces crunching underneath my soles, and carefully picked up the largest piece in the middle.

I examined and noticed something engraved in it.

'_StH'_

"StH?" I questioned out loud to myself.

A sudden memory drowned my brain, a flashback of when the promise was made.

The two of us drunk.

Lying on the sand near the lake.

The talk of virginity.

Sand.

Fire.

Glass.

**The promise.**

"_N-now the day we're no l-longer pure, we break-k the other's glass."_

"Sonic the Hedgehog. This was my sand glass…" I realized. A wave of anguish amalgamated with contrition deeply washed over me.

I absentmindedly clutched hard at the piece of glass, causing it to cut deep within my palm.

Blood gushed out within seconds, practically in liters, engulfing my whole hand in a red sea.

"Shit…"

But I knew this pain was nothing compared to what I caused Amy.

I ignored the injury and walked over to her front door, knocking on it hard.

A few minutes later, I was staring down at twinkling pine eyes. I didn't know what to say. Her gasp broke the dead air.

She was now staring at my bloody hand with wide eyes full of shock and fear.

"Oh my Chaos, what the fuck happened!"

She immediately grabbed me by my arm and pulled me inside. We trudged up the stairs, me behind her and my arm still tightly in her grasp. She finally let go of me and plummeted me down on her bed, rushing into her bathroom. My blood trailed all through her floor even though I placed my other hand beneath it.

She came back out seconds later with a first aid kit and got to work.

"Sonic, what the hell did you do!" She demanded while dabbing the deep cut with a cotton ball of alcohol.

I hissed, clenching my uninjured hand and fidgeting.

"I'm sorry but stay still…" she whispered

"I uh, got cut by a glass piece…"

"How?"

I took out the specific piece of glass that I had put in my pocket without knowing and placed it on her bed, my initials facing upwards on it.

She took a glance at it and shook her head.

"I gotta clean that up…" she murmured while wrapping a bandage around my palm.

More sorrow flooded me as I watched her delicately attend my wound with much care and concern.

"Why?" I finally uttered.

"Why, what?" she glanced at me, confounded.

"Why are you even bothering to heal my wound after what I did to you?"

"Bullshit Sonic, of course I'm going to help you! This has nothing to do with that."

"But you could have slammed the door in my face."

"You know I'm not like that."

I let out a sigh. I would have much rather preferred door slamming than this _kindness_.

"Amy…" I began.

"Sonic, just forget all that ever happened…"

"Wha-? No! Listen Amy, I don't even know where to start! What I did was stupid and wrong. I should have known that promise meant a lot to you. I wasn't thinking at all. I never meant to hurt you like this, I never would! It just happened so fast and I'm not lying when I say I _do_ regret it. If I could take it back, then I would right away! Just for you and our promise, I would stop right then and there. Disregarding my guy hormones and needs."

She let out a small chuckle hearing that.

"Amy-"

"Shush, Sonic, I forgive you."

"How! How can you forgive me?"

She let out another laugh.

"You're so stupid."

She got up and walked over to her mini fridge, pulled out a soda can and handed it to me.

"Don't drink it yet. Put it against your swollen eye first."

I did as she said. The effect of the chilled can felt so good against my eye.

"I mean, don't forgive me just cause. I understand if you don't…" I continued.

She rolled her eyes, plopping down next to me.

"Look, I realized my anger is not gonna change anything, nor will a grudge against you. So it would be stupid to hold one. And most importantly, I value this relationship too much for my ego…or that silly little promise."

_-Sigh-_

This girl never ceases to surprise me.

"I don't know, it still doesn't feel right…"

"Okay how about this, if you keep your word and promise me next Saturday like you said, then I'll 'officially' in your case, forgive you. Good?"

"Next Saturday! Fuck it! Let me make it up to you right now!"

"Now?"

"Yes, now! Come on, let's go to Frankie's!"

"Are you _sure_ mom doesn't have any 'errands' for you?" She teased.

My cheeks heated up in embarrassment.

"*Cough* No! Now c'mon!"

I grabbed her hand and pulled her up so fast she bumped and fell onto my chest, leaning against it.

I held her there, my arm supporting her waist and squishing her against me.

Both of her hands were placed on my chest as she looked up at me a bit wide eyed at our closeness. That _I_ didn't mind at all.

"I'm sorry." I whispered with my forehead against hers.

I pulled up my head a few inches up and sweetly kissed her forehead apologetically. And then another peck on her shiny, button nose.

She let out a small giggle.

"It's ok, really." She whispered back.

"Ready to go?"

"Umm, let's just hang out here today actually, watch movies or something, just chill. I'm a bit tired. And plus I doubt your injured hand is gonna allow you to do much."

"Nah, my hand's fine. But if you're tired, then sure, we can hang out here."

"Wanna order some Chinese?"

"Yus!"

**xXx**

"Mmmmmh, that lo mein was sooo good." I rubbed my tummy, satisfied.

The two of us were sprawled out on her bed, having a Scrubs marathon.

"I agree. Kwik Wok makes the best!" Amy grinned.

My phone suddenly vibrated.

_**Silver: How's everything goin?**_

_**Sonic: All's good!  
><strong>_

_**Silver: Really, she forgave you?  
><strong>_

_**Sonic: Yep, I'm just chillin out with her at her house now. Lo mein and Scrubs.**_

_**Silver: Das good, das good! Ttyl then.**_

_**Sonic: Silver. Are you talking hood?  
><strong>_

_**Silver: Naaaaaw bruh, u kn0 I dn't tlk like dat!  
><strong>_

_**Sonic: Really now?  
><strong>_

_**Silver: Man u trippin!  
><strong>_

_**Sonic: You know what I'm not even gonna bother. BYE Silver.  
><strong>_

_**Silver: Love you too. :*  
><strong>_

_**Silver: :*  
><strong>_

_**Silver: :*  
><strong>_

_**Silver: :*  
><strong>_

_**Silver: :*  
><strong>_

_**Silver: :*  
><strong>_

_**Silver: :*  
><strong>_

_**Silver: :*  
><strong>_

_**Sonic: STOP IT IDIOT!  
><strong>_

_**Silver: Nu uh, not gunna stop till you send one back. Punk.  
><strong>_

_**Sonic: Bitch. :*  
><strong>_

**_Silver: :D_  
><strong>

Something all of a sudden hit my face and I looked down to see where it fell.

"Open your fortune cookie." Amy suggested.

"I never used to like these things."

"What! They're so good!"

"Yeah, that's why I said _used_ to. They've grown on me."

"Do you believe in the fortunes?"

"Not _all_ the time. Do you?"

"Same. Sometimes I do, sometimes I don't. Heh."

We both cracked open our cookies and took out our fortune.

_One who admires you greatly is hidden before your eyes.  
>Lucky Numbers: 48, 4, 8, 47, 21, 40<em>

_Hmmm…that's interesting._

"What does yours say?" Amy questioned after silently reading hers.

"Um, one who admires you greatly is hidden before your eyes. Interesting, ain't it?"

There was a glint in her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's POV<strong>

I picked up my fortune after tossing another one at Sonic's face, catching him off guard.

"Open your fortune cookie."

"I never used to like these things." He said while looking around for where his fell.

"What! They're so good!"

"Yeah, that's why I said used to. They've grown on me." He admitted.

"Do you believe in the fortunes?" I questioned.

"Not all the time. Do you?"

"Same. Sometimes I do, sometimes I don't. Heh."

I broke my cookie in half and munched on it while reading the fortune.

_Always surround yourself with true friends.  
>Lucky Numbers: 54, 21, 18, 3, 30, 34<em>

_Err, okay. _

I looked up from my fortune and asked Sonic what his says.

"Um, one who admires you greatly is hidden before your eyes. Interesting, ain't it?"

_That's extremely interesting, Sonic. Take a hint._

I was actually pretty surprised at his fortune but was successful in not showing it.

"Yeah, that really is interesting. I wonder who it is…" I nonchalantly drifted off.

"What does _yours _say?"

"Always surround yourself with true friends."

"But you already do that! You got all the true friends ya need!" he exclaimed, caressing my hand.

A smile formed on my lips.

"Here, since that fortune is already in action, take the last one. I'm full anyways."

He handed me the last fortune cookie and I chipped it apart.

_The time is right to make new friends.  
>Lucky Numbers: 46, 2, 56, 28, 37, 27<em>

"Ok, now that's just weird."

"What does it say?" he looked at me.

"The time is right to make new friends."

His eyebrow narrowed together for a split second.

"Meh, these fortunes don't know what they're talkin about. You got me!"

"Hehe, true. But…now that I think about it…I sort of already did make new friends..." I realized.

"You did? Who?"

"Do you know Scourge…and his group, The Destructix…?"

He sat up from his half-laying position and looked at me a bit shocked.

"_**Them**_, Amy? Are you serious?"

"Yeah…why?" I was confused by his reaction.

"They're not exactly a good…crowd…to be with Amy…"

"Ugh! Why does everyone keep saying that? They're not all that bad ya know! People just like to judge them cause of the way they look or a few harmless shenanigans…"

"Look, I just don't like that Scourge guy ok? He's always hitting on girls and getting caught up in some mess."

"Right Sonic, don't act like _you_ never used to hit on girls!"

"No, what I did was just tease them in a _friendly_ way, and they knew it too! He on the other hand is actually a _player_. He could be dating someone and at the same time tapping a girl's ass in the hallways!"

"Now that's just exaggerating! I've never seen him act like that. He's really a _sweet _guy once you bother to actually get to know him!"

He gave me an uneasy look.

"You just don't know him at the level I do. Give him a chance."

"You know what, fine. Hang out with him if you want, but just know that I'm keeping a _very_ _close eye _on him. I swear if he tries anything fishy with you, his ass is mine! Got it?"

I playfully roll my eyes and lean back against a pillow.

"Whatever you say, Hedgie."

He smirked and also leaned back against the pillow next to me.

"So who do you think admires me?" he questions with a cocky grin mixed with pure cheesiness.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was fun to write.<strong>

**OMG! THIS STORY HAS REACHED 100+ REVIEWS! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I'm so happy I could die. xD *Insert big, beautiful heart here.***

**But really, I'm very appreciative! The reviews make my day, and to know that someone enjoys what you write is very heartwarming. :)**

**BTW, I'm not really sure if burning sand can liquify it and turn it into glass, but I saw a video of it on Youtube. :$****So in case it doesn't, let's just go with it for the sake of the story, lol. ;P**

**Hmm, lemme know whatcha think of this chapter. :)**

**Sorry for any overlooked errors.  
>Much love,<br>**

**Venus**

**Xx**


	16. A Sweet Escape

_**Trigger warning! This chapter contains sensitive material (sexual abuse). Please refrain from reading if this is a delicate subject matter. In no way is it being mocked or taken lightly. Sexual abuse is an issue that I take seriously and personally to the heart. Please keep an open-mind and talk to me if you have any questions/concerns. Thank you.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Spring Break<strong>_

_Hmmm, let's see…_

_Eggs. Check._

_Strawberry cake mix. Check._

_Rainbow chip icing. Check._

_Cupcake holders….CUPCAKE HOLDERS!_

In celebration of two weeks off from school in this glorious season of spring, where groundhogs finally come out of hiding and flowers yawn, showing off their beautiful bodies after a long nap, you know, all that jazz, I decided to bake some of my famous strawberry, rainbow chip frosting cupcakes.

But what's a cupcake without the _cup_?

A catastrophe. The end of the world!

I make a 180 degree turn and stroll back down to the aisle where the baking goods are shelved and observe my options.

_Now do I want the 50 packet cupcake holders or 25?_

My decisions of a matter between life and death are interrupted by a vibration coming from my over-the-shoulder handbag.

**_Scourge Calling…_**

"Why helluuuu there slime ball." I grin while resuming back to the matter at hand and simultaneously focusing on his call.

"_Hey thuuuur pink marshmallow." _

I can practically _hear_ his smirk.

"What's up?"

"_Nothin much, was just playing some COD. Decided to see what's up with you."_

"WO HO HO HO, back your shit up! You gave me, a girl, a _call_ in the middle of a video game?"

"_Shocking, I know." _was all he replied with some humor in his voice.

"Extremely."

"_So what were ya doin?"_

"I was just at the grocery store. Now pick a number; 25 or 50?"

"_Um. 50."_

"50 it is then."

"_Gonna tell me what?"_

"Cupcake holders."

I pick up the packet and drop it in my basket.

"_So when are you gonna come over and give me some?"_

"Hmph. Some what?" I reply, knowing well what he's indicating.

"_Sugah."_

"What!" I fight back a chuckle.

"_Cupcakes! Is that not sugar?"_

Another 'audible' smirk.

"Yeah, yeah. When I'm DONE making 'em. In fact, why don't _you_ come over and help me bake 'em?"

"_Nah, I leave that shit to the women. In the kitchen, where they belong."_

_Aw hell naw._

_BEEP._

I immediately end the call, hanging up on him.

If it's one thing that really gets under my skin, it's sexist guys. Bastards!

But I was only half pissed when I cut the call. The other half I did it just to mess with him. Seeing if he would call back.

I continue my stroll down the aisle, debating whether or not to get sprinkles.

My phone shortly begins to vibrate again in my hand.

I pick up the call without bothering to check who it is, knowing it was him.

"Mhrrrrm" I clear my throat as my greeting.

"_Piiiink-yyyy."_ He sings.

"What." I state with serious tone but a smile on face, glad he wasn't face to face with me to see it.

"_Ish you mad at my remark?"_ He sweetly asks.

"No shit Sherlock."

He chuckles.

"_Oh c'mooon, you know I was just messin with ya!"_

"Whatever."

"_I'm not sexist, I swear! I would never disrespect a woman like that!"_

"Prove it. Come to my house and bake these cupcakes with me."

"_Gladly! In fact, I'm driving over to your place as we speak!"_

"GOOD! You're gonna have to wait a few minutes outside 'cause I'm paying for the stuff at the moment."

"Alright. See ya then."

"Bye."

I end the call, pay for the stuff and jog out.

I pull up to my house shortly and see his Hummer dominating my driveway with him standing outside and leaning against the passenger's door in tan cargo shorts, a navy blue muscle T-shirt and black Nike's.

He simpers the minute he sees me step out and walk across the lawn.

I strut right past him in a playful, haughty manner without uttering a word and hear him follow after me while letting out silent chuckles.

"Got me baking cupcakes…" he mutters once I unlock the door and we walk into my kitchen.

"What kind are they anyway?"

"Strawberry with rainbow chip frosting." I flash him a full tooth grin.

"Ah! PERFECT! Pink cupcakes with rainbows! That's just SCREAMING _'I'm a tough badass'! _I'm gonna have to punch a hole in a wall to make me feel macho again."

"Oh shut up and start mixing the cake batter!" I command while handing him the bowl of the inquired ingredients I threw in while he was ranting on about being beefcake.

"How many are we makin'? And we need some music pumpin in this place!"

"I dunno, however many 3 boxes allows us to make. And be my guest."

"3 boxes! Damn! Who's gonna eat all those cupcakes?" He questions walking over to my laptop and stirring the batter at the same time.

"Me. You. Other friends."

"Hm. Well what do you wanna listen to?"

"Anything as long as it ain't country."

"What's wrong with country?"

Just as I'm about to answer…

"I CAN TAKE YOU FOR A RIDE ON MA BIG GREEN TRACTOR! WE CAN GO SLOW, OR MAKE IT GO FASTER! DOWN THROUGH THE WOODS OR OUT ON THE PASTURE! AS LONG AS I'M WITH YOU, IT REALLY DON'T MATTER!"

…**..**

I freeze in place; stare at him, speechless and wide-eyed as he sings in a thick country accent.

"WHAT. THE. FUCK!" I manage to sputter out between my laughs that were capable of giving me a six pack under three minutes.

He walks over to me with a confused smile on his face and looks down at me while still mixing the batter.

"What? Don't you like my country singing?" he questions as if he's a pro and that's his first negative feedback on it.

His acting just makes me shed a few more tears before I stand up from falling on my knees and clutching my stomach, snatching the bowl from him while looking at him.

"Scourge? What the hell was that?" I ask, letting out a few leftover giggles.

"Best country song ever." He flatly states.

"You're. Insane." I emphasize both words.

"You wanna…repeat that?"

"I said. YOU'RE IN-SANE. Whatchu gon' do about it?" I smirk.

"Oh nothing, just…"

He reaches down on the bowl in my hands and scoops up some batter with two fingers and wipes it all across my face.

"That's a better look for you." He smirks after his makeover.

"I know…you just didn't…rub this batter… ALL over my_ face…"_

Some drips off the bridge of my nose as I stare at him shocked.

"Maybe. Now _WHATCHU_ GON' DO ABOUT IT? Hey! You! Whatchu gon' do! Hey! You! Whatchu gon' do!" He starts singing again.

I scoop up a handful in the next minute, lift up his shirt and smear it all over his rock hard abs before he can even comprehend what I just did.

"Hmph." I smirk in triumph.

"Oh now you just askin for it Amy!"

He grabs a handful as I race around to the other side of the island counter in an attempt to escape his attack.

Before I can safely hide on the opposite side of where he's standing, he chucks it at me and the gooey liquid successfully splats against my back and some getting in my hair.

"BRING IT ON SCOURGE!"

He bursts out laughing while pointing at my back.

I also grab a handful from the bowl and aim for his face. I throw it at him before he has a chance to duck and score a perfect shot directly on his face, also getting it on top of his head.

"HA!"

He wipes and licks away the pink, sweet goo from his muzzle while mischievously glaring at me.

"It's not over yet hon…"

He dips both hands into the bowl and the batter engulfs his entire hands up to his wrists in pink, sticky ooze. He smears some on his arms and proceeds towards slowly and tauntingly.

"Come here and give me a big 'ol hug, love."

"Nice try slime ball. By all means, keep your ass over _there!"_

"Aw c'mon, all I want is a hug!"

He spreads his arms even wider while continuing his slow steps towards me.

"I'm warning you Scourge!"

"Really now?"

_Oh who am I kidding he's not gonna stop!_

I break into a sprint and dash over to the backyard door, unlocking it in a rush and stepping outside under the warm sun in haste.

"There's no escape from me Pinky!"

I let out a small shriek as I see him just inches away from me.

"Scourge! Stop! Stop! I'm sorry!" I proceed to yell while running all the way over to the end of the wooden fence that enclosed my backyard.

"NOPE!"

Without hesitation he grabs me by my waist and lifts me off the ground, rubbing his arms up and down my torso to get all the pink glop on my body.

"EEEEEEK! Scourge LET ME GO!"

He ignores my cries and continues to spin me around with my back against his chest and my arms locked in his sticky and messy grasp.

"Say 'I'm Scourge is awesome!'"

"NO!"

He speeds up his spinning, causing the world around me to mix into a green, sky blue and brown blur.

"I'm not gonna let go til you do!"

"Okay! _OKAY_, Scourge is awesome!"

"And that you like Scourge's country singing!"

"And I-I li-ke Scourge's c-country sing-ING! Put me down, I'm get-ting d-dizzzyyy!"

He finally lets go and I stumble for my balance as I push against him for support, causing us to both tumble down on the grass.

"Klutz!" he shouts with a smirk while looking up at me with his shimmering baby blue eyes

"Pfft, it's your fault!" I yell back at him in his face while lying against his hard, now gunk filled chest.

"You're the one hatin on my country singin'!"

"Oh shut up ya big baby!" I laugh tiredly from our antic.

Our laughter dies down and we fall into a staring contest while leaning against each other.

Topaz versus jade.

His lips grow into a genuine smile, as do mine.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NIGHTFALL<br>**_

_**Elsewhere...  
><strong>_

"Well girls, I'm pretty tired, disregarding it's only 9 PM, but it's been a long week! I just wanna cuddle up in my blankets in bed and _sleep._"

"Aw, c'mon Sal! The night's just begun!"

"I know Mina, but I'm beat! And hey, we got all spring break to do our nocturnal activities." I reassure her with a wink.

"Hmph, okay. Tomorrow night we're gonna go clubbing though!"

"Haha, alright, alright, but let's just call it in for tonight."

"Mhmm! I'm exhausted ma'self!" Bunnie agreed.

"Do you need a ride, Sally?" Mina asked.

"Nah, I'm good."

"Okay then, see y'all later!"

"Bye!"

The three of us dispatched from Pop's Diner where we had gathered for some milkshakes to start off our spring break.

I stepped outside into the warm spring night that was accompanied by a nice, soft breeze.

"Ahh."

I let out a content sigh while strolling down the pathway, wondering what my beloved blue hedgehog was doing on this wonderfully relaxing night.

I let my thoughts take over; taking advantage of the peace as the trees rustled in the breeze and the only sound was the tapping of my heeled boots against the concrete.

_Mmm, Life has been kind to me lately… for a change._

_Things had majorly gone off track since mom died. Dad got crazy busy in political affairs and barely has time for me anymore. And I don't even have any other relatives to turn to like a replacement for my mom's mother figure, such as an aunt or grandmother. Who do I go to with my girl problems or just some comforting and motherly advice?_

_I just felt so lonely and lost._

_But destiny had something else in store for me._

_Sonic._

_He's what I call my blessing in disguise! Ever since he stepped foot into my turned-upside down life, things have been going nothing but in the right direction. For once, I'm genuinely happy instead of hiding behind fake smiles. I laugh with an open heart and smile without having to put any effort into it at all. Because of him, the carefree and happy girl that existed when mom was alive is once again set free and taking over after being imprisoned by my depressing and hurt self for so long._

_So…I can honestly say…life's been good._

I raise my head up from the sidewalk I was walking on and take a look at my surroundings.

_Wait a min… this isn't my street…dammit, should've been paying attention to where I was going…_

I was so engrossed in my thoughts I didn't even realize I walked into the wrong alley that should've lead to my house as a shortcut.

I turn back around to exit the mistaken alleyway but halt in my tracks when I catch sight of a gang of some rowdy boys, obnoxiously talking loud and stumbling as they walk making their way over to where I stood.

They were definitely drunk.

I groan to myself knowing it wouldn't be wise to make my appearance to them and turn back around to the way I was originally walking absentmindedly.

_Please don't enter this alleyway…_

I silently pray to myself as I pick up my pace in a rush to get out of there.

I heard their footsteps and voices grow louder but didn't dare look back to check, just focusing on getting out of that backstreet.

"Hey! HEY you!"

_Oh noo…ignore, ignore,ignore._

"Are ya deaf babe!"

_YES!_

I break into a half jog, half walk, not wanting to show them I was running from them, knowing it would just encourage them to come after me.

"Slow down! Who are you?"

Their footsteps also quicken as they start to jog after me.

I look back to see them staggering and picking up their pace.

_Eff it, I'm running!_

Now running at full speed, trying my best not to fall in these 5 inch leather, black boots, regretting I ever bought them, I manage to grow some distance between the group and myself.

But one of the boys speeds ahead of the rest of the gang and closes the distance between him and I, a few feet behind me.

"Hey, come back here! We're just lookin for some innocent fun! Don't be afraid!"

I pay no attention to his calls and keep running.

_**SNAP!**_

"Oomf!"

I face plant the concrete as the heel of one of my boots snaps out of place, sabotaging my escape.

"O-ow…"

The taste of saltish, thick liquid takes over in my mouth as blood drips down from my nose and enters my lips.

"Hey, pretty one, lemme give you a hand."

_I gotta get up!_

But it's too late.

The guy, a black Rottweiler with piercing brown eyes bends over me, caressing my face, trailing his hand down my cheeks, neck, chest…

"Get off of me!"

I shove his hand away, only to have mine pinned down by the wrists along with my ankles by the remaining guys that had caught up to us.

"LET GO OF ME!"

I shriek while kicking and scrambling around to escape their tight grips on my limbs.

"Now you could cooperate with us and have some fun, or we could do it the hard way!"

"GET OFF OF ME YOU FUCKTARDS! LET GO!"

"Hard way it is then…"

"P-please don't do th-this, have mercy!"

He ignores my begs and bends down again, whipping out his tongue and dragging it across my neck and collarbones, leaving behind trails of strong, alcoholic saliva.

"Shh…you'll enjoy this sweetcheeks…"

His warm and intoxicated breath brushes in my ears as he whispers those words.

_N-no, this c-can't be happening to me…Please Chaos no…help me…_

"Y-ou don't have t-to do this…please…just let me go…" I whimper while still trying to escape the grasps of the gang that snickered, entertained by what their leader performed. Some even having bulges in their pants.

"Of course I don't _have_ to, but I want to…nah…_need _to…" his whispers back in a raspy voice.

Tears escape my eyes and roll down the sides of my face as I lay there, defenseless.

"LET GO OF ME! LET GO! HELP! HELP! SOMEBODY HEEEELP MEEE!"

I began my shrieks again, putting much strain on my throat and lungs, destroying my voice box so my calls of desperate help could be heard far and wide.

My cries abruptly stop and I began to choke on my yells as his fist turbulently connects with my Adam's apple right in the middle of my throat to stop any means of help.

I cough,and gasp for air, my eyes rolling to the back of my head. He resumes his caresses, lifting up my shirt and traveling his hands up and down my sides until slowing down over my hips, taking his time feeling down my thighs, and then back up, but under my skirt this time.

"You're pretty damn soft, ya know that?" he teases, lust empowering his eyes.

I try to lift my leg and knee him in the gut but fail to as two of em hold down my legs and ankles, practically sitting on them.

My energy slowly slips away as I continue to tug at my wrists without the slightest progress made in doing so.

I was completely helpless.

"Please …d-don't do this to me…w-what if this was your sister…m-mother…?"

Talking him out of it, or at least _trying_ to was my only option left.

There had to be _some __**humanity **_in him…right?

Wrong.

"SHUT UP BITCH!"

_**SLAP!**_

Following the slap was a second punch to my throat and another in my gut.

I choked, coughed, wheezed and grasped for some air even more than before, just _wishing_ awfully I could knock out cold so I didn't have to bear any of this, or be conscious to feel or go through it.

As I rasped and focused on getting air in my lungs, no longer having the power to pay attention to what he did to my body, I was caught completely off-guard when I felt a sudden thrust in my lower region.

I let out a blood curdling scream, burning my throat, just begging for the Angel of Death to take me away.

_WHY! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME! _

A hand slapped over my mouth as I continued to set my vocals on fire without haste.

I squinted my eyes shut tightly and fresh tears leaked out one by one.

My breathing and voice became heavy as my chest rose and fell energetically.

My consciousness slowly began to fade away as my senses weakened.

Suddenly, I felt the weight on my body lifted as I heard a gut-wrenching grunt escape the dog that had dominated me.

My limbs were set free from the lock they had on them by the remaining gang.

I tried to make out what was happening but failed as my vision blurred.

I continued to hear yells, grunts, cries of battle as I lay on the concrete, fragile and weak, clutching at my lower region to ease the throbbing pain.

_W-what's going on…_

"HOW DARE YOU!? HOW FUCKING DARE YOU! "

A new voice roared.

More painful grunts.

"GIVE ME A GOOD FUCKING REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T END YOUR LIFE RIGHT HERE AND NOW!"

Chants for mercy.

I could make out sounds of slaps and punches being thrown around, intensive sounds of fighting.

It went on for a good few minutes and suddenly everything was hushed as the last knocked out body dropped to the ground with a thud.

Tears were rolling nonstop since the minute this mayhem had started. My chest continued to rise and fall as I sobbed for breath.

I was so limp; I couldn't bring myself to move.

"S-Sal?"

The new voice that was earlier roaring was now right next to me, soft but with strong concern.

A pair of hands snaked under me and I was lifted off the cold concrete into a warm lap and arms that cradled me.

I forced my eyes open but all I could see was a blue blur through my tears.

_I-is it him…?_

"S-s-son-ic…?"

My voice was barely a whisper and rasped from the nonstop, severe screaming.

"Shh, you're okay now, I got you, I got you." He let out in a worried sigh.

I was lifted completely off the ground and nestled in his arms. I buried my face into his chest, letting out leftover sobs. His grasp around me gently tightened as he carried me away from hell.

* * *

><p>My eyes popped open and I immediately brought my hand up to shield them from the bright florescent light illuminating the room.<p>

I realized I was in a hospital room, lying in one of the beds.

Flashbacks soon start to come to me of when I was last conscious and my hand flies to my mouth to stop my sob from escaping. I bawl into my hand and clutch my knuckles as I come to the conclusion that I was...raped. I guess I spoke too soon about Life's 'kindness'.

A nurse shortly stepped in.

"Oh good hon, you're awake. How are you feeling sweety?" she softly asks.

"N-numb…w-where's Sonic?"

"The blue hedgehog? He's right outside talking to your doctor. Don't worry honey, everything's ok, you're safe. Now tell me if you feel any pain."

She continues to press down on my hips.

"N-no…"

She moves to my inner thighs.

"Slightly…"

"Hmmm."

She scribbles something down on her clipboard.

"I'll let your doctor, Dr. Lena take over from here sweetie. Just hang tight and I'll be right back with your medication."

"Medication? Is there something wrong? And when can I see Sonic?"

"Oh it's nothing serious hon, just some pain relievers. And I'll call them both in for you." She passes me a comforting smile and makes her exit.

_I don't feel anything…just a light pain in my lower region like someone's continuously pressing down on a bruise whenever I move…_

Few tears escape my eyes as I look down at my trembling hands in fright.

The door opens again and Sonic comes barging in.

"Sally!"

He rushes over to my side and embraces me.

I drown into his arms, wanting nothing more but his comfort and strong arms around. My tears dampen his shirt as I sob into his chest.

He runs his hands through my hair and caresses my back.

"Shh, it's ok, you're ok now, I'm here…"

The doctor that followed after him patiently waits for our moment to end and stands to the side with a sympathetic smile, hugging her clipboard.

I finally pull away, looking up to the doctor.

"Hello Sally, how are you feeling dear?" she sweetly questions.

"O-okay now…"

"Good, good. I'm Lena, your doctor. I'm going to ask a few questions and make minor inspections if that's okay with you?"

I nod my head approving.

"Okay, what's your current state at the moment? Are feeling nauseous or have any headaches?"

"N-no. Everything feels pretty normal except when I move there's a light pain here…" I point down to the left side of my stomach.

"…And in my… lower region…" I bring my gaze to my lap, shedding a tear or two, not wanting Sonic to see my face.

I suddenly feel his hand hold mine and squeeze it comfortingly.

"Anywhere else?" she questions softly.

"No."

"Okay…I have to make a few inspections…Sonic can you step outside for a minute please? Unless Sally is okay with having you here while I examine her body...?" She turns to me at her last statement, for my answer.

My cheeks flush as I look up at Sonic, silently dismissing him with my eyes and an embarrassed, weak smile.

He nods his head with a small, understanding smile, pecks me on my cheek and steps out.

Once he leaves Dr. Lena steps closer to me and lifts my hospital gown once I give her my sign of permission.

I gasp once I see my body.

A big purplish-dark blue bruise covered the side of my stomach where I had indicated I felt pain and another right on and slightly above my womanhood.

I shut my eyes as I cry, but wipe my tears away hastily, trying to stay strong in front of my doctor.

After she pressed here and there down on my skin, and rubbed some ointment on, she spoke up.

"Okay sweety, well it seems like other than these bruises, your body is perfectly normal. The bruises will go away in a matter of days, one or two weeks at the most and the pain will gradually diminish to no pain at all like any other normal bruise. Your health is just fine as well. But you must tell me now if there is any kind of off feeling or symptom?"

"No, I physically feel fine other than these bruises."

"Very well hon, you're going to be just fine!" she flashes a bright, reassuring smile.

"There's absolutely nothing to worry about considering your body. I'll prescribe you with a few pain killers to help with the strain."

She writes something down on her clipboard.

"You're free to go home. But you must rest and don't put pressure on your body. Refrain from heavy work. Now as for your experience altogether," her voice softens as she puts a hand over mine.

"I suggest you visit a rape care center for therapy. I can give you a list of names that can help you through this if you feel depressed or traumatized."

"That would be fine."

She hands me a few business cards for the recommended care centers.

"I'll go get your friend."

She leaves as I start to get out of bed to change into my normal clothes. I noticed my bag on a chair and figured it was for me.

I walk out of the bathroom after changing and Sonic was standing outside patiently waiting.

"Hello again." He softly greets while taking my hand in his.

Dr. Lena comes back with my prescription for pain relievers and we thank her goodbye.

"Be sure to come back the minute you don't feel right okay?"

"Okay. Thank you." I softly say.

**xXx**

The car ride home was silent as Sonic drove while I stared out the window. He never let go of my hand and kept glancing at me every now and then, with a worried expression. Several times he would ask me if I was feeling okay. I would just nod in response.

When I got home was when I finally broke down.

I entered my room and collapsed on my bed, sobbing and hyperventilating, drowning in tears.

The minute Sonic saw me clutching at my blankets in fright and desperation for comfort, he dashed over to me and cradled me in his arms, rocking us back and forth.

"WHY SONIC! WHY DOES EVERY BAD THING HAPPEN TO ME!? WHY AM I ALWAYS THE ONE TO SUFFER!"

I finally shouted my thoughts into his chest, no longer being able to control myself and keeping it together.

"Shhh, Sally, don't cry, it's over, it's all over, it doesn't matter now, I'm here, I'm here, don't cry love!"

He whispered into my ears, tightly holding me in his grasp, letting me soak his shirt again.

"Sonic…" I sobbed.

"I…I…just…can't take it…anymore, I c-can't…go on…I'm too weak…"

"Sally! Stop! Don't say that! I'm here for you! Just me and you! Don't let this take you; you're much stronger than this! I know you are, I believe in you! If you want we can just escape all this. Just me and you! We'll run away for a while, get you away from all this. Just don't give up on my like this!"

He spoke so fast, desperate to save me from my misery.

My harsh breathing slows down as I take in what he says to me with a stern yet soft yell.

_An escape…just me and him…_

"D-do you mean i-it Son-ic?"

I look up at him through my tears, desperate for honesty in his oh so enticing request…to run away with him.

"Yes! I mean it with all my heart Sally, the two of us can get away from all this. I'll do it, just to see a smile on your face again! No one, just me and you. Together. Let's leave everything and one for a while. Are you with me?"

Without thinking, I nod my head vigorously to his request.

"Y-yes Sonic! YES! I'm with you! Take me away!" I clutch at his torso tightly, squinting my eyes shut.

_This is just what I need. An escape from everything and alone with him. I need this. I need him. A sweet escape._

* * *

><p><strong>SONIC'S POV<strong>

_Poor Sally…she's been through so much and she hasn't even done anything to deserve this kind of torture!_

_How could I even let this happen to her! I'll never be able to forgive myself for not saving her in time!_

_She needs me right now. More than anything. I'm the only one she's got and sure she has great friends but they can only be there for her so much._

My eyes also water up as I listen to her cry freely in my arms, no longer having the strength to hold it all in. My heart is aching terribly seeing her like this. I try my best to comfort her, cradle her, holding her tightly to save herself, but I know it's not enough. Part of me feels I should go back there and rip those bastards' heads off. Leaving 'em knocked out wouldn't do justice. But I'm sure police arrived on the scene and hopefully their true identities will be revealed after all the crimes they have committed. But still, it's not enough.

_How could anyone do this! And especially to MY girl!_

"Shhh, Sally, don't cry, it's over, it's all over, it doesn't matter now, I'm here, I'm here, don't cry love!"

"Sonic…" she sobs while I continue to rock her back and forth to soothe her.

"I…I…just…can't take it…anymore, I c-can't…go on…I'm too weak…"

_What! What is she going at!_

"Listen to me Sally! Stop! Don't say that! I'm here for you! Don't let this take you; you're much stronger than this! I know you are, I believe in you. If you want we can just escape all this. Just me and you! We'll run away for a while, get you away from all this. Just don't give up on my like this!"

_I have to take her away from all this! That's it! That's just what I'll do! It'll be a thousand times better than some therapy sessions! Just the two of with nothing to worry about. Get away from everyone and everything; her dad, friends, this place! She needs to get back on her feet and starting in a new environment would be best for her! We could go to Las Vegas! The beach! Anywhere! Far! An escape!_

"D-do you mean i-it Son-ic?"

I can see the glimmer of hope light up in her eyes as she looks up to face me, her cheeks flushed and red, her eyes puffy.

I hold her face in my hands and sincerely respond to her growing wish.

"Yes! I mean it with all my heart Sally, the two of us can get away from all this. I'll do it, just to see a smile on your face again! No one, just me and you. Together. Let's leave everything and one for a while Are you with me?"

"Y-yes Sonic! YES! I'm with you! Take me away!"

She squints her eyes shut again tightly and squishes herself against me, gripping my torso.

I embrace her tiny figure in my arms again, rubbing her back, grateful she accepted my request to run away.

_This has to work…I know it will…_

"Sal, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there in time to save you. I understand if you don't forgive, hell I don't even forgive myself and will never be able to until I hear you laugh again. Just stay strong for me Sal, we'll get through this, together. I'm here for you and always will be."

"Don't apologize Sonic, if it wasn't for you I don't know where I would be right now. I can't thank you enough." she let out meaningfully.

_Still...I can't believe I let this happen to her..._

"Sonic?"_  
><em>

"Yeah, Sal?"

"Let's go. Right now. Get away from here? Will you? For me?" she pleads.

I didn't have to think about the answer.

"YES! Yes, I will! Right now, we can leave. Just get some clothes, money and your passport and let's get out of here if that's what you want!"

She scrambles to her feet without hesitation, goes to her closet, pulling out a bag and starts throwing random clothes and necessities in it.

"I'll go get the car started. Make sure you get everything you need. Don't forget your passport."

She nods her head while grabbing her stuff, fast.

**xXx**

"Where do you wanna go baby?"

We were sitting in my car, our bags in the backseat, pockets full of cash, and all problems and worries gone with the wind that blew through our hair as we cruised down the road.

"Anywhere."

She sighed with content, closing her eyes, letting the cool wind wash her sadness away.

"Las Vegas, here we come." I smirk, wrapping my arm around her shoulder.

She giggled, nuzzling into my neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Hint: This is a wild bump in the road that changes… a lot.<strong>

**Random Rant: If I had known that this plot, the typical 'Amy and Sonic best friends, new girl Sally that Sonic falls for and leaves Amy hangin' was so freaking common and popular I would have **_**NEVER **__**WRITTEN**_** this story. I wrote it before I even knew Fanfic existed so imagine my surprise and disappointment when I discovered there were a lot of stories like this. Stupid me. :P**

**(But in my defense, I was new to this awesome fanbase :P)**

**I just can't wait til I've completed this so I can finally start on more **_**original (and even dark) ideas**_** I have in store for upcoming fics.**

**Sorry for any errors.**

**R&R please!  
>Much love. <strong>

**X**


	17. Sonic, Sonic? Where Art Thou, Sonic?

**PLEASE be sure to read the author's note at the end please. I don't force anyone to read them but this one in particular is important. Thanks.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Do you <em>have<em> to go?"

"It's only for a few days! I had _promised_ my cousin I would fly out to her place during spring break. But I'll be back by the 17th, I swear!"

"That's like 4 days away."

"Oh c'mon Cream you'll live!" I giggle while nudging her.

Cream, Shadow, Rouge and I were huddled at the airport. The three of them decided to tag along to see me off to go visit my cousin across the country for a while. They had nothing better to do anyways.

The rest of the gang was busy in something. I didn't hear from Sonic or get to tell him I was leaving town for a few days but I figured it was no big deal since it's not like I'm moving to another continent and I'll just see him when I return.

"Alright guys, I'll see you all when I get back. Don't miss me too much!"

I pull them in for one last group hug, including Shadow, knowing how much he hates these things.

"Too… much lo-ve!" he sputters in between our tight grasps, struggling to let go.

"Quit being over dramatic."

"Yeah, yeah, just leave already." He shoos me with a playful grin.

I ignore him and reach for my bags.

"Bye guys!" I call out while walking to the gate.

"Bye Ames! Have fun!" Cream shouts back.

"Ditto!"

* * *

><p><strong>ROUGE'S POV<strong>

Once Amy disappeared in the crowd that was slowly making its way through the gate, the three of us turned on our heels and headed out to my car.

"Oh my Chaos I am so happy right now! This all works out just perfectly! Now with her gone, we can easily make plans for her 18th birthday party! And she'll be back for it JUST in time! The Party Planner gods are with me!"

Cream chuckled while Shadow rolled his eyes.

"I know right! This is gonna be so much fun!" Cream affirmed.

"Alright guys, start making suggestions on what the theme should be." I command while driving.

"I was thinking a sexy circus theme!" Cream chimed.

"Hmm, not bad. What do you got Shadow?"

"Um, nothing? Do I look like a party planner to you? Have you ever seen me with a clipboard in hand and demanding someone we need more Hello Kitty faces plastered on shit? "

Cream snorts while I glare at him through the rear view mirror.

"Whether you like it or not Shadow, your ass is gonna help plan this party. And think how happy Amy will be once she hears that you helped out too."

He groans while throwing his head back.

"FINE. Bossy ass."

I smirk back at him.

"But seriously Shadow, what would you suggest?"

"Why does it matter, I know you're not gonna use it."

"Oh c'mon you never know. I wanna see how stuff works in that big head of yours."

He kicks my seat.

I give him the bird.

"Knock it off guys." Cream moans.

"Well?" I pester him.

"UGH, if you must know, I would go with a glow in the dark or neon theme."

My eyes widen and I suddenly let go of the steering wheel in astonishment and bounce.

"Oh my Chaos Shadow, that's perfect!"

The car wildly tugs left and right in the middle of the highway, freaking out unsuspecting neighboring cars and my passengers.

"ROUGE, THE FUCKING STEERING WHEEL!" Creams shrieks while furiously making a grab at it.

"Dammit Rouge!" Shadow shouts from behind while clutching the holders above his door.

"Oh shit!" in a flash I clench the steering wheel and take control of the swerving car.

"What is wrong with you woman!" Cream shouts with sweat sliding down her face in panic.

"I'm sooo sorry! Are you guys okay?"

"Miraculously, yes." Shadow answers, settling down.

I give them both a sheepish grin, burying my head in my shoulders, refusing to meet their glares.

"Next time I'm forced to ride with you, I'M driving!"

"Sorry, sorry dammit, I just found Shadow's idea a cool one! It just got me sparked."

A Range Rover pulls up next to me and honks at me in rage as if that's gonna do anything. I roll down my window and flip off the stork that was behind the wheel and accelerate ahead so I wouldn't have to deal with him.

Cream shakes her head, placing her hands over her eyes. Shadow lets out a laugh watching the scene play out.

"ANYways, back to the matter at hand, we should totally do that!"

He smirks as I approve of his idea. I scold myself for reacting like that to his suggestion, giving him more pride than he already carries.

_I swear his ass is gonna blow up one day with all that arrogance._

I shake my thoughts away.

"Don't you think Cream?"

"Yeah, that does sound pretty unique. I'm down with it!" She favors.

"It should be a costume party too." I propose.

"Nah, I think that'll be a bit too much then. BUT we _could_ have people wearing cool looking masks. A semi- masquerade party, just without the fancy gowns and tuxes. People are gonna dress flashy and nice anyway since half the school's gonna be there."

"More than half!" I correct her.

I hear Shadow groan under his breath.

"Hey, have you guys heard from Sonic lately?" I ask them, realizing I haven't heard from him since Amy slapped him that day.

"Nope."

"No, but I'll give him a call." Cream offers, taking out her cell.

"Nah, its fine we'll just tell him about the plan with the rest of the guys."

**xXx**

The following night the entire gang, aside from Amy and Sonic, was gathered in my spacious basement/recreation room to discuss the plans for Amy's surprise party.

I set down the tray of snacks and drinks and without a minute to waste the guys attack it, knocking me over and causing me to fall on Blaze.

"You idiots! Chill out! Frickin barbarians!"

"Ow!" Blaze yelps from underneath me.

"Sorry babe," Knuckles offers me his hand to pull me up while shoving his mouth with a honey bun.

I ignore his gesture and pull myself up grumpily, readjusting my shirt.

"Damn Rouge, you weigh a ton!" Blaze admits after I get off of her.

"BLAZE!"

"Sorry!" she shrugs her shoulders.

"Grr, whatever. When you have an ass like mine, you're bound to be. But in a good way!"

"Mhmm!" Knuckles agrees as he slaps my butt while still munching on his honey bun.

I take the sweet from his hand and mush it all in his face.

"HA! Your ass is mine!" Silver suddenly shouts from the opposite side of the room.

Before Knuckles has a chance to react, I stomp over to the plasma TV and unplug the Xbox from the socket, swinging the wire around in my hand while glaring at Silver, Shadow and

Tails and blocking their view.

"WHAT THE HELL ROUGE!"

"Shutup Shadow. We gotta plan Amy's party; I didn't call you guys over here to do each others' ass in Mortal Kombat!"

"Oh c'mon Rouge, we can plan her party and play the game at the same time!" Silver whines.

"Bullshit, I know you guys won't pay attention!"

"Knuckles control your bat." Shadow hollers over to him with a smirk.

My eyes narrow in anger and frustration as I whip him hard with the wire in my hand across his arm.

"Fuck you Shadow!"

He snickers as if my outburst didn't faze him and gets up to get a drink.

I take a deep breath and calm myself down, pushing Shadow's jackassness to the back of my mind and focusing on the main reason everyone was gathered.

"Alright girls and _idiots_! Listen up, each of you are gonna be put in charge of something."

Finally getting my attention and settling down, everyone takes a seat somewhere whether in a bean bag or the long couch that made a 90 degree angle. All eyes are on me as they listen for what I have to say while I stand in of everyone like some teacher.

"Cream, could you get a notebook and pen or something to write down important details like who's gonna do what so we don't forget?"

"Sure." She gets up and grabs the stuff from her bag and sits back down comfortably in between Blaze and Tails, ready to write down details.

"Ok, first of all, the theme is gonna be glow in the dark, with bright neon colors, thanks to Shadow." I gesture my hand towards him.

"Please don't make it look like something out of a Ke$ha or Nicki Minaj video. Crazy shit." Knuckles scoffed.

"No, it's gonna look crazy yet classy. And cool, definitely cool."

"Sounds good to me! You know I like anything glowy." Silver approves while grinning.

"Where are we gonna host it?" Blaze questions, absentmindedly braiding Silver's quills, who was sitting on the floor in front of her.

"I was thinking we could make reservations at Club Chaos for the night, with invited people allowed only. It's big and perfect."

"Wait, before we go any further, where the hell is Sonic?" Tails pipes up.

"Good question. Does _any_one know where that hedgehog is!? I've been trying to get in touch with him all day!"

"Come to think of it, I haven't heard from him either." Knuckle realizes.

The rest nod their head and also look confused as they become conscious of his absence.

"_Seriously? None_ of you have heard from him?"

"No, I've been pretty busy with keeping an old friend entertained these past few days when he came to visit." Silver announces.

"I've been AWOL to _anything_ ever since I started on a new project of mine." Tails admits.

"And you, Shadow, Blaze and Cream have been helping me move in to my new house." Knuckles points out.

"So basically everyone's been too busy to not have a chance to interact with him lately?"

"I guess so."

"Wow, ok, whatever let's just call him up and find out about his whereabouts."

Silver dials him up while we patiently wait. After a few rings, the woman started blabbing on about how the number dialed was unavailable. He gives two more calls but there's still no response from Sonic's end.

"Okaaay. Well he's definitely forgotten us."

"I don't blame him. We're too crazy for him." Cream giggles.

"HA, please, he's the most crazy out of all." Shadow snorts.

"Umm, I don't know if you guys talk to her or not, but has anyone heard from Sally?"

"No, I don't talk to her." Cream says.

"I don't think any of us do." Tails admits.

"I have her number though, from the time she was my partner in a project in one of our class together. Should I ask her about Sonic…?"

"Might as well try since he's with her most of the time."

Blaze takes out her cell and calls Sally while we wait again for an answer. After two calls, just like Sonic, no response from her either.

"Am I the only one getting the feeling something's…off?"

"Yeah, something's fishy." Cream agrees.

"Call his mom." Knuckles suggests.

"Knuckles it's like 1 am, that would be rude."

"We'll just go to his house tomorrow." Tails says.

"Yeah, I guess we could do that."

The room falls silent for a minute as we began to wonder about the possibility of his being.

"OKAY, let's worry about him later guys! We got a party to plan and will update him about it once we see him!" I boom, breaking the silence.

Everyone snaps out of their contemplations and bring their attention back to the plan.

"Okay so, I'll call Club Chaos tomorrow and make reservations for the 18th." I state.

"Will they be the ones to set up the theme, or do we have to decorate the club ourselves?" Shadow inquires.

"I think they decorate the place, but we're gonna have to instruct them if we want it to be the way we desire it. And I think they charge for the supplies and decoration needed. So_ I'll_ handle the reservations and decoration. Tails and Silver, can you guys be in charge of the music and techy shit?"

Silver clasps an arm around Tail's shoulders and simpers, "Yeah, Tails and I will be sure to have this party jumpin! Right, bro?"

Tails lets out a small laugh, "Yeah. Sure Rouge." He readily accepts.

"Okay and now um…gifts?"

"Ooh! I'll do the gifts!" Blaze volunteers enthusiastically.

"Awesome!"

"Hey, do these guys charge separately for food and drinks?" Cream questions after scribbling stuff down in the notebook.

"Ooh, good question, I'm not sure. I have a feeling they do since this club is really snazzy and expensive. I'll ask them tomorrow."

"Okay, if they do charge, then I'll take care of that. If not, I'll help Blaze out with the gifts." She plans out.

"Alrighty then! Now what else? Oh yeah! We have to get the word around and pass out invitations. Knuckles?"

"Sure, I'll do that." He willingly accepts.

"I'll accompany him with that." Shadow offers.

"Okay good. Anything else?"

"The dress code should be white! Since that's like the brightest color under the black light.

And then later we can throw neon paint on everyone!" Silver proposes.

"Oh that's an awesome idea Silver! I knew you had some bright ideas in that effed up head of yours!" I beam at him.

He rolls his eyes and crosses his arms in a huff, mumbling to himself about how no one ever acknowledges his 'smarts'.

"Aww, Silvy." Blaze bends down and gives him a kiss on the cheek. His lips instantly spread into a cute, dazed smile.

"Heh, anyways, I guess everything is taken care of, right Cream?"

She looks down at her notebook and checks through everything before looking up and saying, "Yeah, I guess that's about everything…"

"What's Sonic gonna do?" Knuckles asks.

"He can be the one to bring Amy over to the club!" Blaze suggests.

"Okay then I guess that's settled then! I'll tell him about everything. Soon hopefully. I'm so excited!" I squeal.

"Can we play Mortal Kombat now?"

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEXT DAY<strong>

Knuckles and I step up to the porch of the posh colonial style house Sonic resides in. I ring the doorbell and the door soon swings open, revealing his mom, Bernadette, or as she prefers to go by, Bernie. She wore a lavender summer dress with an apron over it. A very typical motherly look.

"Oh hey guys," she greets cheerfully, her weary face immediately lighting up, "I haven't seen you two in a while! Especially you Rouge, how are you sweety?"

"I'm great, thanks Bernie! How are you doing?"

"Just great, come on in!"

"Oh it's okay, we're just here to ask you about Sonic. We haven't seen him lately and he isn't picking up his cell or getting back to our calls. Is everything alright?"

She frowns for a split second and lets out a small sigh but then the corners of her mouth are lifted up in a somewhat little sympathetic smile.

"It's better if I just show you the note. Come on in." she finally speaks while turning around without bothering to check if we trailed behind.

Knuckles and I glance at each other, both of us donning a perplexed look. We wordlessly follow in after Bernie and are greeted by a blast of a cool, peach scented drift from the air conditioned abode, giving it a very homey atmosphere.

She leads us to the kitchen and takes out a piece of paper from one of the drawers that was full with other stationery.

"Here, read this." She hands it to me, the tiny frown back on her face.

I begin reading it, Knuckles doing the same, peering at the paper next to me.

_Hey Mommy,_

_Please, please, pretty please don't worry about me. I guarantee you I'm a hundred percent safe and not committing any crime._

_Sally was having some problems and I had to take her away from here for a while. Don't worry, we didn't run away, I promise you I'll be back. I left my cell phone and any other means of communication because we just wanted a break from everything for a while. We're most likely in Las Vegas, but please don't come looking for us. I'll be back before spring break ends. Think of this as a vacation I didn't ask permission for. I know you trust me and I won't betray you._

_LOTS OF LOVE,_

_Sonic._

_P.S. I'll accept any punishment you have waiting for me. :D_

If we were in a world of animation, my eyes would have been sagging out of their sockets, along with Knuckles'. My mouth hung slightly open without my command and I did my best to refrain from ripping the paper to shreds for Bernie's sake.

_Has he lost his mind!? What could have possibly gone wrong to make him escape like that _

_with Sally without telling anyone beforehand! Even his mom! How can you just up and leave!_

"What the fuck?" I hear Knuckles whisper right next to me. Thankfully Bernie didn't catch it.

"I just don't know what to do with that boy!" She finally half yells in a frustrated and worried manner like any caring mother would.

I finally bring my gaze up from the note and look at her, her face contorted into an anxious look.

I can only imagine what she's feeling.

Knuckles walks over to her, his muscular build towering over her small figure and puts a comforting arm around her shoulder like her very own son.

"Don't worry Bernie, I'm sure Sonic's fine just like he says. You've raised him well enough to know not to knock Sally up, get shut behind bars, or any other shenanigans." He calmly tells her in a reassuring tone.

I facepalm myself at Knuckles' choice of words.

Bernie only chuckles, successfully calmed down by Knuckles' reassurance and pats him on the back lovingly.

"Oh Knuckles, you're just like a second son to me after all these years."

He smiles down at her warmly.

I finally speak up after being quiet and taking in Sonic's getaway.

"Yeah Bernie, I'm sure he's safe." I also tell her with an honest smile.

"I just hope he's back soon." She admits.

"We're hoping the same thing. It's Amy's 18th birthday on Saturday." I inform her.

"Oh no! How could he leave with her birthday just right around the corner! I really hope this doesn't affect Amy badly. I know how tight those two are. If Sonic's not at her place then she's definitely over here with us. She's such a sweet girl, practically family to us. Her visits have actually decreased. I find it very strange but never bothered asking Sonic about it. Maybe it was just me."

I glance uneasily at Knuckles.

"Well Bernie, we should get going since we have a lot of stuff to work out. Thank you for showing us his note."

"Of course, honey, it's not a problem." She smiles.

"Oh, and please inform us if you ever happen to hear from Sonic, a call or anything. Let him know about Amy's birthday so he can get back sooner. Or if he could give one of _us_ a call as well. It would be a tremendous help!"

"I definitely will no need to tell me hon. I'll be on his ass for doing that!" she sternly states.

I hold back a chuckle, Knuckles doing the same.

"Thank you! Goodbye Bernie!"

"Bye guys, come back any time to visit me, even if Sonic's not around. You guys are like my very own kids!" she waves us off as we step out of her house.

"We will!" we give her one last wave and grin and climb into Knuckles' car.

The minute Knuckles stepped on the gas, I let out all my thoughts and anger.

"WHAT has gotten into him! Does he not know Amy's birthday is _this_ Saturday, two days away! It's not possible for him to forget is it?!"

Knuckles opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off before he had the chance to. I went on ranting to him, throwing my arms around in emphasis to my feelings.

"Like what the hell? This is so weird, what happened that made him and Sally bail like that! I'm _dying_ to find out! It just doesn't make any sense. My head is full of fuckery! We can't have this party without _him! Ugh,_ just wait til the others find out about all this! All our plans are ruined!"

I looked over to Knuckles, who had an easygoing expression displayed on his face as he drove smoothly down the road, listening to my tirade.

"Are you done?" he coolly asked, eyes glued to the road and an amused smile on his lips.

"Yes." I huff, drowning back in my seat with a force.

He grabbed my hand nearest to him and held it warmly in his palm.

"Rouge, you don't need to worry about anything, babe. Be positive, I'm sure he's going to be back in time for Amy's party. This is Sonic we're talking about, Amy's best friend! How can he forget? Of course he'll be back!"

I let out a big sigh, a small percent of my worries slipping away. A _very_ small percent. But still, some. Knuckles' tone somehow showed me a small beacon of hope and that everything will work out. He was right, it _was_ Sonic after all.

"I hope you're right Knuckles." I murmured.

He glanced over at me and brought my hand up to his lips, planting a peck and then giving it a

consoling squeeze.

I worried for Amy.

**xXx**

"He WHAT!?"

The gang was reunited in the recreation room again for me to break them the outrageous news.

"Please tell me you're joking." Shadow commanded with a dry laugh, not believing my words.

"Why the hell would I be joking about something like this!"

He buried his face in his hands, not having the unit of language to say anything furthermore.

The remainders were equally flabbergasted by this piece of information about the certain blue hedgehog.

"So…what happens now?" Silver questions after comprehending the report of Sonic's escapade.

"What happens now is that we carry forward this plan and party, with or without him!" Shadow commanded with much relent and authority.

"He's right." I agreed in a softer tone, "We can only hope he shows up in time. There's nothing we really _can_ do. He's cut off any means of communication, so we can't get to him. Or Sally. We're just gonna have to continue on without him."

Tails scratched the back of his head.

Cream bit her lower lip.

Blaze plopped her head in her palm.

And Silver fell back against the sofa as they all came to the conclusion we would just have to go on without him.

"Well okay then."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, now for my note.<strong>

**-Sigh-**

**Really now? :P**

**I've said this once and I'll say it again. **_**This is a SONAMY. I REPEAT. SONAMY. **_

***Imagine the word 'SonAmy' blinking in bright neon lights***

**This. Is a story.  
><strong>**Definition of Story: A narrative, either true or fictitious, in prose or verse, designed to interest, amuse, or instruct the hearer or reader; tale of events.  
><strong>**-Tale of events  
><strong>**-EVENTS: something that happens or is regarded as happening; an occurrence, especially one of some importance.**

**Got that much clear?  
><strong>**Good. =P**

**Now, my **_**point.**_

**What I'm trying to say is guys, just because there are a lot of Sonally scenes in this or Scourgamy (Scourgamy? Meh) and not enough Sonamy fluff, doesn't mean it's gonna END Sonally, or Scourgamy! I would be pretty damn stupid if I set the relationship status on this story as Amy/Sonic, and then end up having Sally and Sonic sucking face at the end. No? Yes.**

**A story is a tale of events that **_**gradually leads up to something! **_**So this is just for **_**now**_**, I promise there WILL be Sonamy. It's how a story goes! You, know, happy ending and shit? But see, now you got me spoiling stuff. :/**

**If this didn't get through to you then I don't know what will.**

**I'm not forcing you to read my story, so if this is too much Sonally for you to handle, lol, then you don't have to read it.**

**I'm **_**really**_** sorry if I'm coming off rude, I truly am. I'm trying to put this the nicest way possible but people are really starting to bug me with the high demand for Sonamy. We're **_**getting to that**_** people, it's a story for crying out loud, it hasn't ended! =P**

**Now with that said, I conclude my explanation and **_**hopefully **_**you get what I'm trying to say.**

**Please review! :3**

**Much love and thanks like always! :)**

**X**

**-Venus**


	18. The Big Bang

**I planned to update this waaaay sooner than now but school started this week and I got pretty busy. Updates will sadly be slower. But here's a nice long and hopefully juicy chapter for ya!  
><strong>

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ROUGE'S POV<strong>

"Hello?"

"_Hey Rouge!"_

"Hey there Amy!"

"_How ya doin girl?"_

"Pretty good, what about you? How was your trip?" I ask her, assuming she was at the airport, about to depart.

"_Oh man, I had such an awesome time here and have so much to tell you but it's gonna have to wait til tomorrow!"_

"Tomorrow? Weren't you supposed to come back today?"

"_Yeah, that's the whole reason I called. My flight got cancelled because of the extreme fog this morning! So I got the ticket for the next flight which is tonight and I'll be home by late evening tomorrow."_

"Aww! Well at least you'll be here for your birthday, right?"

"_Hehe, yeah, I really hope you're not planning anything big Rouge, I mean it! You're not, are ya?"_

"Oh no, no hon, you have nothing to worry about. We girls can just go to a club for the night. That's okay with you right?" I tell her a white lie.

"_Mmm, I guess so. Just girls? Promise?"_

"Yeah!"

"_Alrighty then, hehe. And no gifts Rouge!"_

"Yeah, yeah, just get your butt back here!"

"_Haha, ok, I'll see you soon babe!"_

"Bye hon!"

I end the call with Amy and shove my cell in my back pocket of my white skinny jeans. A small hint of worry soon invades my mind and I pray Amy's arrival doesn't postpone any further otherwise all the effort would be wasted. I rub my temples and let the thought evaporate into air, focusing on the positive.

So far everything was going smooth from the updates the rest of the guys were giving me through text or call.

The word about the party and special invitations got around quick thanks to Knuckles and Shadow and Blaze and Cream were almost done with shopping for the gifts.

I was standing in the middle of Club Chaos, supervising and directing the setting of the club according to my liking.

Silver and Tails were there with me, helping out around the place. Tails was setting up the music in the booth in the far back of the entire room on a high stage, with the dance floor right in front of it, updating his playlist and working on remixes while Silver was off doing… something.

"How's it goin' up there Tails!" I shout up at him, having to raise my voice 'cause I was on the ground floor in front of one of the parallel stairs that led up to the dance floor.

He gives me thumbs up while bobbing his head to a song that was probably playing in his headphones. A few seconds later, the beat to Where Have You Been by Rihanna blares through the speakers, fifty times louder than it originally would be due to the missing crowd and turmoil, as the bass bounced off the walls throughout the currently empty building. I look back up at Tails to seem him grinning ear to ear through the window pane he was standing behind, throwing his hands in the air. He certainly seemed to be enjoying himself already.

I laugh and do a little silly dance of shaking my hips side to side until I was interrupted with a tap on my shoulder. I immediately halt my dancing to see Silver standing behind me, also grinning, but most likely at my little act.

I let a slightly embarrassed chuckle out and nod my head my head up at him, "What's up?"

He was holding a bowl of water, a highlighter and a small UV light tube in his hands.

"Check this out Rouge!"

He places down the stuff on a circular table next to us and carries out a little experiment.

He cut the highlighter in half with a pocket knife he took out from his back pocket and exposed the material that contains the ink. He made a slit in the plastic coated fibrous tube and the ink, bright yellow-green, flowed out of it, a small amount making a puddle on the table. He then dips the plastic tube in the bowl of water, squeezing the remaining ink out of the tube. After it was well drained, he stirred the water with the same tube for a few seconds and then turned on the black light, shining it above the bowl.

The water glowed luminously a bright lime-blue.

My mouth fell open with amusement.

"HOLY CRAP Silver! That is _so_ cool! So this is the kind of stuff you science geeks are always engrossed in! Awesome!" I smile broadly at him.

He gleams and pops his collar with pride.

"And you can drink it too since the highlighter solution is non-toxic, but that doesn't mean it tastes good. But if you want glowing water for drinks, we can use tonic water. It contains chemical called quinine which gives it a distinctive taste and it will light up a soft but bright blue."

"Wow. Then we can mix that water with transparent alcoholic beverages so they can glow! That's genius!"

"Haha, yeah that's pretty tight."

"This just makes me so much more excited! Soon people will be calling me to plan _their_ parties and I can start a business!" I began to think way ahead and fantasize about the ideas.

"All thanks to glow in the dark water. And me of course."

I playfully hit his arm with my back hand while grinning at him.

"I'm gonna go see what Tails is up to." He announces and skips over the steps of the stairs by two.

I take my cell back out and text Knuckles with one important thing on my mind.

_**Rouge: Hear from Sonic yet?**_

_**Knuckles: Not yet. :/**_

_**Rouge: :|**_

_**Knuckles: Cheer up, buttercup. :***_

_**Rouge: :***_

I heave a sigh, probably my hundredth one that day.

_Come on Sonic, don't let us down._

Party planning could be stressful, but any stress aside, I enjoyed it the most and it was one specialty I was glad I could put into action whenever.

I look up from my thoughts and inspect my surroundings.

"Oh no, wait! Don't hang that light globe there!"

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT DAY- Amy's Birthday<strong>

**4:30 PM**

"Okay, let's run over the stuff and make sure everything has been cleared!" I announce to Cream and Blaze.

We were at the club again, going over everything and making sure the party was ready to blast off once the time came around to get it started.

I scan the club one last time, making sure nothing was out of place before finally stepping out with Blaze and Cream following behind. I lock up the club with the keys the manager had given me and we walk down the street, a few blocks til we got to Starbucks to take a really tiny break, discuss a few things and last minute planning.

"You guys go ahead and grab a table while I order. What do y'all want?"

"Caramel mocha frap." They both answer at the same time.

"Haha, alright then."

I order three of the same fraps and head to our selected booth.

"Okay, show me, show me, show me!" I rush Cream ardently once I sit down.

She had a gift bag with her that contained Amy's white birthday dress for the night.

She sets down her frap after taking a quick sip from it and reaches for the bag excitedly, just as eager to show us.

"Okay so my plan is to give her this white dress as a birthday gift from me and will tell her to wear it tonight for me when we 'casually' go clubbing so that she won't suspect anything."

"Yeah Cream, she won't suspect anything at all when she sees us all wearing white when we head over." Blaze teasingly remarks.

Cream slants her eyes in annoyance.

"Dang it Blaze we'll just say it's a…coincidence. And I'm gonna wear a black blazer over my dress that I'll take off at the club, so technically I'll be wearing white _and_ black." she concludes.

"Eh, we'll worry about that later! Plus I'm sure she's not gonna pay attention to it. The dress Cream!" I persist her.

"Right."

She pulls out the tissue paper that lied on top and reveals a gorgeous marshmallow white party dress. It had spaghetti straps connected to a sweetheart neck line. The top half that stops right above the waist was form fitting, the bottom half a ballerina type skirt. I assume it would stop right above her knees, showing just enough legs for her liking. The first two layers of fabric above were net, giving it a decent fluff look, the third one underneath soft and pure velvet.

"OHMIGOD that is _gorgeous_ Cream! So simple yet so pretty!" I compliment with bright, approving eyes.

"I love it! And I'm sure she will too!" Blaze admires.

"I know right! And it was on sale!" Cream beams.

She neatly tucks it back into the bag once we all give our opinion about it.

"Okay, now that that's out of the way…whose gonna go pick her up from the airport? Since _someone_ decided to F.E.A.R; Fuck Everything And Run." Blaze states, annoyed.

Cream and I shake out head in dismay, knowing very well who she's referring to but still have small smiles on our lips at her acronym.

"Well, I can't since I'm in charge of the club for tonight, so I gotta be there when she comes and make sure everything is under control. We can't have shit happening before she even _arrives_. You know how these parties can be." I inform them.

"Okay, Cream and I can go then. Then we'll head over to my house to get ready and head straight over. We'll tell her you're already waiting for us there to meet up. I just really hope she's not already tired from her flight." Blaze arranges.

"Ooh, yeah I hope not. Sounds like a good plan."

Cream nods her head, giving a green light at the idea.

"I just have one question Rouge. Will they be serving alcoholic drinks?" Blaze asks with much curiosity.

"Yep!"

"Wha? We're underage! How the hell did you manage _that?"_

"When you have connections on the inside hon, anything is possible." I wink at her.

"Only you Rouge." She shakes her head, amused.

* * *

><p><strong>AMY'S POV<strong>

The minute I exit the terminal, I spot Cream and Blaze waiting for me, rather anxiously just outside.

"CREAM! BLAZE!"

Their eyes land on me as soon as they hear my voice call out and an expression of relief admix with joy takes over their features.

"AMY!" they squeal simultaneously.

I hurry over to them and we reunite in a big, breathtaking group hug as if we haven't seen each other in 4 years instead of days. But that's just sister love for ya.

We pull apart and I question them, "Why did you guys have a worried look on your faces?"

"We were just praying your flight didn't get cancelled again or something, otherwise your birthday would have been spent in an airplane or waiting for the next, next flight, and not partying it up with us!"

"Haha, aw. C'mon, let's get outta here!"

As we cruise down the road, with Blaze driving, Cream turns around from the passenger seat up front and faces me, handing me a gift bag I didn't notice that was at her feet before.

"Here!" she happily shoves it in my face.

"What's this?"

"Your gift, crazy! Happy Birthday love!"

"Aw, Cream, you shouldn't have!"

"Don't even bother being modest with me idiot, we're _waaay_ past that stage in this friendship!"

"Uhh…okay then. That's right bitch, you better have gotten me something!" I change my tone to a thick, fake attitude, narrowing my eyebrows together.

The two laugh out loud in front.

"Haha, but no seriously thank you sooo much Cream!"

I pull forward and give her a weird hug through the little gap between the two seats in front, and a kiss on the cheek.

"No big, babe! Now open it up!"

I pull back and actively throw out the tissue paper on top, eager to see what lies hidden underneath.

I gasp and suck in as much air as my lungs allowed me to upon setting eyes on the dress. I may be a tomboy, but the apparel was just _too beautiful_ to pass up.

"Ho-ly shizzzzz! Cream! This is just too stunning!"

"Really? You like it? I was hoping it wasn't too girly for your taste…"

"No! I love it, I can't thank you enough!"

"You can thank me by wearing it tonight when we go out!"

"Most definitely!"

"By the way, you're not tired, are you Amy?" Blaze inquires as I put my gift away.

"No, not at all surprisingly. I guess 'cause I slept the whole flight here. Pretty awake, actually. I totally have energy for partying if that's why you're asking."

"WOOT!"

**xXx**

"Alright Amy, let _us_ give you a make-over!" Cream forces with a brush and eye shadow in her hand.

"Should I be scared?"

"Hell no! Now you just sit back and relax."

We were sitting in Blaze's room, which practically transformed into a beauty salon with a crap load of make-up spilled all over the bed along with our outfits for the night. Except mine which I was already sporting so my hair and makeup wouldn't mess up while putting it on. Curling and straightening appliances were set up on Blaze's dresser.

"Where's Rouge?" I question as Cream applied eyeliner.

"She's gonna meet us there." she simply states.

"Are you done with her eyes? I gotta do her hair." Blaze states.

"Almost… and…DONE!"

I open my eyes and began to reach for a mirror to see her work.

"NO! Don't look at yourself until you're completely ready!"

"Mmm, I'm dying to seeeee." I whine.

She ignores me and moves onto my lips while Blaze takes control over my hair with a curling iron.

I place the mirror back down and grab my cell phone next to it instead, realizing I probably have a ton of messages waiting for me since my phone was off since my flight took off.

_**27 New Text Messages.**_

_Jeez._

_**Silver: Once a year we celebrate with stupid hats and plastic plates,  
>the fact that you were able to make another trip around the sun.<br>And the whole plan gathers round' gifts and laughter do will bound,  
>we let out a joyful sound and sing that stupid song.<br>**_

_**Happy Birthday, now you're one year older.  
>Happy Birthday, your life still isn't over.<br>Happy Birthday, you did not accomplish much.  
>But you didn't die this year I guess that's good enough.<strong>_

_**So let's drink to your fading health, and hope you don't remind yourself  
>your chance of finding fame and wealth decrease with every year.<br>Does it feel like you're doing laps, and eating food and taking naps,  
>and hoping that someday, perhaps, your life will hold some cheer.<br>**_

_**Happy Birthday, what have you done that matters?  
>Happy Birthday, you're starting to get fatter.<br>Happy Birthday, it's downhill from now on.  
>Try not to remind yourself your best years are all gone.<strong>_

_**LoL, Happy Birthday Amester. Love ya! ;P**_

I suddenly burst out laughing, breaking the silence that fell as Cream and Blaze worked their magic on me. Both of them jump a mile at the sudden outburst.

_But I'm only 18!_

"A-MY! You made me mess up!" Cream complains as l felt the lipstick streak pass my lips and onto my chin.

"I'm so sorry, but Silver is just so stupid!" I wipe away a tear that formed.

"What did he do?"

I show them both his birthday wish and their reaction was the same.

I go back to the remaining messages as Cream wiped my chin.

_**Rouge: I would wish you happy birthday, but we're meeting up so it'd be better in person. ;)**_

_**Tails: Hey there Amy! Happy 18**__**th**__** bday sis! Remember; Growing old is mandatory; growing up is optional. Hope you have many more! See ya real soon. :)**_

_**Knuckles: Happy Birthday Ames! I'm expecting cake real soon, and it better be chocolate fudge! Ha, have an awesome one! :D**_

_**Shadow: I recall it being someone's birthday. My grandma's maybe? Hmm…  
>Oooh, no wait a min, I remember now. This really weird pink hedgehog. Amy Rose was it? Anyways tell her birthdays are like boogers, the more you have the harder it is to breathe. Yeah.<br>KThnxBai.**_

_Ew! That idiot!_

I couldn't help let a chuckle slip out loud again though, as stupid and disgusting Shadow's so called wish was.

_**Scourge: I know it's your birthday! Ok maybe I found out from Facebook. Hey! You never told me when your birthday was in my defense. Lol, anywhore, happy birthday Pinky! I wanna take you out. Don't waste your breath or texts refusing me. ;)**_

_He wants to take me out…? Like a date…? Hmm…_

The rest were more birthday wishes from other people around the school or family.

"Are you guys done yet?"

"I'm done with your make-up!" Cream exclaims, stepping back and inspecting my face of her work.

"I'm almost done with your hair. Few more strands left."

"So what shoes are you going to wear with that dress Amy?" Creams asks.

Before I answer, Blaze sets down the curling iron and runs over to her walk in closet. She comes back out carrying another gift bag.

"The ones _I_ got her! A gift from me! Happy Birthday bestie!"

She hands me the bag and I begin opening it.

"Aw, Blaze, thank you hon!" I give her a kiss on the cheek as well before opening the shoe box.

The box revealed plain, bright magenta pumps with light shimmer.

"They're so cute Blaze! It'll look great with the outfit! Love 'em!"

"Yaay!"

She went back to finishing up my hair and a few minutes later announced she was done.

Cream gives me two fat bangles, a silver one and a bright purple one, and a necklace with a diamond heart hanging from a thin, silver chain. Also magenta.

"Now put all this on, along with your shoes and finally take a good look at yourself in the mirror!"

I do as she says and stride over to the full view mirror.

"Woah." Was all I was managed to utter.

I looked like… a _girl_. A_ pretty_ one. And I _liked_ it.

My hairs were overdosed with curls but were tied up in a high, fancy pony tail with several curly strands complimenting my temples, cascading down my face.

My makeup consisted of baby pink shimmery eye shadow, cat-style eyeliner and angel wing eyelashes. Lips were dabbed with a light salmon lip gloss or…stick. One of the two, or maybe both.

And then there was my dress, hugging and praising my figure perfectly. I'm glad it stopped above my knees, no shorter than I wanted it to be.

The pumps added to my already tall height, but instead of making me look like a tall freak, complimented my long, toned legs even more.

The only word coming to mind was just _pretty_. Prettiness galore.

"You guys made me look _beautiful_ man! I'm beyond impressed! And I love it!"

The two give each other a high-five with beaming smiles on their faces.

I pull them in for a bone-crushing hug.

"Yay, we're glad you love it!"

**X**

After another hour later, the three of us were at last geared up and looking straight up gorgeous.

Blaze wore a white dress that was strapless, and the long, loose skirt flowed down to her ankles. She straightened her mid-length hair, half pulled up and her bangs swooping over her right eye. Her makeup was similar to mine, except the color shade was lime, along with her shiny wedges. She wore light green feather earring and a long silver chain necklace that had the same color beads and one big white feather hanging from it.

Cream donned another white dress that was similar to mine except it was strapless with a very tiny V cut just inches above her cleavage. Her secondary color chosen for the night was bright yellow and her makeup style was also the same. She wore earrings that had black bows and yellow heart charms dangling from it and black and yellow bands on her wrists. Her heels were yellow stilettos. Her waist length hair was straightened and tied up in high pony tail too, but the front bangs were pinned back and created a 'poof' at the top. She topped her outfit off with a black blazer that I thought would have messed up the outfit but it actually looked nice.

"Are we _finally_ ready to go now?"

I grew impatient as the two took their time doing last minute things. A little _too_ much time.

While I waited for them, I noticed Blaze whisper something to Cream out of the corner of my eye.

* * *

><p><strong>BLAZE'S POV<strong>

_**Blaze: We're ready! Should we head out now?**_

_**Rouge: No wait! Don't come yet, people are still coming and it's a rush at the doors!**_

_**Blaze: She's growing impatient! What do we do?**_

_**Rouge: I dunno, think of something! Drive around the block or stop at the gas station.**_

_**Blaze: Text me the minute you're ready then!**_

_**Rouge: Kk.**_

"Cream, we gotta stall some more! There's a huge crowd at the doors, they're waiting for it to clear up so it's empty outside when we get there." I whisper to her as she applied some gloss.

The two of us stood in front of a mirror in my wide hallway, pretending we had to do some last minute touch ups as Amy sat behind us, tapping her foot impatiently.

"I guess we can head out but stop at some convenience store or something?" she whispers back.

"Okay."

"Alright guys, let's go!" Cream hollers turning around from our hushed convo.

"Finally!"

Amy gets up from her seat and is the first one out the door.

"I call shotgun!" she yells as she half jogs to the car.

Cream and I chuckle at her excitement.

**X**

We pull up to a gas station shortly after our departure from home.

"Now what?" Amy questions from the backseat.

"I gotta get some gas." I step out nonchalantly.

"And I'm gonna go…look for a snack!" Cream comes up with.

We both leave her groaning and bouncing up and down in the car in anxiety.

As I lean against my door, waiting for the gas tank to fill up, I get a text.

_**Rouge: You can come now!**_

_**Blaze: Alright, be there in five minutes, at the gas station.**_

_**Rouge: Perfect!**_

I put the gas handle thingy back in its place just in time to see Cream jogging out with a small bag of chips in her hands.

I give her thumbs up, signaling we can go now as we both get in the car.

"WOOOOT. Club Chaos, here we come!" I shout as I step on the gas, zooming out of the gas station.

"YAAAAAY!" Amy squeals.

As we walk towards the main entrance to the club, Cream and I both giving each other anticipated and excited looks, Amy questions, "What the heck? Why are the doors closed and why is there no line or rush up front? Is it even open?"

"Haha, duh it's open Amy. They probably have a different system for entering or something."

"Hm, oh well!"

I manage to send one last quick text to Rouge.

_**Blaze: We're just outside the doors! Ready?**_

_**Rouge: Bring her in!**_

Cream and I rush ahead of her, each taking one side of the door handles in hand to open it for her.

"Ooh, I get special treatment huh?" She says while walking up to us.

We just grin broadly at her and at the same time begin chanting.

"3…2…1!"

* * *

><p><strong>AMY'S POV<strong>

After an odd countdown, that I didn't even get a chance to question about, the two pull the doors open for me to the club and what lied ahead knocked the very sense out of me, causing me to tumble back and grasp Blaze's arm for support.

"**HAPPY 18****TH**** BIRTHDAY AMY!"**

"Hit it Silver!" Rouge shouts at the top of her lungs.

_CAKE, CAKE, CAKE, CAKE_

Not taking three steps into the club and I was powerfully bombarded with a piercing chorus of 'happy birthday' from every living being that occupied the building.

Party poppers that sounded like gunshots went off and my vision was half obscured by the confetti and sparkling dusk that flickered in the air.

_Everything_ was madly glowing. My brightly flushed face included. Probably being the brightest.

_Ooh baby I like it, it's so exciting  
>Don't try to hide it<br>I'mma make you my bitch_

Rouge ran up to me in a white dress that was almost an exact replica of Marilyn Monroe's famous white signature dress with a soft orange peep-toe heels, one strap around the ankle. Her eyes were covered with a simple, plain same colored orange, glittering mask, her hair curled. She smothered her boobs in my face while giving me a death grip hug.

"Happy birthday girly!"

She pulls away and I was _still _in a daze as to all that was happening.

"Wh-what is all this!" I finally sputter out; my face muscles in pain from smiling and beaming so hard at everything that was going on.

All the way at the end, on the other side of the building on the brick wall were giant, elaborate graffiti letters that read out 'Happy Birthday Amy!' in different types of chromatic and vibrant colors, made from glow in the dark paint.

"Whaddaya think silly!" she responds.

_Cake, cake, cake, cake  
>(You wanna put your name on it)<em>

_I know you wanna bite this  
>It's so enticing<br>Nothing else like this  
>I'mma make you my bitch<em>

Next one to come up to me was Shadow whose half of the right side of his face was obscured with another plain mask, his shining baby blue. In his hand was a bedazzled, glimmering tiara. Not the plastic kind, but one that could actually pull off being a real one. He smirks at the appalled expression on my face and gently adjusts the tiara on top of my head while looking into my eyes. He then kisses my forehead.

"Happy Birthday, pretty."

I let out a squeal and begin laughing with joy, acting like such a girl.

"This is crazy!" I shout.

_Doggy want the kitty  
>Give me a heart attack and throw it back<br>Now watch me get it  
>And I knew this but you the shit<br>Damn, girl you pretty  
>Blowing out your candles, let me make a couple wishes<em>

He chuckles at my antics and takes my hand to lead me down a flight of stairs to the center of the club with the rest following behind.

The whole crowd gathered radiated under the black lights due to the white dress code which explained my unasked question as to why Cream, Blaze and I were all wearing white, and coincidentally a secondary color that fell in the neon colors category. Bright magenta, lime, bright yellow…

It didn't take a genius to catch on with the theme. Everyone's face besides mine was veiled behind their own mask, each a different bright color, even Blaze's and Cream's when I stole a glance back at them.

_Remember how you did it?  
>Remember how you fit it?<br>If you still wanna kiss it  
>Come, come, come and get it<br>Sweeter than a rice cake, cake worth sipping  
>Kill it, tip it<br>Cake, fill it_

"Amy!" I turn around to find Tails behind me, and in his hand was a hot pink mask.

"Your very own!"

"Haha, thanks Tails!" I put in on and fit in with the crowd, no longer being the only unmasked face. I noticed mine was the only one that was hot pink, which made me stand out even more than I already did.

The dance floor, martini glasses, _beverages_ _in_ the martini glasses, balloons, paint splatters on the walls, _everything_ was incandescent and looking amazing.

"YO! YO! YO! IT'S DJ SILVER!"

The song fades away, Silver's voice booms through the speakers and the crowd reacts wildly with cheers.

"AS YOU ALL KNOW IT'S MY GIRL AMY ROSE'S BIRTHDAY, SO COULD WE PLEASE HAVE THE GUEST OF HONOR UP ON THE DANCE FLOOR!"

Shadow takes my hand in his grasp again and leads me _up_ another flight of stairs on the opposite side from where we entered, to the dance floor, in the center of a huge hole which everyone gathered around made.

I flush a whole new shade of red from all the attention and hope I don't make a fool out of myself.

Once in the center, Silver comes down from his booth and puts an arm around my shoulders.

"ALRIIIIIGHT, YOU LOOKIN MIGHTY FINE TONIGHT!" he yells into his microphone.

"Dammit Silver I'm right next to you! And thanks, heh…"

A few snickers escape the crowd.

"Haha, so first off happy birthday! How old are you now?"

I narrow my eyes and wear an expression as if to say '_really, now'?_

"Well not everyone knows precious!"

"Real funny Silver. 18! I'm 18 now." I turn to the crowd, a smile breaking out on my face again.

"WOOT! WOOT!"

"Nice, nice! Now do you have any words to say before we get this PARTY STARTED!" he shouted the last part.

"WOOOO!"

More cheers from the pumped up crowd.

"Yeah, sure!" I take the microphone from his hand, regaining my confidence I lost for a split second, not being one to be shy for long.

"First of all, dammit Rouge! I told you not to do anything like this!" I scold her with a playful tone and a smile on my face.

She shrugs her shoulders.

"Can't help myself darling! And it was a perfect excuse to throw a wild party we all so very much needed, RIGHT GUYS?!" She asks the crowd.

"YEAAAH"

"WOOOOT!"

"HELL YEAH!"

Everyone hollers in agreement.

"Haha, ok fine, this is all for you guys then! And I wanna thank everyone for coming and all who made an effort to put this together, especially my crazy amigos that I can't live without! I love you guys! Thanks so much!"

"Awwww." Everyone chorused along with some extra hoots.

"And now, LET'S PARTY! GO WILD GUYS!"

A thunderous applaud erupted with cheers, hoots and hollers all in the mix as the song starts back up.

_If you sexy and you know it  
>And you ain't afraid to show it<br>Put a candle on my motherfucking back baby blow it  
>Love the way you do when you do it like that<br>Show up with the stats, bring the racks on my racks  
>Wrap it up, wrap it up boy<br>While I take this bow off  
>Talk That Talk, yeah I know I'm such a show off<br>Daddy make a wish  
>Put this cake in your face<br>It's my birthday_

Knuckles brought out a six layered cake, each layer diminishing in size as it worked its way up. It was completely coated with black, thick and hard icing; with different 80s rave neon color paint splatter designs thrown on it. The candles on top were actually sparklers.

I make a slice through the cake with the knife handed to me, and smudge icing over the two hedgehogs faces' next to me, Shadow and Silver. I take some more icing and run over to Rouge and smear it over her cheeks as well before she had a chance to escape.

"That's for not listening to me!" I snicker while running back to the cake.

"UH! A-MY!"

**X**

The party was going strong. Wild dancing, intense drinking, nonstop flirting, raging hormones and the yearn for love and sex. Your conventional night at one of the hottest clubs in the city.

I was so engulfed in the pandemonium and well, _chaos_ as the Club's name did justice to that I didn't realize one substantial person missing.

**Sonic the Hedgehog.**

It strikes me like lightening the minute all the hugs and wishes were over with and people went their own way into the party to enjoy themselves that I became conscious of the fact he was absolutely _nowhere_ to be found.

I actually astonished myself that I didn't take notice of this dilemma earlier. I should have caught his missing ambience the minute I walked in.

I quickly maneuver myself over to our private sitting area where Shadow was chilling next to Knuckles and Rouge was standing by his legs with a glass of a most likely to be vinous drink.

"Hey uh, guys? Where the heck is Sonic?"

The second the question escapes my mouth, everyone's movements come to a halt and trepidation coats over their face.

I look at them, agitated by their sudden demeanor.

"Amy…" Rouge speaks up, her voice soft and hesitant.

"He couldn't… make it…"

"Why not?"

"Well…he's not here, in Station Square…"

"…What? Then where is he?"

"In Vegas. With Sally."

_Say what?_

"Wha-…How come?"

"We don't really know. Except for the fact that he left without warning or telling anyone…even his mom. The two just vanished all of a sudden and the only hint of his existence and being was a note he left his mom of his location."

"That…doesn't make any sense, why would he do that?"

The uneasiness on their faces remained as Rouge reluctantly shrugged her shoulders while the other two gave me a sympathetic look.

I rub the back of my neck, mind boggled as fuck. A foggy and dazed atmosphere grew in my aura. I didn't have anything else to say after Rouge's enlightenment on Sonic's whereabouts.

_So…he really isn't here for all this at all? _

I slowly turn my back on them and without thinking let my feet do the walking, leading me _somewhere._

Before I absentmindedly strolled any further into the large assembly of hot, animated bodies_, _my cool and bare back prickles at the sudden contact of warm flesh placed against it.

I turn my neck to my right to see Shadow walking next to me, the other hand of his shoved in his pocket of his black slim jeans and guiding me to the bar a few feet ahead of us, wordlessly.

I continue walking next to him except with direction now.

We take our seats on the swinging stools and I sit with my hands in my lap, a bit out of it.

"I normally wouldn't recommend this…" he speaks up catching my attention and causing me to bring my confused gaze to his face.

"But I think you're in need of some."

He pushes a small shot of some mesa delight pink liquid towards me.

I look at it in thought, half-lidding my eyes.

"What is it?" I ask him.

"Pink lemonade with a little bit of Vodka."

Sounds… enticing.

I stare at him for a few seconds and he stares back at me with a soft expression, patiently waiting for me to grab the drink.

I blow a light sigh and bring my hand up to wrap my fingers around the miniature glass, tapping my index finger against it.

His own fingers tap against the lambent white, lit up bar, creating the rhythm of a running horse.

_Fuck it._

In a flash I bring the glass up to my glossed lips and gulp down the beverage.

Shot One.

I bite my lower lip and suck on it, squeezing out the bitter sweet juice that it absorbed to get a little more taste.

A tiny smirk rests on his lips.

"Rose…"

I look back to his eyes in response to his call. His smirk vanishes and he dons a stern expression, his ruby eyes gleaming cold and in demand.

"I don't want you dwelling over that stupid, blue hedgehog tonight, okay?"

"I'm just…shocked."

_Did he forget or something?_

"I know. But don't let that stop you from having fun on _your_ night. Tonight's about you and just letting go and having a good time. Don't let his absence bring you down, Amy. Just forget about him. _Enjoy yourself._"

_He's right. I shouldn't let the lack of my __**best friend's**__ presence at this wonderfully arranged function to celebrate my natal day disappoint me. All this effort into putting this blowout together would go to waste because of my own selfish feelings bringing me down and ruining the mood; mine and others. _

_If he chose not to be around for this for whatever reason, whether absurd or reasonable, fine. I won't pout like a little kid. For my sake and the people around me._

_But still, the question remains lingering..._

_**Why?**_

"You're right Shadow." I put up the best smile the fibers in my cheeks and mouth allow me to, cloaking any sense of _extreme_ letdown.

"I'd like another drink though."

_Breaking all my principles without thought..._

He orders for another and hands it to me.

Like the first, except without hesitation, I swallow it down in haste.

Shot Two.

"Let's dance."

_Distraction._

I hop off the stool, and furiously make a grab at his arm, tugging him away to the center of the dance floor without looking back at him for his approval.

I wasn't asking for it.

Without a word he obeys and I can feel his presence follow after me, heavy on my heels.

_Tempo has reached critical level  
>Tempo has reached critical level<br>Huh... bounce... ooh I like you... bounce...  
>C'mere girl, c'mere girl, c'mere girl, bounce<br>C'mere girl, c'mere girl, let me talk to you_

_Let me see them big titties, don't act saddity you pretty  
>Break bread if you wanna get wit' me, all I wanna do is dig off in them kidneys<br>Tell ya boyfriend he better mind his business, 'fore he end up in the trunk of my Bentley  
>I am still a boss, he can't hit me, he ain't got enough paper to deal wit' me<br>Baby girl wanna two step wit' me, turn around rub ya ass up against me  
>Whoa, lil' mama done got tipsy, and then tonight, tomorrow you're history<br>All you haters wit' that hoe sh*t miss me, I stay strapped security don't frisk me  
>Set it off 'til this muthafu*ka empty, I turn around do the same sh*t next week<em>

_Come on_

The minute the bass of the song collides with my body, it sends shocks throughout my muscles, creating strong vibes that got my heart pumping blood in ample amounts and causing me to move in ways I never thought I was capable of executing so effortlessly yet skillfully.

Shadow, hesitant for a second, joins behind me the minute he sees my enchanting performance, encouraging him to accompany me in my erotic moves from grazing my hands down my bosom in a seductive manner with flow to blowing my hips hot and cold, side to side to the accent of sound produced by the hit playing.

_Bounce, like yo' ass had the hiccups  
>Bounce, like we was ridin' in my pick-up<br>Bounce. Why you lookin' so sad? Baby girl you need to cheer up  
>Bounce. I got the remedy, it's you on me and me on you<br>And you on me and me on you and you on her  
>Then her on me and her on you and y'all on me<br>Then me on y'all and y'all on me  
>Menage a trois, menage a tr-uh-uh<em>

I drop it to the floor, one leg stretched out with the other still bent as I swayed my hips in a circular motion just above my ankle, my strong stamina giving me the strength to carry out the move with ease. My hands were placed on my knees as I boldly popped my hump to the beat.

I look up at Shadow from my position with alluring, glassy eyes and catch the bewilderment in his own scarlet ones as he observed me with intense desire.

_OOH! There she go, just what the Doc's been lookin' fo'  
>She just what I need, black and Chinese like Sum Yung Ho<br>I got a bungalow, we can disappear for a week or so (yeah)  
>I got a steady young flow, super bowl wit' it like I'm Dungy yo (oh)<br>Yes, congratulations, you won a millionaire invitation  
>Sorry I'm so demandin', but save the dancin', for back at the mansion and<br>Ain't, this money handsome? Ain't, that a panty anthem?  
>I kill me, just like you, from the back you'll see<em>

_Bounce, like yo' ass had the hiccups  
>Bounce, like we was ridin' in my pick-up<br>Bounce. Why you lookin' so sad? Baby girl you need to cheer up  
>Bounce. I got the remedy, it's you on me and me on you<br>And you on me and me on you and you on her  
>Then her on me and her on you and y'all on me<br>Then me on y'all and y'all on me  
>Menage a trois, menage a tr-uh-uh<em>

I bring my body back up and directly into his open arms as we move in sync with his hands tightly latched on my waist and my arms loosely draped around his neck in the ocean of sweaty hot, full of life and aggressive bodies besieging us.

I roll my hips across his _front_, teasing him with each trip around, bringing back more action whenever nearing his _point._

All throughout my head was bent low, angled with his chest, my lids shut as I sunk in the tempo of the tune that back lashed off the walls.

I could feel his concentration on me, his intimidating Rossa Corsa red eyes eagle-eyeing my every move.

_I need another drink._

I drop my arms from the resting position on his shoulders, open my eyes and place my hand against his chest, stopping his movement.

Without a word, I hold my index finger up to the hand that wasn't against his torso as if to say, _'give me one minute'._

I speed out of the crowd and stride up to the bar, demanding another shot of what I was having earlier.

He hands it to me, and I chug it down in less than a second.

Shot Three.

I slam down the glass and march back to where I left my ebony companion suspended.

"Now, where were we?"

_Bounce, like yo' ass had the hiccups  
>Bounce, like we was ridin' in my pick-up<br>Bounce. Why you lookin' so sad? Baby girl you need to cheer up  
>Bounce. I got the remedy, it's you on me and me on you<br>And you on me and me on you and you on her  
>Then her on me and her on you and y'all on me<br>Then me on y'all and y'all on me  
>Menage a trois, menage a tr-uh-uh<em>

As the song came to a conclusion, my captivating act and his deep gazes while cradling me, end.

He finds his voice, lifting his hand up to the massage the back of his neck in efforts to regain his composure.

"I'm…I'm gonna step out for a…breather…" he informs in a husky voice.

I immediately smirk.

His back was to mine and he paused mid-step when in an attempt to leave behind the lively crowd upon hearing me speak up.

"Too much to handle?"

"Yes…" I hear him faintly admit.

He advances forward, picking up his pace to avoid any more capricious behavior.

**X**

I was _far_ from being done.

Once Shadow made his exit from the crowd, I glided my way towards Rouge and Blaze who I spotted getting down past a few prancing bodies.

"AMY!" Rouge shouted in excitement once she saw me working my way over to them.

She instantly snatches my hand and tugs me over, lifting up my arm to twirl me.

_There's only two types of people in the world  
>The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe<br>Well baby I'm a put-on-a-show kinda girl  
>Don't like the backseat, gotta be first (oh, oh)<br>I'm like the ringleader  
>I call the shots (call the shots)<br>I'm like a firecracker  
>I make it hot (make it hot)<br>When I put on a show  
>I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins (hah, hah, hah)<br>Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break (hah, hah, hah)  
>I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage (hah, hah, hah)<br>Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same (hah, hah, hah)_

I giggle in delight. The positive energy that surrounded the three of us, most likely produced from our girl power got me more electrified than before. We shook our hips, shimmied back and forth towards each other, and did justice to whatever other girlish movements our bodies allowed us to.

_All the eyes on me in the center of the ring  
>Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)<br>When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip  
>Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)<br>Don't stand there watching me, follow me  
>Show me what you can do<br>Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor  
>Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ho, ho, ho)<em>

"HEY GUYS!"

Our dance comes to a pause as we hear the voice of our fourth member who was previously missing out on our female hour; call out to us over the blasting song.

"Who wants this extra drink? I can't find Tails and this was for him! I gave up on his search!" she continues to shout, lifting up her right hand to emphasize on the extra glass she held.

"I'LL TAKE IT!"

I snatch the drink out of her hand, and consume the liquid, not realizing how parched my throat was as if I swallowed down sandpaper, even though I just recently had three rounds.

Shot Four.

"THIS RAVE PARTY IS AWESOOOOOME! *Hiccup*"

"Hahah, glad to see you're enjoying Amy! Just take it easy!" Blaze reminds me.

"Oh c'mon Blaze, let the girl have fun! She's barely like this!" Rouge comments.

I let out another hiccup in their response.

Soon the four of us are back to whipping our heads side to side and letting loose under the flashing lights of the club. The music pounded in our ears, and our hearts could pop right out of our chests from beating with such life. Adrenaline swept through us as we lost ourselves in the heat.

Second by second as I drown more into my moves, my limbs slowly grow tingly. A warm sensation washes over as if I'm lying on the shores of a beach, the waves tickling at my skin, and somehow seeping through as well, spreading in my blood.

I tumble a bit in my steps but regain my composure after placing my fingers against the side of my temples, standing still in the middle of the dance floor for exactly a minute, my eyes tightly squint shut.

A hand gently squeezes my shoulders.

I turn around to find Blaze, her eyebrows narrowed together but a soft smile lying against her lips.

"You ok?"

"I'm f-f-ine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, positive, don't worry about me Blaze." I reassure her with more confidence.

"I think you should sit down for the next song…"

She wasn't gonna budge.

"Oh alright, _Bl-aze_."

She could be just like a mother at times.

We stroll back to the sitting area, leaving Rouge and Cream behind who were soon joined by Tails and Knuckles.

"Hey." Blaze greets someone.

I bring my slightly fuzzy gaze up from my toes to find Shadow inhaling something from a long pipe connected to an incurved shaped glass; a tall, slim vase. The liquid inside the vase bubbled as he sucked in more of it.

"Hey." He greets back after puffing out 'O' shapes with the smoke.

"Shadow, what the hell is _that?"_ I question him, my eyebrows meeting at a point across my forehead, bemused. I plop down on a seat perpendicular to him.

"Hookah. *Puff*"

"Hookah…? *Hiccup*"

"You know…that stuff that weird-ass, blue caterpillar smokes from Alice in Wonderland?"

"Oh. *Hiccup* can that get y-you high?"

He lets out a silent chuckle, rolling his eyes.

"No. It's just smoke. Flavored smoke."

"Oh, seriously? What *hiccup* flavor is that?"

"Cinnamon. Wanna try it?"

"Don't even bother with that stuff, Amy." Blaze intervenes, rolling her eyes then going back to examining her nails, "It's not worth it."

"It's not like we're having it every five hours or something like cigarettes. Every once in a very _long_ while won't kill you. Just for leisure or celebrations like these."

"Still, I don't recommend it."

"It's up to you Rose." Shadow turns to me, ignoring her.

"I guess one sip wouldn't hurt. Just to try.*Hiccup*"

"Yep. Just go ahead and keep ignoring your wise friend who tries to keep you from harming yourself."

"Mmph, Blaaaze." I whine, "Stop making me feel guilty." I plead with a conscience-stricken expression.

She smirks in response, crossing her arms.

I take the pipe from Shadow's outstretched and offering hand anyway.

"So do I just s-suck on this?"

"Yeah, but do it lightly since it's your first."

I perform as he says and encircle my lips over the tip of the pipe and indulge on it lightly. But not lightly enough.

The cinnamon enriched smoke grazes against my esophagus and swims down to my lungs, steaming them up with the components it consisted.

I break out into a coughing fit as I pat my hand against my chest in attempt to ease the light sting of the strong cinnamon. In between, my hiccups manage to butt in and prevent the chances of less polluted air getting to my lungs faster even more.

"I told you to inhale lightly." Shadow takes the pipe from my hand while fighting back snickers.

"I *cough* *hiccup* did, dang it!"

"Should've listened t-o me-eee…" Blaze sings softly, looking away and holding back chuckles herself.

"What-*cough* ever."

I roughly stand up from my seat, almost toppling back over on it.

"Gonna get a drink." I inform them as I stride away.

"YOU BETTER GET WATER!" Blaze yells out the more I distanced myself from them. Shadow's snickers erupt into genuine laughter that fades away with each step I took towards the bar.

"HEY, CAN I PLEASE HAVE SOME FRIGGIN H2O?!" I shout at the bartender so that my voice could reach Blaze's ears to mock her mother instincts. But also because I was drunk.

The zebra gives me a wide-eyed look before continuing to carry out my request.

He places the light blue-green, glowing-bright-as-fuck-that-it-pained-my-eyes glass filled liquid by my hands.

Mind blow number 2 of the night.

"WHAT THE FRICK IS THIS SHIT!? ARE YOU TRYING TO POISON ME?!" I obnoxiously shout at him, stupefied.

Shadow's laughter booms louder than before from where he was sitting a few feet away, apparently having overheard my raving.

Before the zebra had a chance to answer, his expression stoic as ever due to the fact he probably dealt with this every night, Rouge suddenly comes out of nowhere and slams into my body, throwing me off and causing me to hit my hip against the stool on the opposite side.

"HAAAAAY AMY, THAT'S GLOW-IN-THE-DARK SONIC WATEEEER!"

Drunk.

"WHAT?! SONIC WATER!?"

Our absurd yelling resulted in the zebra flinching and plucking his ears with his fingers.

"No!" A third voice speaks up, "Not Sonic water Rouge, _TONIC_ water!"

I look further to my right next to Rouge and see that Silver had joined us.

"OOOOH, RIIIIIGHT T-*HICCUP* TONIC WA-TER! SILFUUUR CAME UP WITH IT!" she shoves his shoulder with much force, causing him to stumble back and collide with a female lizard that was passing by at that moment with a drink in her hand. Upon the impact, the drink naturally spilled all over her dress.

"You idiot!"

_*SLAP*_

"OW!"

Rouge and I almost choked on our clamorous laughter.

Before the situation could escalate any further than it did, I slip away from the two and headed back to the dance floor that was desperately calling out to me.

Just a step away from the dance floor platform, a waitress passes by with a tray of drinks of all kinds. I snatch one up while continuing to walk on to the floor of bouncing bodies drenched in their own dancing juice.

I recognize the song immediately the minute it switched.

_Oh shit, can't pass this up!_

I claim a random spot in the large mass and groove smoothly and slowly along the beat. One hand entangled in my now roughed up hair, the other clutching my cup.

_I done came down, hold up, grip the grain, roll up  
>And your girlfriend want a n***a like me<br>'cause I ain't trying to control her  
>She call me when she wants a change<br>Black diamond, my pinky ring  
>And she know you weak and we ain't the same<br>You hit the scene, I make the scene  
>I'm in her head like Maybelline<br>H-town so I made to lean  
>I'm in her soul, I make her scream<em>

My lids slowly droop as I absorb the cadency that overwhelmed the entire crowd, hypnotizing everyone with its flowing downbeat.

So far away in my own world, I didn't realize a second body creep up behind me and begin to move in sync with me, grinding against my hump and cradling my waist in between his arms.

Absentmindedly I lean back into his chest, the smell of Axe Dark Chocolate invading my nose.

_Girl I know how much you really want somebody  
>Want somebody that don't really need you<br>Girl I know how much you really want somebody  
>Want somebody that ain't trying to keep<br>You heard what I said, that could put you to bed  
>That ain't trying to love you baby, just fuck you instead<br>And don't tell 'em nothing baby, you know that I'm coming baby  
>Just hit up my phone whenever you need you some company<br>Got this drank in my cup_

_Oh yeah_

_I got this drank in my cup (this drank)  
>I got this drank in my cup (this drank)<br>Cup, cup.._

We rock side to side with each other. He supports my weight against himself, my exposed back tingling wildly at the soft touch of his bare chest.

My arms automatically bring themselves up to nestle against his shoulders. As I manipulated my hands against his neck, I feel rough quills...

His masculine hands slither up and down my waist as if to absorb my soul, to which being in my drunk and relaxed state, I would have probably given up.

I didn't even know who he was…didn't bother looking, drowned too deep in my emotions, the movement and his hypnotic scent…

I feel his lips stroke along my ear as if wanting to say something so frenziedly, but then pausing in mid-thought, hesitating to let his voice travel through my ear canal.

His determination overpowers his hesitation.

"Hey…" he huskily whispered.

My ear twitches as his warm and intoxicated breath finally makes contact with the sensory nerves on my skin.

He takes the action as a permission to proceed voicing what was on his mind.

"Babe...do you work at Subway…? 'Cause you just gave me a foot long."

Cue record scratch sound effect.

_What…the…FUCK?_

My muscles freeze and any sign of movements from me terminate.

His motion also stops upon being apprised of mine.

My breathing intensifies to the point where my shoulders are visibly advancing up and down.

His hands immediately drop from my waist.

My temper hits the ceiling as I literally tremble with it, my clenched fists jittering from my anger washing over the knuckles in them.

I slowly turn my body towards his front, to finally get a look at the douche that ruined the moment oh so _epically._

I make the full 180 degree turn just to find the spot empty.

Gone. The faggot escaped, knowing what was about to hit him like a motherfucker.

"_UGH!"_

I let out an overly enraged groan, throwing my hands up in annoyance, gaining a few confused glances from surrounding dancers.

_Fucking MAN WHORES! Always hitting on girls! Can't we just dance in peace!_

I barge off the dance floor, riled up and no longer having the desire to dance, my emotions magnified thanks to the great intake of alcohol one after the other.

Oh but I wasn't finished with my intake of the poisoned drinks yet.

Swiftly, I grab a whole bottle of whatever off a random table closest to me and snap off the cap with ease, continuing my half-stumbled stomps throughout the club.

_I gotta get out of here._

The heat, lack of personal space, sex-craving idiots, commotion and whatever other factor that caused my brain to burn in my cranium finally got to me.

I spot a stairway in the far corner of the club that led up to a door with a glowing red and blurred 'EXIT' sign above it. Without hesitation, I climb the steps and push open my escape, leaving behind the madhouse to those who could tolerate it long enough.

* * *

><p><strong>SHADOW'S POV<strong>

I stood in the DJ booth next to Silver; the highest platform in the building that laid out the whole view of the entire club, in search for a particular hot pink glowing mask that isolated itself from everyone else's uniformed color code.

_Where the hell did she go?_

It had been more than an hour since I last saw her presence. I explored everywhere, even bothered to step into the girls' bathroom, not caring what the consequences would be. But no sign of her in there either.

I shouldn't have been worrying, knowing well she was fully capable of taking care of herself, being one of the most responsible and mature person I knew.

But her previous outbreak with the bartender I happened to witness and overhear, along with the fact that she cloaked her disappointment of Faker's no show extremely well, a little _too_ well, gave off the strong vibe that her night wasn't going to end so delightfully.

Giving her that drink in the first place to help calm her nerves was a bad idea. I should've known her low tolerance for alcohol was gonna overtake her.

She could be in extreme danger while I stood there calmly scouting for her.

The more I thought about, the more determined I became to find her. _Fast._

I dashed out of the booth and once again took a trip around every inch and corner of the club, occasionally asking people if they had seen the 'birthday girl', knowing a quarter of them here probably didn't even know what her name was, but just ended up coming as an excuse to party and drink their asses off.

Hey, who stops anyone from coming when 'FREE DRINKS' is written in bold, black, capital letters across the fliers?

I stop at our private area and decide to give her a call, disregarding the fact that chances of her answering her cell were way past low.

Just as I thought.

The bag sitting on the table next to me, _her_ bag begins emitting noises, that annoying cat ringtone she loves.

I shove my cell back in my pocket and take off again, frustrated.

As I halt to scan the crowd, I look behind me to find a staircase leading up to an 'Exit'. I mount the steps by two, my hopes rising in finding her behind that door.

I slam it open just to find who I was looking for and unfortunately, like I presumed, in danger.

_SHIT._

There she pranced, heels in one hand, an almost empty bottle of Vodka in the other. Her curly hair wildly blowing in the warm breeze and the skirt of her dress fluttering along with it.

All while standing on the edge of the building, one step, no, _inch_ away from the three story fall below.

"I'M O-O-N THE EDGE *HICCUP* OF GL-OORY! *HICCUP* AND I-I-'M *HICCUP* HANGIN ON A M-M-O-MENT OF TR-UTH! *HICCUP* W-W-OAAAH! THAT WAS A CLOSE ONE!"

_Oh God Amy…_

She rocks back and forth, fighting to keep her balance as she strolls across the ledge of the building, jolly and drunk as ever, thousands of miles away from being in her right mind. One foot in front of the other, as if she was on one of those thin ropes above the crowd at a circus, struggling not to fail at her trick and raising fear in the hearts of the audience, all who clutched at their seats as they envisioned beforehand her fall to her death. Except I was the only one forced to witness this traumatizing 95% chances of happening scenario.

"Amy…" I softly call out to her so she wouldn't be alarmed and lose her step right then and there.

She turns her head and her piercing red vein-stained and watery eyes brighten up.

"SHA-SHA-DEEEW! H-HEY!"

"Amy…What are you doing!? GET OFF FROM THERE!"

She giggles.

"OH C'MON SHADEEW, D-D-ON'T B-BE A PARTY POOPER!"

"Amy, listen to me when I tell you this, _please, _try to understand, you're going to fall to your death if you don't get down from there! Please, just _listen_ to me!"

She ignores and continues her Walk of Death, picking up from where she last stopped her slurred song.

I march towards her so I could easily tackle her by her waist and prevent the worse from happening.

"AH, AH, AH! SHADEEEEW, TAKE ONE *HICCUP* STEP CLOSER A-A-AND I'LL JUMP!"

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!"

She giggles again, swinging her heels back and forth.

"OH SILLY SHADEEEW *HICCUP* CAUSE SAWNIK WILL CATCH ME EVEN IF I DO!"

_You gotta be shitting me…_

"Amy, listen to yourself! You _know_ Sonic isn't here! He's not gonna be able to catch you! Please just get down!"

"*SIGH* SHADEW, SHADEW *HICCUP* SHADEW, SONIC PROMISED HE'D ALWAYS CATCH ME WHEN I WOULD BE FALLING! SO, DUH! OF COURSE *HICCUP* HE'S GONNA SAVE ME!"

The girl is seriously convinced that Sonic will appear out of nowhere and _catch_ her.

I attempt to slowly advance towards her again.

"I-I'LL JUMP, I, I, SS-SWEAR!" she catches my movement.

"C'mon Amy, don't do this, I beg you!"

"But yoooou have n-n-nothing to worry about Shadew, h-he'll save me, I'm tell-ing you, h-he *hiccup* p-promised!"

"HE 'S. NOT. HERE. AMY!"

"O-oh, trust m-me, he wi-ll be *hiccup*, always, heeere fer m-mee!"

Her true, magnified and heightened feelings of the night that she disguised so well up until now were all finally escaping, all 'gratefully' due to that special truth potion of an intoxicated liquid she swung in her hand, spilling its transparent content all around her.

_How the hell do I save her?_

All of a sudden she abruptly stops her sloppy walk and stands there silently, gazing down intently at the bright city below as if it was made of gold from its shimmering yellow lights on every building and skyscraper, ones towering ahead of us as well.

"Amy…" I whisper, my hand stretched out to reach for her as if I could actually grasp her from where I stood, trembling madly.

Her statue like and silent form frightens me, every second dragging slowly killing me, not knowing what her next sudden move might be.

I hear a sob escape her lips, her back sharply moving up and down every once in a while. I couldn't see her face to confirm my hypothesis of her actually crying now.

"Shadow…" she shakily whispers, her back still facing me, her quills and dress the only sign of life as they fly in the wind passing by.

"He said he'll catch me…whenever I'm falling…he'll catch me…"

I take my chances once more and steadily walk towards her, knowing she won't see me coming from behind. At least hoping she won't.

Just after three steps, her head snaps back and her eyes land directly on my shoes.

She brings her hard gaze up to meet my eyes, the stern jade irises boring into mine.

"I'm warn-ing you…"

Her deep tone quivered slightly as she fought to keep her voice steady and strong.

Her sharp face structure hardened with determination and confidence.

All giddiness and foolishness was replaced by sorrow, certainty, coldness.

I was absolutely, positively, 100% beyond doubt convinced that the pink girl standing perfectly still on the ledge of the building was _not_ Amy Rose.

She was in fact possessed by the Demons of Inebriation; blinded by their comforting yet diabolical ways to bring serenity and happiness.

I, for the third time, stopped in my tracks, assured she _will_ jump. I couldn't even reach her in my lightening speed, knowing she would be just as quick to inch one step ahead and meet the Gates of Heaven.

She turned her head slightly back to the original position; still alert if I dared tried scooting closer.

"He'll catch me right…? Do y-y-ou think he w-will…be there f-for me?"

Her soft, hopeful voice returned, barely above a whisper.

"Amy…he's _not_ here… you _have_ to believe me." I respond with the same light tone, the strong wind as we stood in the open being the only loud noise breaking the silence that surrounded us. The city life too far below for the ruckus of it to reach our atmosphere.

"You're wrong! "

"I'm not."

Being blunt is the only way to reassure her he's not gonna catch her, that if she falls, she'll die. Hearing what she wants to will only give her more the reason to jump.

"I'll p-p-rove you wrong!"

Or maybe not.

_UGH! SHE JUST WON'T LISTEN!_

"AMY! HE'S NOT FUCKING HERE! HE CAN'T SAVE YOU AND HE WON'T! HE'S IN VEGAS WITH THAT SQUIRREL! YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR DAMN AND BUZZED MIND!"

She stares at me, her features unfazed by my discouraging oration.

Slowly, a tiny smile creeps on her lips, her eyes soften like a little kid's, giving her an innocent and naïve childish look, full of hope and confidence that her teddy bear _will_ save her from the monsters underneath her bed.

"He will."

And with that, she closes her eyes shut and spreads out her arms like an eagle's, her fingers letting loose, dropping the possessions in her hands, the heels clanking against the concrete, the bottle shattering into thousands of pieces.

As if someone pressed the slow motion key, her expression gracious and relaxed, her quills flaring back against the opposite direction as the pressure of the oncoming force of gravity hit against her head, she gradually descends lower and lower from her once standing tall position, until finally she's completely gone from my blurry sight, leaving me with nothing but her shoes and broken glass

"AMY!"

* * *

><p><em>Falling.<em>

_I feel so…relaxed…free…amazing._

_I have nothing to worry about. _

_Wrong. Shadow's wrong. _

_Sonic will save me, I know he will. He told me, he promised me. So what's all the fuss about? Going crazy for no reason!_

As the laws of gravity worked on me, pulling me towards earth, not letting me linger in the air for long, the wind blasted against my face and body, relaxing all my muscles. I kept my eyes closed, but even if I wanted to open them, I was held back. My mind gradually drifted away from my conscious, so sadly I won't be awake by the time I'm cradled in Sonic's loving arms once he catches me.

I fight to stay awake until the last second, until I'm positive I'm nestled in his strong, tan arms.

And my wish comes true.

The hard concrete ground never came. I was right. Shadow was wrong.

_I told you, Shad._

Caught. In his captivating arms, I felt myself land perfectly in his outstretched, awaiting limbs. His warm muscles poking at my body as they clutched me closely to his buffed figure.

I sigh contently, placing my hand against his torso, nuzzling into it, comfortably.

"I knew you would catch me…" I murmur into his chest, eyes still shut.

And the next thing I knew…

_Lights out._

* * *

><p><strong>Lulz, Amy went kookoo.<strong>_  
><em>

**What are the chances of situations actually happening like that, in reality lol. But hey, it's a crazy world out there, you never know. :P  
><strong>

**So...how was it?  
><strong>

**Please review, any feedback's acceptable! Except flames of course. Though they're not something I can't handle so whatever. :P  
><strong>

**Thanks for understanding and supporting my previous AN, guys, I really, really appreciate it!  
><strong>

**Sorry for any errors I've accidentally overlooked, proofreading can be so annoying.  
><strong>

**Songs used in order- ~Birthday Cake remix- Rihanna ft. Chris Brown  
>~Bounce- Timbaland ft. Justin Timberlake, Dr. Dre &amp; Missy Elliot<br>~Circus- Britney Spears  
>~Drank In My Cup- Kirko Bangz<br>**

**Oh and yeah, if it bothers you that some songs were pretty...out there.. lol sorry, I guess. Just skim over them if the lyrics are too much. ;P  
><strong>

**Much love!  
>x<strong>

**-RM**


	19. There's More Where That Came From

As my mind slowly crept out of its sleeping state and drifted back to operating mode, the sun rays that grazed passed my powder white, silk curtains assisted it and my eyes flickered opened upon the impact of the beams hitting my sensitive lids. I winced as the dry sand that built up in the corners of my eyes pulled at each other on the water line, preventing my lids from fully blossoming. Rubbing my eyes to help them open with ease, I was greeted by a brutal throb in my cranium instead of what could have been a sweet and warm cup of coffee.  
>My brain thrashed violently against my skull; I repressed my head and upper body back against my pillow with as much force I could muster to drown in the softness of it, fingers tangled with my hair and pressing against my crown in hopes of taking away the agonizing strain that pulled at my brain muscles.<p>

_Hangovers, man._

Bracing the paroxysm, the light chatter drifting into my room from the distance from what sounded like females on a talk show and the strong sense that a TV is on somewhere in the house catches my attention.

Normally I would be freaking out as to why an electronic appliance controlled manually was active in a one-person occupied abode, who was actually coiled in her blankets with a punishing hangover, but being in the physically suffering state I was, I couldn't care less if a poltergeist or thief decided to stick around for a while and catch some Oprah.

Deciding it was time for me to find out the cause of the running television after laying there immobile for ten more minutes after my awakening, I wrestle myself out of my sheets and blankets, the cold wooden floor shooting shivers up my spine once my feet came into contact with it.

I balance my wobbly limbs and hug myself for warmth, the headache remaining and amplifying in each stride I took towards the staircase.

Before descending down the steps, I notice the door to my guest bedroom shut.

_Odd. That's always open. Must be another thief that decided to take a nap before making its escape._

I joke to myself despite my drowsy mood and continue to walk down the stairs taking my precious time, step by step.

A girlish laugh erupted from my living room around the corner the minute I took my last step. I make myself visible to the room and take a sigh of relief I didn't know I was holding, glad to know my home wasn't invaded by unwanted strangers.

"Well look who's awake!" Cream chirped, biting into her zebra cake. She sat next to Blaze, her face viewing Blaze's profile who was staring ahead, watching the heard talk show. Blaze turned around and her lips broke out into a tiny, welcoming smile.

"Morning sleepyhead." She greeted.

My eyes crinkled as I passed them back my own grin.

"Hey guys."

"Breakfast is still on the table if you're hungry. I made waffles." Cream informed me with a suggesting beam.

"Still on the table? What time is it?"

"3:50."

"Oh. Wow."

"Yeah, girl. You were knocked out."

I yawn, still feeling exhausted and walk over to the table, lifting the lid to a plate, revealing somewhat soggy waffles from the dampness it accumulated after being closed over while still warm. I grab the syrup and drown them even more, stab a loose piece with a fork and shove it in my mouth, not realizing how hungry I was. While munching on the sweet goodness in silence as the other two continued watching TV, I remember my shut guest bedroom door.

"Hey guys, why is guest room's door closed?"

"Rouge crashed in there. She knocked out on your couch when we brought you home so instead of waking her up, we took her up there. Well, Knuckles did. And then Cream and I decided we might as well stay too. Hope you don't mind."

"Oh, yeah, sure, sure, whatever."

Another silence falls between us, the only sound being some guest artist's performance on the talk show.

I fall into deep contemplation as I chewed on the waffles, the fork lingering in my mouth for a few seconds, pricking at my tongue before I stab it down for another bite. My mind wandered back to last night, my last memory only being dancing with some perv that took advantage of my non-resistance and sluggish behavior.

_Dang. I'm surprised I let that happen. If only I was sober, that guy's skin would have been my new bathroom rug._

I shake away my absurd and random thought, softly chuckling to myself and blame it on the hangover.

_But…what happened after that? Did I black out or was there more to the night that has been completely brainwashed from my mind? Only one way to find out._

"Hey guys?"

I swivel myself around the island stool and face Blaze and Cream.

"Yeah?" they simultaneously respond, both turning their heads away from the TV.

"What happened last night?"

Cream lets out a snort like chuckle while Blaze rubs the back of her head, trying to fight back an awkward laugh of her own. Both rise from the couch and make their way over to the kitchen island and take a seat on the stools either side of me.

"Well…" Blaze begins, "How much of it do you remember?"

"The only last thing coming to my mind _clearly_ is dancing with some creep…and also a really, really _fuzzy _moment of being cradled in someone's arms...Sonic's?"

"Ummm…"

Cream lets out a descending whistle. I shake a bit at their responses.

"Did something bad happen?"

"Uhh…not really…just very…crazy."

"Crazy? How crazy?"

"Haha chill, no one got hurt or anything but there could have been a potential accident… a really, really terrible one… involving you."

"Oh Chaos…do I wanna hear it?"

"You should."

"Your head must be killing you." Cream speaks up, "Have you had some pain-killers?"

"Not yet." I turn to her.

She gets up from her seat and grabs a plastic bottle with rattling pills and a glass of water.

"Here ya go."

"Thanks," I take down two pills in one gulp, "So tell me what went down!"

"Oh you went _down_ alright!" Blaze cracks a pun. Cream also lets out a laugh while I hold a look of pure annoyance, frustrated that I was still lost as to what happened.

"Tell meeeee!"

"Okay, okay!" They both calm down.

"So, obviously you had a bit _too_ many, regardless of my attempts of trying to slow you down and well, all of a sudden you went missing from the party. Shadow was actually the only one who was keeping an eye on you the entire time, aside from me, so when he couldn't see you in the crowd or anywhere, he started looking for you and well when he _did_ find you…you were on the roof, standing on the ledge of the building, drunk as hell and only a step away from the fall below."

Each sentence that spilled out of her mouth, weighed down mine by a ton. My jaw sank to the ground as my ears took in what she familiarized me with.

"Blaze…you're just joking with me right?"

"No, I'm dead serious. Ask Cream."

I hesitantly rotate my head towards Cream. She nodded her head once locking eyes with mine for proof.

"There's no way, guys! Cut it out! Tell me what really happened!"

"We're not joking Amy! You really did that. You were drunk, dude."

My head becomes weightless and drops on top of the counter. I begin to bang my forehead against it at my stupidity.

"I'm!"

_Bang._

"Such!"

_Bang._

"An!"

_Bang._

"Idiot!"

_Bang._

"You're headaches gonna get worst if you don't stop!" Cream reprimanded.

After the final bang, I refused to lift my head up and just stared at the finely, polished marble of the kitchen island, sulking in my regrets.

Blaze rubs my back in an attempt to soothe me which failed.

"At least no one was hurt. Hey, actually, everyone had a really good time! We got lots of compliments on our party-throwing skills!"

"That doesn't take away the fact that I made a complete fool out of myself. Especially in front of Shadow!"

"There's more actually." Cream continued.

"What now? I stripped naked in front of the entire party?"

"Heh…no…thank chaos."

"Then?"

"You actually _did_ fall!"

The waffles I thought I had digested managed to climb their way back up my throat and were seconds away from spluttering out across the counter had I not managed to stop them, which resulted in me choking on them as I halted them mid-throat.

Blaze's soothing rubs on my back turn into crazy slaps and Cream waves her hands around frantically in panic as if that would somehow shove the chewed waffle bites back down to my stomach.

"Look up and swallow!" she shouts.

I do as she says and the food relatively slides back down.

"What is wrong with you!" Blaze inquires.

I ignore her question and frenziedly pat my body around in search of bruises or any sense of pain.

"_How_ am I still alive if I took a tumble from a 100ft. building? Now you guys are _really_ effing with me!"

"No, really, you did Amy! But S-"

At that moment the doorbell interjects Cream's sentence and she gets up to confront our guest. Blaze follows, leaving me with a question mark above my head as to how I was still breathing and well.

_They've got to be trolling me!_

The two stroll back, followed by Shadow and Silver.

"Well if it ain't the party animal! What brings you here! Still not satisfied?" Silver greets me obnoxiously once catching sight of me.

"Silver. You're at _my_ house." I blandly remind him.

"Pssht. I knew that." He swings over the back of the couch and flops down on it, leaving no space for another and takes control of the remote, flipping through the channels.

I resist making eye contact with Shadow, who still hadn't spoken since he entered. No way, not after what the girls told me. I still didn't even hear the whole of it. I swivel back around my stool and scrape at the dry syrup on my plate with my fork, avoiding certain crimson eyed looks, as dazzling as they were.

Blaze had plopped down on top of Silver's legs and Cream came back to her seat next to me. Shadow, seeing the empty stool to my right that Blaze previously occupied, comes over and takes the seat.

"Avoiding me, are we?"

My back was still facing him, tickling from goosebumps from his stare. I bring my gaze up and catch the suppressed smile on Cream's lips and the humor in her eyes from his comment.

I let out a heavy sigh and eventually swing my stool around to slowly face him, resting my eyes on the white tuft of chest hair that poked out of his black muscle shirt before finally meeting his glimmering irises.

"Hello, Shadow." I finally greet casually, though my burning hot cheeks from humiliation from my maniacal act from the night before stated otherwise.

He smirks. Obviously.

"Hello, Amy."

"And…how are you this fine…evening?"

"Very well, thank you. And you, may I ask?" he keeps his cool composure.

I hear another one of Cream's snorts slash chuckle from behind as she continued to listen on our fake ass conversation.

"Just…dandy."

"Good."

"Hmm."

**xXx**

Shortly after Silver and Shadow's arrival, Knuckles showed up, followed by Rouge slumping and groaning down the stairs, now the one to suffer the shakes of heavy drinking.

Everyone one was just chilling, or doing something- raiding my fridge or fighting over the remote like barbarians.

Once the remote battle cooled down between Silver and Knuckles, I realized I never got to hear the end of my episode last night. I debated whether or not to bring it back up, burning already from the embarrassment and now talking about it in front of everyone in my conscious state would just add to it. But I _had_ to find out.

Cream read my mind.

"So…about your little adventure last night." She started back up.

Shadow's ears perk up in our direction as his interest was caught. The famous red tint washed back on my muzzle.

Rouge strolls her way over to the island after inspecting my fridge and leans against it as she casually poked at some salad she discovered to munch on.

"Yeah, what happened? I was obviously too buzzed to understand what the fuck was going on." She butts in on the conversation, picking at a baby tomato.

"Alright but can we keep this conversation just between us at the moment?" I refer to Cream, Rouge and Shadow, who didn't bother on eavesdropping and just squeezed in on the convo just before Rouge did.

They nod their heads. I turn back to Cream for her to continue.

"So…you said you had a fuzzy memory of being cradled in Sonic's arms, right?"

I nod my head slowly.

"Well…"

**MEANWHILE**

**SCOURGE'S POV**

5:20 pm and I still couldn't bring myself to get out of bed.

My thoughts took me on a stroll back to the previous night to which I complied, my eyes focused on the tiny dots on my ceiling but my vision obscured of her birthday party...

_FLASHBACK_

_"Wild party, ain't it, Scourge!? These people sure know how to throw one! We should hang out with this chick more!" Simian shouted over the pumping beats of the club._

_"Heh, yeah, whatever, it's coo'." I commented back. He stalked off back into the mess of dancing figures._

_"Dance with me, Scourge..." a soft female voice commanded after his exit._

_Her slim fingers snaked their way around my arm. I turned around to find Fiona's blue pools glazed with seduction._

_Her tight, glittering dress outlined her coke bottle figure as she leaned against my chest, drawing invisible circles on it._

_I couldn't resist her body's call..._

"_Aight..."_

_Keeping her alluring composure, she took lead and headed towards a spot in the untamed rabble._

_Just before entering the mass, I locked eyes with Rosy. She had already been staring at me, her brows narrowed together at a point as she shook her head in dismay, arms crossed and a frown stretched on her lips._

_I shrugged my shoulders and simpered at her disapproval. She roughly plopped on to the sofa next to her and took a swig of a drink, disapproving eyes still locked with mine. _

_I genuinely wink at her before disappearing into the crowd._

_Fiona._

_Girl knows how to move._

_A twist of her hips there, a grind against me here, neck pulling back in ecstasy as her fingers trailed against her veins in pleasure of having my hot body pressed against hers in sync with the hypnotic beat. A growl erupted my lips at her swaying, glistening with dancing juice form. _

_She smirked in accomplishment and continued her exotic ways as I watched her with approving stares._

_**xXx**_

_"Why do you always do that?"_

_"What?" she asked annoyed._

_"Give me those nasty looks whenever I'm around Fiona like that."_

_"Pfft, you very well know why Scourge!"_

_"What? 'Cause you jealous?"_

_"HA! Get your head out of your ass, hon."_

_"C'mon Rosy, you know you're just jealous." I continue to tease her as she munched on ice, rolling her eyes._

_"That's not why I was looking at you like that and you know it."_

_"No, I really don't. Enlighten me babe."_

_In less than a second my right cheek begins to sting sharply._

_"I told you to never call me babe! I'm not another one of your hoes. Next time a hand print won't be the only thing left on your muzzle." She threatened sourly._

_I couldn't help but burst out laughing. Her skin was SO easy to get under, it just made it that much more fun._

_"Yeah, yeah. So tell me then, why were you looking at me like that?"_

_"Uggh! Because! You don't have any real feelings for her and just danced with her for her body Scourge!"_

_I blinked twice._

_"...SO?"_

_She let out an exaggerated sigh, throwing her hands up in aggravation._

_"It's guys like you I will never understand."_

_"I'm still confused." _

_"My chaos, Scourge! The girl has genuine feelings for you and all you're doing is using her for your own pleasure because you know she's willing to give herself up for you! I'm no fan of Fiona, but damn Scourge, you gotta stop messing with girls like that 'cause it's not just her. And you know it, don't you? Don't deny it."_

_I stare at her for a few seconds, puzzled._

_"Aight... so maybe I do use them. But why the hell is this bothering YOU?"_

_Seriously, what did it matter to her if I had my ways?_

_She froze for a split second before answering._

_"Because...because..."_

_"Because...?" I urged her._

_"It's...wrong."_

_Clearly that wasn't her true answer. I could see right through it. I slid back into my seat after pestering her, a smug grin on my lips, knowing very well some other reason was on her mind. But I let it slide._

_"Whatever you say, Rosy."_

_She huffed, biting down hard on some more ice, probably wishing it was me she was crushing._

_"Oh, and if you ever wanna dance with me Rosy, all you gotta do is ask...or lead me."_

_"I'd rather not." She curtly retorted._

_"Guess I'm not the only one with my head stuck in my ass."_

_"Hmph. Guess not."_

_Only you, Rosy._

_"And why do I have to be the one to ask to dance? Why can't you?" She spoke back up._

_"I can."_

_"Then?"_

_"I can and I will. Unlike SOME people." I smirked_

_As usual, she rolled her eyes._

_"So?" I questioned her._

_"So, what?"_

_"Will you get down with me tonight?"_

_She brought her gaze up from looking in her empty glass, and halts her eyesight with mine. I could see a pint of shock in her irises against the colorful dance floor beams that flashed on them._

_"Seriously?"_

_"Yeah...?"_

_"Scourge the Hedgehog asking Rosy the 'Psycho' to dance, huh?" She mocked._

_I rolled my eyes, losing my patience._

_"Do you want to or not?"_

_It was her turn to simper._

_"Weeeeell..."_

_"Ugh c'mon Rosy, you're more stubborn than me."_

_"Oh don't lose your patience with me sir!"_

_"Chaos you're so hard..." I muttered underneath my breath._

_"Hey, I have the right to mess with you if you do it all the time! Now you know how annoying you are."_

_"Whatever. Quit being a mule and let's go!"_

_"Damn, racist, are we?"_

_"UGH. ROSY!"_

_"Hahaha, ok, ok! C'mon."_

_I pulled her up from her seat and we zigzagged our way to the dance floor, hand in hand._

_With no room for us in the middle, we backed up against the wall on the edge of the dance floor, giving us a little more private space than we asked for. Rosy seemed to go along with it so I didn't mind._

_The mood is set, so you already know what's next.  
>TV on blast, turn it down, turn it down. Don't want it to clash, with my body screaming out.<br>I know you hearin' it, you got me moaning now.  
><em>_**I got a secret that I wanna show you, oh.**__  
>I got a secret so imma drop em to the floor, oh.<em>

_Pushed back against the brick wall, Rosy stepped forward and barricaded me in as she threw her arms around my neck, her smooth skin brushing against my collar bones. Her hips began to sway left and right in rhythm with the slow starting beat. I put on a face, as if to inspect her, to judge what it is that she had in store, underneath all that attitude and spunk she carries with such pride._

_"I'm gonna give you a dance like you've never had before. Try to keep your pants on." She whispered in a husk I never thought I'd ever hear come out of her voice box. Her usual loud and roughed intonation was coated sweetly with seduction. Astonishing._

_Regaining my 'unamused' composure I lost for half a second (as fraud as it was), I brought my kisser to her ear and whispered back "I'll be the judge of that, Rascal."_

_Her narrowed eyes, glowing from determination, accepting the challenge I threw at her, twinkled wickedly underneath the strobe lights of white and red, her only response._

_Almost there, So baby don't stop what you're doing.  
>Softer than a mutha, boy I know you wanna touch.<br>Breathing down my neck, I can tell ya wanna  
>And now you want it like, want you to feel it now.<br>__**I got a secret that I wanna show you, ou.  
>I got a secret Imma drop em to the floor, ou<strong>__._

_The beat dropped and simultaneously, with energy bursting out of her, so did she._

_No teasin  
>You waited long enough<br>Go deep, Imma throw it at ya, can you catch it? Don't hold back  
><em>_**You know I like it rough**__.  
>Know I'm feelin ya, huh.<br>__**Know you liking it, huh.**_

_Slithering back up in a sexy motion, she grabbed my collar and yanked me off the wall with the strength she had like no other girl I knew. As she arched her back, her right leg cruising its way up my left, her fingers wrapped around my neck, I brought my hand and placed it adjacent to her spine, supporting her flexible curve. Remaining in her position, she grinded her hip against me, causing a reaction I tried so hard not to let happen..._

_Sailing back up, her index finger trailed my muzzle as she strolled around me entrancingly. _

_Now with my back against her cushioned chest, her arms snaked their way in between mine, and her hands began to caress my chest as her cool breath washed against the hairs of my neck, commanding them to stand tall in goosebumps._

_Burying her face in my quills, I could've sworn I felt something arctic and wet trail against one of my quills._

_No way. This can't be the same Rosy that throws punches at me for the heck of it. Or the one I'm yearning to choke the life out of at times._

_But then again, she always was a bold one._

_No heels  
>No shirt<br>No skirt  
>All I'm in is just skin.<br>No jeans  
>Take em of<br>Wanna feel your skin.  
>You a beast, oh. You know that I like that. Come on baby, All I wanna see you in is just skin.<em>

_The song came to end. Her hands gently and leisurely slid off my chest. She came back to face me up front. _

_An egregious glint flashed across her green-apple irises, her famous smirk finding home on her curvy lips._

_"This'll be the first and last time I'll ever dance to a sex song with you." _

_With a swift and abrupt turn on her heel, she strolled away with an extra swish than usual in her walk and camouflaged into the crowd._

_As much as my arrogant self would hate to admit... I was words beyond impressed._

_**xXx**_

_After her grand exit, I decided to step out from the blowout for a smoke just outside the club doors._

_I lit a smoke and shoved my hands into my pockets, sucking in the chemicals of the tobacco._

_Standing on the sidewalk, I observed the city life ahead of me. Obnoxious honks emitting from somewhere around the corner by impatient drivers, a group of teenagers falling all over the place and shouting random shit across the street from me, the sound of the blurry bass of the music blasting from inside the club, the waft of honey roasted peanuts drifting by..._

_Yep... Definitely my style._

_All of a sudden I heard rough yelling coming from somewhere... above me. _

_I looked up only to be greeted by the tops of skyscrapers, lying against a full glowing moon shining in all its glory and designed by puffed, dark purple clouds spotting it._

_I squint my eyes as the yelling continued until I finally caught sight of a figure strolling on the ledge of the club building._

_Dafuq...? _

_I shook my head in amusement, about to head back inside, not caring what the idiot's fate might be. And that's when the real shit of the night went down._

_"Amy, don't do this, I beg you!"_

_I halted in my tracks once the words of the male reached me._

_Amy? Amy Rose? Birthday girl? PINKY? No way..._

_I rushed back out, practically standing in the middle of the street now to try and get a better view at the said person's name and chaos strike me by lightning if it wasn't really her._

_There she stood, a bottle in her hand, her dress and quills fluttering in the passing warm current._

_What is she doing?_

_I listened intently on his yelling and judging by his pleas, she was NOT supposed to be standing there. And definitely drunk out of her mind._

_If this girl was planning on actually jumping, there was no way in hell I was gonna stand here and let her make herself into a bloody, scrambled egg._

_This was not going to end well, I just knew. Drunkards are never one to listen._

_"...He's not here..."_

_"...He'll catch me..."_

_"...Vegas...Squirrel..."_

_What the fuck are they talking about?_

_"...Prove you...wrong..."_

_"AMY!"_

_In less than a second for me to catch up to what was happening, her figure came flying down at a speed faster than light itself._

_Just as quick were my reactions as I positioned myself for her landing without having to think._

_As she drew nearer, the expression on her face read calm and in peace, her eyes shut. Oh the wonders of being out of it…_

_Obliging the laws of gravity, her body flew closer._

_3...2...1._

_Gracefully, she dropped perfectly into my outstretched arms. She nestled into them, eyes still lidded, her face nuzzling into my paralleled scarred chest._

_"I knew you'd come..." she murmured her last words._

_And it was sweet dreams for her._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Snapping out of my vision, I glanced at my bedside table and snatched up my cell.

**xXx**

**WITH AMY**

I couldn't help myself but let the tears dribble down my chin and create dark spots on my gray sweats.

"Amy, why ya cryin'!?" Rouge questioned, slamming down the black, plastic bowl of her salad once looking back up at me.

Cream had just finished the tale of my last night's escapade and all I could do was just silently...cry. I don't know why, but they just came.

Her chocolate pupils widened, also not expecting the tears. Shadow watched me equally in my silence.

"I...I just can't help myself...these tears...crying...it's not something I want to do but I was and have become so...weak... And so stupid. As much as I want the waterworks to stop, I can't help myself from welling up. I'm just too ashamed of myself."

I dropped my head to the counter, cushioning my forehead with my arm this time. The three remained silent, understanding me, somewhat. No potentially consoling words were going to make me feel better.

Out of all the people, it was Scourge who caught me... Not Sonic. That fuzzy little memory was just an illusion of who I wanted it to be.

Great, now even Scourge saw me at my worst. The scenario literally just plopped into his arms.

The whole room's attention had directed towards me by now, probably even mid-tale when I was too engulfed in my tragedy to even notice, as an awkward silence fell, the only sound though coming from the commercials on TV.

"Have any of you heard from him yet?" I questioned in general, my head still resting against my arm, hidden.

"Not yet..." Cream answered for all. I heaved one last big sigh.

Raising my head, I swiveled myself around to my audience.

"Alright guys...when Sonic comes back..._if_ he comes back," I laugh dryly, "No one tell him about anything that has happened, not even my birthday. I want to see if he actually even... remembered. Maybe he did and just didn't make it back in time...whatever the reason. But no one should say a word about anything, ok?" I lectured everyone, taking charge of my emotions now.

"Got it."

"K."

They all nodded their head.

I gotta get my shit together.

I stood up from my stool, the atmosphere of the room shifting back to normal. Blaze had joined us by the island and Shadow stalked off to secretly steal the remote while Silver and Knuckles argued who was a better singer on a reality show, leaving it unattended.

"Well I'm gonna go take a shower." I informed them. "Don't make a mess! Especially you boys!" I shouted at them as I trudged up the steps, my mood growing normal.

"Yeah, yeah!"

**xXx**

As I stepped in my room, I shut the door and begin stripping of my night clothes. Just before heading into the bathroom, my phone beeped on my nightstand

I strolled over to it, unlocking the screen.

_**1 New Text Message**_

_**Scourge: Hey**_

Perfect timing.

I stared at the screen, pondering whether or not to reply. I wasn't too keen on knowing his thoughts about me after my last night's roguery.

But then again, he did save me from my death.

_**Amy: Hey**_

_**Scourge: How ya feelin'?**_

_**Amy: Heh... alright I guess... you?**_

_**Scourge: Coo', coo'**_

_Was it just me or was there an awkward tension between us? Even over text?_

_**Amy: So... what's up?**_

_**Scourge: Nothin' much. Still chillin' in bed. You?**_

_**Amy: About to head for A shower.**_

_**Scourge: Ooooh, Amy...  
><strong>_

_**Amy: Lol... what?**_

_**Scourge: Piece of advice- never tell a guy you're about to go stand naked under running water. ;)**_

_**Amy: -_-**_

_**Scourge: You set yourself up for that one! And you know guys. I'm just sayin'!**_

_**Amy: Yeah, particularly you! :P**_

_**Scourge: Can't say I disagree. ;)**_

_**Amy: Uggh! :P**_

_**Scourge: Heh...so about last night...**_

Damn, I was hoping we were gonna dodge this topic. But it's not every day a pink hedgehog falls off a 100ft building and into your arms.

_**Amy: Oh...heh...yeah...that**_

_**Scourge: Yeah. THAT. :P**_

_**Amy: Ummm... it's pretty complicated to explain over text.**_

_**Scourge: Perfect! You can explain it to me over our date in detail. ;)**_

_**Amy: …I don't have a choice, do I?**_

_**Scourge: Nope. 1) It's considered my birthday treat to you and now 2) You owe me. ;)**_

_**Amy: Dang it.  
>Okay. :P<strong>_

_No point in protesting._

_**Scourge: Saturday, be ready at 7:30 sharp. **_

_**Amy: Hey, don't order me!**_

_**Scourge: Ttyl. Oh and enjoy your shower. ;)**_

_Gah!_

I threw my cell on my bed and... giddily...stomped into my warm, awaiting shower.

* * *

><p><strong>Woah, ok, <em>WOAH<em>! I haven't updated ever since school started! And now you know the kind of domination it has over me. Thanksgiving break- when I really got time to sit down and complete writing this chapter.**

**Don't get me wrong guys, I'm reaaaally dedicated to writing FF, I'm always thinking about it! One thing for sure, _I'll never just abandon a story_, whether I've lost interest in it or not. Well...if it's pretty popular that is. But anyways, you can't just drop a passion and disappoint so many people. I still keep you all in mind. :)**

**I hope I don't lose yall's interest cause I feel that I have. :/**  
><strong>Oh well, to those who stood around AND new followers, thanks sooo much! Means a lot!<strong>

**This chapter I dedicate to _SAOMNYIC-_ I was originally supposed to update ON Thanksgiving, (her and her sister's birthday), but I didn't get the chance to! SO sorry! And Happy Belated Birthday! I hope you two had an awesome one and enjoyed this chapter! :)**

**Congrats to those who guessed Scourge, btw. ;P  
><strong>

**Sorry for any overlooked errors. I wanted to get this chapter out there. Not really professional of me, but whatever. I'll go back over it. :P  
><strong>

**R&R please! I'd like to know how I'm doing!  
><strong>

**Much love!  
><strong>

**-RM  
><strong>

**Song used~ Skin by Rihanna  
><strong>


	20. Stranger

_When people hurt you over and over, think of them as sandpaper. They scratch and hurt you, but in the end, you are polished. And they are all used up._

* * *

><p>I slammed the trunk closed and placed the last pair of duffel bags on the grass. Looking up, Sally stood leaning against the car, a strand of auburn hair being loosely twiddled with amongst her slim fingers and a genuine, little grin stretched across her muzzle. Her cerulean pools held a dazed look as she stared at the grass at her sandaled feet, lost in thought.<p>

A tiny smile breaks out on my own muzzle.

"Hey, you ok?" I gently ask her, placing a hand on her shoulder as I stood in front of her, breaking her dreamy trance.

Snapping her head up, she drops her strand of hair and in the next few seconds I was precipitously greeted by her soft lips, her tiny hands sandwiching my muzzle as our lips molded in sync. I pulled her closer, embracing her little body as it locked into my arms.

She pulls away, the glazed look returning to dominate her eyes.

"What was that for? Not that I didn't mind it." I question her, a wide grin on my face.

"What kind of silly question is that? It was for everything!" She responds as if it was obvious.

"Everything, huh? So you enjoyed our little trip?"

"No, Sonic. I loathed it with a passion."

"…"

"_OF COURSE,_ I enjoyed it hedgehog!"

"Hahaha, well that's good." I smile, taking her hand as we headed towards her door.

"Really Sonic. I don't know how to repay you. You're just…-sigh-...amazing."

"Who says you have to repay me? Your love is enough. More than enough."

She blushes, her eyes squinting in pleasure as she looked down.

"So…"

We stop at her doorway as she takes out her keys and fiddles with them, looking for the right one to unlock her entrance.

She looks up, waiting for me to continue.

"…You're gonna be ok, right?"

She pauses fiddling with her keys, a look of ponder crossing her face.

"Yeah...," she speaks up after thought, "I'm a thousand times better than before. I mean I could be in a much worse state than right now. I wouldn't even be cracking a smile. But thanks to you, yes, I'm ok." She answers truthfully, smiling lightly.

"You know I'm always here for you, right? If you need anything…feeling lonely…I'm only a call away."

"I know, Sonic. And that is why I love you."

"I love you too."

She unlocks the door and we step inside. I put down her bags and turn to her.

"Do you need me to stay?"

"It's ok. I'll be fine. Plus, your mom must be waiting for you. You didn't tell her, right? Or did you?"

"I did. But I only left her a note. Which is why I don't mind crashing with you if you don't? I'm so dead when I see her."

"Aw, c'mon Sonic, you're a big boy now! You can face her. Go home, baby. She must be worried about you." She comforts me with a hug.

"…Sure?"

"Sonic!"

"Ok! Ok! I'm goin'!"

"Hehe, good boy."

"Bye, Sal. See you later?"

"Definitely."

I lean down to give her one last kiss before I depart to face the music.

**xXx**

"**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!"**

"Heh, heeeey ma... how's it goin'?"

"How's it goin'? HOW'S IT GOIN'?"

"Okay… I know you're mad…"

"MAD!? Oh _sweetheart,_ that's an understatement!"

"Oh boy…"

She slammed down her glazed Vogue magazine on the coffee table, her face reading _'I'd love to be digging your grave at this moment.'_

Yeah, pretty mad.

"Sonic? What the hell?!" She inquired, her high pitch voice reflecting her frustration as she walked over to me.

"How can you just disappear for a week with only a note telling me of your whereabouts? No phone call! No text! Just a scribbled note on a 3 inch sticky sheet slapped on the kitchen table! Do you have any idea how difficult it was for me to control myself?"

As she talked, or rather, yelled, I strolled over to the sofa and plopped down on it, shoving my hands in my pockets and legs apart, just bearing all that she had to say, letting her take her anger out. I couldn't blame her.

She followed, stopping in front of me, her eyes slit and her arms crossed in demand for explanations- typical mom pose.

I brought my gaze up to her chilling expression with my own soft puppy dog eyes.

Her rant came to a sudden pause as she caught the look on my face.

_Gotta work my magic..._

We held a staring contest- my oversized black pupils with a somewhat cute glimmer versus her slanted lids with 'what the fuck' lines stretching out at the corners of them.

My bottom lip puckering out, tucking in the upper one. Her mouth forming a straight, grim line.

Until it broke out into a quivering smile as she battled with herself to keep a serious face.

I won.

"Sonic! Don't you dare give me that look when I'm mad at you! Stop trying to make me laugh!"

"Trying? But you're already laughing, ma." I remind her as I smiled childishly in victory.

She rolled up the magazine she was reading before my spontaneous entrance and gave me a playful yet hard whack on my arm.

"HEY!" I duck from any upcoming hits from the deadly Vogue.

"Serves you right, kid! I'm still mad at you!"

I readjust myself from her attack.

"I know ma, I know."

Softening my tone, I get up from my seat. I tower above her short form and wrap my arms around her in attempts to calm her down.

"I was so scared and worried." She murmured, responding by clutching me back in a motherly fashion.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't you ever do that again!"

"I won't. But you gotta trust me though, mom! I'm not a little kid anymore. It's only a matter of a few months and I'll be off to college. You've raised me well. I'm not ever gonna do something to disappoint you."

She sighs, realizing that I was right.

"I know, hon, I know. I trust you. This is exactly why I didn't come tailing after you."

I smile, happy she understood.

She pulled away, her eyes now beaming with pride as she looked up at me.

"Just yesterday I was running around the house after your little, blue butt to put on your diaper."

"OK MOM! Mother and son bonding ends here!" I wiggle out of her strong grip.

She giggles, ruffling my quills.

"I'm going up to my room."

"Oh, by the way, I'm not letting you off _that_ easy. You better be home by 11 for the next two weeks!"

"MOM! Really? A curfew?"

"Yep, as long as you're living with me, you still have punishments." She smirks.

I groan lightly, stomping up the steps.

"_Fine."_

_It could be worse._

**xXx**

I flop down on my bed, pulling out my cell.

_**Sonic: Waddup?**_

Grabbing my plush basketball, I toss it up and catch it repeatedly, waiting for his reply.

_**Knucklehead calling…**_

"Yo!"

"_What the fuck?"_

"Fuck the what?"

"_What?"_

"Chicken butt."

"_SONIC!"_

"Sup?"

"_UGGH! No! You can't just disappear for a week and then out of nowhere text me up with this bull shit!"_

I silently laugh to myself, amused.

"Well I think I just did!"

"_Dude! Where the hell have you been!"_

"Vegas baby!"

"_Well…actually I knew that..."_ He murmured to himself, _"But, WHY? And why didn't you tell any of us!"_

I sigh.

"Personal stuff, man."

"_Personal?"_

"Yeah Knuckles, as in private."

"_I know what it means!"_

"That's good, Knucklehead!"

"_Quit dickin' around! You didn't even tell your mom though."_

"Yeah, it had to do with Sally…"

"_Oh… But you could've at least called or texted us. Anything really, to let us know everything was ok!"_

"D'aww, were joo worried about me Knuckie?"

"_Man, shut up!"_

"Heh, anyways. Did I miss anything?"

"_Miss anything? Pfft you-"_

His speech cut off abruptly.

"Knuckles?"

"_Uh, as I was saying…No … You didn't miss anything…"_

I pull away my cell from my ear and look at it stupidly as if I were looking at him.

"Okaay. You sure? Nothing happened? Y'all didn't go anywhere or do anything?"

"_Uh. Nope."_

"You people boring! Its frickin' spring break! Whatever. We can do something now that I'm back."

"_Pssht, boring? You have no idea…"_ He trailed off, _"Who else knows you're back? From our gang that is?"_

"No one."

"_Not even, uh, Amy?"_

"No."

"_Okay…"_

"So we should all meet up somewhere. Hang out."

"_Yeah. Let's all meet up at the diner tomorrow. I'll text everyone."_

"Ok. Oh! But don't tell anyone I'm back. I wanna surprise 'em just for the heck of it. Think you could pick me up?"

"_Sure."_

"Alright. See ya."

"_Peace."_

* * *

><p><strong>xXx<em><br>_**

Two, short honks from outside signaled his arrival. I glanced at myself in the hall mirror one last time, confirming the outfit that I donned was suitable enough- teal dress shorts, a thin white collar dress shirt, caramel, ankle wedge boots and minor golden accessories to top it off. My hair in a bun, a few loose strands framing my temple.

_Good enough. Here goes nothing._

Snatching up my handbag and throwing it over my shoulder, I locked the house door and scurried over to his Hummer. He stood leaning against the passenger door decked out in camouflage shorts and a black, muscle tee, a dog chain flashing against it, that sharp toothy leer of his finding home on his maw.

"Whaddup, slime ball?"

"Now I know that ain't no way to greet your date."

"Hang out. This is a hang out." I nonchalantly correct him.

"Last time I checked, you agreed to a _date_, missy." Scourge simpered, still blocking the passenger door with his arms and legs crossed.

"Yeah, yeah, now are we going or not?" I positioned my hands on my hips, popping them to one side.

He clicked his tongue, eyes trailing my form in a judging manner while suppressing a grin at my sassiness.

I looked away from his stare fighting a laugh of my own at the situation as I held my position. After a few passing seconds he finally spoke up.

"You look good."

"Thanks. You look…alright."

"Alright, eh?"

"Mhmm." I smirked.

He shook his head, rising up from his stance against the door and opening it for me.

I hopped in as he jogged around to his side.

"So do you wanna eat first or go to the movies?"

"Let's grab a bite to eat first. I skipped breakfast." My stomach produced a dying whale symphony in agreement.

He let out a laugh as I clutched my stomach to stop its concert.

"Skipping the most important meal of the day? Tsk, tsk."

"Sorry _dad_, I won't do it again."

"_Dad?"_

Our bickering continued for the rest of the ride.

**xXx**

"So why isn't Amy coming again?"

"She's on a date with Scourge!"

"What! Why didn't she tell us?!" Rouge released her milkshake's straw that was in her mouth and jerked up with shock on her stool.

Tails and Silver glanced over to our direction for a split second with a confused expression.

"I'm sitting right next to you, jeez!"

"But how do you know that Blaze?" Cream spoke up, equally stunned but as usual, maintaining a soft tone.

"She texted me. She told me to tell you girls as well, and _only_ you two. So keep it low." I pointedly looked at Rouge, emphasizing on her. She waved her hand dismissively.

The three of us sat together on the cushioned, gleaming red stools of the diner, conversing between each other while Tails and Silver sat a few seats down, lost in their own world of technology and science, occasionally looking up due to Rouge's outbursts, along with the rest of diner.

"Since when did those two get close?"

"Dunno. She hasn't said much."

"There's no need for her to be so quiet about it. I actually think it's nice she's finally dating." Rouge remarked.

"I guess she just doesn't want us making a big deal out of it. Like we are now."

"Oh c'mon. It's _Amy_ we're talking about here."

"Maybe. But still. She'll come around on her own sooner or later." I concluded.

"Ugh, where _is_ he? This was his plan anyway." Rouge grumbled, referring to Knuckles while whipping out her cell.

No sooner, the bell above the entrance chimed and in entered the muscular, scarlet echidna. Following in suit was the clashing and infamous long lost blue hedgehog.

The two built figures strode over with their so called swagger, gaining looks from fellow customers. Pumping red hearts replaced the eyes of some girls.

_What was this, some runway?_

"Well look what the echidna dragged in!" Silver piped up.

"Surprise, surprise." Sonic greeted.

He gave Tails a dap and a heads up to the rest.

The two continued to take the remaining open seats in between Tails and Rouge.

"So Sonic, how was Vegas?" Cream instantly questioned.

"Oh I don't even know where to begin. It was just _awesome _guys!"

"Yeah, I bet." Rouge muttered.

"But it's good to be back with you all!"

"It's nice to have you back, too." Tails smiled.

After a few more questions, the group divided up again in different conversations, waiting for our orders.

"Hey, where's Amy?" Sonic suddenly noticed.

"Oh yeah, where is she," Knuckles coincided, "I texted her."

"And Shadow?"

"Oh Shadow told me he couldn't make it and Amy's also, um, busy." Rouge responded.

Silver and Sonic both immediately arched an eyebrow.

"_No _guys, they're not together. They both had their own thing to do." Rouge stated annoyed, reading their minds.

"Oh, I was 'bouta say…" Silver remarked, "Those two gettin' jiggy with it and not tell us? Mmh."

"Silver, I didn't need that image." Tails pinched his nose.

"Hey I'm just sayin'!" He raised his arms in defense. Half the gang grumbled, swinging around in their stool away from him while the other half laughed lightly.

Our little, or rather big hang out continued…

**xXx**

"Ooh! How about that diner!" I suggested, perking up after thought on deciding where to eat.

"The _diner_, Amy? That's no place to take out a girl on your first date with her!"

"What the hell are you talking about? Couples go out to the diner on their first date all the time! Plus they have the BEST food. There's no way you can argue with that. All that greasy yumminess…"

"That may be true. But it's so freakin' common and a hotspot for _hangouts_. It won't be special if I take you there. How about a nice restaurant?"

"Pleeease Scourge? It won't be that bad. We're not even dressed for a nice restaurant! Look at us! We'll stick out like confused ass zebras in a lion herd with these shorts on in a room full of fancy dresses and what not. Just imagining it is making be embarrassed."

"Haha, alright, alright, fine. We'll go to the diner."

"Yay! And don't worry about it being special or not, I'm sure it will be as long as we're having a good time!" I reassure him with an honest grin.

"True."

He reached across and took hold of my hand that rested on my lap, intertwining our fingers. I slightly jumped as his fingers brushed my exposed thigh in the process and at the gesture itself, not seeing it coming, hoping he didn't notice. I felt my cheeks tingle with warmth as the atmosphere started to lean towards a more romantic feel…

It was so foreign and new, I didn't know how to act. I begin to fidget and avoid glimpsing at his face. I peeped through my bangs for a quick look though as much as I tried hard not to and notice a little smile resting on his lips as his eyes remained focused on the road, a relaxed expression coating his face overall. He was so calm and laid-back that I begin to wonder how many times he's been in this situation with girls that he's so used to it. The thought made me clutch my free hand into a fist in reflex out of slight jealousy.

_Jealous already, huh Amy?_

_Well I mean… how can you not be when you think about a person's past relationships? I'm sure he's had many of them, and that's just another bothering factor. _

_Hey, everyone's had a past. You can't expect him not to. And that was the PAST. He's with you now, in this moment. So live it and quit worrying about what he's done._

I shut out Wise Amy as I went back to reading him and the situation I was seated in, still a bit uneasy and on edge. Gosh, I was 18 and such a noob to these things that it made me feel pathetic. I mean a 14 year old was probably more experienced in the romance aisle than me.

I caught him peek over to me out the corner of his eyes, his grin growing by an inch. Why? Was I making it that obvious?

_Jeez Amy, relax! It's not like he's molesting you!_

My nervousness amplified under his topaz scans. The sweat glands in my palms begin to pump faster. I pulled my hand out of his.

"Sorry…" I mumbled, wiping my hand on my shorts.

"It's okay." He softly spoke.

_Should I grab his hand again? Or keep it to myself? Would that give him the indication that I'm pushing him away? WHY IS THIS TRIFLING THING SO HARD FOR ME. FUCK._

"…You've never been on a date, have you?" He broke me out of my struggle.

I bit my lip, debating what to answer.

"U-uh…-sigh-…No."

He fully looked over to me, softening his gaze.

"So I'm your very first, huh?"

"Yeah… Pathetic right? 18 and this is my very first date?" I sheepishly slouched a little into the seat.

He sighed, shaking his head in dismay.

_Way to go girl._

"Amy… please tell me you're joking if that's what you're thinking…"

His words took me by surprise.

"…"

"You seriously think I'm judging you and think you're lame that this is your first date?"

"Um.. yes…"

"Now _that_ insults me!"

"What?"

"Oh c'mon Amy! I don't know what you've heard about me, but I'm not _that_ mean or judgmental! I _especially _wouldn't be when it comes to you!"

"Well I mean… considering you've been with so many girls and that they were probably so experienced as well, I can't help but think I'm wasting your time… I mean honestly I don't know how to act when it comes to… romance… so sitting next to a guy who's so suave is really intimidating…." I spoke my mind.

"I don't care if you know what you're doing or not Amy, just the mere fact that you're with me is making happy! And you know what? It's because you're so new to this and cautious that it makes me want to be with you that much more… it's really cute seeing you so naive and innocent, wondering if you're doing the right thing. Really. And you're right, all the girls I've been with are so 'skilled' that they can get arrogant and cocky. And that gets really annoying. So just be yourself, babe."

I gawked at him, listening to his speech, my worries flying out the open window.

"That's really sweet, Scourge… I'm flattered and glad you think that." I smile at him with warm cheeks.

He brushed a thumb across my cheek before seizing my hand again and this time I willingly gripped his with fresh emotions coasting to the surface.

The diner shortly came into sight and like a gentleman, he jogged over to my side and opened the door for me.

Walking up to the entrance I claimed his hand again and we strolled in, close side-by-side with beams exposing our relationship stretched on our muzzles. In each passing second, I grew more and more comfortable being next to him, releasing a small sigh of relief that the uneasiness on my side was finally out of my system.

Holding the door open for me, I walked in thanking him and was welcomed by the home coming aroma of fried goods and sweet shakes mingled together. I came out of my trance when Scourge was next to me again, his arm wrapping around my waist.

I passed a smile up to him and we walked over to an empty secluded booth in the farthest corner of the joint.

"So my lady, assuming you know the menu like the back of your hand, what would you like?"

I giggled, all of a sudden feeling so girlish. I shook myself out of it.

"Hmm, I guess I'll go with the classic spaghetti and meatballs. What about you?"

"A T-bone steak sounds good right about now."

He held up two fingers to a waiter, beckoning we were ready to take our orders. The bear walked over, took our order and we were soon left alone again.

"So tell me Scourge… were your other dates as boring as this?"

"Boring? You think this is boring? Am_ I_ boring you?"

"Actually I feel it's the other way around. I feel _I'm_ boring _you. _It's okay, you don't have to lie."

"Chaos Amy, just shut up! You _really _underestimate yourself! Listen, with you, it's as if I can be myself! And I've probably told you this before, but I'm saying it again because it's so true. You're not like all my other dates who expect so much from me and want me to act all proper."

He reached his hand across the table and placed it over mine.

"This relationship is honestly one of the best I've had with a girl. You're so easy going and never worried about being a girl. I like that. So just quit judging yourself so much and relax! Where's the Amy that loves to insult me!"

"Haha, she's still here _slime ball."_

"Phew! Thought I lost her there."

"Hehehe!"

**xXx**

My ears perked up at the break out of a laugh I could recognize whilst unconscious and underwater from somewhere off deeper on the other side of the diner and I looked up instantly from my cell.

I scanned the restaurant for her form in hopes of finding her but soon went back to staring at my cell in no luck.

A few seconds later, there it was again, louder than before. This time I swung around in my stool and leaned over to Rouge next to me.

"Where did you say Amy was again?"

"Umm… I didn't say she was anywhere."

"Well, do you _know_ where she is?"

"Sorry Blue, no idea."

"Alright well… Imma head to the bathroom."

"No need to tell me- I'm not gonna be coming in there to wipe you when you're done or somethin'." She casually remarked while applying some gloss looking into her compact mirror.

"Chaos, Rouge…" I rolled my eyes, stalking off. Her snicker faded in the distance.

I skimmed the diner once more on my way. Just as I was about to look away the very pink hedgehog on my mind seemed to have popped out of my thoughts and physically appeared sitting in the booth to the right only a few steps away from me.

Across from her sat no other than Scourge the Hedgehog as they merrily laughed at a passing joke.

_Uh…what? Should I go over to her? Are they on a date or something?_

The latter thought pricked at my mind.

Before I could argue with myself any further on whether or not to go up to her, my feet did the thinking and begin leading me to them.

_No use in suddenly turning around in mid-step and looking like a weirdo not knowing where to go in a diner._

She looked up from his holding stare and her metal fork immediately dropped from her hand, clanging against the plate as her pupils expanded, the jade color displaying shock once locking with mine.

"Amy! Hey there…"

I stood at the edge of her table as she gawked up at me. I peeked over to Scourge, his brows suddenly pinched together at a point, his lips parting.

Instantly regretting my decision of disturbing them, I rubbed the back of my neck anxiously when no reply came out of her mouth as she continued to look up at me.

"Y-you…," She finally spoke up, "What are you doing here…?"

"I…uh… just got back yesterday, heh… Surprise?"

"O-oh well.. umm… Sorry Sonic… I'm sort of in the middle of something…" She glanced over to Scourge who was glaring at me intensely. I passed him an annoyed look, irritated by his little glare there…

Her sentence surprised me.

_Well I mean I know I was interrupting something but she could've at least said hi…? That's not the type of response I was expecting…_

I masked my confusion.

"Oh, uh, right, sorry about that…"

"I-I'll talk to you later though." She assured me.

"Okay…cool… Bye Amy."

"Bye."

I quickly escaped the scenario to prevent anymore awkwardness, bowing my head low and just walking fast back to the group, completely ignoring my real intentions in order to avoid walking past them again coming back from the bathroom.

_Just what the hell was that?_

Blaze was quick to notice my mien upon getting back to them that I didn't bother concealing.

"What's wrong Sonic?"

The rest of the gang looked up to me and caught on to my demeanor.

"You look so confused. Could you not tell the difference between the toilet paper and seat cover sheets?" Silver joked.

Knuckled snickered but I was too out of it to bother to retaliate.

"No… I uh…. Just saw Amy… on what I'm guessing is a date with Scourge."

Tails begin to choke on his chocolate milkshake.

"_What?" _Knuckles yelled.

"Amy and Scourge? Since when?" Silver spoke up.

The girls were quiet and pretended to be distracted or doing something. Their façade though didn't go unnoticed by me.

"You girls knew about this, didn't y'all?"

"Yeah. So what?" Rouge was quick to answer.

"So why didn't you just tell us?"

"It's not important. Plus we didn't know she was here. We just knew she was on a date. No big deal."

"No big deal? She's with SCOURGE."

"AND?"

"What do you mean 'AND', have you not seen the guy!?"

"What's it to you Sonic! What do you care about who she dates or not!" Rouge defended.

"Because she's my best friend! I care about her!"

"HA HA HA HA! Best friend, huh? What a joke! Someone give this guy an award."

"What the _fuck_ is that supposed to mean, Rouge?"

I was immediately taken back by her comment, anger boiling in my blood at her sarcasm.

"Best friends don't-, "Blaze's hand suddenly slapped over her mouth, hindering her from speaking any further. She pulled her off her seat and dragged her away, Knuckles following after.

_The hell?_

"What the fuck is going on?" I asked the remaining group. They stayed quiet, looking away.

"C'mon guys, what the hell is Rouge talking about?"

"Nothing, Sonic. Just sit down. Her milkshake was probably spiked and she's going on about something stupid." Tails suggested.

I didn't believe a word he said but claimed my seat, bewildered by her sudden outburst and being hauled away by Blaze.

* * *

><p><strong>xXx<strong>

I watched the scenario play out perfectly from my seat.

After walking away from his interruption and awkward reappearance before me after Chaos knows how long, thinking it would be all sweet and dandy and I'd jump into his arms and planting kisses on his face, a little show down that I didn't fail to witness went down between him and Rouge.

_What did he think? That he could just show up in front of me with that smug grin glued to his face in the middle of my first date and I'd fall to his feet in rejoice of his return? Sure I was shocked to see the blue figure saunter towards me with hands in his pockets out of nowhere, but did he honestly expect a cheerful reaction?_

_No, no! You can't just disappear with no contact whatsoever and then come back with people being ecstatic about it. Of course I was upset! He shows up with that strut of his, the conceited look in his eyes, no guilt, no remorse in leaving like that!_

_Sorry Sonic the Hedgehog, but you have sincerely underrated my loyalty…_

I surveyed as he threw his hands in there, exasperation varied with perplexity strewn across his face, Rouge holding a look of fury, her brows creased together and the usual cool, aquamarine pupils dilated with flames.

They quarreled back and forth, close to causing a scene. Scourge noticed my gaze somewhere else and trailed after, straightaway spotting the two. His eyebrows raised in amusement, a short laugh escaping his lips.

I tried to make out what was going on, what made Rouge so angry, though I had an idea of Sonic's side of the argument.

Without warning, Blaze's hand instantly flew up to Rouge's mouth in mid-sentence as her eyes widened. She began to pull her away outside and Knuckles followed in assistance.

"Damn… what do you think's goin' on? That's your group, right?" Scourge inquired.

"Yeah…it is. I don't know Scourge. But let's get out of here." I stood up and rapidly grabbed my bag without his agreement. He followed without complaining, probably just as eager to get away from my crazy gang.

_I don't wish to be in his big-headed presence any longer._

Strolling past the remaining four, I waved at Cream who winked at me. Tails watched my partner and me in confusion whereas Silver wore a look of amusement that grew into a sincere smile in support. I smiled back.

And Sonic… he sat with his arms leaning against the counter behind him, boring a venomous expression whilst scowling at the lime hedgehog next to me.

Scourge noticed as well, getting the feel of the negative aura radiating from him. Immediately he swung his arm around my waist, pressing me against him and turned away smirking with content.

_Why is Sonic behaving like this? What's with the looks? The argument with Rouge? Certainly it can't be because he's jealous. Is he still upset that I decided to be friends with Scourge, even though we already discussed this? What's his problem?_

I looked away from the group as well and we made our exit, continuing with our date.

**xXx**

"So did you have a good time tonight?"

"Honestly slime ball, I had a _great_ time tonight."

"Well Pinky, that's good to know! Do you still refuse to call it a date, though?"

"No… I don't." I grin up at him earnestly, my tone of voice softening to match it with the tranquil night.

Crickets chirped around us as the spring warmth hung in the air, raising goose bumps on my skin from stepping out of his cool Hummer. We stood on my porch, our little… date coming to an end, the farewell awaiting us.

"I'm glad." He responds, replying in a corresponding gentle manner.

We lingered there for a few minutes as I shuffled on my feet, kneading my toe on the wooden boards of my porch as he shoved his hands in his pockets, looking out to the street.

"So… I'll see you later?" He spoke up.

"Sure." I promise him.

"Well then Pinky… Sweet dreams."

He leaned down, placing his fingers on my chin and lifting it, almost heading for my lips but quickly changing route and brushed to the side, planting a tender kiss on my cheek.

He pulled back and winked at me.

I slightly blushed, looking down.

"Thanks… Goodnight, Scourge."

He nodded with a smile and walked off. I unlocked my door and stood there, watching him drive off into the night.

**xXx**

I lay wide awake on my bed, the events of the afternoon replaying in my head. I bit my lips suppressing a smile at the mushy parts; slit my eyes in contemplation at the confusing ones.

A small vibration broke me out of my movie and I looked to the side to see my cell lit up.

_**1 New Text Message**_

_**Sonic: …Amy**_

_What an interesting salutation._

_**Amy: Hey there…Sonic. What's up?**_

_**Sonic: …Can I come over?**_

I glanced at time in the corner of my cell.

_It's 2 AM. What could be so important at this hour? Oh well, I'm wide awake anyway._

_**Amy: Sure, I've opened the back door. Just come in and lock it when you get here.**_

_**Sonic: K. See ya.**_

At five minutes max, I heard the back door open and the sound of someone trudging up the steps. Sonic appeared in a hoodie and gray sweats, quietly stepped in, smiling softly upon seeing me lying awake in bed in my own pair of pajamas for his arrival. I smiled back in greeting. He took off his shoes and strolled over taking a seat next to me. I shifted over to give him room to lie down.

We laid there in silence for the first twenty minutes, taking in each others company, staring up at my glow-in-the-dark cosmic stickers' bedazzled ceiling since when I was 4. The room was dark since I turned out the lamp for a chiller and relaxed atmosphere, the only illumination casting in from my bedroom window provided by the glowing beam of the full moon.

"24." He broke the silence.

"Are you sure? I counted 26."

"Positive."

"Did you include the crescent moon?"

"No. Did you?"

"No."

"What about the biggest star?"

"Yeah."

"Me too."

_Silence._

"Sonic…Why did you suddenly disappear?" I whispered, breaking the intermission.

I heard him sigh next to me.

"I can't really… tell you…" He replied in a hushed tone.

My brows immediately narrowed together but I refused to look at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I… it's not really for me to say…"

"You went to Vegas, right?"

"Yea…"

"What did you do there?"

He let out a soft chuckle.

"What happens in Vegas…"

I didn't find it funny. What was he keeping from me?

"Sonic, why are you being so vague about this? Is everything ok?" I finally rotated my heard to look at him.

"Yeah Amy, everything's fine, don't worry!"

"Then why won't you tell me?"

"Amy… can we not talk about this?…"

I didn't respond but continued to look at him. His gaze remained focused on the cosmic stickers, not once glancing over to me.

"…You know you can trust me, right Sonic?"

"I know." He whispered.

I waited, but he remained silent.

"Sonic… I was worried. Really worried. Why didn't you ever contact _me _at least? If not anyone else? You know you could've. That I'm here for you… right?"

"Yeah, I know Amy, I know. It's just…-sigh-…I just needed… a break…"

"A break? From what?"

"…"

"Sonic- A break from what?" I repeated a bit louder.

"Amy…" He responded, but didn't go any further.

I let out a huge sigh of my own, roughly brushing back my bangs in frustration. He glanced over to me but quickly looked away.

_Why is he acting like this? So cryptic all of a sudden. I hate it!_

I decided to change the topic… for now.

"Back at the diner… what happened between you and Rouge?"

"I'm pretty confused about that myself. I don't understand why Rouge was acting like that."

"Like what?"

"All… defensive and… catty. It was weird. She's never acted like that towards me. And then that whole thing with Blaze stopping her from saying something…?"

"Well… what did you say?"

"I only made a remark about Scourge…"

I looked over to him again, a little anger rising in me in defense.

"Sonic I thought we talked about this."

"I know, I know, you told me to give him a chance. But I'm sorry Amy, I just don't like that snot, ok?"

I slit my eyes at him, heated, though he didn't see.

_He didn't even give him a chance! Not one!_

I remained quiet, biting my tongue before I said something that would ruin the moment.

"Are you… dating him?" He spoke up.

"Yes."

I think I caught him slightly flinch.

"Problem?" I questioned with a hint of coldness in my tone.

"No… do whatever you want." He mumbled the last part to himself which I picked up.

_Good._

We resumed to the silence for another ten minutes until I realized something.

"Sonic… do you ever get that feeling you're forgetting something but can't remember what? Or just the feeling in general?"

"Yeah… Why?"

"Just wondering… have you had that feeling lately?"

"Mmm…" He thought for a moment, "No..."

And so it was confirmed.

I slowly looked over to him for the third time, this time in fear and read his expression. Laid-back, casual, relaxed…

_He couldn't have…_

I looked away again, completely turning my head in the opposite direction as my breathing picked up and I clutched at my blanket the tightest I could, fighting back the threatened tears.

"Sonic…" I mumbled.

I felt his gaze turn to me.

"You should… go. I'm… tired."

He nodded his head and got up.

After putting on his shoes he stood in the doorway.

"Goodnight Ames."

The click of the door cued the tears that flowed out in streams freely, one after the other. They hit the pillow with a soft thud heard in the dead silence of my sorrow, creating dark spots of grief against the white shade, representing my torment. My breath quivered as I fought to keep back the hitches, the sound of my own crying afflicting me even more. The ache throbbed furiously at the back of my throat I and could no longer bear, so I broke. I cried. For the night he wasn't there to catch me. For the lack of trust. The lack of chance. For me.

He forgot my birthday.

_Sonic… who are you anymore?_

* * *

><p><strong>Was figuring out the point of views confusing? 'Cause this time I didn't put the person's POV title before starting it. Let me know if it was confusing and if I should put the titles or not!<em><br>_**

**Oh and I might be a little late but it's still the beginning of the new year so HAPPY NEW YEAR! And I hope y'all had great holidays!  
><strong>

**Please review! (Don't worry silent audience, I don't bite. ;P)**

**Sorry for overlooked mistakes, if any.  
><strong>

**Much love and thanks. :)**

**xx  
><strong>

**-RM**_  
><em>


	21. What Happened To the Us In TrUst

Finally. The last final weeks of school before our eternal freedom from this second level of hell; commonly known as high school.

Spring Break at last came to its conclusion and students struggled to come out of their fuzzy states of minds back down to hell from their two week vacation-hangover. It was time to focus on the last quarter of the year to leave it with a _bang._ Especially for us seniors.

Or maybe not.

Majority of us got multiple acceptance letters from applied colleges. We all passed with flying colors, scoring big on the SATs and final exams. But some like Cream and Knuckles were still waiting for responses and letters in the mail to scream and hop up and down over with joy. Poor Cream was on the verge of breaking down out of anxiety and impatience. But we all knew she was fretting over nothing. After all, she scored a 2195 in the SATs and had straight A's. Knuckles on the other hand was as chill as ever, just really glad it was all over.

"Soo… Has he said anything?" Blaze inquired.

The girls and I were seated outside a café, downing our various shakes and frapps while taking in the warmth of the modest sun that decided not to bake us unlike the other recent days.

The clouds blew a cool breeze as I struggled to keep my loose strands of out-grown bangs tucked behind my ear. My eyes crinkled in slight annoyance as my mind flashed back to four nights ago when he had dropped by at 2 AM, naively leaving me in tears.

"Um, no. Actually I haven't really talked to him." I replied, quickly placing the straw of my chocolate chip mocha frapp in between my lips.

"Well actually…" I started back up a minute later, releasing the slightly chewed tip. "That same day we crashed into each other at the diner… when I was on my, um, date with Scourge… he came over around 2 AM and I guess you could say we sorta… talked?"

"Yeah?" Cream encouraged for me to continue as they all listened attentively.

"…"

"…"

"I… I… Ugh I'm just so frustrated with him!" I finally unconfined bluntly.

"There we go." Rouge perked up, casually taking a sip of her strawberry-banana smoothie. "I knew something was bothering you, something you were bottling up these past few days. C'mon now, spill."

"Where do I even begin guys? I_ legitimately_ no longer have any idea who that blue hedgehog even is! For fuck's sake he forgot my birthday! And worst of all, he's not opening up to me. That. _THAT_ is what I'm more worried about; forget my birthday issue! Do you know what he tells me? When I asked why he left for Vegas? He tells me he needed a break! From Chaos knows what though! And that… that it wasn't really for him to say…? Like what the hell is that supposed to mean? He_ completely_ brushed off the topic! Does he not trust me anymore?"

"Oh Amy, c'mon hon I'm sure it has nothing to do with him not trusting you. You know he still does, he did from the minute you guys became joint at the hip."

"Really now? Then what's so hard about him telling me what's up? I'm still the same girl I was four years ago, and the years before that. It's like… he doesn't even look at me, even when we're talking."

The girls remained silent as I shut my mouth from my rant. The sun had even begun to take cover at my bluster as it veiled itself behind the shadowy-gray clouds that steadily crept over. The wind picked up with my temper.

"Maybe…" Blaze begun after a minute of hush, "Maybe… it has nothing to do with Sonic… Maybe it's Sally. It's a possibility she has something going on… not him…?"

I stared at her in contemplation, mute. Rouge raised any eyebrow in suspicion while lifting up her sunglasses and resting them atop her head. Cream begun to slowly nod her head in agreement, slurping on her Piña colada.

The idea never occurred to me. Sally's behavior was just _splendid_ like always the last time I saw her. Nothing seemed _out of the_ _blue_ with her. And even so, wouldn't Sonic have still told me? I mean, we tell each other everything. _Everything_, no exaggeration. From the time I accidentally peed my pants _just last year _at the grocery store to when he had to go to the doctor to get a tic on his balls removed. Our darkest secrets too…

So he could trust me with whatever it was with Sally right? I could have even _helped _him. That's what best friends are for. We're like each other's reflection, except we can talk back, be there for each other, for comfort, warmth…

"I doubt it." I finally stated.

Thick droplets begin to gradually pour down on us as the clouds limbered up for a tempest. Jumping at the cold touch to our bare skins, we hurriedly grabbed our bags and made a dash for the car. Our conversation ended there.

* * *

><p><strong>SONIC'S POV<strong>

"I am _not_ walking in that rain. Or running. Nope. Nu-uh. Y'all_ know_ how I hate water."

"Told you we should've come in a car. But noOooOoOOoO."

"Well jeez, sorry for being environmental friendly and just putting up with a frickin' _fifteen_ minute walk! So much for joining the Habitat club you two…." Tails murmured the last part.

"Habitat-Shabitat. The car ride would've saved us from this downpour! Now we can't catch the movie!" Silver argued back.

"Shut up guys. Arguing won't make it any better. Let's just head back inside and chill til' the clouds calm their tits." I spoke up, annoyed by their bickering and the weather.

We reclaimed our seats at the Pizzeria, instantly bored. I pulled out my iPod and cut on some music to help liven up the dreary atmosphere.

_Got me up all night, all I'm singin' is love songs  
>She got me up all night, constant drinkin' and love songs<br>She got me up all night, down and out with these love songs  
>She got me up all night, drownin' out with these love songs<em>

"This song has a nice beat…" Tails casually remarked while texting someone. Cream most likely.

"Yeah. It does. Hey are you texting Cream…?"

"Yeah, why."

"Do you think she can pick us up and give us a ride from this place?"

"She's with the girls. Car's most likely gonna be packed."

"Packed with what? They're only four girls…. You callin' ma' girl fat Tails?!" Silver joked.

"Shut up Silver." He groaned, "And no. They just went shopping. They're stuff is gonna be all over the place. Especially Rouge's."

"Yeah I don't think I wanna be squished in their shit." I commented, looking out the window.

"Wait… Cream just texted that Amy says she can give us a ride once she drops them off- if we want…"

"Did you tell Cream we needed a ride?"

"No, I just said we're stuck here. She probably figured we could use a lift."

"Well that's fine, we can wait. Better than waiting for the rain to clear out which could take longer."

"'K. Amy says she'll be over soon."

We fell quiet again, the music regaining attention.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Speaking of Amy, have you talked to her lately?" Silver questioned up.

"Uh, not since the night at the diner. Went over to her house later to chill. Why?"

"Just wondering… what did you guys talk about?"

"Random stuff. Again, why?" I eyed him questionably. He never cares about what happens between me and Amy, so why now?

"Oh. Nothing. Never mind." He grabbed a straw and napkin, breaking off pieces of it and balling them up into the straw.

I caught Tails take a quick peek at him through his bangs with a knowing look.

_Is something going on that I don't know about?_

"What?" I questioned both in general.

Silver shot a spit ball at the ceiling fan, ignoring my inquiry.

_Foop!_

"What, what?" Tails shot back.

_Foop!_

"What's going on?"

_Foop!_

"What do you mean?"

_Foop!_

"I mean what's with the questions about Amy and the shifty eyes? I'm not dumb you know!"

_Foop!_

"I don't kn-"

"_**Oh for crying out loud, it was her birthday when you were in Vegas, Sonic! Were you aware of that?"**_

Following suit of Silver's eruption, the world fell soundless. As if chaos twisted the knob to zero on the soundtrack of 'Life.'

The song cut off in accurate timing.

Tails' rapid texting halted.

The annoying blows of spitballs.

_Amy's… birthday? No… _

I sat there staring at him, expressionless, color drained from me.

"You're… joking right?"

Their eyebrows simultaneously furrowed together, a look of shock varied with confusion crossing their features.

"Sonic why would I be joking about Amy's birthday…? Check the date." Silver finally spoke up, nodding to my iPod.

I grabbed it faster than the greatest speed my feet could take me and opened up the calendar.

_Shit._

_How could this escape me?_

My hands slowly skulked up to my face. I leaned forward in my chair, elbows resting on my knees and face obscured in shame.

"Literally what the fuck." Was all I was able to mutter into my palms.

"Yeaaaaaah. Wasn't expecting that one from you Sonic, honestly." Silver remarked.

My fingers nagged at my muzzle, pulling down my lower lids as I begin to heat up and secrete out of utter disappointment and tension.

_This is not like me to forget a friend's birthday. And not just any friend- __**AMY. **_

"What are you going to do?" Tails inquired.

"D- do you think I can come up with something and surprise her?"

"I think it's a little too late to pull off something Sonic… It would be better if you just tell her the truth and _then_ make it up to her."

"I agree." Silver approved.

"But what?"

Before they had a chance to pop up suggestions, if any, Amy's scarlet 1987 Jeep Wrangler pulled up outside but with the hood on top due to obvious reasons.

We scampered outside in the pouring downfall, Tails and Silver quick to claim the backseats.

_Aw fuck, really guys? _

Nevertheless, desperate to get out of the undesirable shower, I shuffled into the passenger seat as Amy calmly applied lip balm.

"Hey guys!" She greeted cheerfully once Tails shut his door and we were settled.

"Suuuuup."

"Hey Ames."

"Hi Amy." I was the last to awkwardly greet, the latter enlightening still fresh in my mind. Magnified, actually now that she was sitting right next to me.

"Crazy out there, huh?" She continued, just as cheerful. She threw me a hand towel and one at the back for the other two.

"Yeaah, wasn't expecting it." Silver replied, wiping his face.

"So, where to?"

"Do you guys still wanna catch the movie or chill at someone's place?" Tails questioned.

"Let's just… chill at my place. I'm not really in the mood for a movie anymore." I stated.

"Cool with me." Silver accepted.

"Same." Tails confirmed.

"Do you want to join us Ames?" I asked her as she pulled off the curb.

"As much as I want to in this lovely weather, I got some stuff to take care of at home." She smiled warmly in apology.

"Aw c'mon you Monkey-Butt just hang out with us for an hour or two. Stuff can wait." Silver pushed.

"It really can't Fart-Nugget. Sorry."

"Are you sure Ames?" I asked softly.

She looked over at me for a second with a thoughtful gaze.

"Umm yeah, I'm sorry Sonic I really do have stuff to get out of the way. Next time, I promise." She replied in the same soft tone and a small honest smile.

_How does she not hate me? Probably does. I wouldn't blame her. Great acting, if so._

"Ok, if you say so." I smile back my so called signature smile by everyone else.

Shortly we reached our destination and said our goodbyes as she dropped us off.

I stood outside her car for a moment, contemplating with my hand rubbing my neck anxiously. The rain had come to a full stop and now the result of a damp atmosphere remained. Just as she was about to drive off, I called out to her.

"Uh Amy, actually, wait!"

"Yeah?" she stopped halfway, rolling down her window.

"Can… can you stop by later at night? Are you busy?"

"Um, yeah sure I guess… I'll be free. What's up?"

"Umm, nothing… I just have to talk to you..."

"Ok then! What time?"

"Around ten?"

"Sure!"

"Cool, see ya!"

"Laters!" She waved off.

_I gotta do this. I would have right then and there in the car if it weren't for the other two, but I can't hold it off and be late any more than I foolishly have._

We got inside and the kitsune and hedgehog were quick to grab the PS3 controllers and indulge into whatever video game as I grabbed a Redbull and stalked off into my room for a few minutes to think, informing them I was going to "hop into the shower real quick".

I slouched into my spinny chair and begin my thinking process.

_So I screwed up. Big time. But the only thing left to do now was face it. But what do I tell her? That I forgot? I can't really say that to her can I? What kind of best friend would that make me? I shouldn't even own that title anymore… but aside from that… I just know she's gonna ask why I left for Vegas with Sally again…. And that's a reason I definitely can't tell her… or can I? Maybe… maybe Sally will be understanding and let me __**only tell**__**her**__ what really happened. Why I really left and all. That we, Sally, needed to get away from here for a while. She would let me right...? Then maybe Amy would understand and let me off the hook more easily…Only one way to find out._

I grabbed my phone and subconsciously dialed up Sally's number.

"Hey Sonic!" She picked up at the first ring.

"Hey baby, how are you?"

"Pretty awesome now that I'm hearing your voice." She gushed.

"Heh, aw babe, same here."

"So what's up?"

"Um, I sort of need to talk to you... ask you something… I'd ask you right now but I think it's better in person. Can I come over?"

"Yeah sure, come on over!"

"K. See ya."

"Byee."

I threw on my rain jacket and dashed down the stairs.

"Hey guys!" I hollered from the end of the staircase that stopped right at the entrance. "I'm stepping out for a few minutes, I'll be right back! Try not to make a mess and burn the house down… _please. _Especially you, Silver!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Was all I heard, followed by the continuous intense blasts and shootings.

I rolled my eyes and made my way out.

**xXx**

"So, what's on your mind baby?"

We sat on her bed after our usual greeting of a tender kiss and hug, her tiny hand holding on to mine as she eyed my with the usual love, blended with curiosity this time.

I grew restless sitting down, so I stood up, softly letting go of her hand and shoving mine into my front pockets, beginning to pace. I glanced down at her, her doe eyes of wonder and admiration transforming into worry and uneasiness. I pass her a tiny smile for comfort and she loosens up slightly just by the action.

"So… the thing is…," I begin, "When we were at Vegas last week… it was Amy's birthday… that I forgot."

"What! Are you serious…? That's terrible Sonic! I feel so bad…" She genuinely stated, her eyebrows creasing in concern as she stood up with me.

"Does she know that you did? Have you talked to her?" She spoke again, her arms crossed, with one hand up to her lips as she nibbled on the bottom one -her usual stance of concern.

"See, that's the thing. I didn't find out til today and well, I asked her to come over to my place tonight so I can confront her and apologize. Try to come up with a way to make it up to her somehow…"

"That would be the right thing to do. Should I come over as well?"

"Umm, not that I don't want you there, but I think it would be best if I handled this alone… this is a major slip up for a relationship as strong and ancient as ours… catch my drift?"

"I understand." She smiled a bit.

"Thanks." I pecked her lips.

"Is that it? Or do you need help deciding on a gift… or how to make up for it?"

"Um, actually no, heh, it's something else…"

"Yeah…?"

"So… the last time I went over to her place after I got back… she asked why I left for Vegas … I didn't have a reasonable answer. In fact, I barely had an answer."

"Oh…" I noticed the subtle change in her demeanor as she became more guarded with the sensitive topic regarding our reason. Her reason.

"Uh, yeah. I managed to brush it off last time… but I know it's gonna come up again. And this time… I can't brush it off…" I turned my back on her.

"So… what are you saying…?"

I took a deep breath and slowly faced her anxious conduct, her pupils focused sharply on me.

"What I'm saying is…," I started delicately and unhurriedly," What I'm _asking_ is… can I tell _her_ the real reason why we left?"

Hesitantly I released my held breath, anticipating her reaction…

Her form froze as if someone abruptly pulled out the key to a wind-up toy. Her gaze lowered to the point I could no longer view the blue pools, and she sluggishly turned away from me.

_Shit, shit, shit, this isn't good, this isn't good at all…._

My fingers flexed into a fist, waiting for a response.

"Sonic… I-I'm sorry but I can't let you tell her...," They loosened to a response from her- negative, positive, whatever. Comforting to know her soul didn't escape from me right then and there. As dramatic as it sounds, it's what it felt like.

I remained silent, mustering up all the patience I could for her to continue.

"I mean I...I know how much you value your friendship with her and trust her… and your bond with her right now is at stake partially because of this but...this…this is something too personal. No one, absolutely no one can know about this. I haven't even told _my best friends. _It's something that has to stay only between me and you! Not even my _own_ father! I mean I'm surprised he hasn't even found out about this even though I made extra precautions that he doesn't. Just goes to show you how much he actually cares about his only daughter..." At this point she was facing me again, eyes shimmering with water, threatening to glide down her muzzle.

My heart ached terribly for her- hearing and seeing her in this sort of condition.

"Oh Sal… don't say that. You know he cares about you...he just hasn't found the time to just _show_ it, but you know he does. And I'm_ truly_ sorry I even bothered asking this stupid question, I should have known better. Forgive my idiocy..."

"No, I understand Sonic. You really care about Amy and want to save your friendship with her and I really wish I could give you permission to tell her but-"

"No, no, it's okay you don't have to explain yourself further, really, I'm glad you understand."

We stood immobile for a minute or two, wordlessly staring at our feet.

"…"

"…"

"I feel horrible." She broke the mute ambience.

"_You _feel horrible? I feel horrible man! I know this is a sensitive subject for you and yet I still saunter over to ask you. What kind of boyfriend am I?" I pondered out loud, filled with guilt.

"Don't be ridiculous!" She scolded immediately, "Don't you dare doubt yourself as a boyfriend, more importantly, as a person. You did the right thing Sonic. Most people would've just gone and spilled it out just to save _their _ass but the fact that you came to me for permission makes me love and appreciate you even more. Do you understand that?"

"Yeah… thanks Sal, you're the best." I stepped over to her and pulled her into my arms to cuddle.

"Likewise Blue. I'm so happy you told me what's on your mind." She mumbled into my chest. A miniature smile formed on my lips that was quick to fade away.

_Now what about Amy?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>10:00 PM<strong>_

Mom was staying the night over a friend's house so I had the place all to myself- perfect for my plan.

All throughout the abode- from the entrance, to the kitchen, climbing the staircase, to my room- were oversized, soft colored balloons skillfully yet gracefully lingering in the air. Pathways were blocked by the pale pigments of yellow, pink and green.

Every safe distance from the balloons were candles ignited, coding with the spring colored inflatables and illuminating the dim-lighted hallways to present a gentle and serene feel.

At the very end of the trail, my bed, was a personal gift basket that contained gifts practically straight off her wish list and interests- a mango tea package, a journal for her secret writing hobby, a dream catcher, a packet of gummy worms, a graphic tee with Wonder Woman (one of her idols) on it, a classic old mood ring, and last but not least, a vintage polaroid camera that I remember her heart was set on.

_It can't get better than this! I mean I would take her to the moon if I could but I'm sure she'll settle for this… and hopefully forgive me…Here goes nothing._

Approximately thirty minutes after my preparations, just on time, a soft knock resonated through the hallways. I bolted for the door and halted a few inches away from it, brushing off my attire of simple, slim jeans and a black tee, topped off with classic black Chucks.

Opening the door, the awaited, pink hedgehog stood leaning against the porch arch's pillar in a light gray Van's tank top, a mini denim skirt and purple Chucks, staring at the ground below in patience.

"Oh hey!" She looked up, snapping back to reality.

"Hey! Come on in."

I stepped aside for her pathway and remain behind, shutting the door.

Once inside, she marveled at the decorating.

"Sonic… what's all this?" She whispered, as if raising her voice would scare away the setting like a fragile dream.

"Umm… Happy extremely belated birthday Amy…" I whispered back.

She spun around to me, her eyes lit up with a blow.

"All this is for me..? My birthday?"

"Yeah."

"I…I honestly thought you forgot."

"I did."

"Oh…" She turned back around, just as gazed and continued to gape at the scenery.

"Follow me…"

I gently took her hand and led her up the spiral staircase, both of us slightly bumping into the massive balloons and minding our steps for the candles sitting on each step. I heard a soft snicker from behind and smiled to myself while squeezing her hand without looking back, continuing the hike up to my room.

I open the door for her and situate her right at the foot of my bed where her gift basket sat.

"For you." I hold my hand out, smiling.

"Oh man, really? You didn't have to Sonic."

"You crazy? I freakin' forgot your birthday! How are you not mad anyways? I was seriously internally freaking out…"

"Haha, who said I wasn't mad?"

"Oh…"

She sat down on my bed, caressing the ribbons on the present and letting out a nimble sigh.

"Well… I was hurt more than I was mad… I mean I didn't expect that from you out of all people," She looked away with a down expression.

Quickly turning back to me her face uplifted, "… but it's no big deal, it's just a birthday after all, I'm acting like a kid hehe…"

But anyone with half a brain could see it was an act. She was honestly hurt and worst of all, by me.

"Oh c'mon Amy. You don't have to pretend you're okay with it. I fucked up. Badly. And it killed me inside once it hit me. I've never hurt you like this before and I made a promise to myself that I would never do anything to hurt you, but I couldn't even keep it, knowing. You're my best friend Amy. I'm really, really, really, _**really**_ sorry."

She cracked a half smile and light laugh, shaking her head softly and looking down at her shoes.

"I'll never understand you hedgehog. But I forgive you."

I grabbed her hand again except more firmly and yanked her up into my arms, giving her one of her own infamous death grips.

"Uggggh, I don't deserve your forgiveness." I mumble into her shoulder, rocking her in my grip.

"Aaah.. ukk.. okay… okay… but you could at least give some air!" She choked in my hold, laughing.

"Hahaha, now you know how it feels." I loosen my grip, looking down at her twinkling, green apple eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." She pushed me away and sat down again, eagerly taking the gift basket and ripping it apart the plastic covering with a wide grin.

"Hmmm, now let's see what you've got here… OhmyChaos! This is beautiful!" She held up the dream catcher. "I've always wanted one!" She delicately laid it aside on the bed. One by one she continued to pull out the favored gifts, going crazy at each surprise and continuously asking "How did you know?!"  
>She finally pulled out the last gift, the Polaroid camera and almost burst into tears.<p>

"Do you know how hard it is to find this limited edition, vintage one I wanted? How did you get your hands on one?! This is ridiculous! Inna good way! I love it!"

_*Death grip incoming in 3…2…1"_

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" She shouted into my frightened ears, squeezing the guilt out of me. I tolerated her "hug" and let her slowly kill me, actually enjoying it a bit though, knowing I made her happy.

"No need to thank me girl. Now let me go get the cake." I sputtered out.

"Cake too? What kind?"

"Your favorite. Cheesecake."

"You know me so well. A little too well."

"Haha, be right back."

**xXx**

We sat on my bed Indian style, each consuming a slice of cake and having small talk in the dim light. Amy picked up the Polaroid camera and began fiddling with it.

"Do you even know how to work that thing?" I question.

"Of course! It's not a freakin DSLR, all complicated and crap."

She held up the camera to her right eye and focused on me.

"Aw c'mon. Not me- I look crappy right now." I mumble with a mouthful.

"Sweetheart, you always look crappy. Now shush and take another bite- and make a funny face even though your face is already comical." She teases.

"Be grateful I'm choosing to be nice since I forgot your popping out of a vagina day."

"Mhmm."

I pick at another piece and pause mid-bite, pulling a stupid expression as she wished.

"Haha, perfect."

_*SNAP*_

The picture slid out of the slot and she began to fan it for it to develop.

"Man I love these things." She commented.

"Yeah. They're pretty cool."

"Hahahah, check it out. Definitely pinning this up." She held up the developed photo to my face.

"Good thing you can't upload it anywhere." I shook my head at the photo in disbelief.

I sat in the picture holding the spoon inches from my mouth, my upper teeth jutting out like a nerd and cheesing hard.

"Yeah I can. If I scan it." She winked.

"Amy Rose you better not."

She stuck her tongue out childishly.

We both grew quiet; enjoying the moment silently eating our cheesecake, letting our taste buds absorb the sweet cheesiness.

* * *

><p><strong>AMY'S POV<strong>

I truly didn't know what to think of all this. One thing for sure, I was grateful. I appreciated all the effort and dedication he put into this night for me. The beautiful and accurate gifts of my interests, the gorgeous, spring-kissed embellishment and the heavenly cheesecake. I wouldn't want it any other way.

Regardless, inside my head, I was at war. Forgetting by birthday isn't the prime reason I was hurt by him. Like I said to him, I realized I was acting like a kid. But what I needed to know desperately is that the Sonic I knew and trusted me with everything, was still in there. That I wasn't, what I feared,_ replaced_. I needed the confirmation that he knew I was still there for him, no matter what. That he could come to me whenever he needed something, comfort, condolence, advice, _anything_ and _everything_. Ever since the night he brushed off the purpose of why he left with Sally, it left me _disturbed_. What was he holding back? You can't help but genuinely concern for the person you love and known for so long, even more when they couldn't tell you. And even after so much that has happened that broke the ancient system.

I observed him wordlessly as I nibbled on my bite, the spoon lingering in my mouth. He sat there across from me, as chill as ever, legs stretched out and ankles crossed, one arm propping him up as he leaned back- also sucking onto his spoon dangling in his mouth.

The silence was a comfortable one- like it always would be between us.

But internally, my thoughts harassed every cell in my brain.

I _needed_ to know.

"Sonic…," I broke the snug peace.

"Hmm?" He looked over to me, eyebrows rising in question. Chaos bless that naïve, adorable face.

"I don't mean to ruin the moment… but… I'm asking you again and it's because I _care. _Why… why did you leave for Vegas? What did you need a break from, like you said…?" I kept my tone easygoing yet a tad demanding.

His swinging ankles stopped their rocking as he fully propped himself up, elbows now resting on his bent knees and head vaguely hung low, his face now hidden from my sight.

_Please… tell me… I'm here for you…_

"Amy… can we not do this…"

"No, Sonic, not this time. I let it go the last time I asked you but not now. Please, you know you can tell me_ anything_, right?"

"I know, Amy, I know."

"Then what is it?"

"…"

"Sonic?"

He turned his head away from me and began staring out his hexagonal bedroom window. The tree outside scraped its outgrown branches against it as it swayed in the night's spring breeze.

"Do… do you not trust me?" I whispered, my voice quivering.

His head whipped back to me at lightning speed.

"Of course I trust you Amy! What kind of question is that?"

"Then what's the problem!?"

"I just _**can't**_ okay?"

"…"

"…"

"Does it have to do with Sally?" Blaze's proposition popped up in mind.

"…"

_That's it. I've had enough of his wordless and irrational responses. He's being such a kid! I can only be even-tempered for so long!_

"Sonic what the _fuck_ is your problem!?" I finally raised my voice.

"IT'S JUST NONE OF YOUR_ FUCKING_ BUSINESS AMY!" He roared back, overcoming my volume and temper.

The tranquil life in me escaped at his unexpected eruption. We sat there face to face, my mouth half ajar in a shockwave, his unyielding eyes glaring at my alarmed ones, brows furrowed together.

_He's never snapped at me like this… _

I broke away from his glowering gaze, catching his expression soften immediately at the last second and altering into a mien of remorse.

"I… I have to go." I stammered meekly.

"No… wait… Amy… please don't-"

At that point I was already on my feet, gathering my stuff and reaching for the door, my ears subconsciously ignoring his pleas as I scrambled to get out, mind-boggled.

"Amy! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, just stay-"

I yanked the door open and abruptly terminated my steps in efforts to prevent crashing into Sally Acorn as she stood right outside his bedroom door, seconds to knocking on it.

"Amy! Hi! I'm so glad you're still here, I was worried that you were gone by this time or something!" She joyfully greeted, eyes glittering.

"Sally?" Sonic spoke up from behind, his body frozen in an awkward position in his attempts of hurriedly climbing off his bed and preventing my speedy escape.

"What are you doing here…? How'd you get in?"

"Oh haha, yeah I know it's rude of me to barge in and really creepy too, but I've been knocking for a while now and no one answered. I saw your bedroom lights on and the dim light coming from the hallways and the door was open… so I invited myself in… I hope you don't mind...?"

"Umm, no...it's ok…"

"I just really wanted to catch Amy before she left, to wish her happy belated birthday as well. I know you said it was okay if I didn't come but I really felt bad… so I thought of catching her while there was an opportunity…"

"Oh well… I was just leaving…" I finally spoke up, trying to maintain a neutral act.

"Aww, really? Well at least I caught you! Happy belated birthday Amy!" She pulled me in for a tight hug, her bony arms pressing into my ribcage.

"Oh, uh, heh thanks a lot Sally… you didn't have to come all the way to.." I smiled back, awkwardly hugging her with all the stuff in my arms.

"Nonsense! But please stay a bit longer?"

I stole a quick glance over at Sonic, who stood with his hands in his pocket, watching us with a hopeful expression to her request.

"Umm I'm sorry Sally I really can't. I've already stayed longer than I should have. Here. Have my cake. Enjoy. Bye."

Turning to his figure but without looking at his face I muttered, "Thank you."

"Amy…" he timidly tried again, a shameful countenance coating his face.

"Goodnight."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm such a loser. It's amazing how you've all stood by this story after so long. I can't thank you guys enough, it warms my heart. Y'all are the best!<strong>

**A review would be much useful and valued! Feel free to point out anything. :)**

**Pardon any mistakes that I looked over. I'll proofread again, I just really want to update already. :P**

**Song used: Power Trip ~J. Cole ft. Miguel**

**Much, much love**

**Xx**

**RM**


	22. Withdrawal

_We're not friends. We're not enemies. We're just strangers with memories._

_My heart finally told me to stop wasting my time. There's only so much you can take from someone. How many more times are you going to forgive? Forget? Overlook each stone they threw at you? Looking back I realized how so easily I let him off the hook each time he bruised me. Not this time. One of the hardest parts of life is deciding whether to walk away or try harder. But I've given all I've got. I never wanted perfection- I wanted effort. But that's clearly not of his precedence anymore. Letting go doesn't mean giving up, but rather accepting that there are things that cannot be._

_More than the gifts, the surprise, the apology, I valued his trust in me. It's the only thing I was asking for. So when there's no trust, there's no us. Is there anything left to hold on to?_

_I get it, you have a girlfriend and she's a priority too now, but that doesn't mean to forget about your best friend, forget what we once had._

_But now it's my turn. It's not that I want to forget about him, it just hurts too much when I think about what we were. Now the only thing left is the ghost of us. What's a one-sided effort relationship anyway?_

_Gone are the days we spent our time together, messing around, midnight swims, and rambling conversations, nights under the stars, evenings by the lake and mornings at each other's' place to outdo each other's previous breakfast. Holding hands while skateboarding through the path in with woods, wrestling over the first player controller, dirt biking at his lake house, catching fireflies on summer nights…_

_The list could go on. _

_It hurts the most when the person that made you feel so special yesterday, makes you feel so unwanted today._

_I'm learning to forget what hurt me in the past, but I'll never forget what it taught me. I admit, I really miss how things used to be. But I can also admit that I've accepted the fact that things have changed. People change. Things go wrong. Shit happens. And life moves on._

* * *

><p>Days whizzed by and Prom grew closer. Banners and fliers flapped everywhere in the hallways of school, bold with maroon words of <em><strong>'PROM: Midnight Masquerade'<strong>_.

The entire Junior/Senior student body was fueled with excitement and flutter, buzzing around asking people for their hand to take, talking about dresses, limos, etc. - typical prom juice that came around this time annually. It began to grow on me as well. The more people talked about, the more _my friends _went on about it non- stop, I began to rethink my decision of not going. After all, this experience comes around once- well, twice if you include junior year- but it's not the same as your senior year, knowing it's your last. And especially if you didn't even think about going junior year, such as my case. So why not? It just might turn out amazing after all.

_**Amy: You. Me. Prom. **_

_**Shadow: Well that's pretty straightforward.**_

_**Amy: I think it was pretty obvious we would be ending up going together anyway… Unless… you had your eyes on another girl? :$ :P**_

_**Shadow: Nah. **_

_**Amy: So yes?**_

_**Shadow: Of course. But can we at least make this 'asking out' formal? And not so bluntly over text..**_

_**Amy: Lol I guess…? But what's wrong with my style!? It's pretty original apart from the cliché stuff if you ask me. Simple and to the point. :P**_

_**Shadow: Just be at my place at 9. -.-**_

_**Amy: Hmph! Fine. :P**_

**xXx**

I sat in front of my locker in the middle of the hallway unconcernedly of the students walking by; finally having the time to clean out all of the previous terms' junk papers and organizing what remained of the last two weeks of high school. In the midst of clearing off the shelves with thick text books, a small piece of paper fluttered down to the bottom of the locker, landing gracefully on its front side. Confused, I picked up the laminated sheet, flipping it over to discover it was a picture…

Standing in the middle of a copious jam-pack of people outdoors under a clear blue sky, Sonic stood with his profile showing, along with the rest of his side-view body. He donned a white tank with khaki shorts and a pair of dark green Chucks, his eyes covered with a pair of Aviators, staring ahead. His blinding and full grin characteristic smile upheld his muzzle as his hands clutched at a pair of thighs that rested on his shoulders. My thighs. I sat atop of his sturdy shoulders, my arms stretched out in the air as my fingers on both hands posed the rock sign of the horns. I donned a black and white graphic tank top of a tiger roaring with a pair of royal purple shorts. My own pair of Aviators veiling my eyes as well. My maw was open and nose slightly scrunched up to clearly display that I was shouting, or most likely, singing along to the lyrics of whatever band that was playing.

_Ah yes- the summer of 2010 when the whole gang had gone on a road trip out to the desert where the legendary, annual music festival was being held. We finally scored tickets to it after years of anticipating and trying to get our hands on them. Everyone was shouting and singing with rapture, bouncing up and down to the beats and the bands, just having a time of their life- wild, care-free, happy and thrilled to be alive. It was a blazing hot day, bodies all around dripping with their juice of bliss, but nobody cared. Hands were raised in the air, signifying their independence of stress, heartaches, and depression,__** whatever**__ it was that they united here with positive energy to escape from. Nothing could take away the spirited vibe and ambience from anyone in the crowd that day. Silver was the one behind the camera that snapped the best scene to ever be captured- at least it's what I thought. We were high-spirited 15 year olds…_

_Where did the time escape to? _

Here I sit 3 years later, and everything that was ever constructed between us two, was now sitting in rubble of reminiscences.

A smooth, half-gloved thumb grazed my cheek.

I jerked out of my spell like day-dream of reliving the photo I possessed in my hand at the sudden contact and viewed up.

Crouched next to me on his feet was Scourge, scrutinizing deeply at my face, his thumb still lingering on my cheek.

"Hello." He muttered huskily.

"…Hi." I softly match his tone, my voice raspy.

Remaining stance, his eyes trail down to the picture in my grasp. Following after his line of sight was his hand that finally moved away from my jaw and now clutching the picture. He observed it, slightly narrowing his icy eyes with interest and judgment- positive or negative, that they didn't reveal.

After a moment of inspection, he hands it back to me and grabs my hand, pulling me up to my feet.

"Is everything alright?" He finally forms converse.

I pause to ponder on my answer.

"Not really." I conclusively state, looking away from his gaze to put back the remaining text books.

"I didn't mean to disturb your flashback of the picture, but the pain was clearly etched on your beautiful features. And _that_ aggrieved _me._" He states smoothly.

_Such a charmer._

But the comment was genuine. This time he wasn't just smooth talking or flirting for the fun of it. The sincerity radiated off of him. And it actually touched me.

"Oh… was it that obvious?" I finally shut my locker, photo still in my hand. I tuck it away in one of my many folders in my hand.

He gently nods his head, leaning against the neighboring locker, hands stuffed in his black, Kevlar jeans.

I turn around as well, slamming my back into my locker and rest against it, now facing the hallway in front of me.

We stood there for a minute, just wordlessly observing students walk by every now and then. It was lunch, open campus.

"Hey… Wanna go bowling afterschool with me and my crew?" He finally breaks the dead silence, his question coming from nowhere.

"Sure- that would be fun." I look over to him, my mood gradually picking back up.

He flashes his sharp, toothy leer, pulling me off my locker. As we stroll away, he brings his arm up and wraps it around my shoulder, pulling me in close in a protective manner. Needing the comfort, I rest my head against his open shoulder, content.

* * *

><p>I stood there by the third floor railing, witnessing it all below me in the shadows. From the moment he appeared, crouching next to her, to the moment they strolled away, his arm wrapped around her as if he owned her like another one of his whores…<p>

_Her face though... The definition of melancholy. _

Before his arrival, she gaped at something pinched between her thumb and index finger, a sheet about the size of a notecard. She sat there, could've been mistaken for a statue, motionless, frozen. The only sign of life revealed in the heart wrenching emotions crossing her mien. A serial killer could even stop and pity, show compassion.

But I just couldn't do it. Unlike my subsequent intentions, I could not by any dynamism bring my limbs to drift over to her, save her, as she sat on the cold tile floor before her locker, close to tears. _**How pathetic of me. Weak. Pitiful. **_

_Though what, what was the cause of that distress? Fuck I'm so despicable!_

Then _**he**_ sauntered over, having no difficulty or weight reining him back unlike my Masters of Impotence that whipped me at my every intention to breakoff and run to her.

Through it all, a scowl remained upon my countenance and a growl rumbling in my throat, my soul desiring nothing more but to trudge over to him and smash that hollow skull into the wall, cracking it like the walnut it was. It took all of my will power to stop myself seconds before performing it for all.

His vile, rabid fingers grazed her cheeks, the trail of burns after their touch only visible to my_** enraged**_ vision.

_The nerve to touch her like that!_ _I'll chop off those fingers and feed 'em to the dogs he lazes with!_

He takes hold of the notecard like paper, spreading his germs on it in the process, and stares at it. Finally having a hazy view of it from my position, I recognize it as a picture. A seized moment.

He hands it back to her a few seconds later, and pulls her up while articulating inaudible words from where I stood. She mutters something and they stand there for a while, leaning against the lockers, quiet.

_Weird. _

He finally asks her a question, to which a subtle positive sign is responded back from her.

And at last, he whisks her away, leaving me in _yearnings_ to rupture his throat.

A few minutes after their exit, I catch sight of something on the floor where Amy once stood.

Within milliseconds, I'm in front of her locker and pick up what once was in their hands, the curiosity raising factor and the cause of her grief- the picture.

It must have slipped from her folder that she tucked it away into without her notice.

Tentatively, I flip it over to the correct side, a swift twinge pulling violently at my heart. And just as she had frozen in place, I incapably mimicked.

The day flashed back to me as if it happened yesterday. The heat. The crowd. The vivacious atmosphere. The effervescent bands playing on stage. Everything.

But most prominently, her silk-like thighs resting on my bare arms as I softly caressed them with my hands; acting as if I was holding them to prevent her from falling, but secretly basking in the feel of the softness.

I would look up to her, oblivious as she was to my gaze, in the midst of the cheering and loud singing and see the smile stretched on her lips that dominated,_ annihilated,_ all other smiles to_ ever_ cross a muzzle. The smile that concocted mine- noticeable proof in the picture. I looked up to her as an astrologist looked up to stars and saw without a doubt that she was the brightest one to ever shine; her every ray of luminosity radiating down at the crowd below her- the very cause of the energy that the mob bursted with. I stood with pride with her on my shoulders. I carried her like a prize to show off, and a prize she was.

_**See this girl? She's MY best friend!**_ I had said to myself with smugness, hoping the entire assembly could hear my thoughts at that moment. But they couldn't, so I resorted to holding her high and mighty for what I felt like was the world to see instead.

_Where did I go wrong?  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Size 7 please!" I shouted out politely over to the guy behind the counter, trying to overcome the lyrics to the song blasting at the joint.<p>

He nodded his head and disappeared to the back of the racks, reappearing two minutes later with my own pair of hot pink and white bowling shoes.

"The last pink pair in 7!" He cheesed as if to impress me.

"Um, heh thanks!" I awkwardly show my gratitude.

_Just because I'm pink doesn't mean I'm crazy for this color! _

I walk away shaking my head and soon seat myself next to Rosy as she laced up her own pair.

"Hey girl! Glad you could come with us!" She greeted, looking up to my presence.

"Yeah, I was wanting to hang out with you guys again so I'm glad Scourge asked." I beam back to her.

_Bowling Thunder _was surprisingly packed with teens from schools all around on a Thursday afternoon. The venue was full with an animated and lively feel, music blasting and the scent of popcorn and cotton candy mingled from the snack bar. Friends just hangin' out and having a good time. I guess this was the new big hotspot.

"Scourge what now?" The said hedgehog appeared from behind, already prepped for knocking pins and a soda in his hand.

"I was just telling Rosy how I was glad you invited me." I repeated, looking up at him as he stood slurping on his beverage.

He flashed a grin, the straw still stuck between his teeth as he ruffled my head with his free hand, disarraying my hair in the process.

"Scourge!"

He simpered, strolling away to pick up a ball to start the game.

Claiming a lane, he stood behind the shiny, wooded path that led to the clean, bleached pins, eyeing them in examination; arching his pierced left eyebrow and narrowing his right eye, he pulled back his arm with the ball supported by the correct three fingers and brought it back with extreme force, releasing it at the precise angle.

The bright orange, glossed ball rolled efficiently to it destination, straight down the middle and right into the pins, colliding into all twelve of them with a music–to-your ears impact. They were shamefully tumbled down and dragged back into hiding.

The TV screen above projected an animation of fearful pins scampering away as a menacing ball raced after them, the words '_STRIKE!'_ popping up in conclusion.

His team of our split up gang, which included me, hooted and clapped as he swaggered back to his seat, a smirk of vanity plastered on his maw.

I held a smirk of my own, shaking my head in a playful bother.

"So whadja' think?" He plopped down next to me, eyebrow raised and hand resting on his chin, his face in mine.

I continue to hold my simper and stare back at him.

"Hmm... not bad… But I've seen better." I deem.

He scoffs, swiveling away on his chair.

"Girl I don't know what the hell it's gonna take to impress you. I give up."

I let out a laugh.

"Haha, I kid, I kid. You were… smooth." I roll my eyes, being honest.

He turns back to me, winking.

After his second strike came Sleuth's turn from the opposing team, knocking down nine pins and then the remaining three. Next was mine.

Grabbing hold of a lavender, polished bowling ball, I head in the opposite direction from the alley, the others watching with puzzled and enquiring looks.

"Umm, the lane is _that _way, genius." Fiona speaks up from the opposite team, arms and legs crossed.

"I _know_." I curtly retort. She spins away on her chair from facing me, rolling her eyes.

I ignore her unchanging vulgarity, now immune to it and turn back to my objection, standing the furthest I could from the lane straight ahead of me.

Positioning myself at the perfect viewpoint, I run towards the lane at speed, the ball clutched in both of my hands in front of my bosom. A few feet away from the stopping point, I drop down to the wooden floor and glide across the slippery surface on my knees, pushing the ball forward with all my strength- resulting it in rolling along the lane at a wicked, expeditious speed.

Coming closer to its target, the ball conquered the pins with a euphonious thunder.

_Strike baby!_

I jump up with enthusiasm, hands in the air and shouting at my success. My team broke out into an ovation in praise, even some from the opposing team, enthralled.

_Thank Chaos I pulled it off! _

Rosy glomped me and we begin bouncing up and down in circles as Scourge shook his head in amusement.

I strutted over to him after it died down, mocking his style.

"Well, glad to know you're not useless to the team." He commented, grinning.

"Yeah, yeah!"

I casually looked over to my left, grabbing a french fry from our table and that's when I first caught sight of him.

Standing several rows away from our group was Sonic, leaning against his table with his hands in his pocket, looking intently in our direction, more specifically, in mine.

_When did he get here? And with who?_

I quickly look away from him, acting as if presence was normal and begin observing his surroundings. Sitting next to him in her seat was Sally, across from her Bunnie, the French exchange student Antoine (supposedly Bunnie's new Bo) and… Tails?

_Since when did he hang out with them?_

He caught my gaze and flourished a friendly smile and wave. I passed back an honest smile and wave of my own.

Up to the bowling lane in front of them stood Mina, going over her physics before striking.

_I wonder how long they've been here… and if Sonic saw my performance._

I smirk inwardly, hoping he did, and from the looks of his nonstop observation, it seemed like he did.

_Hmph. Good._

Growing indifferent to his attendance and occasional glances, I inform my team that I'll be back from the snack bar. The waft of fragrance from the sugary cotton candy fluff had me surrendering to its call.

A tap on my shoulder interrupted my train of thoughts as I stood behind the counter waiting for my confectionary. I turn around to discover my orange-yellow, two-tailed buddy smiling with his fingers in his pockets, thumbs sticking out. I let out a small chuckle in greeting.

"Tails! What's up?"

"Hiya Amy. Nothing much, just thought I'd personally come over to say hi since I saw you standing here alone."

"Ah okay. Makes sense, would've been awkward if you came over to the whole group I'm with to say hi."

"Yeaaaah."

"I had no idea you were here until I saw um, Sonic. I didn't know you hung out with them…?" I referred to Sally's posse.

"Haha, I don't. Sonic just invited me cause he didn't wanna feel uncomfortable around Sally's group of friends. So I tagged along."

"Mmh- logical."

"Yep."

We stood there for a bit, quiet.

"So… are things between you and Sonic... okay?" He questioned back up.

"Why, did he say something?"

"Um, no it's just that when I pointed out you were here when I first spotted you he just looked over and in a daze muttered 'cool.' I mean, I didn't really expect that kinda reaction. But then he kept looking over to you… so it was weird."

"Oh… well… I really don't know any more Tails… things just… aren't the same anymore… between us two I mean. Too much has happened to explain while waiting for my cotton candy. Doesn't he ever tell you?"

"He's told me bits here and there."

"Oh.. okay."

"What are you going to do about it now?"

"I've done all I could Tails. There's nothing _left_ to do. I mean I've forgiven him so many times after all his mess ups, that it's just tiring now. It's an endless cycle. I'm just… done."

"Hmm, I understand. Hopefully he'll straighten up his ass."

"Hahaha…"

I look back to behind the counter and see the guy coming back on cue with my sweet floss of soft, merging colors of pink, purple and blue.

"Want some?" I ask the kitsune.

"Sure." He grabs a small piece and stuffs it in his mouth.

"Mmmh, it's been a while."

"Saaame." I coincide.

We look over to Sonic to find his emerald irises rested on us then calmly flickering away. I switch my gaze to Scourge, his clashing eyes mirroring his opponent's actions.

"Welp, we better get back to our 'gangs' before they start getting ideas." I joke.

"Haha okay. Catch ya later." He pulls me in for a small one armed hug.

I respond and wave him off, moving back to my current clique in the opposite direction.

**X**

After an hour on the clock of nonstop playing, clowning around and competition, we all settled down to just chill for a bit, some occasionally still rolling balls.

"So fags, ready for prom?" Scourge randomly inquires in general.

Rosy rolls her eyes and takes a bite of her nacho. Fiona's eyes light up at the topic, her ears perked and sharp towards Scourge. I inwardly chuckle at their opposite reactions.

"Think of anyone you're gonna take Scourgey?" The fox cooed, sugar-coating her tone and grabbing his hand to play with his ringed fingers.

Rosy looks over to her with one of the most annoyed and irked expressions I've ever seen anyone don. I let out a soft snort at her reaction. She catches my laugh and shakes her head at me to Fiona's dehydration. She continues to wink at me coyly.

"Here Fiona," She speaks up, "Have some of my water, you seem thirsty." She pushes her water bottle over to her.

"Oh, uh thanks!" Fiona naively takes it, completely unaware of the sly message.

The chilli sauce from my nachos caused a trail of a burning sensation in my nose as I battled to control myself, laughing into my hand and close to tears. Rosy doing the same. Some of the guys around the table caught the message, letting out a few snickers of their own as well as Scourge, who looked away, biting back his lips to prevent his surge.

After taking a few gulps, Fiona became doubtful as to what was passing around the table and slowly put the water bottle back down, faintly anxious.

A high-pitched squeal suddenly emitted from a distance. Looking for the source I turned my head to find Sonic tickling Sally as he stood behind her at the end of their bowling lane. She held a strawberry ball in both her palms, Sonic's arms wrapped around her waist as he 'taught' her how to bowl.

My blood boiled as the scene set a fire to my heart. I popped my knuckles under the table, deeply chagrinned.

_Stop having fucks to give, Amy! Ignore them!_

Feeling a leather-covered hand clasp mine, my body was swiftly lifted up from my seat as I was shaken from my meditation, trying to comprehend what was going on.

_Give me your, give me your, give me your attention, baby_

_I gotta tell you a little something about yourself_

_You're wonderful, flawless, ooh, you're a sexy lady_

_But you walk around here like you wanna be someone else_

Scourge snatched me close to his body, taking the opportunity in that small second he held me close to flash a mischievous glimmer in his arctic eyes before stretching back out away from me, lifting his arm up to twirl me in confusion.

"Scourge what are you doing?!" I laughed at him, trying to keep up with his peremptory steps but failing miserably.

"Just dance Amy." He softly commanded.

I looked around me to find others groove to the retro beat that resounded off the walls from the oversized speakers. The DJ then decided to turn it up even louder, catching eye of our bopping to the track.

I giggle rather girlishly at the sight around me as we swayed ardently to the tempo, amusing each other with our moves. I allowed the tune to wash over me and take control, letting loose to absorb the upbeat aura surrounding us.

_(Oh whoa-oh-oh)_

_I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine (fine, so fine)_  
><em>(Oh whoa-oh-oh)<em>

_O__h girl, I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine (mine, oh mine)_

_Treasure, that is what you are_

_Honey, you're my golden star_

_You know you can make my wish come true_

_If you let me treasure you_

In the middle of another twirl, I spied an eyeful of a certain cobalt hedgehog gawking at my partner and I. The bowling ball in his grasp could practically be seen glowing a firy red from the burning heat circulating through his body and into the spherical object.

_You could've been in his place ya know? _

I mentally told him, referring to Scourge.

_If only your apologies weren't just sentences, but most importantly, actions._

Scourge gently towed me back into his arms and hooked me in place with an arm wrapped above my waist. Resting his forehead against mine, he mouthed the lyrics to me in sync with the artist, his crystal irises feeding off any negative emotions and converting 'em into soothing bliss.

**_Pretty girl, pretty girl, pretty girl, you should be smiling_**

**_A girl like you should never look so blue_**

**_You're everything I see in my dreams_**

**_I wouldn't say that to you if it wasn't true_**

_(Oh whoa-oh-oh)_  
><em>I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine (fine, so fine)<em>

_(Oh whoa-oh-oh)_  
><em>Oh girl, I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine (mine, oh mine)<em>

_Treasure, that is what you are_

_Honey, you're my golden star_

_You know you can make my wish come true_

_If you let me treasure you_

I let out another one of my numerous chuckles, my eyes looking chinky from smiling so much that the muscles in my muzzle became sore. But for once, the right reason.

"Be right back!"

I pause our dancing to grab my cup for a drink of water at the table.

Walking over to it, I noticed my said 'twin' sitting cross-legged on the bench opposite side of the table, leaning back and playing with her one ring in hand. Her facial expression displaying what was familiar to me as... heartache_._

"Rosy? A-are you okay?"

Her head jerked up to my unsuspecting voice, any trace of sorrow evaporating into thin air.

"Amy! Um, y-yeah! Why do you ask?" She subtly dabbed the corner of her eye with the tip of her pinky.

_Nice try girlfriend!_

I plank my plastic cup down, slanting my eyes with an expression that read off '_Really?'_

She responded with a nervous smilie, rubbing the back of her head. I walk a few steps ahead until I'm standing right in her front of her eyesight, my hands placed on my hips.

"Girl, what are you hiding?" I question her accusingly.

She sighs and looks away.

"It really doesn't matter Amy- I swear! Don't worry about me girl, go dance! Scourge looked really happy dancing with you!" She stated in the most convincing tone she could muster.

And that's when it clicked in me like a switch to a football stadium, so bright and clear.

_Rosy...Scourge...Rosy likes Scourge!_

Without her consent and any words, I immediately plop down next to her, catching her off guard.

"What are you do-?"

"You like him don'tchu?" I cut her off, dead level questioning her.

"_What?_" Her eyes broaden in strike.

I roll my eyes with a small smile.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Dude, I don't know what you're going on about." She blandly stated, looking back down at the ring she fiddled with.

"Ugh cough it up Rosy! You don't have to hide it from me. Look, I saw it in your eyes. I _know _that look. I've seen it in my own reflection."

She gazed over to me again, curious this time.

I sighed and looked back to Scourge who was now dancing with Fiona. I fought back an eye roll and grunt to continue.

"You should've told me you know. All this could've been avoided. Right from the start I could've helped you. You do like him, right? Please be honest? Like old times...?"

"...Yeah. I do like him. A lot." She finally let out.

"And here I am interfering just like a certain squirrel/chipmunk I know." I mumble to myself.

"What?"

I shake my thoughts away.

"Look, where you stand right now, I've been there. But unfortunately for me, I wasn't even aware. But you, _you_ do and you need to do something about it before it's too late and he's gone."

"What do you mean?"

"Truth is... I never knew I had feelings for Sonic until she came around." I looked over to the mentioned couple and she followed my line of sight, listening intently.

"You and Scourge, I've noticed, are exactly what me and Sonic used to be."

"Used to?"

"Yep. Sally came along and life just made a 360 turn in the wrong direction- for me anyways. When I finally realized I loved him, I cried, because by then it was too late. Sally already had him in her web. But then I got over it and was even happy for him because hey, he's still my best friend, right? Wrong. Just like he was whisked away into her arms, so was his devotion to our friendship. Things just weren't the same as before. It's like... like someone pulled me out of a dream and into reality- that he was gone...

So what I mean to say is with my sob story, strike while the iron is hot. If only you told me that you had your eyes on that green hedgehog, I would've backed off right then and there, and even help you out. Not that I won't right now, cause I see I'm not the only competition. That fox just doesn't know her limits, huh?"

She laughs, looking over to Fiona who has her butt all over him.

"Yo this ain't the club!" She yells out to them.

I laugh with her, watching the two look confused at her comment.

Going back to our conversation, she looked over to me, distress creeping back.

"It doesn't even matter though Amy. Scourge doesn't even like me in that sense. In fact. he hates me. I mean if we were the last two on earth and I was on fire and he had water, he'd _drink_ it." she stated, annoyed, "Plus, his type are sluts, if you haven't noticed. Tight, revealing clothes, flirtatious and thirsty as fuck."

"Hahaha, oh c'mon Rosy. I've been told I read people well. And from what I can read in him- all that is just a front. Sure maybe he's into that stuff, but that doesn't mean it's what he's really looking for. I mean look at me- am I slut? I swear to chaos you better say no."

She lets out a chuckle.

"Of course you're not. You're a lot like me actually."

"See? And that's exactly why he targeted me. The only difference between us is that you're a bitch to him- no offense. I mean I am too, but not in the sense that I don't open up to him. You should really try being more free with him. You're too guarded and unapproachable, I've seen it. Open up to him, and he will too."_  
><em>

"Ugh. You're right... I do like to keep a certain barrier between us. But do you know why? So he doesn't take advantage of me and treat me like another one of his sluts!"

"Mark my words Rosy, he's _never, ever_ gonna do that to _you. _One, you've set your standards pretty high and he knows. That's good, but bring it down to the point he can come to you, yet still know his place. Two, you're not a slut and he's aware of that as well. He's not stupid, so he's not gonna treat you like something you're far from. Three, look at me again. He never took advantage of me. In fact, he said it himself. That I was different, not like the other girls that were too easy. Trust me, he wants someone _real _and that's exactly what you are."

She remained silent, contemplating and processing what I explained to her.

"So... what now?" She speaks up after a good while.

"Now you strike. And I'm here to help." I flash one of my best smiles. "Now is the best opportunity with prom just a few days away."

"But aren't you going with him?"

"Nah, I'm going with Shadow."

"Really? You two are...?"

"Haha no, we're just really good friends. And since he's a loner and I'm a loner, I figured we could go as loners together. I'm actually supposed to meet him tonight."

"Oh that's cool. I mean the meeting part, not the loners part."

We giggled together, coming back down to the more airy atmosphere from the intense talk.

"I was thinking that maybe I could talk to Scourge about taking you to pr-"

My idea was abruptly cut off from the ring of my cell.

_**Rouge Calling...**_

"Sorry, one sec."

Rosy nodded her head patiently.

"Hello?"

"Amy- Shadow's in the hospital!"

Her words sent an acidic sting of daunt throughout my muscles resulting me to jump up to my feet.

_"W-what?"_

"He was in a motorcycle accident!"

In a dazed stupor, the phone slipped from my numb fingers as I made a dash for the door with only one aim on my mind.

Calls of my name and remarks from behind echoed in a blur to my hearing as I charged away from it all.

"Amy! Wait! What the hell happened..?"

"What's gotten into her?"

"Geez Rosy what did you say that scared her off?"

"I don't know what just happened she just got a call and then in the next minute she's bolting out without saying anything!"

My escape unexpectedly cut off short just a few inches away from the exit when a blue figure blocked my path.

"Amy! Look at me! What's going on!?"

I bored up in anger to see who prorogated my flight and to my surprise find Sonic looking down at me with a tight hold on my arms and an expression of extreme worry, searching for answers in my disturbed appearance.

"Let go of me Sonic!"

"No! Tell me what's going on with you! What happened?"

"Dammit Sonic, not me, Shadow's in the hospital!" With my final yelp I snatched away my arms from his lockdown that loosened from the alarming news and continue my breakout.

_Shadow...!_

* * *

><p><strong>Dem cliffhangers tho. ;)<strong>

**Didn't expect an update sooner than usual? Lol, I can only hope and try to continue updates at this pace but school starts on Monday and we all know how that goes. *Kill me please.*  
>But I'm dedicated so I'll try the best I can, I promise.<strong>

**I'm just wondering... has my writing and this story turned people away? Cause a LOT of my original reviewers don't review anymore, only few. Don't get me ****wrong guys I'm not whoring for reviews! No way! I'm just wondering what happened to my most familiar and avid reviewers that I grew a bond with. You guys are alive right? I mean you don't even have to say anything about the story, just a little hello or what you ate for dinner would suffice. :P**

**But anyways thank you all for the lovely support!- I enjoy reading 'em so much and respond to all that I can. Unfortunately so many of you are guests that I'm not able to reply to all. I just like to connect with people who read what I write. :)**

**Stay tuned for prom! ;P**

***Please pardon any overlooked mistakes**

**Much loooove. :)**

**-RM**

**Song used: Treasure ~Bruno Mars**


	23. Pre-Prom

_**Hello guys! Just a quick confirmation that yes, I was formerly RetroManiac but I changed my pen name! Sorry for any confusion- That's all!**_

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you."<p>

He sat there, perched upright, the fluffed pillows supporting his weight as he snuggled back into them, no sign of pain etched on his face but the usual uniform expression of indifference as if none of it ever phased him. Hell, it probably didn't.

"Who told you I was here?" Was his only acknowledgement to my unforeseen appearance in his dim lit room, room 118.

I had walked in and took two strides before stopping, standing a few feet away from the door instead of his bed, gawking at him. The very sight of him bothered me to an extent that didn't seem reasonable. I mean he was fine, at least that's what his doctor said. Other than of course, two broken ribs and a nasty wound that lead to a concussion on his friggin head. The striking blotch of red could be seen seeped through the white bandage wrapped around his head, almost patching his left eye. But other than that he was alive and breathing with his memory as strong as ever.

"Shadow, what the hell?" My gaze flickered away from his wound and back to his aloof rubies that stared at me, unconcerned but with a hint of amusement bordering them.

He arched his only ambulatory eyebrow, immediately flinching a bit at the unbreakable habit, his eyes reflecting his annoyance as the smallest muscle movement predictably caused a shoot of pain to his head.

"Excuse me?"

I took a deep sigh, inhaling all the chemicals that kept this place sanitated in an attempt to compose my itching outbreak at the nonchalant patient in front of me.

"Just… tell me one thing Shadow…"

"...?"

"You weren't wearing your helmet were you…?"

A devious smirk replaced the firm line of his lips inch by inch, automatically answering my catechism.

My hand fetched up to shield my eyes in extreme aghast at his stupidity and refusal to listen to me after all those times I warned him like the guardian he lacked to always wear his fucking helmet when riding his death machine. But no.

The quirk of popping my knuckles in struggle to keep my shit together when riled up took action… and he very well knew about that quirk of mine.

_The way he's just so chill about it!_

"You.. you _DENSE_ motherfucker!"

His eyes widened about an inch before resuming back to their normal state, the smirk still pasted on his muzzle.

"Amy…"

"NO, no don't _Amy_ me Shadow! What did I tell you? WHAT did I tell you? Do you think I was just saying all that for the hell of it? All those times I told you to always wear your _goddamn_ helmet, you didn't think I was serious about it?"

"I'm fine."

"You're… you're fine?" I stuttered at his only response. "Fine my ass! Look at you! You wouldn't be in this situation if you had been wearing your helmet!"

"The helmet couldn't have protected my ribs."

"But. Your. Head! Look you, you have no valid argument against me so don't even try acting like it's not partially your fault! You're actually lucky you still even _have_ a thick-headed skull perched on your neck right now."

A soft chuckle escaped from him as he gently crossed his arms over his chest, bending his right knee vertical underneath the sheets.

"Fuck you Shadow."

I turned away from him, marching over to the window, refusing to look at his calm demeanor.

"Amy, it's okay, _I'm_ okay. This is exactly why I didn't want you to know I was in here but of course that bat had to open her big mouth once more." His steady voice resounded from behind as I continued to look out at the view, not appreciating the sunset like I usually would, the sky washing over with the orange-pink aura.

My gaze lowered slowly away from the scenery as my dementing thoughts overtook my head, thoughts of him being in a _much_ more daunting situation than this. The blasted habit of over thinking lead to negative scenarios.

_What if he lost his memory? His conscious? His… life?_

"You don't understand, Shadow." I spoke up more calmy, soft as the twilight before me that finally took its influence on me.

A lone tear managed to escape it's hold and slide down my muzzle as I turned to face him once more.

His features crinkled a bit at the sight of the dampness on my right cheek. I quickly wiped it away with the sleeve of my hoodie.

"Come here." He softly demanded.

I hesitated before taking a few steps, halting right next to him.

"You don't know how much I care about you." I whispered this time, as the distance had closed between us.

He grabbed my left hand with his right, a few fresh scratches scattered against it. His thumb caressed the surface of my hand.

"Rouge… Rouge called me and when those words escaped her lips it was all just... a blur… after that. You were the only thing on my mind as I rushed over. My only focus. You really gave me a scare, Shadow."

His cast of look mitigated as he soaked in each word I uttered, his fingers giving a tight squeeze to my slim ones.

"I'm sorry, Amy. I should have listened to you."

"You're one of the few people that mean a lot to me. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you. Worse than this."

"Same goes for you too."

A silence fell over as I stood there while he gazed at my hand cushioned in his.

"So… what now… how long are you in here?" I questioned up.

"Longer than I need to be." He droned in frustration. It didn't take a genius to know he didn't wish to be here at all.

"Which is til…?"

"Next Monday."

"Are you serious? That's a whole week! Why? Is everything okay?"

"Calm down, Rose. Everything's fine. They just want to keep a check on me because of my head injury. Make sure there aren't any after effects or something."

"Oh… How did all this happen anyway?"

"I was just speeding home from the store and this car came outta no where and pulled up in front of me without turning on their indicator."

"Jeez… That's stupid."

"Yeah. Fucktard."

"Well then… Looks like we won't be going to prom then. Oh well."

"We?" Confusion etched his expression.

"You think I'm gonna go without you?"

"Hell yes! You're crazy if you think you can't go because of me."

"And you're crazy if you think I'm going without you!"

"Oh c'mon Amy, just go! You won't get another opportunity after this."

"But.. I don't want to go alone. I was actually excited to go with you…"

"Then screw it, I'll come with you. I don't have to stay in this place that long anyways."

"Are you out of your mind! No way are you risking anything to go to _prom_ with me."

"Then go. You won't be alone. You've got bat girl, Blaze and Cream. And the other guys too. You'll be fine without me. I would've been a shitty date anyways." He smirked.

"Oh shut up." I rolled my eyes at his attitude about all this.

"You really have no defense. I'll make sure bat girl drags you along and you know nothing's gonna stop her or help you." A sneer played at his lips at his power, or rather Rouge's power.

"I really despise you sometimes."

"Is that supposed to hurt me?"

I rolled my eyes and strolled away from him to take a seat since I didn't plan on leaving anytime soon.

"Where's Rouge? Isn't she here?"

"Yeah. She went to the bathroom."

"How did she come to know you were in an accident?"

"She was the most recent person I talked to on my call log so that's who they contacted."

"Oh."

Our small talk continued as time passed. Rouge came back a few minutes later and my feet were perched on her lap as I reclined back on the long seat while Shadow flipped through channels on the tv with boredom.

Suddenly all of our attention was caught by the door creaking open to the room and in entered Tails, Knuckles and lastly, Sonic. Shadow smirked at their entrance while I sat up to make room. Rouge blew a kiss to her boyfriend.

The guys huddled around Shadow's bed and were quick to fall into boyish conversation after sharing their few minutes of concerns. They weren't ones to be sentimental for long.

Later we were joined by Cream, Silver and Blaze and the gang was complete, all packed in one room, some standing, other's sitting in someone's lap.

"Hey as long as we're all here, let's have a pizza party!"

"Oh Silver…" Blaze shook her head.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A few days later...<strong>_

"Okay Amy, what are you on?"

"Excuse you? What do you mean!"

"Do you actually think I'll believe for one second that Rosy likes me?"

"Maybe. I mean, why not?"

"Hello? Maybe because we've been wanting each other's head on a stake since 6th grade?"

"Things can change."

_Believe me on that._

"Not with that stubborn psycho."

I leaned against the wooden railing on Scourge's porch as he lightly swung himself on the porch swing he was seated on. His ankles crossed over each other as he rested his head back in his hands. I held a bag of supplies which included a few packets of balloons, various little types of chocolates, and confetti.

"I wasn't actually serious when you suggested this plan you know? I played along for the amusement."

"Too bad. You're in this now buddy."

"Amy you're so delusional! She doesn't _LIKE_ me!"

It was so hard to hold back the truth from him- that she in fact _DID_ like him. I promised Rosy I wouldn't tell him flat out, but only suggest taking her to prom and giving a few pointers as well as the much needed push. Or more like a shove off a cliff cause this was gonna be a challenge.

"You don't _know_ that!"

"And you do?"

_Ah, shit._

"Umm, no."

_Just a little white lie._

"Then why are we doing all this?"

"Because! We all know you're not gonna take Fiona to prom… right?"

"Um, I guess not…"

"You guess not?"

"Well… I was originally gonna ask you… and if you rejected then I was gonna take Fiona. But now you're on my porch with all this Rosy mess so I'm pretty confused…"

"You were gonna ask me to prom…?"

"Yeah. But then I heard you were going with Shadow so…"

"Oh… umm.. yeah.. Sorry..."

_Awkward. I don't want to tell him that I'm no longer going with Shadow otherwise he might have hope and just might end up asking me to prom instead of Rosy. I can't let that happen!_

"It's cool."

"So anyways, back to the mission at hand! You're asking Rosy to prom and that's final!"

"Ughh! Can I just ask you _WHY_ you so desperately want me to go to prom with Rosy?"

"Cause… there's something special between you two that needs to be ignited."

"What the hell? What are you, cupid?"

"GAH! Dammit Scourge. Okay tell me this. And PLEASE be honest. No jokes."

"Hmm?"

"Don't you feel something… different for her? Even after all the going after each other's heads and the bantering, you're glad it's with _her?_"

Scourge slowly brought his rocking to a stop and began staring intently at the pale blue floorboards, his hands now shoved into the pockets of his basketball shorts.

"I… guess..."

_Yes! We're getting somewhere…_

"Then don't you wanna do something about it?"

"I don't know, sure, I guess but seriously Amy… This is Rosy we're talking about. Like… she has this shield around her that never let's anyone in no matter how long you've known her. She's always blocking people out."

"I know that. That's just how she protects herself from getting hurt. You gotta prove to her you're not gonna hurt her… can you do that?"

"Sure if she allows me to."

"I'm sure she will, have a little faith in her. I know she's always snapping at you or teasing, but isn't that a way of how some people show their affection? Like how in elementary school, boys tease girls or call them names just to get their attention cause they secretly enjoy the attention given to them. That's just how Rosy functions."

"I get what you're saying… Damn this is gonna be difficult."

"But worth it, yeah?"

"Hmm."

"So c'mon, let's get started."

I plop down next to him and open up the packet of red and black balloons that I now realized looked a bit gothish.

_Well they're her favorite colors._

"What are we doing again?" Scourge questioned up, having a befuddled expression on his face as he pawed through the shopping bag of supplies.

"We're gonna fill these balloons up with goodies and confetti and inside each balloon will be a note with a word on it to leading up to the question 'Will you go to prom with me?'. And then we're gonna fill her room with these balloons when she's out so she's surprised. Exciting huh?" I beam at him with thrill.

Scourge let out a scoff mixed with a small laugh as he smiled slightly.

"Let's just get this over with."

His careless act regarding the whole ordeal failed to convince me he wasn't excited as the ebullience shined through his icy blue eyes, melting them.

_Oh yeah, he's secretly digging this._

**xXx**

_**Scourge: Ok, the balloons are all in her room. They're everywhere man.**_

_**Amy: Haha, good! It looks cool right? Snap me a pic!**_

_**Scourge: Yeah, I gotta admit it looks pretty awesome. She's really gonna be surprised.**_

_**Amy: Well that's what we're going for so fingers crossed**_

_**Scourge: I added an extra note in one of the balloons, the last one. To meet me at the old, abandoned park where we first met and occasionally go to. Is that okay?**_

_**Amy: Scourge that's perfect. She can give you her answer there. Tip, make sure you look decent. :p**_

_**Scourge: Hey, don't I always!**_

_**Amy: Yeah, yeah. I mean… slightly formal, ya know?**_

_**Scourge: I get ya**_

_**Amy: Well good luck! Let me know how everything went, k?**_

_**Scourge: K, later! Oh before I forget, thanks Amy, for the help and push.**_

_**Amy: Anytime Scourge. :)**_

I left Scourge to the rest of the task after I helped him fill up the balloons with the notes and goodies and blown them up. It was left to him to take them to her house and place them everywhere in her room, numbered accordingly to the one she had to pop next to get the next word and a needle placed prominently on her bed for her to use.

Satisfied with my part of the objective, I headed up the stairs to my room to finally unwind and cuddle in bed with the current book I was reading. I threw on my favorite pair of sweats and cozied under my blanket, removing the bookmark from it's place. Just as I was about to read the first line, a beep from my phone stopped me.

_Please don't tell me something went wrong._

I worried for Scourge's sake. He could be so unreliable at times when left alone to do something.

_**Rouge: I just realized. YOU NEED A PROM DRESS.**_

_Oh just greaaaaat._

_**Amy: How do you know I don't already have one? -_-**_

_**Rouge: HA! Do you really think I believe that you already shopped for one?**_

_**Amy: Well, not necessarily shopped…**_

_**Rouge: …?**_

_**Amy: I was gonna wear my cousin's old prom dress she let me have.**_

_**Rouge: !? Chaos, Amy, really? A hand me down to your prom?**_

_**Amy: Yes, Rouge. *Rolling my eyes just so you know***_

_**Rouge: I wouldn't even lend you MY old dresses for prom! And we all know how expensive my taste is.**_

_**Amy: Hey that's actually not a bad idea. Can I look through your closet of numerous, fancy dresses you buy but only wear once?**_

_**Rouge: Sweetheart get ready in ten minutes, we're going shopping. **_

_**Amy: Damn it Rouge. -_-**_

Unwillingly, I climbed back out of bed and pulled my jeans back on, letting down my bun and grabbing my shoulder bag. Just as she said, Rouge pulled up to my driveway ten minutes later and we were on our way to an agonizing three hours of prom dress shopping.

**X**

"What do you think of this one?" Rouge picked up the fifteenth dress she laid her eyes on, thinking they were all just fabulously gorgeous and were begging to be tried on.

"You know I hate orange."

"Yeah… a bit too tangy now that I look at it."

I playfully roll my eyes and grab a full black dress.

"Look at this one." I tell Rouge.

Rouge walks over and scrunches her face without a second thought.

"All black?"

"Yeah…"

"But it's so…_Dark._"

"So what? It's nice! Plus I remember one of my resolutions for this year was to wear more black."

"That is one weird resolution Amy."

"Haha, well it was unsuccessful, like all my other ones."

"Well if you're shooting for something black, then there should at least be another color or simple design highlighting it so it's not like you dressed up for a fabulous funeral."

"Fine…"

After an hour later of a little more searching, a small ruffle of black poking out from in between two poofed dresses caught my eye. I pushed aside the two overly bedazzled gowns to let the shy dress mercilessly squished in between breathe and come into light.

_Oh my gosh...! This is perfect!_

"Rouge! Look what I found!"

Rouge scurried over from across the room, her intense eyes widening at the sight of it.

"Go try it on!" She immediately began pushing me towards the fitting room without time to waste.

I came back out a few minutes later and stepped onto the small, circular platform and gazed into the three view mirror.

"It has a nice fit…" I mumbled, straightening out any creases on the hips.

"It has a beautiful fit, Amy! I approve all the way." Rouge admired from behind like a mother seeing her daughter in her wedding gown.

"You really think? Should I get it?"

I really did like the way it fitted into place so elegantly. The jet black dress with a sweetheart neckline started out curve-huggingly narrow and began to lightly flare out from the knees down, creating the mermaid like style. Just beneath the bustline was a clean cut, all around band of deep red jewels swiftly and divinely intricated into small, swirl like patterns. The band stopped a few inches above the hips, leaving the rest bare in a dark tail. Simple yet outstanding.

"Have this one on hold. We'll look around a bit more and if nothing extra special pops out then you can definitely say yes to this."

"Yeah I think I'll do that."

I gave it to the lady at the counter and placed it on hold, then headed out for a little more scrounging.

**X**

No matter what I examined, touched, tried on, my mind kept drifting back to that one dress. It made it hard to look around for other styles and colors. The dress imprinted a vivid image at the back of my mind, haunting and interfering with every search, preventing me like a jealous girlfriend to look at the menu.

"I give up Rouge. I think that dress was the one."

"Yeaaah… I don't think anything stood out the way it did."

"Alright, well I guess it's final! Let's get outta here!"

We strolled back down to the boutique side by side, my head wrapped around the dress and purchasing it as soon as possible, a little too eager and excited to wear it the more I imagined myself in it on the night.

So lost in the core of my fantasy, the slam on my chest from Rouge's slim fingers caught me off guard and left a burning sensation of pain on my sensitive skin.

"Rouge what hell is wrong with yo-"

"Amy… look…" Rouge gaped in a daze before me, halted in her tracks and deterring me as well, her irises striking with utter horror.

I followed her train of eyesight, my mien immediately mimicking hers as I caught sight of Sally holding the same dress I had my heart so readily set on.

"No… _way_.."

"This is _bad._" Was her only response.

"Ya… ya think?" I stuttered, still in shock.

_Same taste in guys and now dresses too? Perfect._

"What do we do?" Fear began to rise in my bloodstream. She stared at the dress in such an admiring way, there was no way she was gonna pass it.

_But I saw it first!_

"Go in there and grab the one you put on hold and buy it! FAST! Show her you claimed it first!" Rouge shouted in command, practically for everyone to hear.

The adrenaline of panic and power of Rouge's tone finally reached my legs and I clumsily sprinted forward to the register to demand for my dress. I dashed past Sally without her noticing me a few feet away and reached my ambition.

"Hi there! Me again! I'll take the dress I put on hold! Please and thank you!" I spoke way too quick for the lady to even comprehend, her concerned, gawking eyes frozen in place.

"THE DRESS I PUT ON HOLD PLEASE! I'D LIKE TO PURCHASE IT! _Now!_" I yelled, maintaining the plastic, oversized smile on my face in an attempt to seem like a normal being.

"Ooh! Oh! Sorry! Right, I'll go grab it from the back, one sec please!"

"Hurry.." I muttered under my pattering heart.

I glanced back behind me as the lady disappeared into the back room and saw Sally twirling the dress over in her hands, looking up in doubt at her friend, Mina. Her expression showed confliction but leaning more towards consent as she continued to hold it against her body and check herself out in the mirror.

_Rouge do something! Make her look over here to see I'm already buying it! She's so caught up in it!_

I shoot Rouge a look of desperate help and nod my head in the direction of the chipmunk, signaling her to get her attention. Rouge understood immediately much to my delight and speed walked over to her.

"Sally! Hey there darling!"

Sally snapped her scrutiny away from the dress and peered up in surprise.

"Oh, Rouge! Hi!"

"How are ya sweetie?"

"Pretty good thanks, what about you?"

"Splendid like sugar!"

"So, uh prom dress shopping I'm guessing?" Sally continued.

"Oh me? I bought my dress months ago! I'm just here with Amy to finally get hers." As she mentioned my name, her thumb jerked back to point where I stood.

The moment Sally viewed back, I waved with an unnatural smile and just at that second the lady came out carrying my dress neatly covered with a transparent, plastic bag. Sally's eyes caught sight of the dress and quickly flickered away as she casually hung back the duplicate one in her hand, pretending not to notice mine was the exact same one in her grasp.

"Oh, that's a lovely dress she's getting." She commented as genuinely and naively as possible.

"Yeah, it looked amazing on her!" Rouge bragged on.

"Well, I'm gonna go try out other places now. Nothing seems to be of my taste here. It was nice meeting you!" Sally concluded the little run in.

"Same here! Can't wait to see you at prom!" Rouge waved off.

The two girls drifted away, as Rouge pridefully stepped towards me. We high fived each other with smirks tattooed to our lips and victory sparkling from our eyes.

"Close call!" I released a sigh of breathe.

"Did you see the way she slipped the dress back on the hanger the minute she saw yours? I was dying from happiness and humor on the inside!"

"Girl, _yes!_"

In celebration of my winning, we ended our outing with a well deserved spa treatment.

**X**

"Thanks again Rouge for dragging me out tonight! I actually had fun!"

"See the joys of prom dress shopping?"

"Mmh, I'll give it to ya!"

We said our goodnights and I headed inside as she drove off, both content. I carefully hung up my dress and plunged onto my bed, not bothering to take off my sneakers. Deep slumber was about to hit until I was jolted back awake by the ring of my phone. I slightly pull my head up.

_**Scourge calling…**_

"Hello?"

"SHE SAID YES!"

I plop my head back down and close my eyes again, gratified. A lazy simper of warmth spreads across my muzzle instantly.

"Congratulations Scourge."

Without his response I hang up, too tired and knowing he was probably too caught up in the moment to care that I did.

One final thought traced the last seconds of my conscious mind.

_Prom night just might be the best night of my life..._

* * *

><p><strong> Sorry for any overlooked mistakes.<strong>

**This is the second last chapter! :O**

**Drop a review? Would be much appreciated and helpful!**

**xx**


	24. Hurricane Amy Rose

_I will destroy you in the most beautiful way possible,_

_and when I leave, you will finally understand_

_why hurricanes are named after people._

* * *

><p><strong>xXx<strong>

"I really can't believe they were allowed to change the prom theme at the last minute."

"So many people already bought their masks too. That was pretty messed up of them."

"Wonder why they did it?"

"Something about safety issues… no strangers wandering in or something- I don't know it's all a bunch of bs. Probably just went over the budget. This school is so cheap."

"Oh well... At least the new theme is decent and slightly more original…. Night In the Spotlight...hmm…"

Gathered in Rouge's room, the four of us girls casually conversed while preparing for the highly anticipated event. I had to admit that switching to 'Going Hollywood' tonight wasn't a dreadful idea. At least my dress was perfectly suitable for the occasion. It didn't really bother me. And now I didn't have to worry about my mask sabotaging my makeup.

"What time did the guys say they would be here?" I questioned up as I straightened my hair. I planned on going simple yet sumptuous with my locks. Heated slick straight and tossed to one side over my left shoulder. It was easy to manage and anyways, no matter what fancy hairstyle I would have gone with, it would have been sweated out by the end of the night- cause I knew the rest of my night's agenda consisted of being glued to the dance floor.

"Around 8:15." Blaze responded from behind me as she also uncurled her hair that had beautifully grown out to the middle of her back. Her adorable, distinct feathers were pinned astern and her bangs were rolled backwards neatly across the top of her head.

She adorned a lovely, navy blue frock-like dress with a sweetheart neckline. The elaborately decorated sleeves fell past her shoulders and two, thin little diamond strings tightly wrapped around her tender waist. Silver accessories, including glittered pumps contrasted perfectly with the deep blue and shone radiantly even in the dimmest light.

I glanced at the clock and it read 7:45. Half an hour left 'til their arrival and Rouge was still prancing around with wet hair from her one hour shower when I shifted my gaze over to her.

"Rouge you have thirty minutes left to fix up your hair!"

"Oh chill, I got this. My hairstyle won't even take ten!"

"We'll see about that…" I mumbled, finishing up on my last strand. Wrapping up the cord and putting away the flat iron, I touched up my smokey makeup and plopped a seat on her bed. Being the first to finish, thankfully, I spared my time admiring Cream as she twirled around in Rouge's closet, checking her dress in the mirror for any overlooked flaws for the umpteenth time. Draped across her petite form was a royal purple, A-line gown, left shoulder bare. The chiffon skirt gently flared out, engulfing her body in a sea of mulberry purple and illusioning her to look slightly taller. Across the clothed shoulder and stopping just above her waist, going across, was a sash like design of tiny, silver diamonds banded together, garnished against the purple fabric. Her hair bounced around in untamed curls, half of it loosely tied up at her crown. Her bangs split in the middle and framed her round face softly.

"You look absolutely beautiful Cream. Like a princess." I complimented with total adoration.

On the little jewelry she had on, there were hints of turquoise and her feet were covered with silver, open toe stilettos.

She looked back at me, her uncertain frown immediately shifting to a confident beam of pearly whites.

"You really think so?"

"I _know_ so." I winked.

"You look amazingly gorgeous yourself. Dressed up already?"

"Yep. Just gotta throw on my heels over there." I nodded in the direction of the red, ankle strap pumps propped up on the shoe box.

"Oh those are hot." She remarked.

"Courtesy of Rouge."

**xXx**

"And she said her hairstyle didn't even take ten minutes! Now look at her, the last one to be ready. _Still_ not ready actually!"

Standing at the foot of the stairwell was the whole gang except for Shadow, Sonic and the fashionably late, Rouge the Bat.

The guys arrived fifteen minutes ago, and proceeded the tradition of slipping on the corsage on the ladies aside from me. I snapped a picture of each couple's intimate moment with my polaroid camera except for one. Poor Knuckles patiently, or lack of, leaned against the railing and let out a puff of irritation, sealed corsage still in hand.

"Can someone go get her or something?" He asked.

"Get her?" A voice announced from atop the stairs. We turned our heads to the source and there stood the much awaited bat.

"It takes time to look _this_ good, okay?!" She continued, advancing down the stairs in her elite poise.

Enveloping her curves was a long, emerald green, velvet dress that continued to trail a few inches past her feet. Tightened around her torso, it fell in subtle slits down her waist. The upper half, starting from the tank sleeves, was embellished in a light gold and formally bedazzled embroidery, all modestly designed on a mesh fabric and dipping low in the valley between her bosom.

Her soft, cotton white hair was tightened in a magical updo of half messy, half tightened, poofed bun, as her long thick bangs formed one, big, loose wave as it fell delicately over her right eye. Lambent gold makeup subtly traced her face.

Knuckles' eyes lit up, twinkling underneath the hall chandelier as did her gold and diamonds and all sense of irritation evaporated into thin air within a millisecond.

"It was… definitely... worth the wait. You're such a prize, Rouge. Man am I one lucky mofo'."

Finally reaching the bottom, Rouge stood, blushing. I think it was the first time I actually saw her bashful. Her date lightly laid one her on nude lips and set in motion the corsage custom.

It was a moment definitely worth capturing.

The moment soon ended as I snapped a pic of the final couple. Compliments were passed all around as we all stood marveling at each other, the gentlemen looking spiffy in their different variations of black tuxedos, Silver donning suspenders underneath, Knuckles with a blazer and Tails going with the classic bowtie, each coordinating with their dates outerwear.

Amongst the chatter, Blaze suddenly pulled me aside.

"I'm gonna go get a drink of water in the kitchen. Come with me?"

"Yeah, sure."

We entered the kitchen and Blaze began speaking to me in a hushed tone while grabbing a glass.

"I just feel so bad everyone has a date Ames. Are you going to be okay? I really, really don't want you to feel left out at all tonight. I know how that can be, being the outsider at my old school and all."

"Aww, Blaaaze. You know I'm gonna be just fine! You guys are the bestest friends anyone could ask for, I know I won't feel left out around you all. You all make sure to keep everyone involved."

"I know, but sometimes we get too lovey dovey with our partners and as a personal oath to you, I promise not to be that way with Silver tonight."

"Are you crazy Blaze? It's _prom! _You guys gotta be a stereotypical high school teen couple tonight of all nights!"

She giggled as she handed me a glass of water.

"So just have fun and don't worry about me. Please? You make me feel like the world revolves around me and I hate that!" I gently nudged her as we leaned against the kitchen island.

"I love you Amy, you're my best friend."

"I love ya too Blaze, but please don't sweat about me girl!"

"Alright, but I'm keepin my eyes on you!"

"You girls ready to go now or naw?" Silver popped in.

I passed Blaze and assuring smile before entwining our arms together.

"Yep, ready as we'll ever be!"

"Well then let's roll!" Silver hollered, echoing throughout the house.

We stepped outside and right in front of us on the gravelled roundabout was Cream's early graduation gift, a Volkswagen T1, teal and white, and also our ride to prom. I absolutely loved it. It was just adorable, perfect for Cream and the little hippie in her.

"Could we really have not just rented a limo?" Knuckles blatantly questioned.

"Wooow Knuckles, a limo, so original my brain is exploding at the thought of it." Tails sarcastically shot back in Cream's defense as she tossed him the keys.

"Yeah don't be so rude! This ride is absolutely sick!" Silver had already climbed the small ladder on the side and stood atop where any luggage was supposed to be placed for travelling.

"You wanna talk to _me_ about rude!? You're the one standing on top of her friggin' brand new car! Cream look at this!"

Cream just giggled as Silver continued to pose like a wannabe model, looking off into the distance with a smolder plastered on to his face.

"It's fine guys! I'm not offended by anyone. I'm sorry Knuckles, I know it's not your style and Silver if you wanna ride on top the whole way with Blaze, then feel free to!"

The second those words left Cream's mouth, Silver's pupils enlarged, illuminating with sparkles as he looked over to Blaze.

"OH MY CHAOS, CAN WE PLEASE BLA-"

"No."

All sign of hope and excitement was slapped away with that one single word.

"Aw baby c'mon!" Silver pouted, now on his knees, still on the roof of the car.

"_Look you!_ I did not spend one whole _hour _on my hair trying to perfect it only to let ten minutes of wind defilement completely abrogate my hard work! Amy how 'bout you join the maniac?"

"Actually… it doesn't sound like a bad idea! Yeah Silver, I'll join you! I can easily fix my hair again."

"YAY!"

He hopped right back up spiritedly and held out a hand for me as I lifted my dress with one hand and climbed the ladder with the other, grabbing his.

"Give me your camera!" Blaze shouted.

I handed her my polaroid and she quickly snapped a pic of Silver and I on top of Cream's lovely wheels, as we posed back to back, forming guns out of our fingers like we were on a mission.

"Alright, alright enough with the pictures and selfies… _Rouge. _I see you back there! We better get going now." Tails took charge.

Everyone climbed into the van below, Tails our chauffeur. Silver and I plopped down gently on the hood, and we were off to prom.

**xXx**

They say life moves pretty quickly and if you don't stop and look around for a while, you could miss it. And they couldn't be more right. Here I sat on top on Cream's funky Volkswagen in prom attire, next to my best bud Silver while coasting down the open roadways. I couldn't be more… enraptured. The wind devoured me up entire in its soothing grasp; And yet I felt so free. The typical, unfilled void within me didn't appear to exist for a moment. We stop at a light and I gaze over to Silver. His head is slightly thrown back as he leaned against his arms that propped him up. His golden irises, always full of life, full of love, are veiled behind closed lids, calmness coating over his usual energetic aura. I look back ahead of me and see the sky on fire against the palm trees. I swallowed the colors it offered me and felt fuller than the crepuscular light that blazed across heaven. I try my best to respond to every call that excites my spirit. _The trick is to enjoy life_, I think to myself. _Don't wish away your days, waiting for better ones ahead._ _Don't miss the gifted present, looking back at what's passed._

I suddenly felt weight on my shoulder. Silver's quills tickled my muzzle and neck as he rested his head on my bare skin, the softness of them sending electric chills down my spine. I smile down at him even though his eyes were still closed. The tune of the current song playing below softly drifted up to us, pushing against the clamor of the traffic and city life. I concentrated hard, trying to make out what song was playing. It sounded familiar. Silver's eyes instantly snapped open.

"TURN IT UP GUYS, IT'S ONE OF MY FAVORITE SONGS!" He shouted down below.

Neighboring drivers sitting in their cars stared at us in amusement. A bunch of reckless teens, dressed up fancy and havin' a jam. I threw a smile at them in response.

The volume gradually rose to the point where the bass begin vibrating the vehicle, tickling me.

_Waiting in a car_

_Waiting for a ride in the dark_

_The night city grows_

_Look and see her eyes, they glow_

_Waiting for a roar_

_Looking at the mutating skyline_

_The city is my church_

_It wraps me in the sparkling twilight_

_Waiting in a car_

_Waiting for the right time_

_Waiting in a car_

_Waiting for the right time_

Silver threw up his arms right as the stoplight switched to green and whooped with pure joy. Rouge howled in suit, followed by Knuckles until basically all of us begin vociferating down the road, stealing confused stares and glances from passersby.

We were boundless, we were free, electric, dynamic! We were everything we wanted to be for a long, long time.

* * *

><p>I had to give it to the prom committee for scouting out such a beautiful location. The hall was inside a 19th century mini mansion, full with a courtyard, a grand staircase entrance and fountains. It felt as if we were in a little fairytale.<p>

"How did the school afford this…" Cream muttered next to me.

"No idea…"

We paced our way up the small, royal staircase, stopping every few steps to snap more group or couple pictures, taking advantage of the exquisite setting.

The actual hall was just as regal and divine as the outside. Pillars lined up each side of the room, with windows reaching from the ceiling to the ground behind them, streaming in dainty pink dusk light. Between the pillars and windows was space for round tables and seating. And right in the middle sprawled out the spacious ballroom floor for dancing.

"There'll be anything but proper ballroom dancing tonight! If you know what I mean." Rouge smirked. I chuckled at her commentary and could already see the grinding and dirty dancing happening.

A little after half an hour the room was lavished with students all around in gowns and tuxes. Music was pumping, beats resounding off marble texture and the dance floor was now alive.

After sitting for a bit, taking in the jist of the atmosphere and arrival of more students, I threw down the mozzarella stick I was munching on and snatched up Rouge's hand. Annoyed at first for pulling her away from her man, she looked to see me leading her towards the dance floor and immediately grew excited.

"Swoon over your man later-it's about time we danced!" I shout to her, pulling her into the already perspiring crowd.

_I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone_

_I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn_

_I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs_

_I crashed my car into the bridge!_

_I don't care, I love it!_

_I don't care!_

Letting the energetic vibe provided by the music take over, Rouge and I jumped with fresh intensity and virility, our hands in the air and animation glazing our exterior. Every now and then we would be joined by Cream or Silver, or Blaze and Knuckles popping up here and there, but as they would come and go, Rouge and I would remain just as we were in our spots, growing more spirited with each new song and beat.

After a decent marathon, we decided to finally take a much needed break before we wound up passing out on the dance floor before the night even really started.

I lazily walked back to my seat, fingering the tresses of my hair in a messy updo, giving the back of my neck a chance to breathe and cool down. Looking back up from my aching feet, I see much to my dismay, my seat taken by the now present blue hedgehog, Sonic and in his lap, Sally.

_Why. Just why._

My small clutch and phone was placed right in front of them on the table which should have been enough to show the seat was already claimed.

I huff my way over and purposefully reach over them in an abhorrent manner to grab my stuff, alarming them of my abrupt, sweaty presence. All the while I put on a poker face and completely ignored their existence in my original spot.

It was awkward. For them.

'Oh's', 'err's' and noises of 'too close for comfort' erupted from the two and I smirked, my hair playing as a curtain to hide my expression.

Sally spoke up once the two readjusted from my intrusion.

"Uh hi, Amy… you look pretty."

I gazed up at her from checking my phone and smiled in a very curt fashion.

"Thanks. You look..nice."

"Heh, thank you…" Her voice trailed off uneasily. She donned a long strapless dress, light blue with silver adornment around the waist. Her copper red hair was in a high ponytail that fell in wild curls, some bangs framing her sharp-angled face.

I noticed Sonic avoiding eye contact as Sally and I exchanged 'compliments', messing with his phone or fiddling with Sally's dress like a shy kid hiding behind his mother.

Being a bitch to the duo wasn't planned. To be honest I didn't put much thought into how I would behave to the two, being that I hadn't heard or seen them ever since the night Sonic yelled at me at my late birthday surprise from him. They were out of sight, out of mind, just like I wanted them to be. So acting this way felt unexpectedly natural. Like I didn't have to owe them shit. Because I didn't. I really didn't want to have anything to do with them anymore. At this point I was 100 percent done and I personally believed the best way to keep my distance was to be snobby and having a limited interaction as much as possible. So I walked away and found another seat on the opposite side of the table.

Rouge brought over a glass of punch and we sat together, sipping and exchanging prom gossip. Throughout our conversations I could sense a certain pair of green orbs fixated on me from my peripheral vision every now and then and I couldn't help but let out a half-hearted chuckle at the situation of all this. Rouge cocked an eyebrow at me.

I looked at her then subtly nodded my head in the direction of the blue hedgehog, currently talking to the chipmunk still in his lap about something useless.

Rouge mouthed the word 'oh' and lowered her voice.

"You know he's been constantly looking over at you for a while now, right?"

"Mmh, thought so." I smirked.

"Are you guys still not talking?"

"Yep."

"Amy how long is this going to continue?"

"I don't know. I don't care."

She glared at me.

"_What?" _I inquired, annoyed.

"Do you realize we only have like two weeks left of school? Then we're gonna be outta here! You don't have much time to resolve things."

"Who said anything about resolving anything? There's nothing that needs to be resolved. I've told you guys over and over."

"You can't be serious."

"Well, I am."

Looking straight ahead I watched a scenario play out as Cream and Blaze couple danced together, with Silver and Tails coming up behind them and smushing the four of them together from each side to form some kind of couple dance sandwich. Cream and Blaze wore expressions of annoyance and discomfort as their cheeks and boobs smashed together. Silver and Tails just smiled with their eyes closed, content as ever with all the love. I fought back a laugh wanting to explode as I pulled out my camera.

"Amy I'm not done with you!" Rouge whisper-yells to pull me back into the discussion.

"What the hell do you want me to _do_ Rouge?" I pick back up calmly but exasperated.

"Talk to him!"

"Yeah and what about, huh?"

"Everything that's happened between you two!"

"I _tried _Rouge! I tried so hard! He won't tell me anything! He's not the same okay? You and I both know that. We _all _do. Except him."

"Then remind him of who he was with us. With you. Bring him back."

I looked down and stared at my damp hands, picking at anything underneath my nails. Slowly, I gazed back up to peek at him. His eyes caught mine, held for a moment, then softly flickered away.

"It's not that easy…" I murmur, looking back down, at the black clothed table.

Rouge let out a sigh, ending the conference.

A little after few minutes of atypical silence, she abruptly stood up.

"Welp, I'm gonna go break up that funky ass couple-sandwich the hooligans have formed before Blaze lights one of their asses on fire. And then go vote for prom king and queen. Wanna join me?"

"Mmmh, I'll join you inna bit. My feet still hurt."

"Alrighty!" She strolled off and I watched as she struggled to break apart the foursome, slapping the guys upside the head occasionally for bothering the girls. Bystanders watched and stepped away with irked or humored expressions, not wanting to get caught up in the mess.

_Ladies and gentlemen, my best friends._

I think, propping my chin on the palm of my hand.

A few minutes laters, Sonic and Sally also got up to join the mob on the dance floor. I was the only one left at the table, staring at dancers and quickly getting bored so I decided to head to the voting booth to see whose names were on the list.

I picked up the small, white sheet of paper and examined the nominees.

_Hmm let's see from the girls… Mina Mongoose… of course… Hershey Cat… Barby Koala… never heard of… Sally Acorn… This was her first year in this school! How did she become so popular? Oh wait, of course. President's daughter. Meh. And… Amy Rose the Hedgehog. _

_Wait. What. Amy Rose as in me!? How the fuck did I end up on the list, I didn't ask for this!_

I scoffed out loud. Disgusted to be in the same category as those girls and utterly confused, I slammed the paper back down, holding back myself from completely tearing it apart.

"Woah, why all the rage Pinks?"

Taken back by the sudden raspy male voice from behind, I swirled around to find Scourge hand in hand with his date Rosy.

Rosy was adorned in a dazzling, soft gold halter dress made of silk, with light arabesque outlining the bosom and halter straps. Her mid-length hair was poofed back in a pompadour style on top, the rest of it plaited into a complicated fishtail braid and resting against her shoulder.

Scourge was dressed in a black tuxedo with a soft gold blazer and tie that harmonized with Rosy's ensemble.

"Scourge! Rosy!" My mood was in a flash uplifted seeing them together, fingers entwined.

"Hey Ames!" Rosy beamed and let go of Scourge's hand, pulling me in for a hug as I did the same.

"Oh my _Chaos_, you guys look _amazing!_" I admired the couple in awe once Rosy stepped back. "And don't you clean up nicely, Scourge!" Rosy let out a laugh.

"Yeah, after a lot whining. He was planning on wearing jeans instead!"

"Haha, why am I not surprised?"

Scourge rolled his eyes playfully, "Yeah, yeah, come here you!"

He pulled me in for a tight hug as well, whispering a heartwarming thank you in my ear as he held on.

I pulled away and nodded at him with a proud, delighted smile. I felt so accomplished bringing the two together. I could almost marry them right then and there.

"You look so beautiful! Wanna join us for a dance?" Rosy asked.

"Thank you! And sure, let's go!"

She locked her free hand with mine and the three of us stepped into the dance floor boundary.

_Hey! Yo, rock it out, rockin' now_

_If you know what we talking 'bout_

_Turn it up, and burn down the house, ho-house_

_Hey! Yo, turn it up, and don't turn it down_

_Here we go, we gon' shake the ground_

_'Cause everywhere that we go we, bring the action_

We hopped around, throwing our hands in the air, bursting with vivacity and bliss. The dance floor was packed from all sides, almost every student body on the floor now. Thank Chaos it was big enough.

_I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out_

_And scream, and shout, and let it out_

_We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh_

_We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh_

I looked around as I bounced anywhere there was space available and could sight Blaze, Knuckles, Tails, Cream, Silver, Rouge and even Sonic and Sally, all on the dance floor. _Everyone_ at this point was raising hell and letting loose as much as physically possible, having the time of their lives. Only Shadow was missing.

_Oh Shadow. Just had to get screwed right before prom!_

I loved the chorus of this song. It was exactly what I wanted to, what we all wanted to do. So I did what no one was oddly doing. I whooped _loud, _throwing some off guard, while other immediately joined in.

"WOOOOOOO!"

"AW YEAAAH!

"AAHHHHHH!"

We were all a hollering and hooting mess now, each problem and worry slipping away from our minds and bodies with each pounce we took, each yell bellowed and each single drop of sudor racing down our bodies.

"This is actually a lot of fun! I didn't think prom would be all that great!" Rosy shouted over the music.

"I agree! Not bad at all!" I exclaimed back to her.

The song soon came to a conclusion, giving Rosy the chance to take a quick break.

"I'm gonna go take off my heels and get something to drink! I'll be back!" She departed from the dance floor, leaving Scourge and I.

Just as she left, the next song toned everything down to a slow pace, signifying a couple dance. Some left the dance floor as others embraced each other in their arms.

"Oh, ummm…" I looked around and at Scourge awkwardly, twirling a strand of my hair, not sure what to do.

He laughed, simpering at my reaction. Then he peered over my shoulder raising his eyebrows in question for approval. Puzzled, I looked back to see Rosy with a toothy grin on her face and giving a thumbs up, totally okay with Scourge and I having a dance together.

"Well, the lady has given us the OK, so would you care for a dance, Pinks?"

"Absolutely!"

He gently pulled me in from the waist and locked our hands as I placed my other hand on his shoulder.

_Now if you never shoot, you'll never know_

_And if you never eat, you'll never grow_

_You've got a pretty kind of dirty face_

_And when she's leaving your home she's begging you, "Stay, stay, stay, stay, stay."_

"So you never got to answer my question." He started up a conversation. His minty breath washed over my face from our close distance, his nose occasionally bumping into mine.

"What question?" I respond.

"Why you were so angry back there by the voting booth."

"Oh." I chuckled, "Can you believe I'm a nominee for prom queen!?" The frustration was clear in my voice.

He laughed, throwing his head back, his spiky teeth still succeeding to twinkle in the faint lighting.

I shook my head, allowing him to let it all out.

Composing himself, he re-closed the gap that had grown, staring back at me with humor in his icy eyes.

"Actually I can." He sincerely admitted.

I stopped our rocking just to narrow my eyes at him and glare.

He chuckled, picking back up the swaying I halted.

"What? You're smart.. pretty.. social.. kind to everyone and an all around amazing being. Why wouldn't they nominate you?"

_I'm not so sure about the 'kind to everyone'... _

"I don't know… I just didn't think I would be noticed by people or admired enough to be proposed. Plus I don't want to be compared to the other girls on that list. Ugh."

He smiled.

_I'll give you one more time_

_We'll give you one more fight_

_Said one more line_

_Be a riot, cause I know you_

"You're not being compared to them Amy. You're unique in your own way and possess qualities that they don't. Which I can bet on is _why_ you got chosen in the first place. You're different from them, which is what people like to see._ Originality_."

"We'll see about that! But thank you Scourge. That made me feel a little better, haha."

"Hey, anytime."

Just as I was about to speak up again, out of the corner of my eye I felt someone's focus boring into our general direction. I glance a little to the left to see Sonic slow dancing with Sally as she leaned her head against his chest, eyes shut closed in peace. His expression told a different story from hers as I watched him glare at Scourge from under his brows.

_Not again._

I uneasily shifted my eyes back to Scourge's who was unaware of the death stares.

"Just ignore him." He calmly insisted, staring ahead.

I guess not.

"Sorry about that.. I don't know what his deal is." I apologized, embarrassed.

"It's fine. But what's going on between you two anyway?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Sort of. I mean I remember always seeing pink and blue together, 24/7. But now I just see pink. Or just blue and brown."

I raised an eyebrow at him in a suggesting way, hinting at his own words.

"Ah," he picked up quickly, "The brown with the blue."

"Bingo. But that's not really the ordeal."

"Then?"

"Sonic is just… unaware of his actions. He doesn't realize how he's effecting people around him ever since getting into a relationship."

"Like?"

"Like… losing bonds and connections with some of the dearest and most important people in his life."

"Mmmh. Want me to knock some sense into him?" He partially joked.

"As much as I would like that, I wanna leave it a matter between me and him."

"You sure? I could talk to him if you want."

"Oh no, no, thank you but, it's okay. There's not much to say or do anyway."

"If you say so. But I'm always here to help if you need any. Just like you helped me with Rascal over there." He grinned.

I smiled, glancing back at Rosy who was busy on her phone.

With the song now coming to an end, I thanked Scourge as he side hugged me.

"ALRIGHT GUYS! We'll have one more slow song before we officially gather around to announce Station Square High's 2K13 prom King and Queen!" The DJ spontaneously reported.

"Oh joy." I muttered.

"Oh c'mon now it won't be that bad." Scourge encouraged.

"I hope not. Stay right here, I'll go get Rosy so you guys can dance together."

"Alright."

After reuniting the lovebirds for a dance, I stalked off the dance floor to rejoin my friends at the table and anticipate the dreadful coronation.

"I really hope you guys didn't vote me." I exclaimed, walking up to the table.

They all looked at each other, some with devious smirks and some pretending to be totally clueless. Nobody said a word though.

* * *

><p>"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! WE HAVIN' FUN TONIGHT?!"<p>

Cleo the Liger, head of the prom committee took the stage.

The crowd responded in a jovial uproar as mobians slowly gathered around in front of the platform to watch the unfolding of this year's prom king and queen.

I remained planted in my seat at our table as far as possible from the crowd and stage, hidden in the shadows and hoping to camouflage with the darkness in fear of someone noticing me and forcing me to go up there.

_I really, really, really don't wanna go up on that stupid stage. What's the point of all this anyways!? The whole concept of a prom king and queen makes no fucking sense… why can't we all just come here to have fun and not turn it into some monarchical competition. Why does there always have to be someone above the others. Bullshit._

I ranted to myself, criticizing everyone involved in this. I probably looked like a villain scheming in the dark if someone were to glance back and look at me in my pitch black corner of loathe, squinting my eyes at everyone ahead in judgement. Wearing a black dress didn't help, but if coming off as a demon kept them away, then I'm not complaining.

As hard as I tried to blend in with the black curtains behind me, a member of the prom committee successfully scouted me, waving her hand ferociously at me with a smile as big as the sun plastered on her face, not at all intimidated.

_Fuck._

The female raccoon lifted the skirt of her dress and scurried over to me as if her life depended on it.

"Amy, congratulations! You were chosen as a prom queen nominee!"

"Uh, heh yeah, thank you…?"

"So what are you doing here in the dark girl? Follow me, you have to line up with the other nominees next to the stage!"

"Umm listen, is it possible if I could just skip all of this.."

"Nonsense Amy! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity! Come!"

_Are you kidding me-_

Before I could even react, the girl grasped my hand and yanked me up with power that could make Knuckles feel like a wimp.

Taking the lead without a second to spare, she raced to the stage with my hand still tightly locked in hers, towing me through the crowd and shoving people aside if need be.

_What the hell woman! She needs to get her priorities straight!_

Reaching the destination, she proceeded to instruct me on what to do.

"Here! Stand here next to Hershey and once your name is called just follow after her and take your spot on the stage beside her again! Good luck!"

With those finals words, she disappeared behind the stage into another room like a witch disappears after revealing haunting prophecies.

I stood there, wordless and disturbed, wondering where my friends were throughout all this when I realized I didn't see them anywhere.

Hershey Cat looked over to me, smiling nervously. I smiled back miserably, silently asking Chaos what I did to deserve this punishment.

"And noooow we will call up our runners! For our King we have… Mighty the Armadillo… Espio the Chameleon… Jolt the Roadrunner… Jaker the Echidna and finally Sonic the Hedgehog!"

_Sonic… he's also a nominee? _

I didn't get the chance to see who the king nominees were. My ears perked up in shock and I almost snapped my neck turning my head so fast to look at the stage. Peering up, the boys lined up consecutively as their names were called, Sonic last with a jestful smile playing at his lips as he looked out to the crowd with cool gutsiness. The crowd whooped with frenzy, seeing their favorite people in the spotlight.

_Did he know he was going to get elected? Does he know that I'm elected? Oh man. Let's see how this goes…_

"And for our Queen electives we have Barby Koala..Mina Mongoose..Sally Acorn.. Hershey Cat and last but not least Amy Rose the Hedgehog!"

The crowd cheered again with double the energy, some guys even wolf-whistling as I at last stepped on stage.

Climbing the steps, all I could think about was how damp and greasy I probably looked from so much dancing. I regretted not going to the restroom real quick for any touch ups. But I didn't care then so I told myself to not give a shit now either.

Taking my place again next to Hershey, I forced myself to look away from my shoes and out to the crowd.

I could practically feel my pupils dilating in a blow from eagling the size of the mass huddled together.

_So many mobians! I didn't know this many even went to our school._

Glimpsing at the potential kings, I noted Sonic and his fleeting looks from me, to Sally and back. I pondered what he was thinking of all this. If he became king (and to be honest I was confident that he would) his potential queen could either be his current girlfriend or his ex best friend.

What did _I _think of all this?

I couldn't even capitulate the thought of being his Queen…

"Now that we have our runners lined up, the results please?"

The raccoon who had mysteriously reappeared again handed Cleo the results and stepped back as she unfolded the envelop.

Unwillingly, my heart began to patter with such anxiousness that I feared it would burst out of my chest and start flopping around on stage like a fish out of water. My hands clamped up as I abstractedly dug my nails deeper into my palms.

I figured these were typical reactions when anticipating prom king and queen results for the candidates but mine were for all the opposing reasons.

I _**didn't**_ want to be prom queen.

Cleo unfolded the results, the crumpling of the sheet of paper intensifying in front of the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen…. Our Station Square High's Prom King and Queen of 2013 aaaare…. SONIC THE HEDGEHOG AND AMY ROSE THE HEDGEHOG! GIVE IT UP FOR OUR PROM ROYALTIES EVERYBODY!"

"WOOOOOOT! WE LOVE YOU SONIC AND AMY!"

"AW YEAH SONIC, YOU DA MAN!"

"YOU'RE A LUCKY GIRL, AMY!"

_Woooooooooooow. Fucking woooooooow._

I stared out at the congregation, my limbs suddenly entangled in imaginary barb wire and my voice box padlocked shut. All I yearned for was to melt under the scorching beams of the spotlight and my personal incredulity of what was happening.

_But was this even happening though? Is all of this real? _

"Go Amy! You're the Prom Queen!" Hershey unnecessarily reminded me with a friendly grin. She gently nudged me forward towards the front and towards… Sonic.

I looked at her and lifted my cheek muscles in attempt to smile but probably ended up looking ridiculous for the lack of effort.

Sluggishly shuffling a few feet forward, I finally reached after what felt like an eternity, front and center stage.

Sonic was already standing there, accepting the compliments being hollered and bashfully a-blazing his shimmering, award-winning smile.

Once next to him, I tried to smile once more, a little more successful this time. The raccoon came up to me and draped the satin white sash over me, caped me and finally crowned me as I slightly bent down to level with her height.

"Congratulations Amy! See? Did you really want to pass this moment up?"

My eye twitched through my fabricated smile as I gawked down her.

Next to me, Cleo carried out the same ritual with Sonic.

Once crowned, we thanked the crowd and bowed before Cleo took up the mic again.

"And now, let's clear the dance floor for the King and Queen to share a dance together!"

The crowd dispersed to the sides, 'awwing'.

_D-dance? We have to dance together too…. Chaos help me, I'm begging you…_

Everything suddenly seemed to move in slow motion from that point on.

Sonic gazed down at me with soft eyes, a little smile stretched out on his lips.

I peered up at him through my bangs, making it our first deliberate eye contact since ages.

Calmly, he lifted a gloved hand out from underneath the long cape draping him and held it out for me to long fully take.

I was hesitant.

_But I… I can't just reject him in front of everyone… I can't leave him hangin'._

Carefully, I placed my small hand in his large one, the contact turning the barb wire wrapped around me into dust. His hands were warm, inviting, but I still felt like an unwanted stranger at the door.

The touch was practically foreign to me. It had been so long since the last time we came into contact, that it felt like it happened in another lifetime.

He continued to gaze down at me with doe eyes, his shy smile growing an inch once I accepted the forced offer.

We walked down the steps of the stage as I held my dress, careful not to trip.

Once in the center again, we stood head to neck with each other.

Timidly, his fingers traced around my waist, leaving what felt like trails of ticklish, soft kisses from the fingertips until they locked into place on my lower back. They daintily pushed me forward into the owner, enclosing any cold space that was lingering between.

The music started, a piano playing.

_All along it was a fever_

_A cold sweat hot-headed believer_

_I threw my hands in the air, said, "Show me something,"_

_He said, "If you dare, come a little closer."_

He took the lead, pulling me closer, our bodies now connecting. We moved in sync naturally, swaying side to side.

He never once took his eyes off of me. I would flicker my gaze everywhere around us, scanning the crowd for people I know, looking down at my toes to watch my step, or at the finely sewn button on his collar. Never at him.

_Round and around and around and around we go_

_Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know._

He did something out of the blue as I stared at the button on his collar, and bobbed his forehead low to briefly touch mine with tenderness. This caused me to view up at him and look into his pupils. He was successful in his motive.

_Not really sure how to feel about it._

_Something in the way you move_

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you._

_It takes me all the way._

_I want you to stay._

I forced myself to hold my gaze there, until I didn't have to anymore. Until gazing into those irises was like discovering a pair of emeralds buried deep underground, exotic and unexplored. Holding those emeralds with such apprehension and artlessly, they began to project something magical, something long forgotten in the abandoned mirages of the clear cut gems.

The past.

The flashing of the kaleidoscopic images of the past hypnotically sucked me in and I fell into a trance, not once blinking out of fear of breaking the spell.

Everything we ever were together, everything we ever felt, experienced, believed, touched, smelled, heard, saw, tasted… loved. It all flourished in those emeralds, above every crystalline surface, a vision that was once upon a time reality. That once upon a time defined us.

_I can't take it anymore!_

I blink once to break the spell. Twice. Again! The apparitions wouldn't go away! Those eyes, those mesmeric eyes took me on head trips, to a fool's paradise every time I wondered into them.

I looked down to get a grip of myself, to divert my attention.

_Get a hold of yourself, it's all in your head Amy!_

Trying again, I focused into them for one more chance.

And there they were shining back down at me, as engaging and tantalizing as ever.

_This can't go on… I can't do this anymore!_

As if 150 pound sandbags were suddenly tied to each of my wrists, I dropped my arms without warning or hesitation and roughly pushed him away, stepping back.

Startled, he tumbled back a bit but was quick to regain his composure.

"Amy!"

I gawked at him and my own actions, my heavy hands finding the strength to fly up and slap cover my agape mouth.

Flames licked the back of my eyeballs, my lower lids brimming with water.

"I… "

All vocabulary and senses were eradicated from my mind with an eraser titled 'One Big Mistake'.

The room fell silent as the music was cut off. Onlookers watched in astonishment as to what just passed and what will happen next.

_I have to get out of here!_

Without wasting anymore seconds, I picked up the skirt of my dress with one hand, and wiped the now falling tears with the other, darting out of the room. Halfway to the exit, murmurs began rising in tone and filling the room with noise once again but I was far too gone to pick up what anyone was saying.

Outside, the warm current hit me with a blast to my face and tears as I continued to scamper to the nearby fountain in the small garden.

_Oh Chaos, oh Chaos, oh Chaos! This is exactly what I feared would happen!_

More than anything, I was enraged with myself for not managing to element myself just a little bit longer.

I took a seat on the fountain's marble ledge, throwing my face into my hands, ashamed and all torn up.

_I'm so weak! I just had to break down and cause a fucking scene! Why do I always cause a scene? I used to be so strong and composed! What the fuck has happened to me?_

I reprimanded myself, so sick of my own shit and behavior. I was acting like a middle school teen begging for attention and drama- all eyes on my please!

_Oh Amy, you powerless and pathetic little girl._

The last of tears dried against my muzzle as I heaved one final sob from my chest. I was bent forward and leaning against my knees with my head dipped low, my bangs falling over my face as shades. I stared at the daisies that were peacefully grown around my feet, a pleasing sight to see. Distracting.

"Amy Rose, the things you do."

A husky voice broke the silence of the damp, midnight air.

Nonchalantly and taking my time, I drowsily lifted my head to see who dared disturbed the serenity and make themselves present before the "Prom Queen."

Standing before me clad in a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, slim jeans and a loose, silver tie of silk wrapped around his neck was Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Shadow?" I instantaneously pounced up from my seat and took a few steps towards him, leaving some distance between us.

"What the hell are you doing here? Why aren't you at the hospital! When did you even get here?"

He smirked, stepping closer.

"Hush Rose. Too many questions. Don't worry so much."

I sigh, not having the energy to argue. Instead I respond more calmly and softly.

"They allowed you to leave?"

"No. I got here with the help of a friendly nurse I grew quite well acquainted with, having no one else to really talk to. Her name is Maria, and I told her about you and how was I supposed to be here with you. She sympathized, so she assisted me in my temporary escape. So I could finally do this."

In his hand was a small, velvet box that I didn't really take note of before, being surprised by his overall presence. He opened the case and took out a corsage. It was a perfectly blossomed, blood red rose with sparkling black and silver ribbons embellishing it.

Delicately pulling up my hand, he slipped on the corsage and it cinched flawlessly into place.

"Oh Shadow, it's so _beautiful!"_

I rapidly pull him in for a hug, bundling my arms around his torso and nuzzling into his chest. He promptly interlocked his hands around my shoulders, cradling me as he rested his chin atop of my head. Fresh new tears of bliss and relief slipped from my eyes and I let them carelessly fall. Being in his arms felt like home, like returning to a certain type of euphoria where all troubles washed away with one waft of his cinnamony aura.

"Thank you for coming." I whisper, "And Chaos bless Maria for helping you out."

"Yeah."

We remained quiet for another moment before I finally pulled away from him. One thing I admired about Shadow was that he was never the one to pull away first, giving me as much time I desired for closure and comfort.

"So little miss prom queen, care to explain what drove you to run away?"

We strolled back to the fountain's ledge and took a seat.

"Oh great. You saw that, huh?"

"Yes I did. I arrived just in time for your coronation… and everything after." He lightly chuckled.

"Laugh all you want. But even I can't explain what got into me."

"Is that so?"

"I don't know man. I just… I looked into his eyes and everything just came back to me in floods… and eventually I drowned."

"Ah."

"Yeah..."

"What do you think his thoughts are about everything?"

"Ha, he's probably so confused… embarrassed… hurt." I turned away with remorse dawning in me.

He took hold of my hand, turning me back to face him and began caressing the back of my palm with his thumb. It always soothed me somehow.

"Running away won't make things better, I'm sure you know that."

"I know, yes. But it was all too much for me to swallow. I couldn't defer to stand there any longer as he rocked me in his arms. I collapsed."

"There's only one thing to do now."

I arched my brow in question.

"Talk to him."

I scoffed, "Oh sure, he would love to speak to me after that stunt I just pulled."

"Of course he would, Rose, he's... _Sonic._ He always gives people he loves a chance."

I didn't doubt him, but at the same time I did.

Sonic probably hated my guts by now.

"Anyways…," Shadow changed the topic, "What good am I as a date if I don't ask for the honor of dancing with you?"

He stood up before me and outstretched his hand, the glossed rubies in his eyes effulgent with ardor.

I beamed up at him and took his hand. He swiftly swung me into his grasp and brushed his palm onto my the small of my back, luring me closer under his nose.

_I'm watching myself_

_Drifting away_

_A vision so darkened_

_I cannot stay_

_I'm reaching out wide_

_Trying to catch myself before I fall_

_Too little too late_

_Can you save me?_

_Where do we go when we walk on light?_

_Who do we call at the edge of night?_

_Carry me close like the teardrops in your eyes_

_All I can give you is memories_

_Carry them with you and I'll never leave_

_I'll lay my head down_

_But when I lay my head down_

_Don't let me go_

The lyrics and cadency of the music could be heard outside but with a muffled bass due to walls blocking it.

He twirled me, swayed with me, pulled away and spun me back into his arms all so effortlessly.

We took in each other's gaze, allowing ourselves to get lost together in an enchanting heaven that bridged the contrasting lime and crimson.

"Are you flawless at everything?" I question him, dazzled by his celerity.

"More or less." He smiled, whirling me under his lifted arm.

After a few more moments of enduring fluently nimble moves in the arms of the expert, Shadow gently came to a stop, pulled away and bowed.

I was perplexed, hearing that the song hadn't ended yet.

_Am I that bad at dancing?_

Before I could ask what he was doing, Shadow rose from his bow and took my hand, kissed it, whispering, "Good luck."

Still flustered as to what was going on, a tap on my shoulder made me alert of a third arrival.

Distraught, I turned around to find Sonic inches away from me.

My eyes widened for a split second at his unannounced appearance. I quickly swiveled back around to look at Shadow for an explanation only to discover him already strolling away.

_I'm gonna kill him._

Feeling rude for turning my back on the blue figure _again_, I slowly faced Sonic once more.

He stood there, patient, as I gathered my thoughts, not given the heads up to do so before our second confrontation.

"Umm…"

"I didn't get the chance to tell you how beautiful you look."

"Oh? I mean uh, thank you! You look really nice yourself." He was suited up in a pure white tux with an elegant, light blue tie making it pop more.

"Would you like to try again with me?" He inquired softly.

I eagled the palm he held out as I stood there absentmindedly picking at my nails again.

We were alone now, with no forced crowns on our heads or capes enclosing our bodies. But more importantly, no eyes scrutinizing our every move under the sweltering limelight.

Instead we were under the beam of the luminescent moon, the twinkling stars our only witnesses, winking at me to make a move.

Encouraged, I nodded and took his hand once more, but with a growing sense of confidence.

He hooked me in and picked right back up from where I last terminated the dance.

Unlike my rigidness before, I was more pliant and relaxed. My breathing was even and steady. I could even smell the old scent of sweet peppermint and earth drift off of him in currents, lulling my nerves like it used to when I would fall asleep on him on lazy, rainy days.

The song continued, guiding our steps in a languid motion as he dipped me, remaining inches away from my face.

_So let me freeze time_

_Before it turns cold_

_The moments go by_

_And life goes on_

_The torturous stars_

_Are taking every breath I wish I held_

_The love in my heart_

_Is never ending_

_Where do we go when we walk on light?_

_Who do we call at the edge of night?_

_Carry me close like the teardrops in your eyes_

_All I can give you is memories_

_Carry them with you and I'll never leave_

_I'll lay my head down_

_But when I lay my head down_

_Don't let me go_

Pulling me back, he spun me around and rested his chin on my shoulder as I breezily leaned back against him, closing my eyes to absorb his ambience.

_You can't see me_

_But you still feel me_

_I only live in your memories _

_I mean something_

_Your everything _

_You lay me down_

_Take me there_

_Don't let me go_

_Hold me in your beating heart_

_I won't let go_

_Forever is not enough_

_Let me lay my head down on the shadow by your side_

_Don't let me go  
><em>

_Hold me in your beating heart_

I thought I felt something damp against my fur but it must've been the moist atmosphere playing tricks on my nerves.

Our swaying stopped as the song came to an end. I softly pushed off his chest and turned to face him.

It was now or never.

I had to let him know of my decision I had concluded to and everything on my mind up until now.

His features were as calm as ever, as if everything I ever did tonight didn't phase him.

"Sonic… " I spoke up, husk.

"Go on, Ames. Tell me what's on your mind. You've been silent for a long time now."

"We're… we're not the same as we used to be." I let out bluntly.

He lidded his eyes, grasping what I said and hesitantly accepting it as he slowly began nodding his head.

"I thought there was a shift in the winds. Didn't think it would actually be true though… or at least just a temporary thing…" He admitted.

"How can it not be true? We've changed. _You've_ changed."

"You think _I've_ changed?"

_Is he really asking me this?_

"Of course!"

"Amy! I'm still the same guy you left me as!"

"_What?_ Sonic I can't even remember the guy I left you as anymore!"

"What makes you think that I could have possibly changed?"

"Everything up until now Sonic! Are you really that blind? I thought Silver was the naive one but boy was I wrong!"

"What are you talking about!"

"Sonic, do you really not see the person you've become ever since you got in a relationship with Sally?"

"Hey, don't bring Sally into this! What has that got to do with anything?"

"Oh _believe_ me Sonic I'm sure as _hell_ gonna bring Sally into this! It's got to do with _every_ fucking thing!"

"What has she done to you anyways? Why do you have to be a bitch around her?"

He changed the main course of the subject, but if he wants to go there, I'll make sure to spill every single detail he wants out of me, cause this was it.

"Don't you fucking dare! I'm not the bitch here Sonic, I'm the realist! You wanna know everything on my mind? Well you better grab a nice, hot cup of coffee cause it's about time you've opened your eyes to everything you've done!"

"You're the realist, huh? Doesn't seem like it whenever some shitty ass sass comes off of you with her around! What is wrong with you? You've never behaved like that with anyone before! And you think I've changed?!"

"My so called 'shitty ass sass' is exactly what makes me real! You think I'm gonna sit there and be all sweet to her like the others when she's the reason why you're not yourself?! When she's the reason why I don't even know who the fuck you are anymore!? The reason why you can't trust me anymore!? You used to tell me everything Sonic. You used to spend every waking hour with me, keep all the promises you would make to me and be there for me whenever I needed _you_ most. But now you can't even be around me anymore without managing to hurt me some way or another!"

"I know! I know I've hurt you a couple of time in the past few months but you can't blame her! It's not her fault!"

"I'm not just blaming her Sonic! I know you've sincerely felt guilty after every time you screwed up with me, but the mistakes are never-ending from you! You're so caught up in her that you're so careless as to how you're affecting the _other _people who are also still in your life! Yeah, remember us? You think you can just keep making mistakes, apologizing by sparing some of your precious hours with her to be with us and then going back to her like you've did your time? Like everything's okay again in your perfect little world? WRONG. Does everyone else other than Sally not matter to you anymore? Do _I_ not matter to you anymore?"

"Of course you all matter to me Amy! I've always been there for you guys and I always _will!_ But I can't be the exact same guy I was before Sally, Amy, _especially_ with Sally. She needs me more than any of you do! I'm the only person she really has in her life right now, to be there for her for the first time in a long time! I can't be the guy who's always there the moment you need me, or constantly around to be the life of the party. She's a huge part of my life now!"

'_She needs me more than any of you do!' _Repeated in my head.

_So we really didn't matter, huh._

A coldness took over me.

"You got yourself a girl to ride your dick so you're a changed man now, huh? Is that how it is now?" I spewed the vulgarity at him in a low, bitter tone, not giving a shit in the world about my choice of words anymore.

His brows furrowed together in shock and fury as my words hit him in retaliation. The coolness of green in his eyes ignited with flame as his demeanor shifted to a more grim one.

"MAN, FUCK YOU ALL! IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU SHITBAGS GROW UP AND TRY TO BE MORE UNDERSTANDING!" He unleashed.

"FUCK _YOU,_ SONIC! GROWING UP DOESN'T REQUIRE ABANDONING PEOPLE WHO WERE THERE FOR YOU YOUR WHOLE LIFE FOR A GIRL WHO'S ONLY BEEN WITH YOU FOR 6 MONTHS!"

"WELL I DIDN'T THINK YOU GUYS WERE SO FUCKING NEEDY THAT YOU COULDN'T FUNCTION PROPERLY WITHOUT ME BEING AROUND ALL THE GODDAMN TIME! MY BAD!"

"I KNEW IT. I KNEW YOU WOULD BE TOO STUBBORN TO REALIZE HOW MUCH YOU'VE _ACTUALLY_ HURT ME! I ONLY WISHED FOR US TO BE THE SAME AS WE USED TO BE BUT THAT'S CLEARLY NOT YOUR DESIRE OR CONCERNMENT ANYMORE! I'M DONE WITH YOU SONIC! THIS WAS THE LAST STRAW!"

"FINE! BUT YOU'LL NEVER GROW UP AMY! YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND THE CONCEPT OF MOVING ON AND ACCEPTING NECESSARY CHANGES AND RESPONSIBILITIES! YOU'LL ALWAYS BE THAT IMMATURE LITTLE GIRL CONSTANTLY TAKING EVERYTHING IN LIFE AS A JOKE AND CRYING IF NOTHING GOES HER FUCKING WAY!"

The words _stung_ me, like he engraved them on a scolding hot iron and branded them right on my heart in the worst way possible. Like every single word he spit at me was a knife after knife, piercing through and twisting in every aspect of my heart and mind.

I stood there, limp and drained of life, as if my soul had been inhaled out by the most handsome Angel that was standing in front me. I stared at the ground in a stupor as his jabs rung in my head like a broken record stuck on the most hated song to exist. I didn't know what to say to him anymore. For the first time I didn't have a comeback of truth to erupt at him with a spirit of intense loathe and malignity.

So I spoke the one last truth that should have been professed a long, long time ago.

"I love you, Sonic."

"W-What…"

Now he was the one bewildered, confused. His poise suddenly dropped any trace of animosity. The anger built up in the crinkles by his eyes washed away by disorientation.

"I love you okay… I've been in love with you for a long time, before _I_ even knew that I was…"

"What are you… what are you saying, Amy?" His feet mechanically lead him two steps closer, his arms reaching up a bit as if to grasp the answers in the air.

I immediately stepped back from him, regaining the distance we had.

"Sonic… at the lake you took me to behind the school… the day you told me you loved Sally… I was going to tell you. But I was too late. And I'm _**sorry okay?!**_" I could sense myself inching closer to being hysterical by the minute without any control, the more the forbidden revelation poured out of my heart.

"I'M SORRY...I'M SORRY THAT I'M SO FUCKING NEEDY! THAT I CONSTANTLY FUCKING CARE AND YEARN FOR YOU! I'M SORRY I BURDEN YOU WITH ALL MY TROUBLES AND WORRIES BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU WERE THERE FOR ME. I'M SORRY I'M A NUISANCE. I'M SORRY I NEED YOUR TOUCH, YOUR COMFORT, YOUR WARMTH. I'M SORRY THAT YOU'RE MY SOURCE OF HAPPINESS, MY JOY, MY PARADISE. BUT MOST OF ALL, I'M SORRY THAT I NEED YOU BECAUSE I'VE BEEN IN LOVE WITH YOU FOR A LONG, LONG TIME."

An unstoppable flow of tears blazed trails of flames down my muzzle, my brain thrashing against my skull with sorrow.

Sonic's breathing became heavier, his chest rising and falling with such force that I thought he was going to huff a storm from my blow. His pain stricken eyes flickered between mine.

"Amy no.. please don't…" His voice was feeble. Barely audible and croaking as he choked back threatening tears from discharging.

"Shut up Sonic...Just shut up!_ It's over, alright?_ We're done, whatever we had, whatever we were, it's gone, it's all gone. I've said all that I had to say to you. I've given you my all, everything that I've ever cooped up. But please, don't lament over me. I want you to be happy, okay? Carry on and be happy with Sally, live your life without anymore troubles from me. Pretend none of this happened. I won't burden you with my existence anymore. So this is my final goodbye to you."

With those being my final words to him, I turned and _ran. _I ran as fast as my feet could possibly take me, far, far away in an aimless direction.I didn't dare look at him in the eye one last time._ It grieved me_. It grieved me so much to officially let go of him.

I love, I love him, I love him, and I will always love him no matter what but he was not mine to belong to, to love. At some point you realize that some people can stay in your heart, but not in your life. Sometimes the person you want the most is the person you're better off without. Love is that condition in which the happiness of another person is essential to your own. And someday, somewhere, maybe in another lifetime we might meet again and things might be different. Meeting him was fate, becoming his friend was a choice, but falling in love with him was beyond my control. But here and now, I took fate into my hands and left. If I see him in the future, I'll smile to myself, because I'll know that for the longest time, he was my favorite part of me. And I think that part of me will always be waiting for him.

But I had to remind myself something my mother once told me.

Four things you can't recover: The Stone after the throw. The Word after it's said. The Occasion after it's missed. The Time after it's gone.

* * *

><p><em>I was just guessing at numbers and figures<em>

_Pulling your puzzles apart_

_Questions of science, science and progress_

_Do not speak as loud as my heart_

_Tell me you love me, come back and haunt me_

_Oh and I rush to the start_

_Running in circles, chasing our tails_

_Coming back as we are  
><em>

_**Nobody said it was easy**_

_**Oh it's such a shame for us to part**_

_**Nobody said it was easy**_

_**No one ever said it would be so hard**_

_**I'm going back to the start.**_

_-Coldplay_

* * *

><p>And there you have it folks, the end of Don't Leave Me Hangin'!<p>

But do you guys really think this is the end?

_NOPE!_

This is only the end to "book" one!

There will be a whole new second part in continuity, with a different title.

The story of Sonic and Amy is far from done! :D

A **HUGE, HUGE, HUGE THANK YOU** to everyone who supports and has stood by this story up til' now! And another huge thank you to the new peeps on board! It means everything to me!

And now that school's out, it feels great to be back to writing! So I might be uploading another story that I've focused quite a bit on. Check it out if you want. :)

Would love to read everyone's response!

*Sorry for any overlooked errors.

**Much, much love!**

**-BOV xx**

Songs used: Midnight City ~M83  
>I Love It ~Icona Pop ft. Charli XCX<br>Scream and Shout ~Will. ft. Britney Spears  
>Robbers ~The 1975<br>Stay ~Rihanna ft. Mikky Ekko  
>Don't Let Me Go ~Raign (Definitely recommend listening to this if you haven't! (: )<p>

P.S. I've uploaded some doodles of a few of the girls in their prom looks on my DeviantArt if you wanna check 'em out for a clearer image. Link is in my bio. :)


End file.
